


A Ghost's Redemption

by KratosGhost666



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Bible, F/M, God of War 3, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 122,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosGhost666/pseuds/KratosGhost666
Summary: Kratos felt pain in his chest from the impact of the blade. He looked at the massive hole in his abdomen, coughing more blood. He deserved it, or so he thought. His vengeance was done, but will there be more? As he closed his eyes, suddenly, a vision entered him. A Mysterious God entered his life, and now, the Spartan will be reborn once again.
Relationships: Kratos (God of War)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a rewrite of the first chapter.

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

WARNING: This story may be a lil bit innacurate to the Gospel, so if you're looking for a gospel accurate story, this is not the story for you. Enjoy!

Note: The story here is transferred from Fanfiction.net

"My vengeance...ends now." said Kratos, unsheathing the blade of olympus. "Kratos! No!" Athena yelled, begging for Kratos to not use the blade to kill her, again..

Kratos purposely missed Athena, adjusting the edge of the blade pointing at his own self. He then impaled himself with the blade of Olympus. He saw no purpose living in this world no more. He has killed every gods...no...destroyed the entire world out of his need for vengeance.

Athena, shocked at what she saw, yelled, "You fool! What have you done?!" as Kratos released the power of hope into whatever is left of this world.

"That was meant for me! They will not know what to do with it!" Athena yelled, enraged that Kratos has betrayed her in the end.

Kratos was in a great pain. As life drains out of his very being, Athena approached the Spartan, "You disappoint me, Spartan." as she took the blade of Olympus out of his body, revealing a large hole inside of his abdomen. but Kratos...only laughed lightly at Athena.

Athena, frustrated, threw the blade of Olympus into the ground, leaving the dying Spartan...

as the world went black...he entered a vision. He saw a great throne before him, with winged...creatures surrounding it.

"Kratos, Ghost of Sparta." a voice was heard out of the throne. Kratos tried to unsheathe his blades, but was stopped by the voice, "I do not mean you any harm, Ghost of Sparta."

"Then tell me, who are you? What do you want? If you are a god, then I am not interested. I am done doing the bidding of the gods." Kratos spat out in anger. "I do not wish to make you into My servant, Kratos. I only seek to bring you the redemption you wanted." The Voice replied again.

"and how can I trust you? how can I know that you will not use me to do your biddings? how can I know that you will not betray me, like my father did?!" Kratos asked back, still not trusting this supposed 'god'.

"I am the LORD, the God of the Universe. I live outside of time and space itself. I am perfect, and holy. and I...never break My promises." the voice replied again. "All I require from you...is to assist My Son in His quest to redeem-"

Kratos, hearing the request, walked away from the Throne, "I have no interest in assisting Your petty Son."

but as Kratos walked even further, the voice said again, "My Son is the key to your redemption."

Kratos stopped when he heard that. "the...key...?" he muttered.

He then remembered the words of Atlas...

"But my path is now clear to me...I WILL SERVE THEM, AND THEY WILL KEEP THEIR PROMISE TO FREE ME FROM MY PAST!" Kratos declared to the titan.

"I ask you, Spartan, what good is the promise of an Olympian?" Atlas asked, to which Kratos replied in a pained voice, "It is all I have, Atlas!"

Kratos stopped remembering. he knew what the gods did before...promised him redemption, to be free of his past...but they broke the promise and made him into what he is today.

"Nothing good has ever come when I serve the gods...you will be no exception, universe god." Kratos spat out.

The Throne was engulfed in a blinding light, showing that the LORD is angered, "Do not compare Me, ME, to the petty gods of your land, Spartan. I am, nothing, like them..I never break My promise, I keep them..."

Kratos, however, did not move an inch. He wasn't scared. "If you insist, Universe God, then I shall assist Your Son, but understand this..." Kratos took a deep breath before continuing, "If You betray me, If you ever think of breaking Your promise...You will meet the same fate as my father...even if You are stronger than him." he threatened

God, however, only smirked at the threat. He knows that He will never break His promise...

"What will you have me do then, Universe God?" Kratos asked, breaking the silence. "You are to be transported to the village of Nazareth, where My Son lives." The LORD said, and continued again, "Meet Him, and He will show you...the Way, the Truth, and the Life."

"What is His name, Universe God?" Kratos asked again. "He is Jesus of Nazareth, ask His name, and people will know immediately." The LORD answered.

in an instant, Kratos was transported away from the presence of God.

Nazareth...

the village was crowded as usual, people minding their own business, and the priests also walking around.

Kratos appeared in a filth house, where he see men and women having sex with each other. as the both of them saw Kratos, they jumped out of their bed, "W- who are you?! Thief!"

"Calm yourself, I am not here to cause a trouble." Kratos trying to assure them. Kratos then realized that he needed some clothes to blend in.. the husband then yelled, "Thief! someone, help!"

Kratos yelled back as a response, "Hold your tongue, fiend! I only need some clothes."

"No! stay back! stay away from my wife!" the man yelled, who puts his arms around his wife in a protective manner. "I do not want your wife, fool! NOW GIVE ME SOME CLOTHES!" Kratos said, while unsheathing the blades of exiles

The men pulled out a linen clothes and threw it at the Ghost of Sparta, "Here! t- take this! j- just leave us! please!" Kratos took the clothe and left the house immediately. as he walks the street, he saw people talking, and the priests teaching the people about the word of God and His Laws.

"This...reminds me of Sparta.." said Kratos. as he walks, he saw the Roman Soldiers patrolling the streets. He noticed that the Romans have similiar armour and helmet to the Spartans.

Kratos remembered his original purpose here, and continued to search for this 'Jesus of Nazareth'. He stopped at a synagogue to ask someone. He saw two priests in front of the Synagogue, and approached them to ask them, "You two! do you know of the man named 'Jesus of Nazareth'?

"Okay, first off, treat us with respect. we are the priests of the LORD, refer us res-" The Priest were cut off, "I DO NOT NEED TO RESPECT YOU! NOW TELL ME, DO YOU KNOW OF THE MAN CALLED 'JESUS OF NAZARETH?!" Kratos yelled again.

"You have the nerve to-" The Priest, again, was interrupted when Kratos unsheathed one of his blades, "Enough of this charade, hood-man! TELL ME NOW!"

Both of the priests were scared when they saw the fiery blades that Kratos has in his hands. they immediately told him, "H- He is inside the synagogue! H- He's teaching!"

That is a coincidence, I suppose. Kratos said in his mind, before entering the synagogue without thanking the priests properly.. "W- who is that pale skinned man?! He seems like a demon!" the priest said to one another.

"We must report this to The High Priest! He must be some kind of demon that comes here to destroy us!" the other priest replied.

Inside...

Jesus opened the scroll, and preached to the Jewish people, "The Spirit of the Lord is on me,because he has anointed meto proclaim good newsto the poor.

He has sent me to proclaim freedom for the prisonersand recovery of sight for the blind,

to set the oppressed free,to proclaim the year of the Lord's favor." Jesus finished, before rolling the scroll.

"My friends, today the prophecy you hear is fulfilled." Jesus said, causing an outrage within the Jewish people. "Blasphemy!" one man said. "ain't he a carpenter or somethin'? There is just no way for this bum to be someone special like a Messiah!" a Jewish added.

"Kill Him! stone Him! He brings blasphemy and sacrilege into the name of our religion!" one Jewish man said. as the crowds of people gathered around Him, a voice erupted, "What had caused this outrage?! Leave the man alone."

the Jewish people turned to see Kratos, who unsheathed the blades of exile, "Leave that man alone, or I will make sure none of you fools will live to see the end of this day!"

"W- who is that man?!" a man said, confused. "Kratos..." Jesus muttered, smiling.

"You said somethin', charlatan?" a Jewish said, overhearing what Jesus said. Jesus, however, ignored him. "Do not touch Jesus of Nazareth! or I will kill all of you!" Kratos said in an outburst of rage.

"I knew it! This charlatan was sent by a demon like em to destroy us! Stone that demon! BURN HIM!" A Jewish man said, earning a nod from the crowd.

"If you want to die so much THEN SO BE IT, FIENDS!" Kratos said, preparing to strike them. "Enough! Go to sleep, all of you!" Jesus commanded. only with His words alone, the crowds went to sleep.

Jesus approached Kratos, who was angered, "Why...why did you not do that earlier, Son of God?"

"It is good that you already know who I am, Kratos...I expected your visit." Jesus replied. "Answer this first, Son of God, why did you not put these fools into sleep when I was not here?" Kratos asked again.

"No innocent bloods will be spilled here while I still draw breath, Kratos. You were going to massacre them." Jesus replied. "Innocent? having the intention to stone you and drive you out of the city to throw you, you call that as an act of an 'Innocent' human?" Kratos said, still angered.

"My love for them is greater than you know, Kratos. I will not forfeit their lives, they still have a chance to repent from their sins." said Jesus.

"You? a god? caring about the very lives of these men? I have not heard that kind of god ever since I first served the gods of Olympus. I only saw them as a selfish, cruel pathetic gods that cares very little for the lives of men." Kratos replied, anger can be heard in his voice.

Jesus gave Kratos a pat in the back, "You must find the power to forgive them, Kratos. forgiving is everything. It is the key to bring peace to yourself and others too."

Kratos only shrugged and went out of the Synagogue, with Jesus following him, "Forgiving is for the weak, Son of God. I show my enemies no mercy." Kratos replied.

"Love your enemies, Kratos, you must learn to love those who you despise." Jesus said with a smile. "and what do i get in return then, Son of God? it is how the world works, loving your enemies is both a foolish and suicidal move." Kratos spat back.

"Yes, you are right, this is how the world works. But do you know how My Father works?" Jesus said again. Kratos didn't answer and continued to walk.

"You will always be, a monster." a voice was heard in Kratos's mind. Athena... Kratos said in his mind. Get out of my head, now.

"You are pathetic, Spartan. Do you seriously believe that a carpenter such as that fool will bring you the redemption you wanted so much?" Athena said in his mind. Do not push me, Athena. Leave me be. Kratos said in his mind, his face slowly turning to anger.

But suddenly, Kratos's forehead was touched by Jesus, as He said, "Peace." seconds passes by, and the voice can no longer be heard.

"What was that, Son of God?!" Kratos asked in rage. "This 'Athena' is troubling you. You must not listen to her deceit. You are not a monster." Jesus replied, and continued, "No one is a monster. all of you are just the same: 'humans'."

"You do not know what I have done in the past, Son of God. You clearly do not know who or what I am." Kratos said, before continuing to walk.

Jesus then spotted a large rock, and pointed at it, "Sit here with me for a while, Kratos." Kratos then sat with Jesus on the rock. "I know who you are. I know everything about you, everything. from when you were born, and when you were trained as a Spartan, when you saved your brother, Deimos, from being killed by the Spartans for being so weak...even when you begged Ares to save you in exchange for your soul..I know, Kratos, I know how you killed your wife and child..but I still say that you are no monster...you are just misguided." Jesus finished.

Kratos gasped at this, How does this carpenter, this simple carpenter, knows everything about my life even to its details?!"My Father knows about you, why should not I too? I and the Father are one." Jesus replied, knowing what Kratos was thinking in his mind. "Whatever magic You are practicing here, Son of God, it's impressive."

"It is no magic, Kratos." Jesus reassured.

"So, Son of God, I wanted to ask you this..." Kratos said again. Jesus nodded, and Kratos continued, "Why do you care so much about me?"

Jesus was silent for a second, until He finally opened His mouth, "Because...Because I care for all humans. I came to this world not to destroy it, but to restore it to it's former glory."

"Tell me...do you know of the gods of Olympus?" Kratos asked again. "I do, Kratos...but we have not met each other physically." Jesus replied.

"This makes no sense...if you are a god, much like your father, you should know or at least have met Zeus or the other olympians!"

"I am no olympian god, Kratos, I and the Father are beyond that. We exist outside of the boundary of time and space. We brought the Universe into life, and created the earth as a special place for all living things. and..." Jesus stopped

"And what, Son of God?" Kratos asked, curuous. Jesus continued, "We don't live in the same universe."

Kratos was beyond confused, "What?! Why did you have all that trouble to pull me out of my universe? For what purpose?!"

"I only seek to save you... there's so much...so much rage in you, so much guilt, so much...grief." Jesus replied, visible tears are slowly coming out of His eyes.

Kratos, once again, was silent. What mess has he gotten to? He's now sitting next to a God he doesn't even know about yet.

"Why? You don't even know me, let alone LOVE me like You love Your creations." Kratos asked again, raising his eyebrows. "You have a destiny far greater than just being a god slayer, Kratos, that is all I can say."

The Former God of War was silent once again, before Jesus asked Kratos to go with Him,

"Come with Me, Kratos, I have much work to do." Jesus said, while standing up. "What will you have me do, Son of God?" Kratos asked. "Bring the Kingdom of God to the weak and the oppressed." Jesus replied.

"Are you asking me to preach then, Son of God?" Kratos asked again, grunting that he has to do all of this boring crap. "We will see." Jesus replied with a light smile.

"and remember Kratos, do not spill the blood of an innocent." Jesus said again, warning the Ghost of Sparta.

"I will do what's necessary, Son of God." Kratos replied.

Kratos sighed. will the same thing happen again? will Jesus betray him and leave him to die, just like Zeus did? will the "Universe God" kill him when He finds him of no use? Kratos knew that serving a god will have a consequence...but he needed peace, he needed the normal life that he used to have back before he was the servant of Ares..he needed...Redemption.

TO BE CONTINUED. yeah, chapter's over. btw, this story will be based on the book of Luke


	2. The Ghost of Sparta and The Messiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Side note: this is a prequel chapter to the chapter 2, to explain how the bond between Kratos and Jesus expanded. It will produce another one or more chapters to end it.

Kratos walked alongside with Jesus to the city of capernaum, just a few miles from Nazareth. They walked, and walked, until they reached a bread store in Cana, to eat for a while.

"I figured that you must be hungry, Kratos..." Jesus offered, and Kratos nodded. He and Jesus went inside the cabin, where the storekeeper greeted them with a smile.

They both sat near the corners, far away from the crowds of people, whom were eating and enjoying their meals.

The storekeeper then asks, "Order for one?"

"Two bread, two cups of water please." Jesus replied. The storekeeper nodded, and went back to the kitchen to prepare their meals.

They sat there in awkward silence. They have not spoken to each other since their talk about why Jesus should care about Kratos.

Kratos hid his blades in order to avoid suspicion from the other people, preventing himself from being exposed to the whole society.

Jesus then said to break the silence, "It seems like you're not...very talkative these days." He joked. But Kratos didn't respond. He was too silent, too grumpy, and too serious.

"The Ghost of Sparta sat in the restaurant, looking as dark as ever." Jesus joked again, in an attempt to entertain Kratos.

"If You think Your 'jokes' had made me entertained even for a little, You are mistaken, Son of God." Kratos said in a deep, deep voice, his looks is something that comes out of a horror story. He looked to Jesus with an abnormal expression.

"I just want you to smile for once, why can't ya?" Jesus asked, smiling to his face.

"Because I see no purpose in smiling, only a pointless act of compassion." Kratos replied, "Now leave me be, Son of God. I did not come here to listen to You trying to 'entertain' me, I have come to escort You and that is all what I intend to do..."

"No, you have come here for a greater purpose." Jesus corrected.

"Which is?" Kratos challenged. Jesus replied, "A purpose that My Father had written for you."

"No one controls my destiny." Kratos replied, the same words that he said to the sisters of fate, only worded a bit different.

As they finished the conversation, the shopkeeper came with two breads on two plates, along with two cups of fresh water.

He placed them on the table, and Jesus gave him the money. The shopkeeper gave Him a thanks, before returning to the kitchen.

Kratos sat there, not a word had come out of his mouth ever since.

Jesus took a bread, and offered the other one to Kratos, "You haven't taken the bread yet." Kratos took the bread aggressively, and ate from it.

Jesus took a bite from it, but Kratos only ate a little from the bread, showing no signs of hunger. He threw the bread back into the plate, "I am no longer hungry."

"You're such a child..." Jesus chuckled a bit, before taking the bread back and offered it to Kratos, "Finish what you have started."

"No. I have no interest." Kratos replied back.

"It wasn't a request." Jesus answered. Kratos growled, "Fine." He took the bread and ate the whole of it, finishing it in an instant. "Are You not satisfied?" Kratos hissed.

"Absolutely." Jesus replied back, earning a growl from the Ghost of Sparta. He stood up, "Are we going yet?"

"No...look, just sit and enjoy the view." Jesus suggested.

"This bores me." Kratos said while folding his arms.

Jesus isn't especially amused with Kratos's attitude, but He needed to keep patient and not burst out in anger. Not everything can be solved through anger.

Kratos finally sat, "If You wish to bore me, then continue." He said in anger. He kicked the nearby chair, causing it to break in contact.

"KRATOS! Behave!" Jesus warned. Kratos gave Him a smug look, "Why should I?"

"Because this isn't a place owned by you, you can't just break anything that you want!" Jesus replied.

The shopkeeper approached them both as they converse, "I'm sorry but...tell Your friend to behave. The chair I had is not something that you can get easily."

"I apologize for his rude behaviour. It will not happen again in the future, I promise." Jesus apologized, "You better." The shopkeeper replied coldly, before going back to the kitchen.

"Kratos...take the chair and repair it." Jesus said suddenly. Kratos replied, "No."

"It wasn't a request." Jesus replied back.

"And I take orders from no one." Kratos corrected. Jesus stood up, "Take it, and repair it."

"Are You pushing me to do something very unpleasant to You, Son of God?" Kratos finally threatened.

"You claim to have the desire for redemption, and yet you have no desire to repair the chair that you just broke for no reason?" Jesus asked in disbelief, and He continued, "Whoever is faithful in small matters, he too will be faithful in big things. Take these sayings into your heart, Kratos, and see your mistakes."

Kratos was silent for a few moment, He probably is right... And then, he approached the table, and brought it before Jesus.

"How do I fix these?" Kratos asked, and Jesus laughed, "You're asking from the best, I can help you." He joked.

"First...all you need is a nail and a hammer." Jesus began, before pulling out both the hammer and the nails He brought on His pockets. He picked the broken joints of the chair, and attached each of them using the nails. "That...is how it's done, Kratos."

"I see that You have the skills of a carpenter..." Kratos said.

"Yeah...at least I used to be, but not anymore." Jesus corrected.

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"I...would rather if we change the topic." Jesus painfully said, remembering how He begged His mother to let Him go, so that He can go out into the world and teach them.

"Fine." Kratos replied, before sitting back in the chair where he originally was. "What made you convinced, Kratos?" Jesus asked suddenly.

"I do...not know." Kratos said, half-lying.

"You do know. I can see it in your eyes." Jesus said.

Kratos finally conceded, "Your words, it is what convinced me, if I have to admit so much."

Jesus stood up and sat besides Kratos using the fixed chair, "I knew it. You're so easy to teach." He smiled, while patting the Ghost of Sparta on his back.

"I am not a child for You to teach." Kratos protested. Jesus replied, "No, but a child is not the only one that can be taught...students can too." He smiled.

"I am not Your student, only Your... Father's requested 'bodyguard'. I am nothing more than the one who does His biddings." Kratos corrected once again.

"No, Kratos, you are more than that. You will see what I mean later...in time, you will understand."

"Should we be going then, Son of God?" Kratos changed the subject, impatient, "I grow tired of this place's hostility." He said, referring to the ungodly man, whom slapped the girl in frustration, right besides them.

"A fine woman you are. Coulda use some lotion and a makeup" The drunk man said. The woman replied and yelps, "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DIRTY PIG!"

The drunk man aggressively hugged the woman, forcing her into himself, while squeezing her tight, "Oh, you smell good, beauty."

"SOMEBODY GET THIS LUNATIC OFF OF ME!" The woman yelped.

"No, Kratos, not yet." Jesus refused, before going into the direction of the woman. Kratos grabbed Him by the hand, "You, are, out of Your mind! Let us go."

"I will not leave her." Jesus said, before removing His hand from Kratos's grip.

"There is only one way to solve this, and that is me impaling his pathetic self with my blades, and You do not want that to happen, correct?" Kratos asked, frustrated.

"I will deal with them My way." Jesus insisted, before getting closer to the man harassing the woman. Obviously, no one in the bar dared to stand against this sick, perverted old man. This man was Barabbas, a well known zealot who stood against the Roman Empire. But he was also known as the most drunk zealot that has ever set foot on earth in the city of Cana.

Jesus then said, "Is this how you treat a woman? An object? A plaything? A toy? Do you even have a sense of honour?"

The man looked to Jesus, his expression changed to anger, "Oh, looky looky, so we have a hero here."

A man approached Jesus, "Stay away from him! I'm warning you, do you even know who he is?"

But Jesus did not care, as He approached the drunk zealot closer and closer, "Women was created by God as a helper, not to be used for your own sexual desires."

"And who is this God of yours, dare I ask? That Yahweh? That story of an old, sky daddy from the fairy tales of the scriptures that those pharisees used to get their dirty and naughty currencies?" Barabbas mocked, as he grabbed Jesus by His collar.

"Try to play a hero, homeless punk, You'll die. I don't even care if You're a Jew or not, fuckface." Barabbas threatened, as he tighten his grip even more.

"If you see and are not blind, you will know that not everything can be solved through violence. But since you're so blinded by your anger and sexual desires, I guess...be that way?" Jesus retorted.

"Go, your sins are forgiven." Jesus whispered to the woman, and she ran away quickly, and Barabbas seems to notice this a few seconds later, and boy, was he angry...

"Why you little..." Barabbas muttered, the smirking Jesus replied, "That was only a distraction. If you weren't so much of a fool, maybe you could've prevented that woman from running away."

Barabbas hits Jesus in the face, causing the crowd to gasp, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He began repeatedly hitting Jesus in the face. Kratos had to act, as he rushed to the zealot and grabbed him by his neck, crushing him into the nearest wall.

"You put your filthy hands on Him again.." Kratos unsheathed one of his blade and pointed it at Barabbas's neck, "And I will slit your throat, and feed your carcass to the dogs."

"So we got a tough guy here now, huh?! HOW ABOUT YOU TASTE THIS!" Barabbas grabbed his sword and aimed it at Kratos.

But then...the sword broke on contact with Kratos's skin, "A foolish act of aggression," He stabbed his shoulder with his blade, causing him to scream in pain, "Also ends with a pain to your shoulder. Maybe even worse." Kratos finished, as he dig deeper into Barabbas's shoulder, causing it to bleed seemingly endless.

"KRATOS! NO!" Jesus stood up very weakly, and walked to Kratos, "I said, let Me handle him!"

"Oooh, right, Son of God! You were handling him very...successfully! Oh, how mighty art thou!" Kratos said in sarcasm, something that he rarely ever does.

As he finished, Kratos detached the blade from Barabbas's shoulders, and struck him in the head with the back of the blade, knocking him out unconscious, while also throwing his body across the shop.

"Kratos...it's not all about violence. It's about being as clever as a snake, and as truthful as a dove. Barabbas is still My Father's creation no matter how filthy he is!" Jesus said, while some of His bones are fractured from the hit.

"What is so clever about You foolishly throwing Yourself into the line of fire to save a woman, when You can use another method to do it?" Kratos asked, puzzled, as the other people who watched the scene were in utter, complete silence.

"Like violence?!" Jesus asked.

Kratos replied in agreement, "Likewise."

Jesus sighed, "Let's take this outside."

Outside...

"Have I taught you nothing, Kratos?" Jesus asked in utter disappointment. Kratos shrugs, not knowing what He meant.

"Love your enemies, love! Return not violence with violence! What I have been saying to you when we walked! Have you not listened?!" Jesus yelled at the top of His lungs.

Kratos answered, "Loving our enemies is both a suicidal and foolish move."

"If you love those only who loved you, what makes you so special Kratos? What?! Does the gods of Olympus do the same? Or even your father, for the matter." Jesus asked back, causing Kratos to clinch his fists at hearing the mention of his father, Zeus, the god he hated so much.

"Your father loved his wife so much, that he couldn't live one day without her. Tell Me, what makes you different than them? As far as I know, I can put you in the same level as them!" Jesus finished, referring Hera as the 'wife'.

Kratos closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger from exploding. He keep breathing, in and out, in and out, in and out, before he opened his eyes and looked to Jesus.

"You haven't answered Me, Ghost of Sparta." Jesus spoke, unamused. Kratos replied, "I know."

"I am no better than them, I acknowledge that, Son of God, even before You lecture me about these things." Kratos finished explaining.

"Yes, and that's why I want YOU to be better than them. Learn to love, Kratos, even if you don't know them, or even if they're your enemies. Learn to love, learn to care, Kratos." Jesus finished, before approaching Kratos, "If someone slaps you on the right cheek," Jesus paused, before giving an illustration of Himself being slapped. Seconds later, Jesus gave the other cheek, "Turn the other."

"Don't return the evil with the same evil, but instead, defeat them with kindness." Jesus gave another explanation.

"...I will put Your words into consideration, Son of God, but know this...I may or may not follow it." Kratos replied, before walking away, and Jesus did too, following him.

"Are we in this 'capernaum' You spoke of?" Kratos asked. Jesus replied, "No...not yet, this is Cana."

"What is the purpose of going to Capernaum, if I may ask?" Kratos asked. The Messiah replied, "My Father guides Me. I cannot do anything of My own accords. It is His will for Me to go to the city of Capernaum."

And Kratos responds with a nod, before returning his focus on the road ahead.

But then, Kratos noticed the bruises in Jesus's face. He then said, "Your face...Should we get it fixed up?"

Jesus replied, "No." As He touched His face with His palm, and the bruises healed almost instantly, "No need for that."

Ah yes, He's a damn god, why would He ever need a human's lending hand? I should've known. Kratos thought, growling, remembering that the Man walking besides him is a God.

Suspicion began to grow within Kratos, and so, he desires to ask another question, see if the Son of God can answer him without being too obviously suspicious.

As they walked in the streets of Cana, Kratos asked, "How do You know of my past, Son of God?"

"An information that I can't tell you for the time being. No, the time is not right yet." Jesus answered, and Kratos spoke in agreement, "That so? Fine."

As night falls, both Jesus and Kratos sat near a tree. Jesus knows that He does not have a place to lay His head on, except for the Inn's that are scattered across the town, but He knows not to spend His money recklessly.

Kratos, on the other hand, doesn't mind sitting and sleeping near the tree, he has gotten used to it in his days as a Spartan general.

"Kratos..." Jesus calls out, Kratos replied, "Hm?"

"Your...clothes are odd...should you not change?" Jesus replied, pointing out at Kratos's odd half naked appearance. He appears to have a linen covering half of his chest and stomach, while also leaving the other part exposed. This is supposedly the linen that he 'borrowed' from the two couples he met just a few hours ago.

"I wear whatever I please." Kratos answered harshly.

"You're really horrible when it comes to fashion, huh?" Jesus replied back with a rhetorical question.

"Do not lecture me on how to dress myself, Son of God." Kratos growled. "And the blades...they're, well, if I have to admit, well-designed." Jesus admitted, as He stares into the blades of exiles in the back of Kratos.

But Kratos ignored it, and stares into the streets.

They got into an awkward situation, as both of them 'ignore' each other without speaking a word, as silence engulfs them, they slept, waiting for the next day.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Side note: this is a prequel chapter to the chapter 2, to explain how the bond between Kratos and Jesus expanded. It will produce another one or more chapters to end it.

Kratos woke up from the nightmare he just experienced. He looked to his right side to see that Jesus was gone. The day was dawn, the sun has not risen yet.

Where is He? Kratos asked in his mind, as he walked around, searching for any signs for the Christ.

"Son of God...if You try to joke around with me, I assure You, this is not very amusing. Where are You?" Kratos asked again, as if Jesus was there, watching in the shadows.

As he turned back, he finally found Jesus, who was prostrating to...nothing. Ah, He is probably praying to His Father.

Kratos approached Jesus, who were still prostrating.

Jesus stopped prostrating and sat on the ground, still closing His eyes. As it seems, Jesus is communcating with His Father.

They are probably planning to betray me... Kratos thought in his head. But he brushed the negativity off and kept walking to kill some time.

"No one is planning to betray you." A voice suddenly called out. Kratos looked back only to see Jesus, already standing in front of him, almost jumpscaring Kratos surprisingly.

"If You want to scare me off with such tactics, then You are failing miserably." Kratos scoffed. Jesus replied, "Can you smile for once, Kratos?

Kratos ignored it and turned away, looking at the dark sky. Jesus approached him, and wraps His arm around Kratos's shoulders, though Kratos seems like he doesn't want to be held like that.

He then took the linen off of His robes, and spoke, "Sit down."

Kratos just agreed to do what He says, not knowing why. As he sat, Jesus brought over a bowl of water He took from the rivers.

He then dips the linen into the water, before compressing it, and stroke Kratos's feet with it.

"What are You trying to do...?" Kratos asked, puzzled.

Jesus answered, "Serving you." He said as He massaged Kratos's feet with His own hands.

"Absolute nonsense..." Kratos uttered.

As Jesus continued to press His fingers against Kratos's muscles with the water, He then spoke, "You may think that you're here to serve Me, Kratos. You're absolutely wrong. I came to this world not to be served, but to serve."

Kratos only replied with a 'hmph', before turning his gaze away. This Man is still a god, and he, for one, will never trust a god...or at least he did, but...I do not know anymore. Kratos said in his mind.

"I just want to see you smile for once, just once." Jesus insisted, but Kratos shook his head, "Stop pushing me, Son of God."

Jesus sighed, as He massaged Kratos's feet even further.

Thought Kratos admits, Jesus massages very well, and he, for one, is enjoying it. He then said to Him, "Thank you for relieving my stress just for one day."

"Stress?" Jesus asked.

Kratos was obviously referring to the nightmares he keeps having, his curse as a mortal, the curse given by the oracle of that fateful village.

"Do you even know what is inside my skin, Son of God?" Kratos asks, as he touched his white, ashen skin.

Jesus nodded with a hint of sadness, "Your family, is it?"

"The ashes...I am cursed to have these nightmares forever." Kratos explained. "The gods promised...yet they lied. I served them for ten years, and yet they still reject to free me from my past. They deserved death."

"Now, who's to say that You and Your self-centred Father will not do the same?" Kratos asks, revealing his doubts.

Even though that 'self-centred' part sounded very wrong, Jesus ignored it. Jesus then said, "Your freedom from your past is at hand, Kratos. You have come here for that purpose and that purpose only." As He massaged the Ghost of Sparta further.

Kratos, obviously, wasn't buying any of this.

"Kratos, know this, even if you do not believe Me...I still love you as a son of My own. You're My son, Kratos, know that I will always be by your side." Jesus finished. Kratos was unaffected by the words, both physically and emotionally. He just sat there with a blank expression, though he find the speech quite a bit...pleasing. He never had anyone saying that they love him...except for his mother, whom he loved so much...and was forced to kill.

"Always by my side? Really?" Kratos asked.

"Seriously." Jesus said, smiling, as He continued to press His fingers against the muscles.

Kratos suddenly felt like a tear is coming out of his eyes, but he held it back in. He felt...loved. He felt...wanted. He wasn't being used like a toy here. He was wanted.

"If you have any trouble with Me, just say it, I won't bite, promise." He chuckled a bit.

But Kratos shook his head, refusing to fall into the same trap again.

Jesus then wipes the wetness of Kratos's feet with His handkerchief, wrapping it around Kratos's feet.

"I know you aren't believing any of the words I just said, but in time...in time, you will." He said, as He puts His handkerchief back into His pocket, and wraps back the red linen on His robe.

"Shall we?" Jesus asks, indicating that they must return to journey at once.

Though the sun has not yet rises, Kratos had no problem. He wasn't that tired.

They walked for hours, when the sun rises, and people started to do their first activities. Kratos asked, "You said that I came from another universe, far away from here...I need a better explanation for this foolish idea."

Jesus breathed in deeply, before exhaling. He began, "The people of this world created idolatry images of their gods and worships them, turning their hearts away from the One True God, Yahweh. For their transgressions, the sins and the negative energy of their newly created idols created a new universe out of even Our reach, a universe where all of those heretical idolatry images comes to life. Your world, is that universe, Kratos."

Jesus then touched Kratos's head to show him the illustration.

Kratos fell into a vision, where he saw a world with multiple pantheon of gods, each of them reigns over different parts of the continents.

The Egypt gods, The Greek gods, The Norse gods, and all the others.

"This is the universe of the wicked, Kratos. A universe that was not created by us, a distortion, a place of mess, where everything, every idea, every idolatry, every religion are mixed into one, massive world. We call this...'The Pantheons'." Jesus explained, then He continued, "There are many lands in this universe."

The voice of Jesus then said, "The Greek land is the land from which you came from, Kratos. You destroyed it completely, and so, My Father has other plans for you, so He snatched you out of your own world."

"Your Father intends to use me then?" Kratos asks, suspiciously.

Jesus sadly said, "Yes...But I, for one, do not intend to use you."

Kratos knew that The Universe God were using him, but about Jesus, he has no clue. Jesus looked honest, kind, caring, and He...reminds Kratos of his old friend, Orkos.

He then saw different parts of Mythologies. The Norse Gods, which had a world named Midgard, ruled by the Aesir gods. He then found out about the race of the giants, whom were mostly slaughtered by Thor, the God of Thunder. Though Kratos found this one young giantess, who's name were 'Laufey. He was impressed by her fighting skills, deeming that she 'fought beautifully'. Kratos then moved onto another parts of Mythologies.

But before Kratos can look even further, Jesus pulled him out of the vision...

Kratos returned to the real world, breathing heavily from the visions.

"You must not see that." Jesus warned, His voice sounds distressed.

Kratos uttered the name..."W- what" He said, confused.

Jesus dismissed it, "You must not know and must not see."

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"You are not supposed to know about the Nordic world...it was partly My mistake for showing you THAT." Jesus explained.

"And why is that, Son of God?" Kratos asked. Jesus, however, did not answer. Jesus knew that Kratos was supposed to be in the Norse pantheon by this time, but the timeline was distorted. He had to help Kratos. Some energy force was giving Him nightmares and visions of Kratos's life since He was a teenager.

Kratos was silent for a few seconds, before brushing off the thought and focus on the present..

He exists...on a fictional universe..? Kratos was in disbelief.

"Let Me tell you one thing, Kratos...the negative energy which were produced by the idols were distorted. What happens in your world, does not happen entirely in the real story of those supposed idol images. You, for one, does not exist in the Greek manuscripts of the Greek gods." Jesus explained again.

Kratos scoffed, and continued to walk with Jesus.

Kratos then realized something, he then said to Jesus, "Do You exist...in my universe?"

Jesus stopped for a bit, only to say, "Yes... I do, only a bit distorted."

"So You are an idol...?" Kratos asked, puzzled.

"There are false interpretation about My life and My works, Kratos, which will come in the future. The negative energy is already there, but the latter doesn't exist yet." Jesus explained again.

"So You are an oracle...knowing that You know all of these things which is not happening yet." Kratos came into a conclusion.

Jesus was silent, and did not respond. Kratos decided that it is not the time to ask questions. He doesn't care, if he has to be honest. The questions was just for him to kill some time, to get rid of the boredom.

Kratos threw the thoughts away, and decided that he should not care about such foolish things.

He had one goal: Escort Jesus, and the Universe God will keep His promise, just like He said.

As they walked for each hours to come, day by day were passed, after 3 days of walking, they finally reached the city of Tiberias, a city located a few miles from Cana.

Before they enter the city, Jesus said to Kratos, "Hey uhh..."

Kratos replied, "What?"

Jesus then said, "Kratos, I want you to promise to not cause any trouble like you did yesterday."

Kratos raised his eyebrow for a moment, before saying, "I will not...probably." Jesus was shocked by the answer, though it's better than saying 'no'.

TO BE CONTINUED... That's it. That's the end of the Prequel. it will be a timeskip four days after, in the next day.

(Rewritten to avoid religious offenses.)


	4. Redemption Begins

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Kratos and his soldiers marched into a village, a village that were built to offer prayers to Athena, a village located in the outskirts of Athens. Kratos stopped in front of the village, and said to his soldiers, "They built this temple to offer prayers to Athena! This entire village stands as an affront, to Lord Ares! BURN THIS VILLAGE, BURN IT TO THE GROUND!".

Kratos said, then proceeds to threw his torch away, causing it to burn a large portion of the village, as his soldiers went inside the village to kill every single last of the citizens that lives there.

Kratos then stood in front of the temple. the village oracle warned him that the dangers of the temple are greater than he knows. but Kratos ignored the warning and went inside the temple.

Inside, Kratos killed every single last thing that were inside of the temple, men or women, child or adults, they did not dare to escape from the wrath of Kratos.

but the image of his last two victims, will haunt him for the rest of his days, "My wife...my child...how...? they were left in Sparta..." Kratos said in disbelief, as he held the corpse of his family.

Ares then spoke to Kratos inside of his head, "You're becoming all I have hoped you to be, Kratos...now, with your wife and child dead...nothing can hold you back! You will become even stronger, You will become death itself!"

Kratos, enraged, yelled to the skies, "AREEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"

"KRATOS!" a voice can be heard from Kratos's side. it was Jesus, "W- what..." Kratos muttered in confusion. it was all only a dream.

"Calm yourself, it is only a dream. You were about to lose control." Jesus said. Kratos sat, "I do not need your help, Son of God! I can help myself."

"I know you can, Kratos, but if I let you go on your merry way, an innocent life could've been killed." Jesus replied.

"I was lying down, Son of God, how could I possibly murder when I am asleep?" Kratos asked again. Jesus replied, "As I said, you were about to lose control. I saw you reaching your hand out to unsheathe your blades, Kratos."

"These nightmares...they won't go away." Kratos said again. "the gods..they promised...promised.."

but Kratos was interrupted when Jesus puts his index finger on Kratos's forehead, and said, "Peace. Let the nightmares inside of your head, vanish."

Even though with His words alone, the nightmares vanished, but Kratos felt nothing, "What did you do, Son of God?!" he asked.

"The nightmares of your past will not haunt you again, Kratos." Jesus said gently. "We will see about that." Kratos said, doubting that Jesus really erased his nightmares. for all he know, Jesus is probably planning something...to betray him...like the gods did.

"I will not betray you, Kratos, never." Jesus said, before returning to sleep. Kratos hated how the gods of this land can read his mind, especially the carpenter that were sleeping next to him.

"I will sleep instead of having these foolish thoughts...tomorrow, The Son of God will continue our journey to Capernaum.." Kratos silently said to himself, before returning to sleep.

the next day...

Kratos woke up, and finds that Jesus are already up, and is waiting for Kratos in front of the building they stayed in. Jesus picked a few coins from His pocket, and gave it to the owner of the building, "This is for allowing us to stay here for the night." Jesus said, smiling.

"Thank you, kind sir...I wish you a good luck in your journey!" the owner said, returning the polite smile. Kratos exited the building, and approached Jesus, "Are you well?" Jesus asked.

"Yes, I am." Kratos replied. Jesus smiled, "Good. Let us continue our journey."

It was four days since they walked from Tiberias to Capernaum. They had finally reached their destination.

as both of them walked, Kratos asked Jesus, "Why do we have to go to Capernaum? Doing the affairs of Your Father, I assume?"

"Yes, on that, you are indeed correct. But do not take it in the wrong way, Kratos. I do not come there to destroy, but to save." Jesus replied.

"Save them from who, exactly?" Kratos asked again. "From the grasp of sin and death." Jesus replied, his face saddened suddenly.

Kratos only stayed silent and kept focusing on the road. Saving mortals from sin and death? That is something that I have yet to understand. Kratos said in his mind, actually hoping that Jesus doesn't know what he's thinking about.

luckily, Jesus didn't said anything. seconds later, they were in Capernaum already. "This is the village you spoke of then, Son of God?" Kratos asked.

"Aye, the people here needs to hear my message about the Kingdom of God." Jesus replied. as they entered the city, they saw Roman Soldiers patrolling.

The Romans seemed non-aggresive, so both Kratos and Jesus went on their way without paying the soldiers further attention. Both Jesus and Kratos entered a synagogue to teach. The Jewish people around Him argued against each other, "Who is this Man? and who is that pale-skinned man?"

Jesus then stood in front of the crowds, while Kratos stood at the corner, folding his arms. "Listen, O people of Israel! The Kingdom of God is near, repent yourself from your sin and be cleansed!" Jesus declared to the crowds of Jewish people in the synagogue.

"Are you a prophet then, stranger? We never heard of you before." One of the Jews asked. Jesus answered, "I am merely a messenger sent by My Father to bring you the good news, to you who are oppressed and blind."

All the Jews whispered, 'Father?'

and Jesus said again, "Hear this, the God whom you worship is My Father, He who sent me down to this world to bring you the message of Love and Salvation. Hereby, I bring you a new commandment, 'Love your neighbors as you love yourself, and Love your God with all your heart, your strength, and with all your will.'"

"What if that same neighbor treats us like garbage?" A Jew asked. Jesus then replied, "Love your enemies. For even God loves all humans, sinful or not. Love is the key to live in harmony, in peace."

"What if they don't love us back?" the Jew asked again. "Even if they don't love you back, don't hold a grudge against them, instead, pray to the Father above so that He can change their hearts." Jesus replied again.

The people were amazed by His teachings. It was full of authority. By then, Jesus was hailed as a Prophet of God due to His wisdom.

"Son of God." Kratos whispered to Jesus. Jesus looked back, with a 'What?' expression. "There is something wrong with this place." Kratos said again.

as soon as Jesus was about to say something, a crazed man screamed from amidst of the crowd. He rushed to the pulpit, bringing a knife with him to attempt to murder Jesus.

Kratos, however, quickly rushed to the man and strike a hit against his skull, causing him to stagger back. The man was strong, Kratos admit. "Who are you, beast?!" Kratos asked, unsheathing his blades of exile.

"Kratos! let him speak." Jesus commanded. Kratos did as what Jesus told him to do, he his blades of exile.

The possessed man speak, "Stay away from us, Son of God! Have you come here to destroy us?! Leave us be!"

Kratos was eager to kill the possessed man, but Jesus gave him a warning stare. Kratos understood what it meant and sheathed his blades. "You...I know of you! You are the Holy One of God!" The possessed man said again, laughing hysterically.

Jesus said a simple word, "Quiet! Leave the man be." and the spirits left the body of the possessed man immediately, causing a great wind move across the synagogue.

After that, the crowd went wild at what they had just witnessed. They were saying how Jesus was the Man of God, having the authority to rebuke even the unclean spirits. Kratos approached Him, and said, "What treachery is this!?"

"This world is in control of a higher power. You must be careful of what unfolds next." Jesus warned. Kratos replied again, "If this 'higher power' troubles You so much, then let me send it into the foulest depths of Hades."

"It is not that simple, Ghost of Sparta. The time for this has not yet come." Jesus said.

Kratos didn't know what that meant, so he spoke, "I shall destroy it alone."

"No!" Jesus said, halting Kratos. "You will start an all-out war between you and the demons. It is not the brightest idea..." Jesus continued.

"I do not care! If these 'demons' are an obstacle in my way of redemption, then I will destroy them!" Kratos said, before unsheathing his blades.

Jesus then yelled, "If you do this, you will destroy the world in the process! You don't know how dire the situation is, Kratos! If someone dares to challenge Lucifer's reign upon this world, he will surely bring this world into the path of destruction!"

"Then how do you plan on defeating them?! With your horrendous teaching about 'Love?!'" Kratos yelled back.

"I will defeat them when the time comes..but I will not use force." Jesus replied. "Fine! If you want to die so much, then so be it." Kratos said again, facing away from the Son of God.

"I sense a sign of concern in you, Kratos." Jesus said. "I am not concerned in You." Kratos replied harshly.

"Don't mind that, Let's just get something to eat. Do you like fish?" Jesus asked. Kratos replied with an 'mhm'. "Right. Follow Me." Said Jesus, as both of them walked to the lake of Gennesaret.

"Son of God, I...I apologize for my behaviour earlier." Kratos said, doing the thing that he had never done before, 'Apologizing'.

"It's alright, Kratos. You're just misguided." Jesus replied with a smile.

"Know this, Son of God, I will use whatever method necessary to have my redemption." Kratos said again. Jesus only nodded, and continued to walk with Kratos.

"We need a fishing tool if we want to get some fish..hmm..." Said Jesus, thinking. "I will catch them alone." Kratos replied, preparing to swim.

"No!" Jesus said again. "Why? I am not doing anything but swimming across the sea to catch some fishes...let me guess, there are forces of evil down there?" Kratos scoffed.

"I'm saying no, because we can get those two fishermen over there to help us.." Jesus replied. "And you think they are going to help us for free?" Kratos asked, unconvinced.

"Trust Me." Jesus said it only with a serious expression. Kratos muttered a light 'Hmph' and looked away.

as the fishermen approached the land, Jesus shouted at them, "Hey! We need a little bit of help here! Have you caught any fishes yet?"

The fisherman named Simon replied, "If you're asking us to get you some fish, then screw off, unless you want to pay, and no, we haven't caught any fishes yet since midnight."

"Hey! Aren't you a little bit rude right there? Could'da said 'We need money first' Instead of that!" a fisherman named James said, emerging out of the boat.

"Sorry, mister! But we need some payment first if you want us to give you a fish!" a fisherman named John said.

"See, Son of God? Now why do I have to trust you if you cannot even get these three simple-minded fools to get us something to eat? Normally I would have slaughtered them where they stand." Kratos scoffed, but Jesus ignored it and spoke to the fishermen again, "Cast down your net again, and surely, a great number of fishes shall be caught."

The fishermen were not sure of what Jesus meant, and instead, laughed for a while. Jesus stood there, unamused. "Sure, sure! We'll do this crazy trick of yours! But if it doesn't work, how about you trade us your panties?" Simon laughed with the rest of the crews.

Kratos gripped his blades even harder at the sound of the insult, but Jesus's voice said in his mind, "Calm yourself down. Not everything can be solved with anger."

Kratos sheathed his blades and calmed down, breathing in and out slowly. As the fishermen cast their net down, and a few seconds later, they pulled the net into outside of the sea, revealing hundreds if not thousands of fishes caught in the net.

"Holy...shit! How...what are You?!" Simon asked Jesus loudly. "How can He predict something like this?!" James asked loudly, while John continued, "He must be some kind of god!"

The three fishermen rushed out of their boat, approaching Jesus and Kratos. The three of them bowed down before Jesus, "We are sorry, very sorry Your Majesty! I know you're a god that comes from the heavens to test us! Forgive us! Zeus and Hermes!" The fishermen begged.

Kratos, hearing that he has been called Zeus, was enraged, "Fool! I am not Zeus, neither am I Hermes!"

"Fret not, Simon, for I am neither Zeus or Hermes. I have come here to make you a catcher of men, not a catcher of fish." Jesus said.

"Wait a min, how did He know about your nam-" James, who walked behind Simon, was interrupted by Simon, "Idiot! He's a God! Of course he knows about me!" Simon looked to Jesus, and asked, "Right?"

Jesus gave the fishermen an unamused look, before continuing, "The LORD has chosen you, arise Simon."

"...So you want us to follow You?" Simon asked. Jesus nodded with a hint of smile, "Forsake everything you have ever owned, sell them, and use them to give to the poor, therefore you have fulfilled the will of the Father above."

"You want us...to sell our belongings then? That's...fine. Besides, We owe you a lot" John said, earning a glare from both of his fishing partners.

Simon whispered to John, "Are you fuckin' serious right now? Selling all of our goddamned belongings? Without em, we can't get our revenues!"

"Have you even seen what this Man did? He brought us the thing that we can't even catch since midnight! Surely he can sustain us?" John replied.

James added, "This Man sounds like a god too, we should trust Him." as the three of them talked with each other by whispering, Jesus and Kratos awkwardly stared at them, raising their eyebrows. It was silent for a few moments until...

"Aw shitbiscuits, what are we gon' do with these fishes?!" Simon asked loudly, breaking the silence. "Bring them to me, we shall feast this night." Kratos commanded. Simon and his two partners were scared of the pale-skinned man before them, so they obeyed his orders.

At the beach of Gennesaret

Jesus and His companions sat around the campfire, cooking the fishes that they just caught. It was in the middle of the night, as they shared with each other about their stories.

"You, pale skinned guy.." Simon called out to Kratos, pointing out to him. At hearing that he was just called a 'Pale skinned Guy', Kratos growled, but Jesus gave him a look, so he calmed down.

"What's your story? We have shared ours." Simon said again. Kratos replied with a, "It is not of your concern."

"Oh come on! We're friends! We should be more open about ourselves!" Simon said, insisting Kratos to tell them his story.

"I am not your friend, neither do I want to be more open about myself with you two fools, do not test my patience." Kratos harshly said.

"Kratos..." Jesus said, glaring at him.

"They will not believe my story, Son of God..." Kratos replied. But Jesus ignored it and turned His attention back to the three fishermen.

Simon, feeling offended by Kratos, asked Jesus again, "So what's the big deal? Why do you want us to follow You?" Jesus took a deep breath to explain all of this.

"What I'm gonna say is very important, so listen closely..."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. The Past Unfolds Before The Evil

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The Realm of Hell...

A devil returned from the skies, bowing down before a bulky devil-like creature sitting on the throne. It was Lucifer, The King of all Demons. "Sire...it seems that my attempt to tempt The Son of God has failed, forgive me..." the devil said sadly..

Lucifer smirked, "No prob', no prob'... I'm just interested in this 'Kratos' creature. He might pose a threat to us in the future."

"Kratos? You mean the guy Yahweh pulled out of his dimension to fit in His agendas?" the devil said again..

"Yes...THAT Kratos."

Back on Earth

After Jesus told the three fishermen about what they will do to serve the Father, they went to sleep, except for Kratos.

As everyone was sleeping, Kratos went out of the camp to sit in front of the sea, looking at the moon, rising from it.

Will the Universe God betray me? Will The Son of God betray me? Will they? Kratos asked the question in his mind repeatedly.

They will, Spartan. They will. A voice inside his head spoke. Kratos unsheathed his blades, "I thought you were gone, Athena." Kratos replied to the voice.

Your precious carpenter's spell won't hold me down from tormenting you. Kratos sighed, "If this nonsense is about the power of hope again, you can just go away."

You foolishly gave the power of hope to humanity! They will not know what to do with it! Only I understand it's true nature, it's true power! Athena yelled at Kratos in the form of an astral body.

"Do you plan to make yourselves the one and only goddess of the world, then?" Kratos asked. I'm planning to rebuild our world into a better one! AND YOU RUINED IT ALL! Athena replied.

"A world rebuild in your image..." Kratos muttered. I made you a god, Kratos, I protected you from The Wrath of Olympus, and this is how you repay me?!

"As I said before, Athena, I owe you nothing." Kratos harshly replied.

YOU OWE ME EVERYTHING, KRATOS! If it wasn't for me, Ares would have killed you when you were still a brat! I should've let you die that day.

"You chose to save me. I did not ask you to...and I am not obliged to pay you back." Kratos harshly said, turning away from the goddess.

Know that I will make you suffer, Kratos, and I mean it. and with that, Athena disappeared out of sight. The former God of War was left alone in the beach.

Unbeknownst to him, the captain of the demons was hiding behind the shadows, extracting all the memories from Kratos, for his lord's purposes...

Lucifer sat on the throne, while drinking a cup of wine on his hands. He was still busy forming a plan to capture Kratos, to use him, to make him his own personal weapon.

A demon showed a hologram of Kratos's memory, so that Lucifer will know EVERYTHING about him.

"Shall we play the tape, my lord?" A demon asked.

"Begin." Lucifer commanded.

The tape begins with thousands of Barbarians marching towards the army of Spartans.Kratos was seen as the general of the Spartan army, riding a horse, with a black Spartan armour. "ONWARD!" Kratos commanded his army, which moves onward with Kratos to the battlefield.

"So, that general is Kratos...Interesting." Said Lucifer, while the demons continued to watch.

The fight lasted near hours. The brutal discipline training of the Spartans did nothing to push the merciless barbarians.As everyone was being massacred, the young captain faced the end of his brilliant career...and his life.

"I have a feeling he will do anything to ensure victory." Said Lucifer, while the others nodded.

But to Kratos, victory was worth any price. Kratos screamed to the skies, "ARES! DESTROY MY ENEMIES, AND MY LIFE...IS YOURS!"

The demons and Lucifer raised their eyebrows. Lucifer then asked the captain of his army, "Do you have any idea of who this 'Ares' is?"

The captain shakes his head, indicating that he doesn't know any 'Ares'. Lucifer replied with a 'hmph', "Maybe this story will tell us."

And the sky split apart, and the God of War descends from the Mount of Olympus. Kratos quickly bowed himself before Ares, "My life, is yours Ares. From this day forward, I shall carry forth your will."

"So that is Ares...and he's a god? Captain, tell me more about this world." Lucifer demanded his captain.

The captain replied, "This world, unlike ours, has many gods. Our world have only one God, that is Yahweh. But this world has many gods, 12 to be exact, the main gods being Zeus, The God of The Sky, Poseidon, The God of The Sea and Horses, and Hades, The God of the Underworld."

Lucifer smirked, "Interesting. I would like to meet this Hades one day."

"Unfortunately, sire, all of the gods in that world are brutally killed." The captain replied. "By who?" Lucifer asked.

"None other than Kratos himself, sire." The captain replied. Lucifer was awed by what he just heard. To perform such a feat...killing gods...he will be a useful asset to my army. Lucifer smiled widely.

Ares then summoned the harpies to chain a weapon to Kratos's wrists. The Blades of Chaos, forged in the foulest depths of Hades. The Blades's chains attached to Kratos's skin, as Kratos screamed to the top of his lungs in pain.

"Woah, brutal." Lucifer sarcastically said.

After attaining the ultimate power, Kratos decapitated the Barbarian king. Kratos continued to spread his cruelty upon the world in the name of Ares.

"Just like Yahweh." Lucifer muttered. "Remember how He used His prophets and judges to kill those who doesn't worship Him? Yeah. This 'Ares' and Yahweh have no difference, at all...not that I care anyways about their well-beings, but still..." Lucifer said again under his breath, no one can hear him.

Until one day, Kratos and his army marched to a village near the city of Athens, which were built in honor of Athena."They built this temple to offer prayers to Athena! This village stands as an affront to Lord Ares! BURN THIS VILLAGE! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" Kratos said to his army, before throwing a torch, ultimately burning down a large portion of the village, as the army of Kratos rushed to kill all the citizens that lives there.

"Ah, bloodshed! I like it!" Lucifer cheered, as all the demons too cheered at seeing a human lives being killed.

Kratos was about to enter the temple, but a village oracle stood in his way, warning him, "Beware, Kratos...the dangers of the temple are greater than you know!"

But the warnings fell on deaf ears, his ambition will not be denied.

"Dangers?" Lucifer asked himself.

as Kratos entered the temple, he began slaughtering the people there, men or women, children or adults, no one was spared.

until the image of his two last victims, the image that will haunt him for the rest of his life...the image of his wife and daughter.

He held the corpses of his family, "My wife...my child...how...? They were left in Sparta..."

"He has ultimate power! What more does he want? His pathetic family? Just forget them!" Lucifer said angrily.

"You're becoming all I have hoped you to be, Kratos...now, with your wife and child dead...nothing can hold you back! You will become even stronger, You will become death itself!" The voice of Ares was heard inside of his head.

"I'm starting to like this 'Ares'." Lucifer said, admiring Ares.

"Sire, do you plan on resurrecting the gods of Olympus?" The captain asked. Lucifer smiled, "I will think about that."

Kratos was on the verge of tears, seeing his dead family lies before him. He looked to the sky, he knows that he can't serve Ares anymore.

"AREEEEEEESS!" Kratos shouted to the sky in rage. He went outside of the temple, leaving his dead family behind. As he walked, the same village oracle approached him, "From this night forward, the mark of your terrible deeds will be visible to all! The ashes of your wife and child will remain fastened to your skin, never to be removed.!"

As the village oracle finished, Kratos was covered in white ashes, cursed, and so, The Ghost of Sparta was born.

"The Ghost of Sparta...what a cute nickname." Lucifer chuckled.

As the scene ended, the screen showed of how Kratos defeated the furries to end his allegiance to the God of War, how he served the gods for ten years in exchange for his past to be removed from his memories.

It also showed how Kratos mercilessly killed Ares by the order of the gods using the power of the Pandora's box.

"The Pandora's Box? Captain, what is this 'Pandora's Box'?" Lucifer asked the captain.

"The Pandora's Box are a box which was created by the Smith god, Hephaestus. It is said that Zeus, The King of the Olympians, contained all the evils of the world in the box after The Great War." The captain replied.

"How do you know of these, captain?" Lucifer asked again, to which the captain replied, "The memories of Kratos allowed me to access some of the informations, my lord."

"Excellent job, captain. Now let us continue to watch." Lucifer said, and the captain nodded.

After killing Ares, Kratos sought to end his life, knowing that the gods will not take away his nightmares. Casting himself down from the highest mountain in all of Greece, Athena saved him from his death, saying that the gods needs him to be the new, God of War.

Kratos replaced Ares and became the new God of War. With his newfound power, he foresees the wars that happens around the world.

One day, Kratos found out that his brother, Deimos, was imprisoned in Thanatos's domain, tortured for several decades.

"So there's a Hades and a Thanatos..." Said Lucifer, raising his eyebrows.

Kratos rescued Deimos, and continued their journey, and eventually fought The God of Death himself.

The battle resulted in Deimos's death, which enraged Kratos. Kratos finally killed the God of Death, and buried Deimos.

"By the gods...what have I become?" Kratos asked himself, to which the grave-digger replied, "A killer, destroyer of the worlds." The grave-digger left him alone in the cliffs.

"So he still have a shred of humanity inside of him...boring." Lucifer said, disappointed.

Athena came out of a portal, ready to make Kratos a god. Kratos, however, refused, and asked Athena if all of this was just a game to her.

Kratos entered the portal to his throne, and said that this is not over yet, and that the gods will pay.

"Now, now, now! We get to the exciting part here." Said Lucifer excitedly.

Kratos began invading cities after cities, he turned his pain into a hatred for the gods.

Athena entered the throne room, warning him that with every cities that he destroys, the wrath of Olympus grows, and that soon she will no longer be able to protect him.

Kratos scoffed, saying that he needs no protection. Athena would reply that Kratos was a god because of her, but Kratos angrily said that he owes her nothing, before leaping towards the city that he's destroying.

"Sire, might I remind you that this is the part where Kratos loses his sanity." The captain said.

Lucifer smirked, "I know, and it is why I'm so eager to see what happens next."

But when Kratos landed in the city, an eagle flies around him, while also taking a portion of his godly energy, firing it into the statue of colosssus.

Enraged, Kratos said that Athena will suffer for conspiring against him.

"Typical gods." said Lucifer, while spitting on the floor.

The statue of Colossus came to life, and began crushing the city of Rhodes.

As the statue walked and wreck havoc upon the city, a suspensful music plays, COLLOSUS, SAVE US! KILL KRATOS!

Lucifer smirked. He loved seeing these pathetic humans cry for help to their gods. He remembered how Yahweh told him to worship them, these tiny little insignificant creatures.

Of course, the old fart had to banish him from the heavens because of his 'pride'.

Kratos began battling the Colossus statue, but nothing seems working, until Zeus, the God of the Skies, came down to offer Kratos the blade of Olympus.

"Zeus..." said Lucifer while smirking. "I wonder how he's like." Continued Lucifer.

Zeus said that the blade of Olympus is the sword that ended the great war and defeated all of the titans.

Zeus would continue to say that if Kratos wants to unlock his potential, he has to put all of his godly powers into the sword, and he will surely defeat the statue with ease.

"I sense some pattern here." said Lucifer suspiciously.

"Yes, my lord, Zeus did that to betray-" The captain were interrupted when Lucifer puts his hand around the captain's mouth, "Shhhhhh...no spoilers, please?"

"My sincere apologies, sire." The captain apologized.

Kratos did as what Zeus told him to do, and defeated the statue with ease. He then looked at the sky, asking the gods what more should he prove.

But Kratos was unaware that the hand of the statue was falling on him, and it did. Without his godly powers, Kratos was left vulnerable, humiliated in front of his spartan soldiers.

"That guilible fool! Why did he just trust Zeus as if nothing ever happened?" Lucifer complained, a sigh of disappointment was heard from him.

An eagle flies into the direction of Kratos, and turned into Zeus himself.

"T- that eagle was Zeus?! Bravo! Bravo! What a clever move, Zeus!" Lucifer said sarcastically.

Zeus said that he is forced to attend to this matter himself.

Kratos was shocked by this, and asked Zeus why would he betray him.Zeus corrected that it is Kratos who would betray him, and said that he can't stand idle as Olympus falls into the hands of Kratos.

Kratos said that the gods were pathetic, and Zeus's rule were weak. Enraged, Zeus forces Kratos to vow to forever serve him, but Kratos implied back that he serves no one.

"Well, if you serve no one, then why do you accept Yahweh's offer for you to serve Him?" Lucifer asked, confused.

The captain of the demons replied, "Yahweh tricked him, sire. He promised Kratos that if he help Jesus, he will have the redemption he seeks."

"Typical Yahweh." Lucifer scoffed.

Zeus then impaled Kratos using the blade of Olympus. Zeus said that it did not have to end this way, that this path is of Kratos's choosing.Kratos would harshly reply that the choice from the gods is as useless as the gods themselves.

"Woah, that gotta hurt!" Said Lucifer, chuckling.

In rage, Zeus pushed the blade of Olympus even deeper into Kratos's abdomen, saying that even in his last breath he continue to defy Zeus.Zeus continued that everything that Kratos had ever known will suffer because of his sacrilege, that he will never be the ruler of Olympus.Zeus then removed the blade from Kratos, and destroyed the last of the Spartan army with it.

"That blade...any information about that thing, captain? It can be useful in battle." Lucifer asked the captain.

"The blade of Olympus is the blade that ended the great war between the gods and the titans. Zeus forged it from the heavens and the earth, and is one of the most powerful weapon to ever exist in that world. It can destroy armies in one swing." The captain replied. Lucifer smirked, "Where is this 'Blade of Olympus' was last seen?"

"On that world, sire. But as of now, we have no idea where it is, Kratos left the weapon, he only brought his infamous Blades of Exile." The captain replied.

"After this, we will try to enter that world to get everything we needed, got it?" Lucifer commanded. The captain nodded, "Yes sire."

As Kratos dies, Zeus left the scene with the blade of Olympus. The hands of hades reached out of the underworld to claim their prize, the soul of Kratos.

"Scary." Lucifer said sarcastically, as the others continued to watch.

As the demons watched Kratos's past unfold before them, meanwhile, back on The Sea of Gennesaret, Capernaum

When it was dawn on the beach of Gennesaret, Kratos slept on quickly after his conversation with the goddess of wisdom, Athena. But after a while, a Man comes to him, waking him up

"Well, well, well, look who's sleeping in the middle of the beach." a voice was heard behind the sleeping Kratos. Kratos woke up furiously to see who it is and, "Ah...it's just You, Son of God." said Kratos, unamused.

"What are you doing out here?" Jesus said, while crouching to Kratos's level. "Pondering." Kratos simply answered. "It's about your trust, isn't it?" Jesus asked suddenly.

"That is not the case, Son of God, now leave me be" Kratos said, unamused. Jesus chuckled lightly, "Why won't you lighten up your mood, Kratos?"

"No." Kratos answered with a deep voice. "Your temper...we need to work on that." Jesus said with a smile. "You don't need to work anything with me." Kratos harshly replied.

"Oooh, we do..." Jesus said, while tickling the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos tried so hard to not laugh, "Leave me be, Son of God! Last warning!"

"Come on, I want to see you smile for once." Jesus said while continuing to tickle Kratos.

"If this is Your idea of working something for me, then You can leave me in peace!" Kratos replied again, while trying to get Jesus's hands off of his armpit. "C'mon, Ghost, smile!" Jesus cheerfully said.

Kratos nearly smiled, but it quickly fade off. "Oh, what was that? You smiled? You did? Oh, what an achievement!" Said Jesus, while bursting out laughing.

"Son of God! Are You trying to play games with me?!" Kratos furiously asked Jesus. But Jesus replied, "Smile is the key to lighten your mood up, Kratos. People will seriously think that you're some kind of demon coming out of the realm of hell to devour them."

"I do not need the appreciation of those petty humans, Son of God." Kratos replied.

"Oh, and don't be so formal, Kratos. Call me Jesus, and no 'Jesus of Nazareth', that's too formal also." Jesus said. Kratos turned his head to Jesus, "I can call you with whatever names I want, Son of God."

"If that's the case, should I call you 'The Ghost of Sparta' then? Or...would you prefer 'The Angry Ghost'?" Jesus said, while laughing at His own joke.

What is wrong with Him? He has never shown this kind of behaviour for the past few days...

"I swear to the gods of Olympus, if You read my mind again-" Kratos was cut off when Jesus said, "Actually, I don't know what you're thinking about...I was busy laughing right here." Jesus said while returning to His normal expression.

"I need some time alone, Son of God." Kratos said, but Jesus's expression turned serious suddenly, "I can't, I must stay with you. The dangers-"

"I do not need Your protection, Son of God." Kratos harshly said. Jesus sighed, "Believe Me, you do."

After a few moments of silence, Kratos finally gave in, "If You wish to stay here, then fine."

"Are you hungry, Kratos? I can pass you a few breads if you don't mind..." Jesus offered, but Kratos shook his head, "I am not hungry."

"I know someone is hungry when I see them, and you fit in that list." Jesus snickered.

But Kratos was silent once again. Why can't he ever lighten up? Jesus thought in His head. Kratos suddenly asked The Silent Messiah, "I was just wondering if You'll end up like those pathetic gods...betraying me in the end"

"I'm not going to betray you, everything will go just fine if you trust Me." Jesus reassured. But Kratos was silent again.

As a few moments passed, Jesus finally spoke, "Kratos, I think it's time for you to finally know this."

"Say whatever it is You wanted to say, Son of God, I am listening." Kratos replied. "I haven't told others about this thing yet but...one day, I will die in Jerusalem, and not just any death, an agonizing death if you can call it that." Jesus finally spoke.

Kratos widened his eyes in shock, and unsheathed his blades, "Who will get You killed?! I will slit their throats and send their rotting corpses into the foulest depths of Hades! I will feed their pathetic souls to the Minotaurs, and-"

"Calm yourself down, this must happen, and you must not intervene." Jesus replied, interrupting the God of War.

"...Who will kill you, anyways?!" Kratos asked again. "Time will tell." Jesus replied, looking down sadly. Kratos sighed, "If You do not wish to tell me, then fine."

What the two have not realized, however, was that the sun is already rising from the horizon, indicating that it's not dawn anymore.

"That's our cue to leave." Jesus said. Kratos nodded, before following Him back to the camp, where Simon and the three fishermen were sleeping.

"Wake up, you fools!" Kratos yelled, waking the three fishermen immediately. Jesus pulled Kratos to His side, "Kratos, what was the point of that?! You could have just...you know, wake them up gently?"

"The Discipline Training of Spartans must be practiced upon them." Kratos replied. "This is not the time for that! They are no Spartans and you know that!" Jesus protested back.

"Fine." Kratos mouthed back, finally conceding. "I apologize for my rude behaviour back there, fishmen." Kratos 'apologized' to them, before walking away to wait for them in the distance.

"Master...What the heck is wrong with that guy?! I couldda have sum heart attack from all that fuss! Give yer old man a break!" Simon protested to Jesus, but James mouthed, "You're not an old guy."

"Shut the hell up! So, Master?!" Simon asked again. "You know, sometimes things are better off unexplained. Now, let's go." Jesus said, while walking away.

But Simon yelled, "B- but, Master, we have to wash our bodies first!" Jesus stopped in His tracks, "I completely forgot about that. Kratos! Don't go just yet, we need to do something important before we go."

Kratos grunted, "You and Your demands..." As he slowly walked towards Jesus and His first three disciples..

TO BE CONTINUED! longest chapter yet, eh? By the way, the story and the writing might be a little bad, I'm not that experienced yet when it comes to writing fanfictions. Please, if you have any criticism, say it in the reviews. Thanks!


	6. The Ministry Begins

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

"Is this your idea of a fashion, Son of God?!" Kratos yelled in rage. Jesus only grinned playfully. Kratos was covered in white linen robes, with a hood on his head.

"I look ridiculous in this!" Kratos yelled again, as he and Jesus went out of the clothes store. He preferred his old leather loincloth. "Spartans don't dress this way!" Kratos shouted another angry sentences.

"Does it look like we're living in sparta, Kratos?" Jesus asked again. "I do not care whether we live in sparta or not!" Kratos yelled back. Jesus sighed, "Believe it or not, this is how we dress. Do you want to look like a freak in front of those people?"

Kratos took a deep breath before speaking, "Fine." While both of the gods argue, Simon and his crews held their laughter at the sight of Kratos whining to their Teacher.

But Kratos noticed this, and said, "If I hear another giggle from you, I will make you suff-"

Jesus immediately slapped the Ghost of Sparta, interrupting him from finishing his sentence, "Kratos! Behave! We seriously need to work on that temper of yours!"

Kratos, surprisingly, instead of hitting Him back, said, "You do not need to work anything.."

Jesus mouthed a 'Whatever' and walked towards His disciples, "Have you prepared yourselves well?" Simon, James, and John nodded simultaneously.

Jesus then said, "Good. Now let's go." Simon and his partners followed Jesus, along with Kratos.

In the middle of the road

Jesus and His followers walked through the city of Capernaum. As they walked, James were filled with doubt suddenly.

"Ah...hey, brother...I think we did a mistake selling all of our stuff..." James said to John. But John shook his head, "Just trust Him. He said He was the Messiah, right?"

"Sure but..." But James were cut off by Simon, "Hey, focus on the road, you limp-headed buffoon! Quit the walky-talky!" James sighed, as he continued walking, following Jesus.

Kratos chuckled lightly at the insult, "What kind of madness is 'Limp-Headed Buffoon'?"

"H- hey...did we just hear him chuckling?" John said, startled.

"I can do whatever I want, fishmen, now hold your tongue." Kratos threatened, scaring John. "Didn't I just said to keep focusing on the road?" Simon asked again, running out of patience.

After a while, there seems to be an outrage. There was seen a leper, cast away from society. People around him kept throwing stones at him, demanding for him to stay away from them.

"A plague! A disease! Get away from us! Before you curse us just as God cursed you!" A jew said, while throwing another stone at the leper. "P- please...I...I did nothing wrong! I don't know why God cursed me! But ple-" A jew kicked him in the face, sending the leper away from them.

Jesus's heart were filled with guilt when He saw that. He approached the leper, but Simon grabbed Him by His hand, "Master, are You crazy?! That man is cursed by God! You can be-"

But Jesus quickly pulled His hand out of Simon's grip, "That man is a human, God's creation. What makes you think that I am going to abandon him? Don't trifle with matters that you don't understand, Simon."

"You should listen to Him." John said to Simon, trying to reassure him. Kratos folded his arms, resting his back against the wall, waiting for all of this nonsense to end.

The leper slowly crawled away from the crowds, slowly weeping for himself. "Why..." He muttered to himself, blaming God for what has happened to him. But then, Jesus approached him.

"Who...are You?" The leper asked. Jesus crouched to his level, "Someone that wants to save you, come with Me, to somewhere safe and private." Jesus reached His hand unto the leper, who grabbed into it.

Jesus lifted him up, who were struggling to stand, "Easy, don't rush yourself." Jesus said, while the leper barely stood up. As they reached a safe place, the leper began weeping, "Please...if You want, please...cleanse me of this cursed disease and...and I will give You all of my belongings! All of it!" The leper began crying in Jesus's shoulders.

"By the power of God, you are healed. Go, and sin no more." Said Jesus as He puts his Hand around the leper's skin, as they slowly went back to normal, healing his leprosy disease.

"Oh...this..." The man said in awe as he saw his skin is healed, "This...this is..amazing...I'm healed... I'M HEALED!" The man began shouting with joy. Jesus smiled as the man began leaping and jumping in joy. "Thanks...thanks...how can I ever repay You?" The man said as he bow down before Jesus.

Jesus touches his head, "Don't tell anyone of this day, but hear this: Go to your priests, as Moses have commanded you, and offer sacrifices as a testimony for your purification." The man, instead of listening, ran away from Jesus in joy, and plans to spread the word about Jesus across the city.

Jesus slapped Himself in the face, "That guy..." but He didn't pay it no further attention. He went back to His disciples and Kratos. "What took You so long, Son of God?"

Jesus replied, "We have to go. We are going to attract unwanted attention across the town."

"And why is that?" Kratos asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The man I healed is planning to spread the word about Me healing his leprosy. We are not ready for that yet." Jesus replied with a serious expression. "Let me do You a favour and murder-" Kratos was interrupted by Jesus, "Not everything can be solved with murder, Kratos! Do you even value a human life?!"

Kratos was silent, then he looks into another direction. "Let's go, we have to get out of here." Jesus said to His disciples.

"Ey Master, if You don't mind, I have a brother back home that can help Ya. His name is Andreas" Simon offered. Jesus nodded, "If you wish."

"But Master...If we're going to preach the words about Your coming...we're gonna need a bigger fund." John added. But Jesus calmly responded, "The Heavenly Father will provide us, so fret not, John. Your God is not the God that sleeps, He watches over His children and their needs."

"Son of God, may I ask you where are we going?" Kratos asked impatiently. "You will see." Jesus calmly responded.

"That is not a valid answer, Son of God!" Kratos protested. But Jesus replied, "Kratos, the Son of Man has no place to lay His head on. If you are to follow me, you must face the tribulations that are waiting on the way. It is a test from the Father above to make you strong, patient, and healthy in the terms of spiritual."

Simon and his crews widened their eyes in shock. This guy, who has the power of a god, has no home? Is this some kinda joke? Simon said in his mind.

"Hey uh...Master? Why don't you just...y'know, use your powers to convince people that You are indeed the Messiah?" James asked his Master.

"I came to this world not to glorify Myself, but to glorify the Father above." Jesus replied while pointing to the sky to make His point.

"This Father of Yours sounds egoistical, Son of God." Kratos added to the conversation. Jesus turned His gaze to Kratos, "It is normal for My Father to have a desire to be glorified. He is the Creator, after all." He replied.

Kratos replied with an 'hmph', before continuing to walk. It was afternoon, the sun is slowly moving towards it's setting point. As they reached the outskirts of the city, Jesus turned to His followers, "My friends, I must go alone now...I need to talk to My Father somewhere private where no one else can see Me."

His disciples nodded, before Jesus turned His gaze to Kratos, "And you...come with me."

Kratos widened his eyes, "You said that you wanted to have some privacy with Your Father? What has brought this change?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're a hot-headed person capable of murdering the people in this entire city without a single effort?" Jesus said sarcastically.

Kratos grunted, "You and Your demands."

before slowly walking to Jesus. "Why would You think that I am going to kill these pathetic people anyways?" Kratos asked as he walked with Jesus.

"If a reflection to your past can't convince, I don't know what can." Jesus replied. Kratos grunted, again. I can't believe I'm being bossed around...especially by a GOD!

As the disciples wait, "I can't believe I'm following a complete stranger and obeying His orders to sell our belongings! What is my life anymore?" James asked himself.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You're the one who convinces yours truly to trust this Guy." Simon said while patting James on the back. "Still dude, He's a complete stranger." James said again, to which John added, "Yeah, a stranger who helped us caught the things that we're struggling to catch since midnight. We owe that Guy a lot, actually."

"And He's the freakin' Messiah! Can't you believe it?! Do you even know what a Messiah is? He's a King that is prophesied to rule Israel and bring peace to the world! How cool is that, eh?" Simon said excitedly.

"He could be a charlatan for all we know..." James replied. Simon responded with anger by slapping him across the cheek, "What the fuck did you just say? A charlatan? How could a charlatan be that loving? Do you even see what He did with the leper?! He hugged him! Freakin' hugged the dirty bastard!"

"I know, I know, I just...look, I'm sorry, alright? I don't know why I got these negative thoughts suddenly." James apologized. Simon too apologized, "Yeah, me too, sorry for slappin' ya cheeks so hard. I was too harsh." Both of them smiled and embrace each other.

"You guys are cute when you act like this." John giggled, receiving a dirty look from both James and Simon.

Before they can say anything even further, a familiar voice called out, "Hey Simon! The hell are you doing over here?"

"A- Andreas?!" Simon said the name of his brother.

Jesus and Kratos reached the hills, where He went to pray to His Father. "Wait here Kratos, and do not cause any trouble!

"For the last time, Son of God, I will not murder anyone. I am not that foolish!" Kratos yelled back. Jesus nodded, and went to the highest peak of the hill.

The Skies opened, and The Presence of The LORD filled Jesus and the arena around Him. "Hello Father, it is good to see You again."

Kratos walked around the hills to wait for Jesus to come down. As he walked, a familiar voice reached out to him, Well, well, well, look at our little god, being a pet of some worthless carpenter.

"Athena..." Kratos muttered the name. Don't you love being a servant of a god? Don't you love being betrayed, over, and over again? The goddess mocked. Kratos is trying to contain his anger.

What's wrong? Angry? Mad? Try to run from what you are, Kratos, with your so-called 'Redemption'. No matter how far away you are from the truth, you will always remain a monster. The Goddess giggled mockingly.

"What is the point of you saying this, Athena? For what purpose?" Kratos asked, anger can be slightly heard from his tone. Oh, wow, to torment you with your failures, of course. If you were better, maybe, just maybe, Calliope will still be alive.

Hearing the name Calliope, in rage, Kratos tried to slice Athena with one of his blades, but unfortunately, the blade goes through Athena's astral form. Face it, Spartan, Lysandra never loved you.

Kratos screamed to the top of his lungs, before launching himself to attack the goddess again, but still, his attacks didn't appear to harm the goddess at all.

"Face me, coward! If you wish to get in my nerves, then PREPARE TO PERISH!" The Former God of War launched another attack, an attack that didn't harm the goddess.

Athena chuckled, You cannot harm me, Spartan. Nothing you do will ever hurt me.

"YOU FOOLISH GODDESS!" Kratos screamed in hatred.

"The plan...is it going to work, Father?" Jesus asked His Father. "Yes, My Son...The world will be rid of sins once you've completed your mission." The LORD replied.

"I...I just...well, is there any other way to do this, Father?" Jesus asked, fearing for His destiny. "Unfortunately, Jesus, this is the only way." The LORD responded, sadly.

Jesus looked down to the ground to think for a moment, for His future. But suddenly, The LORD said, "Go back to Kratos, he seems to have a little bit of trouble."

"K- Kratos?! I knew it...he's causing some trouble, isn't he?" Jesus asked furiously.

"Not...him, actually." The LORD corrected.

Look at your past! Nothing but failures! No wonder you lost Calliope forever!

Kratos was on the verge of madness. His hands were lit on fire, as the Blades of Exile too were caught on fire. "Don't. you. ever. mention. that." Kratos said in a deep voice, his eyes were lit on fire too.

Aww, is someone mad? The goddess taunted. But before the both of them can fight even longer, a voice called out, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Oh look, it's the pathetic carpenter. Sorry Jesse, workshop is closed, you can go home now! The goddess taunted Jesus.

"Son...of God, You returned in the wrong time." Kratos said to Him.

So you've been relying on this mortal to bring you the redemption you wanted so much? Pathetic. Athena said, laughing. "Athena, please, leave him alone.." Jesus said, stepping in front of Kratos.

"I do not need Your protection!" Kratos yelled to Jesus. Funny. That's what he said to me, and last time, he got killed by Zeus. Said Athena, laughing maniacally afterwards.

"Athena...Kratos has had enough. He is about to let go of his past, please, don't provoke him and turn him back into what he used to be." Jesus pleaded humbly. Jesus IS the Son of God. He can turn this insolent goddess into a pile of dirt, but He didn't chose to do that, because not everything can be solved with violence, as He said, 'A man that lives with the sword, dies too with the sword.'

Oh, maybe if he didn't ruin my chance of rebuilding...MY WORLD! then I would've left him alone, oh or better yet, made him into another greater god than he already is.

Athena yelled angrily. He foolishly gave the power of hope to humanity...if he gave the power to me then maybe...no...not maybe...I WILL build a world better than Zeus's."In your dreams, Athena." Kratos said, while laughing lightly. Athena's expression turned into rage, I should've let you die that day, Kratos! Die like the brat you are!"Athena, I sense darkness in you, something...evil." Jesus suddenly said. Kratos raises his eyebrow in confusion, "What treachery is this?!"

Hah! and what is it, little carpenter god? Athena asked mockingly. But suddenly, Jesus lifted His hands above the air, His palm surging with energy. H- huh? W- What are you- AAAARRRGH!

And then, Athena's body were filled with dark energies. "Greed." Kratos muttered. "It all makes sense now." He added.

Jesus were struggling with the power of the greed, as the dark energy slowly went out of Athena's astral form, Jesus were sweating all over from the use of His energy.

Good Lord...I never used this much energy...Father, give Me strength! as The Dark Energy went out completely out of Athena's astral form, Athena disappeared in an instant.

"Son of God?! Are you well?!" Kratos asked in concern. But Jesus didn't respond, His vision were blurry. He was weakened. A few moments later, Jesus fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Son of God!" Kratos quickly rushed to Jesus, who were unconscious. As Kratos reached Him, he began shaking Jesus's body, "Jesus! Jesus! Are You well?!" but to no avail.

Kratos lifted Jesus above his shoulders, "You better not die on me, Son of God! I must hurry to the city!" He said as he ran quickly with the unconscious figure of Jesus Christ on his shoulder, right into the direction of the city.

TO BE CONTINUED. Well, didn't expect Jesus to black out like that, huh?By the way, I notice that one person that complains that Yahweh and Jesus are not as strong as Zeus. Well, that's your point of view, but according to the christians (scholar or whatever), God is omnipotent. But in this story, Yahweh will NOT be omnipotent..He will be a little stronger than Zeus, but not that far.Jesus, on the other hand, will be as strong as Zeus, meaning that He can go toe to toe with Kratos.That's it guys, I hope you enjoy this. See you on the next chapter!


	7. Saving a god!

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

"What a damn coincidence that you're here dude!" Said Simon cheerfully. "A...a coincidence?" Asked Andreas, confused.

"Oh, c'mere, I'm gonna tell you about-" Simon was cut off when a familiar voice shouted from afar, "FISHMEEEEEEEEN!"

"Oh god, not that pale-skinned guy..." John said, rolling his eyes. Both Simon and James too sighed.

"Wait a minute...before you tell me about something bro, I think that guy is carrying Someone..." Andreas warned, to which Simon responded by looking at the direction of Kratos, and... "MASTER?!"

"W- what happened to Him?!" John said worryingly. James also widened his eyes in shock, "M- Master?!"

"Wait, Master? He's your Master?!" Andreas asked in surprise, before Simon replied, "That's the Guy I was talking about! That's what I'm gonna tell you! I didn't expect em to be...knocked out like that!"

"Stop your noisy talking and help me, fools!" Kratos yelled. Simon and the others didn't even know that Kratos had been standing there for a few seconds now.

"What happened to Master?! What did you do to Him?!" Simon asked angrily. He might be scared of Kratos, but he's ready to throw down with the Ghost of Sparta if he did something to his Teacher.

"Do I look like a traitor to you?! I do not have the time to explain, use whatever medicine or magics that you have to heal Him! NOW!" Kratos said before putting Jesus down to the ground.

"Woah, woah! I'm not a fuckin' doctor nor am I a god damn magician, chill out!" Simon protested. Kratos raised his blades of exiles and pointed it at Simon's neck, "Are you refusing to help Him, then?!"

"I didn't fuckin' said that, you fuckin' moron!" Simon yelled back, while the blade is pressed against the skin of his neck.

"Hey, hey, guys, how about we cease the arguement and ACTUALLY try to help Jesus?" John said, getting sick of the fight. "Yeah, help! And YOU can start by telling us whatever the flying fuck did happen to our Master?!" Simon yelled again to Kratos.

"Fine! If it helps, then I shall tell you pathetic fools about what happened! The Son of God used all of His energy to bring down some evil force called greed, and now He's stuck like this. There, are you not satisfied, fishmen?!" Kratos explained, finally having enough.

"See, is that so hard?! I appreciate that! Not sure if it's the same with the...the 'pathetic fools' part." Simon said sarcastically.

"Hey, what is a greed-" John was immediately interrupted when Kratos yelled, "NO MORE FOOLISH QUESTIONS! HELP HIM, NOW!"

"I know an inn somewhere around here, I'm a regular there.. I'm sure the owner will help Him." Simon suggested. Andreas, who had no idea what was going on, added, "Oh also, the Inn is owned by a hot chick so your Master is lucky!"

"Not the time, Andreas!" Simon warned, and Andreas shuts his mouth quick

Kratos carried Jesus again in his shoulders, with the disciples and Andreas following him behind him. "If something happens to the Son of God because of this idiotic 'Inn' that you mentioned, know that you will suffer my wrath." Kratos warned as they walked.

"Gee, he really does care about our Master, does he?" John whispered, but the others stayed silent. As they reached the Inn, they entered it, and was greeted by a women, "Hello there, good sirs and...Simon?! Oho, long time no see!"

"Hey there, Sarah! Though, I didn't come here for a social visit." Simon explained. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

But Sarah quickly noticed that something was wrong when Kratos entered with Jesus laying on his shoulders.

"Woman! Treat the Son of God well and you will receive my mercy!" Kratos offered. But Simon quickly said, "Hey, I'm not sure that's how it-"

"Silence!" Kratos demanded.

"Uhh sure but..." Sarah stopped when her husband came out, "Hey, sirs, if you want us to treat Someone, you better pay us a great amount of shekel or else you're outta here."

Kratos was enraged more. Putting Jesus's body on the ground, he yelled, "THE SON OF GOD IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SYSTEM CALLED CURRENCY! NOW TREAT HIM BEFORE I BRING THIS WOODEN HOUSE AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" "Sir, we don't serve people for free. I don't care if He's a Son of God or not, we don't waste our time on a stranger if they don't have the amount of shekel required." The Innkeeper answered.

"Kratos, chill out, lemme handle this shit." Simon said, trying to calm the former God of War. Kratos was no longer angry, "Make it quick, fishmen."

Simon then approached the male Innkeeper, "Hey, just..." Simon threw a great amount of shekel unto the table, "Just take this, alright?"

"Sir, that is too many-" The Innkeeper's mouth was shut by his wife, Sarah. "Shut the fuck up and do the job already. Jesus here needs some medical attention." Simon said harshly.

"Actually, I don't." A voice called out from behind them. It was Jesus. "S- Son of God?! But I thought you were..." Kratos was puzzled, and so too did the rest of the disciples.

"Is that concern I sense in you, Kratos?" Jesus asked, smiling. Kratos was silent. He quickly went out of the Inn to avoid eye contact with Jesus.

"See? I was right!" John said in triumph. "Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Andreas asked, puzzled. "Don't worry bro, I'll explain later, as for you..." Simon turned his attention to the Innkeepers, "Keep the money, and make sure to use em to buy your wife a good dress!"

The disciples went out of the Inn, leaving the confused Innkeepers behind. Only Jesus stayed there, folding His arms, resting against the wall.

"So...are You gonna go or what?" The Innkeeper asked. Jesus gave him a serious expression, before leaving the Inn along with the disciples.

Outside of the Inn...

Fool! Have I become too soft?! Caring is for the weak! And I am no weakling!

Kratos's pride were boosting up, he didn't want to care about someone, yet he did with Jesus.

"It's okay to care for someone, Kratos." A voice called out from behind. "Son of God...make no mistake...I... I did only what Your Father told me to do." Kratos said, half-lying.

"I know it was pure from yourself. You did that because you cared for Me. You're changing, now that's the step one to your redemption." Jesus smiled, while Kratos grunted, "I only seek to repay for my sins, not to care about someone. I care for no one."

"So you don't care about Calliope? Lysandra? Pandora?" Jesus asked again.

"They are my family, Son of God...as for Pandora, it was merely a pity." Kratos explained.

"That is the greatest lie I have ever been told in My entire life." Said Jesus while laughing afterwards. Kratos ignored the statement.

"So, you were planning all of this to happen, Son of God?" Kratos asked, to which Jesus responded by nodding, "That dark energy was merely a child's play, it effected Me not, only but a nuisance. I did that to test you."

"I did not know that a god like You can play dead." Kratos said sarcastically. Jesus chuckled, "I heard how you screamed to the top of your lungs to ensure My safety. That was so sweet."

"Be quiet, Son of God. I care for no one." Kratos said that for the second time. "Pretty sure you do." Jesus jokingly answered, earning a growl from Kratos.

and the both of them spent their time sitting and talking together, while the disciples...

"So He's the Messiah? The Promised King mentioned in the scriptures!?" Andreas screamed, making the nearby pedestrians puzzled.

"Uh, pretty sure ya don't wanna scream like a maniac in the public like that..." Simon said.

"But Simon..." Andreas were cut off as soon as someone 'accidentally' nudged him, "Watch where you're going!" Andreas protested. But then he suddenly realized that something was missing in his pockets...it was his shekel! That means..."Hey! You! Did you by any chance slip your dirty hands into my pockets?" Andreas shouted to the guy who accidentally collided with him.

Instead of responding, the man ran off, "HEY! STOP HIM!" Andreas shouted as he chased the thief off. Simon was puzzled, and decided to follow his brother along.

John and James who saw the whole situation, decided to report to their Master...

"Tell Me, if you see a starving, beaten man on the ground, what would you do?" Jesus asked. Kratos replied, "I would've passed him by, he is not of my concern."

"Kratos, do you think that you yourself are of My concern?" Jesus asked again, this time, harshly. Kratos gritted his teeth and looked at Jesus. "No, you're not...but look at where we are right now. Me and you, speaking here. You're a god from another universe, why should I care for you?" Jesus asked again, lifting his pointy finger at Kratos to prove His point

"If You do not care for me, then-" Kratos was immediately interrupted when Jesus said, in a high tone, "I never said that! I'm only making an illustration. You must care for others just as I have cared for you."

"And My Father, too, cares for His creations, no matter how disgusting, how putrid, how awful, how sinful they are, He treats them like His treasure above all treasures." Jesus finished. "It is hard to care for people whom I don't even know. They might betray me..." Kratos replied, but Jesus replied, "You must not make an evil assumption about other people, that's not how you live. Some people may be evil, but some have good too in their hearts. Not everyone is a horrible person."

Kratos looked down for a moment, until they heard a panicked footsteps from behind them. It was John and James, breathing heavily, "Master! Andreas is having a trouble! Someone stole his money and now we have no idea what to do!"

"I will help him, stay here." Jesus said, as He disappeared out of thin air. "W- what just happened?" James asked, puzzled. Kratos replied, "Be quiet and let Him handle this nonsense."

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Andreas shouted, as the thief ran even faster than before. Simon too followed him, but Andreas were too focused on the thief to even notice his own brother.

As Andreas got closer and closer to the thief, he jumped and tackled him, making him fall to the ground. "M- mercy! Mercy!" The man begged.

Andreas began kicking the man in the guts, but Simon came in just in time, "Brother! What the hell are ya tryin' to do?!"

"This son of a bitch took my money like it's theirs! He's getting what's coming to em!" Andreas said as he kicked the man in the face, breaking his nose. The man began crying, begging for mercy.

"Brother, stop, this is wro-" But Simon's plead was ignored, and instead, Andreas kept kicking the thief over and over.

Simon knew not to interrupt his brother when he's angry. As Andreas tried to deliver the last blow with his fist, a hand reached out to him, blocking his attack.

"If you live in violence, what does that make you? A barbarian?" A Voice said. It was Jesus, holding Andreas's hand, preventing his attack to hit the thief.

"You..." Andreas muttered. Jesus threw his arms away, and approached the thief. He crouched, and asked, "What is your name?"

"M- my name...is J- Judas Iscariot..." The thief replied, half-crying, "Please, don't kill me...I need that money...to...to live...I haven't...ate anything..."

"I understand, Judas. You are a human, it's not surprising that you want to fulfill your needs, but the way you try to achieve them is wrong. Remember what the ten commandments said?" Jesus asked, smiling.

"The eighth...commandment..?" Judas asked, still having tears coming out of his eyes. "Yes, that one, dear. What does it say?" Jesus asked the second time, to which Judas replied, "You...shall not steal."

"Splendid, Judas. You don't steal, but you earn them on your own." Jesus said again. Judas replied, "But...sir...I...I don't have a job..I...I can't earn them...on my own."

"Now that's the problem that we're trying to fix here. How about you come and follow Me?" Jesus offered, but Andreas scoffed, "You want a thug like him to follow You?!"

"Even if he is indeed a 'thug', he still deserves a second chance, don't you think?" Jesus calmly asked. Simon approached his brother, "Andreas! What was the point of that?!"

"He stole my fucking money! What, am I supposed to go buddy-buddy with him?! Heck no! Not a chance in hell." Andreas yelled. Jesus only chuckled, "You are indeed a fool." He harshly said to Andreas.

Both Simon and Andreas widened their eyes in shock. Jesus never said anything so harsh up until this point.

Jesus stood up, eyeing the brother of Simon, "Go ahead, hit him."

"W- what?! Please...no...sir, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong!" The thief cried again, but Jesus ignored it and said to Andreas, "If you never committed a single sin in your life, go ahead, come here and hit him, see how 'perfect' and 'good' you are, instead of making yourself look like a foolish person in front of us."

Andreas clinches his fists. He doesn't care if this Man is the Son of God or the Messiah, He needs to pay for saying these to him. How dare He?!

Judas cried again, putting his arms around Jesus's feet, begging Him to stop.

"Oh come on, how come you're being silent now? If you're much, much better than this thief then go ahead." Jesus challenged, His face lit up in anger.

Andreas then remembered how he sinned back in the past. "See? You don't even have the guts to do it. Why? Because you're no better than him." Jesus finished, before crouching back, "Hey, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you."

"You...you promise?" Judas asked, to which Jesus responded by nodding with a smile. He stretched out His hand to Judas, offering him to grab onto it.

Judas grabbed into His palm, and stood up. "You must be hungry, Judas. I have something for you to eat, come." Jesus said, as Judas followed Him along.

As Jesus and Judas went away, Andreas's rage exploded, "Who does He think He is?! A pathetic pacifist?! He acts like He owns the damn fucking world!"

"Shut yer mouth, will ya?! Master was right, you shouldn't judge people. Only God is allowed to Judge." Simon replied, but Andreas yelled again, "What, are you telling me that He's a God?! Nonsense!"

"Well, that 'nonsense' is true anyways..." Simon said under his breath, while his brother is still yelling to the top of his breath, not accepting how he's being lectured by a fool...

On the streets, Judas are uncontrollably eating the bread that Jesus gave to him.

"T- thank you...sir! I haven't eaten since last week! I owe you my debt!" Judas said, continuing to eat the bread. "This is what you must learn, Judas...look at the sky above, and look at those birds." Jesus said while pointing at the flying birds.

"What about those?" Judas replied after swallowing a piece of bread. "See how God looks after them? How He fed them all day?" Jesus asked.

"Y- yes..." Judas replied. Jesus smiled, and said again, "Are you not more valuable in the eyes of God than those birds? Don't worry about the things you will eat and wear, but first, seek the Kingdom of God, and all else will be given unto you."

Judas then asked, "If I may ask, sir...what is this 'Kingdom of God'?"

Jesus began explaining, "The Kingdom of God is a group of people who believes in God and ARE governed by God."

"What kind of leader is God?" Judas asked. "He's a just, righteous, and loving leader. He will ensure His children's safety, and to keep their needs in check over time. He never abandons His children and leave them in the wilderness. He loves all of His children, even the sinners. God is like a Father to all mankind." Jesus finished explaining.

"He sounds...wonderful." Judas said in awe. "Over time, you will learn more about God if you follow Me." Jesus replied.

"I will accept Your offer...I will abandon my life as a thief..it just felt wrong, but I needed to do it..or else I'll die." Judas said, and Jesus replied, "As I said, I understand. Your sins are forgiven, and now, are you ready to be reborn as a new person, Judas Iscariot?"

Judas smiled, "I am"

I am

I am...

Kratos was getting bored waiting outside of the Inn. "Hey uhh...if you don't mind me asking...Those blades of yours...where did you find em? They look fantastically awesome!" John complimented.

But Kratos looked at him and said, "These blades are not for toys, fishmen."

"Well duh, no shit, I just asked- I mean...uhh...I mean yes I know, I'm just asking." John stuttered, remembering who he was talking to.

"Stop stuttering, fishmen, it confuses me." Kratos spoke, and John nodded as a response.

"So, about the question..." John reminded. Kratos sighed, "Fine, I will tell you the tale of my blades...these are given by my sister, Athena." He said while picking the blades.

"Athena was your sister?! I mean, as in the Greek goddess of wisdom?!" John said in excitement.

Kratos replied with an 'hmph', as if he's trying to say 'yes'. "Oh right...You heard how she was born, right?! When Zeus swallowed his previous wife, Metis, out of fear of his future son overthrowing him...man that is some crazy ass shit." John said excitedly, but Kratos? He was nowhere near excited. He hated hearing that name, Zeus.

"Do not treat Zeus as something that comes out of a children's story, fishmen. He is nowhere near it." Kratos replied, hatred can be heard in his voice.

"Gee, I know I know, Zeus did some fucked up things like marrying a bunch of women, ultimately cheating with his wife Hera." John sighed, and continued, "But he is still an awesome figure! Those badass muscles, his fiery white beard and hair-"

"Do not continue this topic further enough!" Kratos interrupted, gritting his teeth.

"Aw, why do you hate Zeus though?! He's your father, right?" John asked.

Kratos replied, "I have no father. I only have traitors."

"Wait...so you're telling me that Zeus and Athena are real? As like...the rest of the Olympians?" John asked excitedly.

"I do not know if you will believe me, but I came from another universe where those Olympians does exists. As for this world, I do not know." Kratos replied. "From...another universe? You came from another world?! Damn! This is more exciting than it should be!" John cheered.

"I expected you to call me crazy." Kratos replied. "I mean, you're with Master, so I can trust you." John replied back.

"Can't wait to get that blade though." John jokingly said, but Kratos was angered by this, "You will NOT go near the blades, fishmen."

"Geez, calm down, I'm only joking." John said, rolling his eyes. "I am not in a mood for jests." Kratos explained his dislike towards John's joke.

"Sometimes, you gotta lighten up." John spoke, but Kratos replied, "The Son of God said the same thing to me. We ended up disagreeing."

"Well, I guess me and Him have something in common then." John said, smirking.

As they converse, Jesus and Judas returned, along with Simon and his angry brother. "Ah, Son of God, so what took you so long?" Kratos asked, standing up.

"This thief here is reborn again, and he will follow us." Jesus replied. Kratos replied with a 'hmph', as the other disciples nodded, except for Andreas.

"Look, brother, do ya wanna follow Him?" Simon asked Andreas, and he nodded, "If it doesn't harm me, then yes...I am interested on what kind of 'prophet' He is."

The day is almost night, but Jesus still has many works to do. "We are ready to receive many souls. Today, those souls will be saved. The news of the leper's healing are spreading, and soon people will come from far away to hear to what I'm about to say." Jesus explained.

Kratos, confused, asked, "I thought you You said we were not ready for that kind of unwanted attention?"

"We are ready now." Jesus replied, assuring Kratos. "Fine. As long as it does not bore me..." Kratos said, rolling his eyes. "I need to remind you, Kratos, that-" Jesus was rudely interrupted by a Pharisee, "Hey, You! You must be that carpenter fool from Nazareth, Jesus, right?"

Hearing the insult, Kratos tried to unsheathe his blades, but Jesus puts His arms around him, halting Kratos.

"What if I am?" Jesus asked. The Pharisee replied, "I have heard about You. You put those people in the synagogue to sleep by only a word, interesting."

"Get to the point." Jesus said impatiently.

"I have traveled this far to inform you that many people from my village are coming to hear Your teachings, and me, personally, are interested. Follow me to that house over there." The Pharisee ordered, walking away.

Jesus and His disciples followed the Pharisee, who in the way met with the other two Pharisees.

"You mind if you wait a bit? I have something to discuss here." The Pharisee asked, and Jesus nodded.

"Those men are suspicious, Son of God." Kratos spoke, but Jesus shook His head, "No. They play a bigger part in this story." was all He said, though Kratos did not understand what He meant, but he brushed it off of his mind.

"Him and His disciples could threaten our authoritship of our religion! People will start believing in them, and the Romans will put us out!" One Pharisee said to another.

"Yeah, and we will lose our power!" A Pharisee added. "I might have a plan...to trap the charlatan with His own words." The main Pharisee offered, and continued, "That Jesus guy must be stopped. If He says something blasphemous, there's our chance to humiliate Him in front of everyone."

and so, the Pharisees and The Doctors of the Law agreed and conspires to trap Jesus.

"Anyon' havin' this feeling lately?" Simon suddenly asked to break the silence.

"A feeling of what?" James asked, annoyed. Simon replied, "Y'know...suspicion, towards those uhh...black hoodie guys."

"If they try to hurt The Son of God, I will not hesitate to murder them." Kratos threatened, to which Simon and the other disciples can hear.

"Hey, big guy, chilly chilly! I thought Master was against murdering people?" Simon said, trying to calm the Ghost of Sparta down. "Hear this, fishmen, I will do what's necessary to save The Son of God, even if it takes the lives of those fools." was all Kratos said, before turning his gaze on the Pharisees again.

"Kratos is a scary guy." John whispered to James. "Of course he is." James replied with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, I miss my mother-in-law...how is she, Andreas? Did you treat her well?" Simon asked. Andreas lifted a thumbs up, "Of course I did, bro. Your wife will haunt me from the graves if I didn't."

Simon chuckled at the joke, and a bit of sadness too. I miss my wife...

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, making you pathetic- I mean fine gentlemen waiting for my arrival. Please, come." The Pharisee said with a fake polite smile.

Jesus and His disciples continued to follow the Pharisees, until they found a large house, covered with a large amount of crowds waiting outside of it.

"Hey, look! It's the Teacher!" The men shouted. They began hailing Jesus as a 'Prophet of God'. "I do not like being surrounded." Kratos complained.

Jesus entered the house with His disciples, and Kratos too. As they entered, people gathered to hear what He's going to say.

Jesus cleared His throat, and began speaking, "Thank you all...for coming here to hear the Word of God. I appreciate your

willingness to come so far just to hear Me. Behold, the Father in Heaven rewards such dedication."

"The Father? Wait a minute, who is this Father?" A Pharisee suddenly asked. The crowds suddenly centered their attention to the Pharisee.

"God is the Father to all mankind, by Whom all things were made." Jesus replied, as the Pharisee was silent again, knowing that what He said was true.

"The Father who sent Me to the world, not to destroy it, but to save it. You all must repent and turn yourselves to the Lord, and your sins will be forgiven, your soul will be saved, and you will be with Him in the Heavens above when the Judgement day comes." Jesus finished, and all the crowds began shouting.

"The Kingdom of God is near, and you must repent. Ask the Father for forgiveness, and He will forgive you." Jesus said to the crowds.

"Say, Teacher, are you a disciple of John The Baptizer?" A jew asked. Hearing the name of His sibling, He smiled. But He replied otherwise, "I am not a disciple John The Baptizer, he is but a waymaker for Me."

As Jesus spoke, suddenly, the roof opened, revealing a man laying on a mat attached to the roof with a rope.

The man descends slowly to the ground, as the crowds and Jesus went out of the way. As the mat touched the ground, it revealed a paralyzed teenager.

Jesus looked above to see the two other teenagers holding onto the rope, "Who are you three?"

"We are very, very sorry for this, Teacher...but we needed Your help. We can't find a way to You on the frontway, so we decided to go to the roof. Our friend here has a paralyzed leg since birth, and we cannot do anything to heal him. We have heard of how you healed that leper, we beg You to do the same to our friend." The young teenager explained.

Jesus smiled, and said to the teenagers, "Your faith is unbelievably big for one so young." Jesus turned to the paralyzed teen, "Your sins are forgiven, child."

The Pharisees gasped, and whispered to one and another, "Who is this Man to think that He can forgive sins?! We must say something about this! Who can forgive sins, but God alone?!"

"A blasphemous charlatan indeed. We must humiliate Him." A doctor of the law added.

Though no one can hear what they were saying, Jesus was the only one who can. He began to speak, "Why are you so troubled by what I have just said?"

It took a few moments for the Pharisees to realize that Jesus was not talking to the crowds, but them.

"Which one is easier to say? 'Your sins are forgiven'? Or 'Get up, take the mat, and go'?" Jesus asked, but the Pharisees stayed quiet.

"And so, you must know that the Son of Man has the power to forgive sins." Jesus finished, before turning His attention back to the paralyzed man, "Get up, take the mat, and go."

The paralyzed man tried to stood up and...he can stand! He can stand!

"Oh, Lord, I can walk! I can walk!" The teen began jumping and shouting in joy, along with the crowds who sang praises to God, "Glory to God!" They said.

At what they had just witnessed, the desire to kill Jesus began to rise among the Pharisees and the doctors of the Law

"He must be killed!" A Pharisee said.

Kratos was used to people jumping and worshipping their gods. He had experienced it the firsthand.

"This bores me." Kratos said, earning a glare from the disciples.

Kratos approached Jesus, "Son of God, I want to go out to get some fresh air." Before jumping to the roof, which amazes a lot of people, because Kratos can jump high enough to reach the roof.

Jesus sighed, "That guy..." And He began His teaching again.

Outside...

Kratos walked between the streets, seeing the large crowds gather in front if the house where Jesus was teaching.

"I do not know if I can continue this charade for long enough." Kratos said. "Preaching...'Saving' and healing people is not my thing." Kratos added.

"Hey, brother..." a feminine voice called out from behind. Kratos looked there to see Athena standing, smiling.

"Athena...have you come here to torment me again? I do not have time for this." Kratos said, annoyed.

"No, actually...I came here to apologize, for everything." Athena sadly said.

TO BE CONTINUED. see you in the next chapter! Remember to give criticism (if you have one lulz)


	8. The Siblings Reunion

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

"No, actually...I came here to apologize, for everything." Athena said, sadly. "What?" Kratos said, puzzled.

"If I just...removed those nightmares years ago, maybe..maybe all of this wouldn't be happening right now." Athena said, trying so hard to make herself not cry in front of the former God of War.

"Athena..." Kratos mentioned her name. Athena approached the God of War, and hugged him suddenly, much to Kratos's surprise, "I'm sorry, brother, I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this.."

Kratos did not know what to say. All he did was let Athena embrace him. "Kill me, Kratos, end my life." Athena suddenly said. Even though she's in her astral form, Kratos can kill her using the claws of Hades...a weapon he did not have the knowledge of it's whereabouts. But Kratos knew that he can't kill Athena..Deep down, he cared for the goddess.

"Athena...What are you trying to say here?!" Kratos yelled, pushing Athena out of his reach. "End my life, I deserve to die. Because of me, Olympus was destroyed, and you became...a monster.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said..." Athena replied.

"You were posessed by the power of greed, you do not deserve to die, Athena...Calm yourself." Kratos said. But suddenly, he just realized that...

"I am sorry but...what did I just say?" Kratos asked again. "You became soft, Kratos. Is it because of that carpenter?" Athena smiled.

"Carpenter- No! No, you deserve to di- No i mean..." Kratos backed away. "Stay away from my head, Son of God! I did...I did not mean what I..." Kratos began saying things to himself, which puzzled Athena.

"Athena! You will suffe- You..." Kratos dropped his blades. Why is it so hard for me to be kind just for once?! Kratos complained in his mind.

"Kratos...?" Athena mentioned his name, confused.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" Kratos yelled, confusing Athena. "Kratos, if you really want me to die, then that's fine. I deserved it." Athena reassured.

"No! You do not deserve to- I mean of cou- YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Kratos yelled to the top of his lungs, which confuses the nearby pedestrians.

"Look at those cute couples." A jew teased, pointing at both Kratos and Athena. "The girl though... She's wearing that freaking sexy armour." Another jew commented.

Kratos gripped his blades even harder at the comment. "No, Kratos, the only blood that will be spilled today is mine, not those innocent bystanders." Athena said, grabbing onto Kratos's shoulders.

"No! I will not...will not spill your blood! But...but you deserve to...No you do not.." Kratos said, having an internal conflict with himself. The desire for redemption and his pride fought against each other.

"Why are you acting odd, Kratos? Why? Why won't you end me already?" Athena asked.

"As I said before, the...you...you do not deserve to die and...I owe you everything." Kratos finally conceded, giving his pride up.

"If you were not there, sister, I would have died by the hands of Ares when I was a child..." Kratos finally said what he dreaded to say, owing something to Athena. "You..." Athena stopped, realizing what Kratos had just said. Kratos suddenly hugged the goddess, something that he had not done...ever since the death of his family.

"K- Kratos? What's..." Athena asked in confusion.

"If someone was to apologize, it would be me, Athena...me. My quest for vengeance destroyed the entire world...I could not contain my rage. All of this...is my fault." Said Kratos.

"I apologize, Athena..." Kratos apologized. Athena was on the verge of tears, and embraced Kratos, "I accept...your apology. But...it is still partly my fault...I should've rid you of your nightmares.."

As both of them embraced each other, Jesus was watching from afar, smiling. "Kratos, I knew you could do it." As Levi, also known as Matthew followed Him along, "Master, will you invite that odd fellow and His couple to my house?"

"No, Matthew, we must not interrupt them. Let them have some...'alone time', if you can can call it that." Jesus replied. Both Jesus and Matthew walked away, into the direction of Matthew's house.

Matthew was indeed a rich man. He used to be a tax collector, hated by many people in the region. But now, he chooses to follow Jesus, and is no longer a tax collector.

Kratos and Athena stopped hugging each other, as she smiled, Kratos too smiled, something that he never does.

"So, ya hungry?" Athena suddenly said. Kratos nodded, "My abdomen desires for food, so yes, I am hungry."

"Well, we have a bread store over there. You like breads, brother?" Athena asked, and Kratos replied, "I am used to consuming those breads. I am fine with them."

As both of them walked, they both stare at each other awkwardly, until Athena said something to break the silence, "Hey uhh...since we are siblings...How about I actually try to be a sister to you, instead of being a superior goddess advisor?"

"That would be appreciated, Athena." Kratos replied.

"Say...do you mind to..tell me a thing or two about that Carpenter friend of yours?" Athena asked curiously.

"Him? The Son of God? Well..." Kratos stopped in the middle of his sentence, and Athena replied, "The Carpenter is a son of a god? That is interesting. What kind of a god His Father is?"

"He calls himself Yahweh. I refer to Him as 'The Universe God'. What I know is The Universe God created this Universe out of nothing, which is impressive for a god." Kratos replied to the question.

"And the Carpenter?" Athena asked again. "The Son of God is a very reliable god, unlike the other gods that I have ever met. He cares for the mortals, even to go as far as hugging the most filth mortal to ever exist: Lepers, and risks Himself being contaminated with the disease. I do not know if He's being sincere, but He is very...kind, even more kind than His own Father that He so openly praises about." Kratos replied.

What was that about Me being a reliable god? A voice inside of his head said, a chuckle can be heard. Kratos grunted, "Get out of my head, Son of God."

The voice laughed a bit and disappears a few seconds later. "You must adore Him, then." Athena asked.

"I do not know. I still...have a little bit of distrust against Him." Kratos admits.

"Understandable." was all Athena said, until they reached the bread store.

"Wait, before we buy something...I just realized that I'm in no condition to eat." Athena admitted embarassingly. "and why is that, Athena?" Kratos asked.

"I'm a spirit, silly. How can a spirit digest food?" Athena asked, giggling. "I...do not know about that." Kratos replied.

"Exactly. So I guess you are going to eat alone." Athena said, giggling. "Most importantly, Athena, how are we going to get those breads? I currently do not have the money to buy them." Kratos asked, checking his pockets.

"Don't worry brother, wanna see a trick?" Athena grinned, and Kratos nodded. Athena produced a lot of shekel from thin air, "How was that, brother?!"

"Impressive display of magic." Kratos chuckled. "Hey! We want two breads, one for me, and one for my brother!" Athena said to the shopkeeper.

The Shopkeeper nodded, and gave Athena the requested breads, "Where's the money now?"

Athena sighed, and gave the shekels. Athena went to Kratos and gave him both of the bread, "Two for you."

Kratos nodded, and ate the two breads quickly, swallowing them all whole in a few seconds. "Your appetite is bigger than usual." Athena chuckled.

"So, how long have you been with the Carpenter?" Athena asked to start a conversation. "Seven days. I have lived with Him for seven days. We travelled from the village of Nazareth to the city of Capernaum for 6 days." Kratos explained.

"That explains your bond with Him." Athena said. Kratos ignored the comment and stayed silent.

"It is getting late now. I need to go...somewhere." Athena suddenly said. But Kratos replied, "You do not want to stay with me and The Son of God? You are alone out there."

"Well uhh...I guess if you don't mind, I can stay with Him?" Athena said.

"Why do you eat with these sinners? How come You proclaim Yourself as a prophet, and yet you eat with a sinner like Matthew?" A Pharisee asked, trying to trap Jesus with His own words.

"Why are you asking these pointless question? What do you seek?" Jesus asked, annoyed. "I only seek answers from You, 'Teacher'." The Pharisee mocked.

"If that's the case, then let me give you an example: Which one of these people a doctor serves: The sick ones, or the healthy ones?" Jesus gave another parable.

"The sick ones, of course!" The Pharisee yelled. Jesus then continued, "Then why are you asking such a question? I did not come to this world to serve the righteous, but to serve the sinners and the lost sheep of Israel."

The Pharisee was silent once again, until he had another idea to trap Jesus, "Oh, and the disciples of John practices fasting and offers prayers, and so too did the disciple of ours. But here your disciples are, eating like the filth men they are!"

"Let me answer that question, with another question: Can you make the guests of a wedding party fast, when their bridegroom is there with them? But let Me tell you, one day, that bridegroom will be taken away, and THAT will be the day that the guests fasts." Jesus answered. The Pharisee was silent once again. Damn it! This guy... The Pharisee complains inside of his mind.

But suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kratos and Athena entering Levi's house.

"Ah, Kratos, so you have returned." Jesus said, smiling.

"I apologize for my absence, Son of God. I was conversing with my sister over here." Kratos apologized. But suddenly...POW

The Pharisee slammed his hand to the table, and pointed at Kratos, "Son of God?! SON OF GOD?! What blasphemies are you trying to speak against our God?!"

"Blasphemies? What kind of idiocy are you trying to tell me?" Kratos asked back, angered. "You called this charlatan a 'SON OF GOD'!" The Pharisee was enraged, and so too did the rest of the Doctors of the Law that were there.

"Hey, hey! Maybe my brother was speaking the truth? Jesus is indeed the Son of God!" Athena yelled back.

"BLASPHEMY! STONE THEM!" The Pharisee yelled. Jesus stood up, and said, "Enough of this!" But His demands were not heard of.

The Pharisees called for his followers to gather and stone both Kratos and Athena outside of Matthew's house.

"This blasphemer must die! According to the laws of Moses, this pale-skinned freak must be stoned!" The men began shouting and shouting..

"Master! This is bad!" Simon yelled. "Kratos can be killed! and so too his sister!" Andreas added. But all else looked at him in confusion. "What?" Andreas said, confused.

"Well actually, quite the opposite. Those Pharisees WILL die if we don't do something." Jesus replied, before standing up.

"Kratos, calm yourself. Innocent bloods-" Athena was interrupted, "INNOCENT?! THESE SAVAGES ARE TRYING TO KILL US!" Kratos yelled.

He unsheathed the Blades of Exiles, and yelled to the Pharisees, "IF YOU WISH TO FACE THE GOD OF WAR, THEN COME AT ME AND SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" and the Jews shouted back.

"No, Kratos! You know your powers can kill them in a second!" Athena said, trying to hold her brother back.

"They will hurt Him, they will hurt His disciples. I must KILL THEM!" Kratos yelled.

He leaped towards the Pharisees, preparing to hit them, his blades were set in fire. But suddenly, a blinding light was seen, making Kratos disappear out of sight. "Where?! Where did he go?!" The Pharisees asked themselves.

The followers of the Pharisees are still enraged, filled with bloodlust to kill blasphemers.

Athena too, was confused. Then she remembered one thing...That Carpenter...

Kratos, instead of hitting the accursed Pharisees, hit the ground with the Blades of Exile. He stood up, only realising that he was no longer outside of Matthew's house.

"Son of God..." Kratos muttered, annoyed. "Kratos! Are you out of your mind?! You were about to kill them, KRATOS!" Jesus yelled angrily.

"What am I supposed to do, Son of God?! Just let them stone us?! I will not be defeated by a bunch of weaklings!" Kratos said, his pride as the God of War boosted up.

"Your pride will not solve anything! It will lead only to your downfall! Why? Why did you have the desire to kill them?!" Jesus asked loudly.

"Because they seek to kill me, and YOU!" Kratos answered back, trying to contain his rage. "Why do You protect those savages?! They don't deserve your kindness!" Kratos asked back.

"Do you think you deserve My kindness?!" Jesus spat back, His face was lit up in anger. Kratos stopped in the middle of his tracks. "W...what did you..just..."

"You don't! No matter how hurt it sounds, but it is indeed the truth! and the truth sometimes hurts! How many sins have you committed in the past, Kratos?! You kill, kill, and kill, that's what you always do! Do you think that is the kind of lifestyle that My Father wants?!" Jesus continued yelling.

"Son of God..." Kratos muttered the name in rage. "If you kill them, Kratos, then you will be no better than them. You will be much, MUCH worse, and I don't want that to happen to you." Jesus said, calming down.

Jesus started to approached him. "Please...regain your sanity once again, Kratos. Don't use those blades to abuse your powers." Jesus pleaded.

"I...I am sorry. Can you ever...forgive me?" Kratos suddenly apologized. Jesus was in front of Kratos, and smiled, "Of course I forgive you, but next time, don't let this happen again, alright? Leave everything to Me." and Jesus hugged the Ghost of Sparta, and their arguement ended in that same time

Athena tried to persuade the crowd, "Please, stop from what you're trying to do. We just misunderstood Jesus as the Son of God!"

"Then DON'T do that next time! That is blasphemy! Our great Yahweh does not have a son and never will He!" The doctors of the law yelled.

And so, the crowd disbanded, leaving the Pharisees to stand there. "Give our regards to that charlatan for outsmarting us." The Pharisee said to Athena mockingly, before leaving the place completely.

Jesus and Kratos returned from somewhere, walking towards Matthew's house. "Ugh, this has been a huge mess..." Athena said under her breath.

"Sister..I..I am sorry for my behaviour." Kratos said, apologizing to Athena.

"Nah! It's alright." Athena assured, while smiling. "Let us return back to Matthew's house." Jesus said, and the three of them went inside...

"Master! Where were ya?! Ya disappeared out of sight!" Simon said, while running to Jesus.

"Everything is under control. The Pharisees are not our trouble anymore, but should they come and try to test Me...Kratos, leave everything to me, alright?" Jesus turned His attention to Kratos, who responded, "If that is what you wish, then fine."

"So...everything's set?" Simon asked.

"Wait, sirs... it's getting late already. Don't you want to stay? Until tomorrow?" Matthew suddenly said, offering them his house as a place to stay until morning.

"Are you sure, Matthew?" Jesus asked. Matthew nodded, "I'm sure, Master...Besides, I'm your disciple now! I should be providing you a place to stay.

Jesus smiled, "Your kindness will be repaid soon, Matthew." Matthew returned the smile.

And, that night, they slept in each of the room. Jesus and His six disciples slept on The Tax Collector's house, while Kratos and Athena...

"Brother, are you interested in exploring this world?" Athena asked Kratos. Both of them were standing in front of the house, looking at the night sky.

"No...No I do not think so.. I cannot leave the Son of God while He's asleep." Kratos replied. Athena rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon, you know Jesus can defend Himself! He's a God for crying out loud, just like us!"

"The problem with Him is His kindness. It will get Him killed someday." Kratos replied, showing his concern for the Son of God, unknowingly prophesied about Jesus's future.

"Yeah, I know He's..well...too kind. But He still knows what He's doing." Athena said.

But as they converse, they spotted someone on the shadows. "Athena, do you see that?" Kratos asked, but Athena shook her head.

"I will check that out." Kratos said, while walking towards the place where the shadow was spotted. Athena spoke, "Be careful, brother!"

Kratos walked, searching for the signs of the shadow. "Come out and face me, coward!" Kratos yelled, impatient.

But as soon as Kratos yelled that, a man comes out of the bushes...it was Judas. "Thief! What are you doing out here? You were supposed to sleep!" Kratos said.

Judas was whimpering in fear. In his hand, it revealed a large gold.

"What is that thing on your hand?" Kratos asked suspiciously. Judas immediately hides the gold behind him, and shooks his head multiple times, "I- it's a...possession of mine, Lord Kratos and uhh...I really need to go somewhere right now."

"Thief! You dare lie to me?! What is that thing on your hands?!" Kratos asked again, this time, more louder.

"As- as I said, Lord Kratos, it's a p- possession of mine! I...I need to get it back t- to my family!" Judas said, stuttering in fear.

Kratos approached him and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up above the ground, "Are you trying to steal again, thief?!"

Judas whimpers, "N- no! I...this..this is my-" Kratos grips his neck even harder, making him struggle to breathe. "Tell me, are you trying to steal again?!" Kratos asked for one last time.

Judas, however, tried to break free by grabbing his knife and slices it through Kratos's cheek.

However, the knife broke in contact with Kratos's skin, revealing only a scratch. Enraged, Kratos threw Judas into the nearest tree, colliding his back with it's trunk.

"Foul thief! I will make you suffer!" Kratos slowly walks to Judas, who whimpers in fear. But Kratos remembered, Kratos, if anything else happens, leave all that to Me. Do NOT handle things your way, it will only result in murder. "You are coming with me, thief." Kratos said, unamused. "W- wait...where?!" Judas said in fear.

"Back to the Son of God." Kratos replied, before grabbing the thief by his arms, forcefully pulling him to his side.

"W- wait... don't...don't report this to the Master! He will kill me!" Judas said, fear can be heard in his voice. Kratos pulled the thief by his chest, "If He were to kill you, thief, I would have made His job easier. Now can you hold your tongue and follow me?" Kratos spat back, and Judas quickly shuts his mouth.

After getting in the front of the house, they were greeted by Jesus, already, with Athena standing there.

Judas looked away in shame, as Kratos continuously pulled the thief to him. "Son of God? I thought you were asleep." Kratos asked.

"Athena woke Me up, said that you were acting odd." Jesus replied. "And...is that Judas?" Jesus asked, but Judas didn't reply. He keep looking into another direction, avoiding eye contact with his Master.

Jesus noticed a large gold in Judas's hand, "Judas..." He said, disappointed.

Kratos threw Judas to the ground, right in front of Jesus, with the gold on his hand. "What is this that you have done, Judas?!" Jesus asked, louder than usual.

"I..." Judas stopped, he didn't know what to explain to his Master.

"He stole a gold from the tax collector, in case he does not want to admit his wrongdoings." Kratos replied instead of Judas.

"For what purpose did you steal that gold, Judas?!" Jesus asked Judas, louder than before. "...I admit...I needed to sell it...for money." Judas replied.

"I thought you said you wanted to abandon your life as a thief? Why? Why did you go against your own commitment?" Jesus talked back, and Judas replied, "I...I need the money...to live..."

"Which one do you serve: Money or God? You cannot serve both." Jesus asked again.

"I...I serve God, of course! And I needed the money to...to live! And give them to the poor too." Judas said, trying to give Him an excuse that makes no sense.

Jesus took a step, getting closer to the thief, "Judas, giving to the poor, doing the good works...none of those will save you if God Himself doesn't grant you His grace. If you yourself use the wrong method to do the 'good works' you mentioned, it is futile and useless. But nevertheless, I know you're not telling the truth."

"F- forgive me! I won't do it again! I swear!" Judas suddenly collapsed on the floor, bowing before Jesus. But Jesus, surprisingly, didn't directly accepted the apology, "If you're truly sorry, then prove it."

Without saying anything else, Jesus went back to His room, leaving only the three of them in the dark night.

"Go back to your room, thief." Kratos spoke to break the silence. "b- but-" Judas was cut off, "Do you seek to anger me, thief?!" Kratos yelled.

"N- no, but it's just-"

"THEN GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Kratos finished, cutting off the thief from finishing his sentence.

Judas immediately went back to his room, but before that, he put the gold in its original place, and went to sleep.

"That fool reminds me of Hermes." Kratos said, letting out a light chuckle. Athena, too, chuckled. "He was only but a messenger of the gods. He was so easily defeated by you."

"I would not call that a 'fight'. He keeps running away." Kratos corrected.

"Should we sleep?" Athena asked, but Kratos shook his head, "I am not feeling tired right now."

And so, both of them stayed awake until the morning...

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. All Hell Went Loose

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Back at the greek world....

Chaos erupted across the ruins of mount olympus, souls flying across the earth freely. Without their leader, Hades, their souls was led ashtray, without a purpose, like a wild animal.

Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, The Slayer of the Gods, was cursed to walk the Earth for eternity due to his unspeakable sins. But, yet, once again, he escaped, by the help of the LORD of another Universe, His motives unknown.

And suddenly, Zeus appeared, roaming around the destroyed mount olympus. After seven days of madness in the deepest pits of Tartarus, he had finally escaped, "Is this what have become of my world...?" He asked himself, sadly.

Zeus regretted everything he has ever done, betraying Kratos, using him as a toy...it was one of the main reasons why the world lays in ruins before him. All of this...was his fault.

"Kratos, my son... I'm so sorry.." Zeus spoke quietly, dropping down to his knees. If it isn't for the power of fear that consumes him, maybe...the world will be a much better place than this...maybe, he could be a father for once, to Kratos, to all of his son.

But no, his paranoia caused the world it's destruction. There's no going back, Zeus. Zeus said to himself inside of his head. He suddenly remembers Gaia, the mother that nurtured and cared for him when he was but a little boy.

And yet, he betrayed her, banished her along with all of the titans to the darkest pits of Tartarus. Zeus, in rage, unleashed the power of his lightning across the world, destroying The Mountain of Olympus even more.

He felt guilt, he hated himself, his paranoia of someone who will overthrone him...caused all of this. If he weren't so selfish...

No...I have to fix this, fix everything, fix the world, fix Olympus...start a new age. Zeus realized, he needed to rebuild the world, to atone for his sins.

The Kingdom of Hell

Lucifer was done watching the past memories of the Ghost of Sparta. "Do you know where this world is located, captain?" Lucifer asked, and the captain nodded. He lifted the staff of damnation, a staff that can teleport anyone instantly to any place, but the user needs to have the knowledge about the place that he/she wishes to teleport said someone to.

The staff of damnation was mainly used to transport evil souls and sinful men to the realm of hellfire, to torture them for eternity. It was forged by God with His own hands, and was made for that purpose and that purpose only. But this time, Lucifer has another plan for the staff.

The captain shot a beam from the staff, revealing a huge portal to the Greek world. Lucifer smiled, "And now, our plan is to gather allies from this supposed world, and our last and final target will be the 'Ghost of Sparta' himself. Yahweh will be no more! His reign will end soon!" Lucifer shouted to his army, who responded by shouting back in excitement.

Back in the Greek world.

Zeus sensed a disturbance. "What is this feeling? Some kind of...otherworldly power?"

But suddenly, "I see that you are filled with guilt, King of the gods." A sinister voice was heard behind Zeus.

Zeus looked back to see a demonic, bulky creature, along with hundreds of demons accompanying him. "Who...are you?" Zeus asked, and the figure replied, "I am Lucifer, though i do not belong in this world, but I came here to offer you a chance at redemption." Lucifer said, smiling evilly.

"Give me a reason on why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are." Zeus asked. "Perhaps the death of Kratos will convince you?" Lucifer answered back.

"No...no, I don't seek to kill my son anymore." Zeus replied, turning away from the King of all Demons.

"If you help me, I will rebuild this world into a better one, a better world than you can ever imagine!" Lucifer offered, but Zeus shook his head, "I can rebuild this world myself. I need no petty assistance."

"Well, if you refuse to accept my offer, I can simply dispose you of your life." Lucifer smirked, before commanding all of his army to kill him.

Zeus was unamused, "I do not have time for this charade! BEGONE!" Zeus unleashed his lightning upon the demons, slaughtering each and every demons that charged at him. The blast killed over half of the army, impressing Lucifer greatly.

"You are powerful indeed, king of the gods. But I have my own tricks." Lucifer said, before blasting a beam of the staff in his hands to teleport Zeus...to the Kingdom of Hell.

Zeus fell into the great lake of fire, the temperature was ridiculously hot, even for the God of the Sky.

Zeus recovered himself, floating around the hot air of the Kingdom of Hell. Lucifer and his army appeared out of a portal, the same portal that threw him out of the earth. "What manner of place is this, 'Lucifer'?!" Zeus demanded, enraged that he was being toyed around by a demon.

"Welcome to my Kingdom, Zeus. No matter what you do, you will never escape this place." Lucifer said with a sinister voice. "I demand you to return me to Earth! Or you will suffer greatly." Zeus threatened.

"Nice threat, old man, but we all know that it's not going to happen. You will either help me, or I will keep you here for eternity, never to see your world flourish once again!" Lucifer said, laughing maniacally.

Zeus gritted his teeth, "I GROW TIRED OF YOUR INSOLENCE!" He threw another lightning bolt to them, slaughtering hundreds of demons along the way.

The rest of the demons started to charge against Zeus, preparing to strike him, but he easily disposed of them by throwing another lightning bolt at them.

And then, Lucifer himself came into the scene to fight Zeus. Zeus and Lucifer clashed with each other with their fists, causing the very concept of time and space itself to slowly shatter.

Zeus escaped from Lucifer's grip and threw a punch to his guts, causing him to cough a great amount of blood.

They began to trade blows with each other, blocking and attacking. The fight was so great, that it sent shockwaves across the Kingdom of Hell. Lucifer was a bit exhausted, and Zeus saw an opening. He hits the demon with his elbow, causing Lucifer to stagger a bit.

Zeus would continue with a kick to Lucifer's face, before impaling his chest with his lightning bolt.

"I hope you will learn your lesson, demon." Zeus said, saying a goodbye message to Lucifer. But Lucifer only smirked, "Bold of you to think that your pathetic lightning bolt affected my very being, Zeus. CAPTAIN!" Lucifer gave a command, and Zeus was impaled in the abdomen from behind by the captain...with the Blade of Olympus..

"The Blade...of Olympus? H- how...how.." Zeus was bleeding, suffering from the wounds that the blade has given to him. "As I said...I have a few tricks up my sleeves to defeat you, Zeus." Lucifer smirked.

As the captain of the demons pulled out the blade, Zeus was unconscious, instead of being dead by the blade. Zeus fell to the lake of fire, but the captain caught him and carried him.

"Take him to the chamber." Lucifer commanded, and the captain did so.

"What about Kratos, my lord?" The captain said as he chained the fallen king of the gods. "We will wait. Jesus's destiny is to die, and when that happens, that's where we strike. Kratos won't let His death slide." Lucifer replied.

Back on earth...

The sun rises above the horizon, as Kratos and Athena slept in front of the house, leaning against each other. Unbeknownst to them, Jesus was standing above them, looking at them awkwardly.

"Hello? Guys? Are you there?" Jesus spoke, trying to wake the sibling gods. Kratos was the first to wake up, "Hmm?" he mumbled. Athena too woke up, "Oh...jeez...how long were we sleeping here?"

"About 2 and a half hour." Jesus replied, sighing. It was seven in the morning, meaning that they slept around five. "I was wondering if you can just...go inside to sleep? Instead of sleeping in front of the house." Jesus spoke, and Kratos looked to him, "We are not sleeping anymore. You mentioned that you have a lot of affairs to do, Son of God."

"Yeah, I know, but when we're resting, can you at least...sleep normally? What's wrong, Kratos?" Jesus asked, and Kratos shook his head, indicating that nothing is wrong.

Jesus was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Forget it. We should go to the nearest river to wash ourselves."

"Where is the thief?" Kratos asked. Jesus answered with a sigh, "Still sleeping." A tone of disappointment can be heard in His voice.

"And all the other disciples?" Athena added. Jesus answered, "Let them sleep. Kratos, you and I will go alone." Jesus looked at Kratos. "If you wish, then so be it." Kratos answered.

As the both of them walked away, Athena closed her eyes..she sensed a familiar presence, somewhere. But she shrugged the thought and continued to wait for Kratos and Jesus.

Jesus and Kratos sat at the edge of the river, bathing themselves in the water with no clothes on.

"Jesus." Kratos called out His name. Jesus responded with an 'hmm?'

"I still am curious on why You care so much about me." Kratos asked. Jesus opened His mouth once again, "I have been watching you, Kratos. I have been with you throughout all the events of your life. I felt the need to...help you."

"You have been with me? How? You are in a different universe." Kratos asked.

Jesus began explaining, "Ever since I was a teenager, I sensed you from far away, looked within, and saw all the events of your life. It is a vision that not even My Father knows what is the cause of it. The power of My omniscience allowed me to know about everything, even about the things that happened outside of My universe but...yours were special."

Twenty two years ago, the village of Nazareth...

The young, 8 years old Jesus rushed to His mother, Mary, "Mom...I kept seeing things about a tormented man. I asked My Father, and He knows nothing of it."

"Jesus, please, eat. Maybe Your hunger caused You to hallucinate." Mary responded, before giving her Son a loaf of bread.

"But mother! It was all real! Really! I see a man, who's name was Kratos, who was betrayed by the gods of Olympus...I do not know the details, but it was all real!" Jesus said again.

Mary said once again that her Son is hallucinating, and there is no such thing as 'the gods of Olympus'. "Son, are You serious right now? The gods of Olympus?! Don't you believe in Yahweh, the One True God? Why are you talking about a belief that is adapted by those Greeks?!" Mary asked again frustrated with her Son's nonsense.

"You don't understand! IT WAS ALL REAL! I saw his suffering...I need to help him, I must!" Jesus's heart were filled with compassion and guilt. He rushed out of the house in frustration. "Jesus! Where are you going?!"

But Jesus neglected the call and kept running. He needed to find this man, even if it means His death, He will help this man.

As He ran, He kept seeing visions...

"ARES! DESTROY MY ENEMIES, AND MY LIFE IS YOURS!"

The voice echoed inside Jesus's head. And another echoed too...

"My wife...My child? How? They were left in Sparta..."

Jesus can't take it anymore. His heart were filled with pity for the supposed man named 'Kratos', whom He isn't even sure if the man is real or not. Maybe His mother was right. He was just seeing things...

Jesus fell to His knees, "Father...tell Me what to do..is this man real?"

A Voice was heard from the Heavens, "He is very indeed real, My Son, but he is beyond Our reach. We cannot help him. Our priority remains, and that is releasing this world from the grip of sin, and to spread Your message across the world."

"No! We must! We must help him!" Jesus insisted.

"We can't, and that's final." The Father responded coldly, leaving His Son behind.

Jesus punched the ground in anger. "All You ever care about is the worship of these people, isn't it?" He said to His Father. But the Father didn't respond, the Heavens were closed, and no messages were sent to give Him a revelation

After that fateful day, years went by, and Jesus was still given a vision of the same man, Kratos, and experienced his rage from when he was the God of War, betrayed, went to the Island of Creation to find the sisters of fate, went back in time to kill Zeus, and failed.

He also saw the mass killings of the gods of Olympus, which was gruesome and terrifying. 22 years later, one day before His entry to the synagogue in Nazareth, He begged His Father to save Kratos once again, and His Father agreed after 22 years, saying that He has another plans for the Ghost of Sparta.

The Present, Capernaum...

"You...You experienced my sufferings?" Kratos asked again, his face were saddened that another people have to experience his suffering too.

"Indeed I did, Kratos. My Father didn't seem to care so much about it, but I gave it no further thought." Jesus answered.

"I am so...sorry that You have to see all of that ever since Your childhood..." Kratos apologized, feeling guilty for making Jesus's life a living hell, just like his.

"It's alright Kratos, really. All I ever wanted was to help you, and here you are, and I'm thankful for it." Jesus smiled.

Kratos also asked another question, "If I may ask, Son of God, how were You born?" Jesus answered, "I was born in Bethlehem, when the star of David appeared in the heavens, three wise men travelled to the location to give Me gifts and to worship Me."

Kratos was silent, until he remembered what he saw...on the temple of the fates..It was three men travelling into a great star appearing in the sky.

"No...it can't be..." Kratos said, sensing a pattern.

"What is it, Kratos?" Jesus asked, but Kratos ignored it and remembered another picture...it was blurry, but he remembered seeing a long haired and bearded man crucified on a cross..and he looked EXACTLY like Jesus.

"The Fates...The sisters of fates...THEY ALL PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Kratos yelled suddenly. "What?" Jesus asked, puzzled.

"I saw how You were born, Son of God, on the temple of the fates! I saw an image of three men travelling into an unknown location, as a bright Star shone upon them..the fates planned all of this.." Kratos finally said, piecing everything together.

We the sisters of fate determine the fate of all! Kratos remembered those words. He gritted his teeth, and looked to Jesus, "The Sisters of Fate gave you those visions, Son of God...I just know it."

"If they did, I'm glad they did." Jesus replied with an unexpected answer. "You were not supposed to be involved in my life, Son of God! We have no connection at all! I do not want to burden you anymore, so I will find a way out of this world. I WILL NOT BE USED BY THE GODS AGAIN!" Kratos said, but Jesus stepped in front of him, "You are not used by anyone, snap out of it, Kratos. You do not burden Me, whatever lies are planted inside of your thick head, cut it out Kratos." Jesus said.

"Your involvement in my life...and the sisters of fate are involved too...it can mean that they are planning to resurrect ALL THE GODS OF OLYMPUS!" Kratos yelled back.

"It does not matter! You must stay here, please." Jesus said another word.

"As long as you suffer, I will not get peace. I want you to live a better life, Kratos, not to be this...this 'Ghost of Sparta' thing." Jesus added.

"What if they get resurrected?! The gods?" Kratos asked, and Jesus answered, "I shall take responsibility..."

"Son of God...what are you-" Kratos was cut off, and Jesus said, "Even if it takes My life, I will do whatever it takes to help You. The gods of Olympus...will not stop Me." Jesus replied, His face were lit in anger.

"Son of God, that is a suicide move, I cannot let you do that!" Kratos said again, trying to convince Jesus.

"I am going to die anyways, Kratos. My destiny is to die, rejected, insulted, and beaten. It's hardly matters if I get killed by those 'gods'." Jesus answered, even though He was ridiculously powerful, He remains humble, and knows not to underestimate His opponents.

Jesus stood up, and went out of the river, and puts His robes back on. "Come. There's a lot of things that needs to be done." Jesus said, and Kratos puts his white robes and hood back on, following Jesus...Kratos will find a way to make Jesus not involved anymore in his life. He must do it.

TO BE CONTINUED. haha, plot twist, right? The Sisters of Fate indirectly IS involved in this story. If you may ask, yes, the 'three wise men' Easter egg are indeed real. You can find it after you beat the sisters of fate in God of War 2, though i forgot the details, search in the internet if you're curious. What will happen next? Stay tuned.


	10. Demons From The Under

none of them answered. "I demand you to answer me!" Zeus's eyes were filled with electrical energy, "WHERE HAVE YOU PUT ME?!"

The door opened, and Lucifer entered the room. "You...unhonorable FOOL!" Zeus screamed. "Who are you to lecture about something called 'honor', Zeus?" Lucifer asked back, smirking. "Tell me, is betraying and ruining your son's life something that you can call 'honorable'?" Lucifer added, which enraged Zeus even more. "I know that I have committed many atrocities in the past, and thats why I seek to rebuild my world! To redeem myself...I will not repeat the same mistakes again." Zeus answered, which earned a few laughs from the king of all demons.

"If you seek to redeem yourself, show yourself to Kratos, apologize to him, let's see how it ends." Lucifer mockingly said.

"Enough of this nonsense! You will free me now or you will suffer!" Zeus demanded, but Lucifer only laughed at him, "Oh, it's the other way around, old man. If you don't help me, you will be the one who suffers."

Zeus sighed, giving his pride up. He knew that to escape, he had to listen to this strange demonic creature that he has never seen before. "Fine. I will assist you."

"Oh really? You changed your mind?" Lucifer asked, and Zeus replied, "If I don't listen to you nor your plead for me to assist you, neither will I escape from this realm of madness and rebuild my world. Say whatever you wanted to say."

Lucifer took a deep breath, before saying, "You have worthy allies back in your world. I want them too."

"Demon, just explain what you need my help for?" Zeus impatiently said.

"To kill Yahweh, the God of my world." Lucifer replied, before saying another word, "and His Son, Jesus too."

Zeus said another word, "You want me to kill a god that I don't even know? Who is this 'Yahweh'? Who is this 'Son'?"

"Yahweh is the God and the Creator of all creations. He sustains the Universe, and His duty is to balance His creations from ever collapsing. As for His Son..." Lucifer sighed. He hated Yahweh's pathetic pacifist of a Son. "His Son is a lot more...well...calm than His Father. His name is Jesus, though He is not as powerful as His Father Himself, He is still a formidable foe. But His kindness...prevents Him from ever releasing His full potential, which gives us an advantage." Lucifer finished explaining.

"There's also another entity called 'The Holy Spirit'. He is a part of the trinity, the trinity of Yahweh." Lucifer said again, and Zeus asked, "Trinity? What is that?"

"Basically, Yahweh is One God, but at the same time, He is separated by three person: The Father, who is Yahweh, The Son, who is Jesus, The Holy Spirit, who is the Spirit of both said person. They coexist with each other, communes with each other too, and each of them has the same will, but sometimes, they..sometimes they contradict with each other." Lucifer finished explaining.

Zeus were filled with confusion. He never heard of this kind of God back in Olympus. "Are you trying to play games with me, Demon? The god you mentioned along with His attributes does not exist. Olympus never records said God."

"Oh, that's simple, old man. You're not in Olympus, neither are you in the world of the greeks anymore." Lucifer replied with a grin. Zeus widened his eyes, "I am not in my world anymore?! What kind of trickery is this?!"

"You're in another universe, as simple as that." Lucifer replied. Zeus sighed, this day has been a mess for him. "You mentioned something about my son, Demon. Do you know where he is?" Zeus asked, and Lucifer replied, "Of course, old man. Your son is with the Son of God at the moment, in the city of capernaum."

"Can I...talk to him? Just for a little?" Zeus asked, but Lucifer stood silent for a few moments, until he replied, "Fine. captain!" Lucifer called out to the captain of the demons.

The captain in rush immediately went inside the room, "What do you need, my lord?"

"Escort the king of the gods, and make sure he does not escape." Lucifer commanded, and the captain nodded, releasing the chains from bounding into the walls.

He forces Zeus to move with the chains like a dog, preparing to teleport to Kratos's current location. I can't believe it...me...ME! The King of the Gods, The God of the Sky, being bounded by a lowly creature! Zeus said a word inside of his mind, unwillingly to give up his pride.

Back at Capernaum, Matthew's house.

Kratos was told by Jesus to wait outside of the house, while He went inside to wake the disciples

Kratos hated waiting, but he still wasn't too angry about it. He had Athena to accompany him.

Kratos is still thinking about the words he exchanged with the Son of God. The Sisters of fate are involved in all this...I cannot believe it. Kratos thought. He has to end his bound with Jesus, but he can't do it with force. He cannot abandon the One he cared about. Yes, Kratos cared for Jesus deeply, but he barely shows any sign of it.

and yet, he knew he has to leave Jesus, for His safety. He wasn't supposed to involved in Kratos's life...Kratos felt like there is another kind of destiny that awaits him in his world...perhaps going into another land...settle a life as a man, not a god..

But then, Athena said something to Kratos, breaking him out of his thinking session, "Brother...I can't help but feel that there's a familiar presence around this world. I don't know what it is, but it feels like..I know what it is, but I don't know."

Kratos's eyebrow were raised, "You are not making any sense, Athena. If you know, you know, if you do not know, then you do not know."

"But it felt like I know what it is! I have been feeling it since...since the morning we woke up." Athena replied, but Kratos dismissed her, "Maybe that is because you are still tired. Your mind is acting a bit odd."

As they converse, a familiar voice called out from behind. "My son..." both Kratos and Athena instantly knew who it was. Athena's face were filled with joy, but Kratos? It was rage. pure rage. "ZEUS! YOU LIVE?!" Kratos yelled into the top of his lungs. He thought that the Sisters of Fate's plans were in motion.

He was ready to fight him again, but Athena reached for his hands, "Kratos, no! You are missing one thing! Our father is defenseless, chained!"

"I have no father, Athena...and I am sure that this foolish old man can do something to defend himself." Kratos replied back, his hatred for his father has not yet vanished, it is still there.

But Kratos suddenly saw a demonic creature behind Zeus, binding the god with a chain to his hand.

"Zeus! Who is the fool behind you?!" Kratos asked yet another question.

"He is not of your concern, my son." Zeus replied. Athena too asked another question, "Father...I thought you were dead..how?"

"My son and my daughter, I do not have much time. I came here to bring Kratos a message..." Zeus said instead of answering Athena's question, knowing that his time is short.

"Say whatever it is you wanted to say, Father, before I kill you once and for all!" Kratos said, unsheathing his blades. Athena felt uneasy with Kratos readying himself to fight Zeus again.

But Zeus's response were non-aggresive. His eyes were suddenly teary, and uttered the words that Kratos did not expect will come out of his mouth, "Kratos, I have not been a good father to you, in fact, I am not a good father at all. I have betrayed you, used you, tormented you with the loss of your brother and mother.

I know you destroyed my mountain, but it is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry... Kratos, my son. I'm sorry for neglecting your desire to have peace, to be free from the nightmares of your past."

Kratos was enraged by this, "Zeus, you must be hit in that lightning head of yours to think that I am going to ever forgive you?! You tormented my brother, cursed my mother to turn into a beast if she decided to reveal to me about who my father really is, understand this, Zeus, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE YOU DEAD AGAIN IN MY FEET!"

"Kratos! We really are doing this again, aren't we?! Remember the carpenter's teaching!" Athena said, adding herself into the conversation. "This does not concern you, sister." Kratos coldly responded.

"Wrong! This does concern me, Zeus is my father." Athena answered back. "Athena, Kratos deserves any right to not ever forgive me." Zeus suddenly said, shocking the wisdom goddess. "F- father?" Athena uttered the words confusingly.

"I have turned his life into a literal shithole, Athena. If anything, Kratos deserves to kill me. But my world needs rebuilding, and when that happens..." Zeus looked to Kratos, "Feel free to kill me, any way you want, slowly or quickly."

"Father! You cannot do that!" Athena yelled, but Zeus shook his head. His paranoia of the marked warrior is what started all of this. "My son, my time here is short, and I have to go soon...but know that I am sorry for everything I have inflicted into your life. I'm sorry..." and with that, Zeus disappeared with the demon.

Kratos froze at what he had just witnessed. But Athena approached him, "Forgive our father, Kratos...no matter how cruel he is, he is still our father."

Kratos suddenly remembered Jesus's words to him, You must find the power to forgive them, Kratos. Forgiving is everything. It is the key to bring peace to yourself and others too. Kratos fell to his knees, trying to hold back his tears, trying to not show a weakness.

A TRUE SPARTAN NEVER SHOWS WEAKNESS! The words of his previous army trainer echoed through his mind. He was taught to never cry, to never show weakness since he was a child.

"I forgive you...father." Kratos said, though nobody could hear him, not even Athena, for his voice was in the form of a whisper. Though he was still angry, he tried so hard to forgive Zeus, no matter how petty and cruel he is.

"I see that My teachings has affected you well, Kratos." A gentle voice called out from behind. Kratos looked to see Jesus, already with His disciples out of the house..

Kratos only smiled a little as a response. Jesus then calmly spoke, "Come. We have a lot to do." Kratos sighed, he never thought he would be so influenced by someone...

Several months later...

Jesus and His new divine disciples, Kratos and Athena, walked the earth for several months. Jesus had other 6 disciples, and called out another 6, their name was: Judas Iscariot, Simon, James, John, Andreas, Matthew, Phillip, Bartholomew, Judas son of James, James son of alphaeus, Simon the Zealot, and Thomas, whom later will be known as the 12 disciples of Jesus.

One day, Jesus and His disciples were teaching the masses on the mount of Olives about the Kingdom of God and His plan for salvation. Kratos stood there, as usual, waiting. "Sister..." Kratos called out, and Athena answered with an 'hmm?'.

"It has been several months now...I need to find out how to cut the involvement of the Son of God with my life." Kratos suddenly said, which confuses Athena. "Wha- why? Why would you want that?"

"The Sisters of Fate planned all of this to happen, Athena. Jesus is not supposed to know that I even exist, nor should He be involved in my life. Zeus, our father, is still alive and-" Kratos was interrupted when Athena asked, "I thought you forgave him just weeks ago?"

"That does not mean that I will forget what he has done to me. My brother, my mother, all died in an agony death due to his selfish reasons. Who's to say that he will not betray me in the end again?" Kratos asked, still doubting that he had forgiven his father..

Athena then responded, "And what's all this about 'The Sisters of Fate'? You killed them."

"Even if they are dead, I sense that they have a plan before their deaths. They gave The Son of God visions of my life, my suffering, they must had their reasons to do so." Kratos answered, trying to figure out a pattern.

"T- they gave that Carpenter a vision about your life? Why? How do you even know?" Athena asked again. "I saw paintings of how He was born, Athena, in the temple of the fates. Furthermore, I asked Jesus on how He was born, and it looked exactly like what I saw in the temple of the fates." Kratos answered.

Athena was dumbfounded. All this crap was happening, were due to the sisters of fate? No, not possible. What are they planning exactly?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, brother? I could've...investigated." Athena asked, but Kratos responded, "I deemed that the time was right."

But before they can converse any longer, they saw the Pharisees and their scribes walking into amidst the crowds, bringing a wounded woman into Jesus. Kratos's expression were suddenly changed into anger seeing the Pharisees once again.

The woman was crying, begging for help. But the Pharisees seems to have no sympathy towards her.

They threw the woman in front of Jesus, asking loudly, "Tell us, O great Teacher! Tell us what to do with this whore!"

"Please...forgive me...I did not mean to do what I did!" The woman pleaded.

But Jesus ignored them, and looked to the woman. The Pharisees began saying, "This whore was caught having sexual affairs with multiple men for money, disbanding her loyalty towards her husband. O mighty prophet, what shall we do with her?" Again, The Pharisees asked in a mocking tone.

Jesus crouched, seemingly ignoring the pharisees's words. He wrote something on the ground, something that the Pharisees could not understand. "Are You going to answer us?" The Scribes asked impatiently.

But Jesus continued to ignore them, writing the sins of their past lives in the ground, but no one was able to recognize the writings.

Jesus stood up, and said, "Whoever amongst you hypocrites has never sinned shall cast the first stone." Andreas were shocked, this is the same lesson that Jesus gave to him a few weeks ago.

The Pharisees and their scribes were silent, not moving a single muscle against the woman. Jesus continued, "Who? Who will do it? Aren't all of you perfect and almighty? Cast your stones and prove to the people how 'sinless' and 'holy' you are." He asked again, and yet, the Pharisees were silent, their expression were lit in anger.

Suddenly, one Pharisee comes out of the crowd, "Me. I have never sinned, my 'lord'." Jesus threw the rock into the man, "Do whatever you think is right."

But the woman wrapped her hands around Jesus's legs, begging Him to protect her, "Please... I'm sorry!"

Jesus ignored the plead, and so the Pharisee were ready to throw the stone. But before he can, his hand were suddenly cut and slashed by an unknown force. The Pharisee screamed in pain, as the tried to hold onto his hand to ease the pain.

The whole crowd were horrified by the spectacle, as so did the other Pharisees and their scribes. "What manner of magic is this?!" A scribe yelled.

"Liars! Hypocrites! You say you have never sinned, and yet...and yet you can't even condemn this woman." Jesus yelled to the Pharisees, who didn't respond.

Jesus asked again, this time, louder, "Whoever amongst you hypocrites has never sinned, I ask again, you will cast the first stone!" The Pharisees cannot respond, and were terrified. Maybe this Man has God on His side...The Pharisees, instead of replying, carried their injured friend and went away, leaving Jesus and the woman. Jesus then said, "No one remains here to condemn you? Then neither will I." He offered His hand to the woman, who grabbed onto it and stood up.

The woman suddenly hugged Jesus, "Thank you...oh, how can I ever thank you for this...I owe you my life!"

"My pleasure, child...what was your name?" Jesus asked.

The woman let go of Jesus and answered, "The name's Mary Magdalene, the sister of Martha and Lazarus...well, I doubt you know who Martha and Lazarus is."

Jesus replied, "It is nice to meet you, Mary." Mary responded with a smile, "Oh, by the way...I have heard about You, Master, and Your miracles too. I...I want to follow You."

"No, child, it is not the time for you to follow Me, but instead, go and sin no more. Return to your home, and proclaim to your family that God has forgiven you and made you into a new person." Jesus smiled, but Mary frowned, "Oh..."

"Do not be disappointed, Mary. One day, I will return to you." Jesus promised, and Mary answered with a little doubt, "Promise?"

Jesus replied, "Promise." Mary smiled in joy, and hugged Jesus for one last time, before running back to her house.

But Mary stopped in the middle of her tracks, and looked back to Jesus, "If You want to come by, my residence is back in Galilee." And Mary ran back to her hometown.

"That Guy is sweet." Athena teased silently. Kratos only chuckled a bit, but soon his expression changed, and he was unamused.

"Those Pharisees...they annoy me." Kratos spoke, annoyed. Athena responded, "Yeah, they're kind of annoying."

"If the Son of God did not forbid me from murdering, those Pharisees would be dead by now." Kratos said again.

As they converse, Jesus continued to teach them, "You may have heard in the scriptures, 'Love your neighbours and hate your enemies', but I say, 'Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you.'"

"Your teachings are hard for us to practice. Why should we love our enemies? They did us wrong in the first place." A Jew among the crowds asked, and Jesus replied, "If you do not love your enemies and love those who loves you, what good does that make you? Does even the tax collectors and the sinners do the same? Do you not see? My Father loves both the sinners and the righteous, and He sends His rain upon them, and you must follow what He does."

"And even if someone slaps you on the right cheek, turn the other. If someone forces you to walk a mile, walk with him two. If someone took your coat forcefully, do not seek revenge and plot against them. If someone asks you to give them something, do not demand it back. This is what I'm teaching you to do, to practice the Love of God to those around you. God is Love, and you are His beloveds." Jesus finished, and the crowd felt peace. The religious leaders never taught anything like this before.

"See, Athena? His kindness will get Him killed someday. What kind of teaching is 'Love your enemies'?" Kratos said, starting to doubt Jesus a little bit.

Athena replied, "Yeah, I find it a bit hard too to love your enemies. His teachings are...sometimes a bit bizarre."

"If someone does evil to you, do not return the evil. If you find your enemies starving, feed them. If you find your enemies laying in the streets as a homeless man, take them into your house and treat them." Jesus preached again to the crowds, to which the Disciples found the teachings a bit outrageous, especially Simon the Zealot, who used to be a rebel that planned to led a rebellion against the Roman Empire.

"But before I say anything else, do not do these things publicly. Do not let yourself be seen as you help people for their needs, for even the hypocrites does the same. Do not sound your trumpets as you helped these people to be seen by the others, to be honoured. Such motivations are not rewarded by your heavenly Father. But instead, do these things secretly, if you can, and your Father in heaven will reward you highly." Jesus said.

A Jew then suddenly asked, "I know we have to practice love and all but...how do we pray? It is how we communicate with Yahweh."

Jesus continued, "If you pray, pray not like the hypocrites and your religious leaders. They pray in the synagogues standing and shouting that the Lord is great, but truly, their motivations are not to worship the Father in heaven, rather, for their own honour. If you are praying, pray inside your room, where no one can see you. Lock the door, and the Father which cannot be seen is there to listen to your prayers, and He who sees what has been done secretly, will reward you." He stopped, before continuing,

"And do not repeat yourself and babbling when you pray, for even the pagans does the same. They think that their babbling will make themselves heard among their gods, but behold, no one can hear them. Do not be like them, for your heavenly Father knows what is good for you, even before you ask Him." Jesus finished, and the crowds felt satisfied with His answer.

But after that, a Jew asked again, "How do we pray then, Master? I mean...like literally, what words should we say?"

Jesus took a deep breath, before explaining, "This, my dears, is how you should pray: 'O Father In Heaven, hallowed be Your name, Your Kingdom come, Your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us today our daily breads, and forgive us our sins, as we have forgiven those who had done wrong against us, and lead us not into temptation, but release us from the evil, for You have the Kingdom, Power, Glory, forever. Amen."

The Crowds were satisfied, until they realized that it was midnight already. Kratos stood in front of the crowds, and said, "It is over, now go home! It is not safe for all of you to stay this late."

But Jesus puts His hand unto Kratos's shoulders, "No, Kratos, they mustn't leave now." And Kratos was confused, "I do not understand...it is midnight already and You want them to stay?"

"I can't let them go home with their stomachs empty..." Jesus replied, feeling guilty for bringing the crowds with their stomach empty.

"Master! Are You craz- I mean...they are numbered in thousands! Even with Matthew's funds, we can't just buy these people a whole lotta bread!" Simon protested.

"Bring me two or three bread." Jesus demanded, but Simon replied, "Two or three? It's still not enough!" Simon protested back. But Jesus replied, "Do you not trust in the Lord your God?" And Simon were silent.

But then, a kid approached Jesus, "Mister...I know You mean well and You want to feed these people...uhh...my mom brought me five loafs of bread and two raw fish." The kid handed the bowl to Jesus, who took it, "My son, your kindness will be repaid in a moment. Take a sit, and see the glory of God."

The kid nodded, though he's not sure what Jesus meant by 'My son', but he wiped off the thoughts and went back to his parents.

As Jesus was about to pray, one of His disciples, Thomas, started to think that Jesus has gone crazy.

"Father, I thank you for hearing Me always, and to assist Me even in My hardest times...please, have mercy and see Your people's hunger. Their dedication to listen to You and Your words alone must be rewarded, Father. Hear Me, and feed these people. I thank You, amen." and with that, Jesus pressed His palm against the bread, breaking it.

He gave the bowl to Simon, who took it and went to the crowds to give them the breads and the fishes he received.

Simon gave the bread to each person, but as time goes by, he was starting to get suspicious.The bread isn't running out...musta be one of Master's magic spells or somethin'.

The process, he must admit, was exhausting. There were so many people here that he lost track on which person he gave the bread to and which person he did not.

After giving them all of the bread, though the bread still hasn't run out yet, and is equivalent of having multiple breads on 12 bowls.

Simon returned to Jesus, who stood in front of the crowds. Jesus smiled, and said to the crowds, "Eat, My friends."

And they did so. Thousands of people, feeding on a single bowl of five bread and two fishes. The people around Him were eating and praising God.

"See, Simon? Nothing is impossible through God." Jesus said, smiling to Simon.

"Yeah, I figured that one out Master, sorry." Simon replied.

As the crowds finished, Simon and the rest of the disciples packed the bread into 12 bowls, storing it for later purposes. The crowds began shouting, "Make Jesus our King!"

But Jesus refused and went away with His disciple, disappointing the crowds. Kratos shouted, "Go home now! The Son of God is currently tired, and now have to rest."

Matthew now no longer lives in Capernaum, and now follows Jesus wherever He goes.

But he still, however, have the money power to provide all of them with a place to stay and a food to eat, but Jesus knew not to rely on just one man, so He stored up some currency with Him for His ministries, and He entrusted it to Judas Iscariot.

Jesus and His disciples went into a nearby Inn to stay for the night. They stayed in separate room, most notably, Jesus was in one room with Kratos, in a separated bed.

Before they sleep, Kratos conversed with Jesus, "Son of God...for several months we have been walking together. How long should You wait until You let go of me?"

"As long as it takes, Kratos. When I was a child, I promised not only to help you, but to turn you into a better person." Jesus replied. "No...I have changed for the better." Kratos arrogantly said.

"Be careful with the words you chose, Kratos. You still have a bit of your old self. You almost killed a Pharisee a week ago." Jesus replied, unamused. "I only do what is necessary to be done, Son of God." Kratos answered.

"I have taught you multiple times to leave everything to Me." Jesus said, His voice were deep. "And let You die by Your own kindness?" Kratos asked back.

"Your kindness has always been Your problem, Son of God." Kratos said again, this time, agitating the Son of God, "and your rage has always been your problem. Kindness is better than rage. Kindness brings peace, rage only brings destruction. That is why I want you to change for the better." Jesus answered back.

"I have changed for the better." Kratos said again. But Jesus sighed, "In time, you will learn, Kratos. Good night." A hint of disappointment can be heard in His voice.

Kratos too slept, and the day...was done.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Nightmare Haunts Yet Again

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

"By the gods...what is happening?"

Kratos walked into the temple, looking at the angry mob shouting for a man to be executed. Kratos goes through the crowds, and sees Jesus right there, being condemned by the High Priest. "S- Son of God?!" Kratos shouted, but as it seems, Jesus did not heard his callings."I ask You, Jesus of Nazareth, are You truly the Messiah, Son of The Most High?" The High Priest asked, to which Jesus replied through His bloody and beaten face, "I am, ... and you shall see the Son of Man sitting in the right hand of God."

Hearing this, the crowds were enraged than before, and demanded for Jesus's death.

The High Priest and the other priests tore their robes off in distress, "What do you need a witness for? He said it Himself! He speaks blasphemous things against our God!"

Kratos, who sees all the events unfold before him, was even more enraged, "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM, FOOLS!" as he said that, he leaped towards the Pharisees, preparing to slaughter them...

Kratos woke up into the silence of the room, breathing heavily due to the nightmare he had just experienced. He checked the room to see anything suspicious, even to the corners of the room, but to no avail.

But he realized just one thing...Jesus was not there, and His trace could not be found anywhere. He opened the door aggresively, and exited the room, running to the exit door of the inn.

But suddenly, "Ayyy, what the fuck is goin' on with ya?" a voice called out, and Kratos stopped, only to see Simon and his two partners, John and James.

"The Son of God has been captured! I must save Him!" Kratos replied, exhaustion can be heard in his voice. "Wait...what? Master was just there a few minutes ago, said that He's going to pray to His Father or something." John replied.

"But I saw it...the dreams...The Pharisees..." Kratos was interrupted by Simon, "Calm your tits, man. Tis' nothing but only a nightmare. Now c'mon, I think I'm going to need your help."

"Help with what?" Kratos asked, and Simon answered, "With food of course. We need something to eat. Let us go to the shores, you..well, if ya wanna, help us, y'know, since you have the strength of a monster."

Kratos raised his eyebrow, and said, "You want us to catch fish this late?"

"Are ya daft or somethin'? The time is dawn already, night has passed like...a few hours ago." Simon corrected. But Kratos didn't respond, he only stood there.

Simon approached the Ghost of Sparta and said, "Come on, our Master can defend Himself, I'm sure of it. The dreams you experienced earlier is nothing but a nightmare."

Kratos nodded, maybe he was being too paranoid, "Fine, I will believe the words you say, fishmen." Simon lifted a thumbs up at Kratos, "Splendid! Now, do you want to help us?"

Kratos took a moment to respond, and said, "Fine." And he followed Simon to the shores of Galilee...

Several minutes later, in the middle of the lake...

"Our 'journey' ain't as disappointing as the last one. Apparently, we managed to catch some fish." Simon proudly announced, but John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because Kratos did most of the work. You did almost nothing, Simon."

"Be quiet! I am the cap'n of this ship-"

"Boat." John corrected, interrupting the supposed 'captain. "Boat, yeah, that! And all of the work, all credits goes to me!" Simon said, earning a sigh from James, "Bullshit." He scoffed.

Kratos growled, "Hold your tongues, I cannot seem to focus with all of your bickering." Kratos was almost tempted to destroy the whole boat and leave them floating on the Lake of Galilee, but he remembered how Jesus would react if He finds out about it.

As minutes passes by, suddenly, a sound of thunder was heard from a mile, wind started blowing against the boat, making it unstable for a bit.

"Uhh...guys...code red?" Simon said jokingly. "What the hell do you mean by that?" John asked back, but instead of responding, the sky gave out a loud thunder sound again, making the Lake moves wildly.

As the disaster happen, the wind blows even harder, and everything was moving and shaking wildly. "Oh shit...oh shit, oh shit, this is bad." Simon panicked, so too did his partners.

"Starting to think that we should've waited for Master...Simon, you're one impatient fool, you know that right?" James insulted, but Simon protested back, "Hey! What do we need Master for? We can do this by ourselves!"

James replied back, "Well, if the Master is here, maybe this lighting show won't be happening to us!" As everything moves wildly, each of the fishermen hold onto the edge of the boat to keep themselves from getting thrown out of the boat, while Kratos...he just stood there, waiting for this to end.

"Guys..." John called out, but both of them yelled, "Quiet!"

"Guys!" John called out for the second time, and both of them yelled in unison, "What?!"

John pointed with his index fingers into the direction of a person wearing a white robe walking amidst the Lake. "It's..." John was interrupted when Simon and James yelled in fear, "A GHOST!"

Kratos too moves his gaze into the mysterious person walking amidst the lake, "A ghost?" John slapped his own face at the idiocy of his partners.

Both Simon and James began cursing the supposed 'ghost', "Stay away from us! Do you really want to make our day a rough one?! We're facing off a fucking thunder show and now ya wanna show yer scary face in front of us!? GO AWAY!" Simon finished. James too cursed the Ghost,

"STAY AWAY, YOU NASTY-LOOKING-" but John yelled back, interrupting James, "IT'S MASTER, YOU IDIOT, NOT A GHOST!"

Both Simon and James looked back to the mysterious person, now, are closer than before to the boat. The Mysterious Person was laughing lightly, finding the current situation very amusing.

But Simon was still in disbelief, so he shouted to the Mysterious Person, "Hey! If you're really our Master, then tell me to cross the lake, like you do, so I can walk and gaze upon You closer!"

"Simon, are you out of your goddamn mind? Look around you, you'll be dead in a second if you decide to act so foolish." James shouted back, but the Mysterious Person seems to have a different answer, "If your faith tells you to do so, then so be it. Walk, Simon, walk with faith." The figure said as He smiled. Kratos noticed the voice in an instant, and immediately knew that this was indeed Jesus.

James widened his eyes in shock, worried that his friend will die...maybe this Mysterious Person isn't their Master, after all.

Simon took a step in the lake and...his feet didn't sink, and as he stepped another one of his feet, it didn't sink too, and so too did his whole body. Simon smiled joyfully, and was awed at the miracle.

James shouted, "That son of a bitch really did it!"

While John only gave a thumbs up to Simon. Simon continued to walk towards Jesus, as the winds blows over him harder than before. As he gets closer to his Master, suddenly, his heart were filled with fear. He looked down to the Lake and started to fall down, sinking into the Lake.

"W- WHAT THE FU- MASTER!" Simon called out for help, and Jesus caught his hand just in time, preventing him from falling. "You lack faith, Simon. How long until you stop doubting the power of God?" Jesus lifted Simon up, and goes back to the boat with him.

As Simon entered the boat, Jesus spoke to the winds and the storms, "Quiet! Be still!" and the storms and the winds were calmed down, only by the words of Jesus. Simon began whispering to his fellow partners, "This Man is really a God! We should offer Him sacrifices and-"

"Simon, stop it. You're acting weird." John sighed, as the day went back to normal, the sun was seen rising from the horizon.

"Son of God...I thought You were...captured." Kratos called out, approaching Jesus. Jesus looked back to Kratos, but instead of answering his doubts, Jesus changed the topic, "My teachings has affected you very well, Kratos. You took your time out to help Simon and his partners." He smiled, but Kratos asked again, "Son of God...the dreams-"

"It will happen soon, Kratos, and you must not intervene." Jesus warned, and Kratos protested, "Those crowds, those Pharisees...they are humiliating You, and You stand there and let them do it?"

But Jesus did not answer, and stayed silent throughout the journey back to the shores of Galilee...

"Where is my brother?" Athena asked, and Simon the Zealot answered, "How th' fuck was I suppos'd to know?" as he went to the kitchen to eat something.

"Why did the Carpenter invited these unholy assholes as His disciples again?" Athena asked in disbelief. As she mumbled against herself, Kratos returned along with Jesus and His companions. "Kratos!" Athena ran to her brother, "Where were you? I thought you ran away to cause some trouble!"

"No. I'm only helping these fools to catch their fishes, nothing more." Kratos answered. Jesus then goes to the owner of the Inn, and gave him a few shiekels, "This is for letting us stay for the night." Jesus said, and the Innkeeper gave Him his thanks.

Jesus and His disciples went out, along with Kratos and Athena.

"Where were you, Mary?" Martha asked her sister, whom responded, "I was...doing...prostitute thingy...for our financial issues, y'know."

Martha slapped her sister across the cheeks, "I told you to leave the financial issues to us instead of doing these reckless things!"

Lazarus approached them both and said to Martha, "Don't be too harsh on her."

"Of course I have to be harsh! Prostituting is against the Law of God! You're lucky the Priests and the crowds didn't caught you red-handed!"

"Actually...they did." Mary responded, which shocks both of her siblings. Martha was enraged than before, "Did you run away from them?! If so, then face your responsibility. The wages of sin are death!"

"Martha!" Lazarus called out for her harshness, but Martha paid it no attention. "Sis...I didn't actually run away from them...Someone saved me." Mary replied, and Martha asked, "Oh yeah? and Who is this 'Someone'?"

"Oh, He's the best, I tell ya...He's handsome, good-mannered, and He calls Himself 'Jesus'." Mary replied, and Martha, in disbelief, said, "Jesus? You mean the Teacher that were rumoured to be the long-awaited Messiah? Please tell me you're bullshitting right now..."

"N- no! I'm not lying! He even tells me that one day, He will visit our residence, here in Tiberias!" Mary excitedly said. Martha sighed, "Whatever, but still...prostituting is wrong."

"I know, I learned it from Him. He told me that my sins are forgiven, and that I should sin no more." Mary said, and Martha replied, "Forgiving your sins? Who can forgive sins, but God alone?"

"Sisters, I think we should drop the conversation. Mary, you have work to do." Lazarus said, and Mary nodded. She has to clean the whole house as a punishment.

As Jesus walked, many people gathered around Him to ask Him questions, which annoys His disciples, including Kratos, especially Kratos. "Son of God...can you tell these people to stay away?"

"If I prohibited these people from questioning Me, the stones will do the talking." Jesus answered, and Kratos nodded, even if he finds this a bit annoying. Jesus was now popular amongst the Jews, and this kind of power scares the Pharisees and the Scribes.

Simon and his partners carried their food supplies, the bread and the fish they just caught earlier in the morning. But Jesus insisted that they should find more food, but Simon protested, "Master...we got enough food, why should we find more?!"

Jesus then gave him a parable from the scriptures, "Learn from the ants, Simon. They store their food for the upcoming season. The lazy and the unfaithful will not get their reward."

Jesus and His followers then reached the grainfields, which Jesus has planted for Him and His followers from a faraway day, whereupon they would pick each of the wheat and store it in their bags.

As they were picking the grains, a Pharisee with his scribe passed by, and saw Jesus and His followers doing a work that no man should do in the day of Sabbath. The Pharisee saw this as a chance to accuse Jesus, and approached them.

"Well, well, well, look at Who we have here..." The Pharisee said mockingly, angering Kratos a bit. Jesus turned His gaze on the Pharisee, who folded his arms, and said, "Why are You and Your disciples do what God has forbidden since the beginning of this world?"

Jesus responded, "Have you ever heard of the story where David hungered, and he went into the house of God and ate from a bread that is lawful only for the priests?"

The Pharisee nodded, and Jesus continued, "Then I tell you this, the Son of Man is the Lord of also the Sabbath day."

The Pharisee gritted his teeth, "What blasphemies are You trying to preach to us today, charla- I mean...Teacher." He corrected himself..Kratos felt like it was enough, "Enough of this foolish charade, Priest. If He wants to break the Sabbath day, then so be it."

"If He is breaking the Laws of Moses and God, then He is not fit to be a Teacher!" The Scribe answered back instead of the Pharisee.

"A charlatan is the fitting title for Him!" The Pharisee added, which angered Kratos, then he grabs the Pharisee by his neck, "Say. Those. Words. Again. Priest." The Scribe were trying to help his friend, but was afraid enough, seeing Kratos's incredible strength by the sight of him lifting a grown man like a ragdoll.

"Kratos! Enough!" Jesus called out, but Kratos ignored it, "I dare you to say those words again, Priest, out loud, so I can choke you with them."

"Brother..." Athena approached Kratos, "You want to change, right? Why are you doing this? Listen to the Carpenter."

"His death I cannot allow, Athena." Kratos said in almost a whispery voice. Jesus then replied, "Kratos, no one truly takes My life from Me unless I allow it so. I have the power to take My own life, and to also restore it, so please, put him down. He has done nothing wrong."

Kratos was silent for a few seconds, before looking back to the Pharisee, "If it wasn't for the Son of God, priest, you would have died this day. Not just any death, a painful, slow death is the way I can describe it." Kratos threw the priest away like a defenseless ragdoll.

The Pharisee and his scribe ran away in panic, hoping to reach their priest friends to report about something that happened this day. "Kratos...I told you-" Jesus was cut off when Kratos said, "The nightmares still haunts me, Son of God." and he turned away, walking a few feet from them.

Kratos looked down to the dry land of the grainfield, thinking on what he should do. By the gods...

Death, Betrayal.

A voice echoed through his mind. What treachery is this?! Kratos asked in his mind, but received no answer.

Death. Betrayal.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT AND FACE ME, COWARD!" Kratos shouted to seemingly no one.

Death, Betrayal.

A voice called out from behind Kratos, "Kratos, enough...please."

"Son of God... there's a voice...I do not know what it is." Kratos replied. "We have no time to worry about that. Come back and let's store some food for us." Jesus said.

Filicide.

Kratos heard the voice again. "Snap out of it!" Jesus yelled, and Kratos returned to his senses. "I am...sorry. I was..haunted by the...nightmares."

"Of?" Jesus asked. "Of Your very own death." Kratos replied, which shocked the disciples who were hearing their conversation.

Simon were the first one to react, and reached to his Master, "By the Lord, You are going to die?!"

"Simon, please, not the time." Jesus said, His expression changed into sadness. "Master, I just-"

"No." Jesus replied darkly. This is His destiny, and His destiny are not yet to be revealed to His disciples.

The other disciples looked worried...except for Judas. "Kratos, you will not lose Me, I promise...even if I die, I will always be with you." Jesus assured in a whisper, but Kratos didn't look too assured, and nodded blindly anyways.

"Don't tell them of My fate, Kratos. If you know, let them in a state of ignorance for some time. I will reveal it to them when the time is ready." Jesus asked Kratos a favour, and he nodded.

Kratos was paranoid that he'll lose Jesus, that he'll lose another person he cared about. He already lost his family, his mother, and his brother. He can't afford to lose another, not anymore...not even the Sisters of Fate can stop him, he swore.

Kratos and Jesus returned to the disciples, returning to collecting the grains which were unfortunately stopped by a Pharisee. As they collect the grains, Kratos continued to have a trail of nightmares of Jesus's unfortunate fate. It's the same dream again...with those foolish priests.

Will Kratos get peace? He'll never know. For the first time in his day in this supposed 'universe', nightmares continued to haunt him, a nightmare that not even Jesus knows what is the cause of it, or who.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. Paranoia

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Jesus embraces the former God of War while they walk in the streets of Magdala, trying to comfort him. While He wraps one of His arms around Kratos's shoulders, Kratos's mind were filled with fear and paranoia, yes, the same paranoia Zeus felt about The Marked Warrior.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, Kratos, snap out of it." Jesus calmly said, but Kratos did not respond. But a few seconds later, Kratos asked, "Where...are we going, Son of God?"

"To the household of the woman I met a day ago, Mary Magdalene." Jesus replied, which shocked His disciples.

As Jesus walked, many looked Him with a welcoming look, like a subject welcoming their King, except for the Pharisees. They looked up to Him with absolute hatred, certainly, they looked like they're plotting something against Him, to which Jesus knew since He first met one of them. Jesus has to die, He has to, but He cannot let Kratos fall into the same pit again, the pit of self-guilt for the loss and the deaths of his loved one.

"Are you starving, Kratos?" Jesus asked in concern, but Kratos shook his head, "I am not in a mood for delicacies."

"Ah, as I said before...I know when someone is hungry, and you fit in that list, Kratos." Jesus said while chuckling, but Kratos only responded louder, "No! I said no!"

"Hey, Simon, fetch Me a bread, can you?" Jesus spoke to Simon, who gave Him a bread from the basket. Jesus offered it to Kratos, who refused to open his mouth, "I am not a child, Son of God."

"Well, you didn't said you aren't My child, did you?" Jesus said jokingly, before offering the bread to Kratos's mouth, which were extremely annoyed, "I am not hungry, Son of God." Kratos lied.

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"I know that look, Kratos. That is the look of a beast who hungers for the delicacies-"

"I said, I am not hungry!"

"If you aren't eating then I'm shoving this bread into your throat!"

"Don't you dare, Son of God!"

"Oh, I dare."

The both continued to argue whilst walking in the streets. Athena chuckled from afar, seeing Kratos's childish side.

"Did you even learn manners, Son of God?!" Kratos asked loudly, and Jesus responded with a light laugh, "Says you."

"What is that even supposed to mean?!" Kratos asked, and Jesus changed the topic, "Nevermind that, back to the bread. You, eat the bread."

"I already said that I am full, Son of God." Kratos replied back. "The naughty noises in your abdomen says otherwise, now eat." Jesus replied back.

Kratos conceded, and took a bite from the bread, feeling a little relieved. "...Thanks." Kratos said, feeling a bit grateful. Jesus smiled, "You're welcome, Ghost of Sparta." He joked, but Kratos hissed, "Do not call me that."

"Then stop calling Me, 'The Son of God', that is very formal of you." Jesus answered back. "I can call You whatever I want, Son of God."

"The same rule applies to Me, then." Jesus jokingly said. Kratos growled, "Fine."

"I'm kidding, can you not be serious for once?" Jesus protested, but Kratos did not respond. "We really need to get to work on that temper of yours." Jesus said, quoting the sentence He said a few months ago.

As they converse, Jesus and His followers reached their destiny, the household of Mary Magdalene, the exact same location as she told Jesus.

Jesus knocked on the door, "May I enter, sisters? Brother?"

The door opened, revealing a tired Lazarus, "What do you want? We're busy at the moment."

"Oh, sorry to intrude, but I promised Mary that I will visit her. May I?" Jesus asked, and Lazarus instantly noticed that this was Jesus, the Guy who preached all over Galilee for the past few months and weeks.

He turned back and shouted, "Mary! He's here!"

"Who?" Asked the puzzled girl. "Jesus! Jesus is here!" Mary excitedly came out of her room, and rushed to Jesus, hugging Him, "Oh, I knew You were going to keep Your promise."

Lazarus gave Jesus a look, as if he's trying to apologize. He then said to his sister, "Mary, I'm sure Jesus is uncomfortable with you invading His personal space." But Jesus shook His head, smiling.

Mary let's go of Jesus, and said, "So, what now? Are you going to let me follow You?" That sentence alone earned a groan from Martha, her older sister, "You are not allowed to go freely outside without us watching you."

Jesus pointed at Martha, indicating that He agrees with her older sister. Mary only muttered an 'awww' as a response. "Sit here, Lord." Martha said, offering Jesus a sit.

"I have heard a lot about You, Lord. Mary told me on how You saved her from the stoning of the priests. I am forever indebted to You, and I also apologize for her reckless behaviour. It won't be repeated again in the future." Martha spoke, thanking the Son of God. Jesus shook His head, "Her sins are forgiven, Martha." Martha just nodded as a response, as she invited the other disciples to sit too, so that she can offer them some food and water.

But Martha wasn't sure what to say to the creepy, pale-skinned man that were standing in front of her, so she just ignored him. Kratos, however, did not mind this.

Jesus knew that they were scared of Kratos, so He tried to assure them, "Brothers and Sisters, My friend, Kratos here doesn't mean any harm. He's friendly if you get to know him, despite his scary appearance." Jesus, however, earned a growl from the Ghost of Sparta.

"Well...alright then, Kratos-guy...you can sit there." Lazarus pointed at the chair near the corner of the room, a bit far from the table of the guests.

Kratos did not listen, and just stood there, folding his arms. "Kratos...sit down, will you?" Jesus said, but Kratos replied, "No. I will stand."

Jesus sighed, and continued with His conversation with them. Martha worked at the kitchen to prepare a meal for Jesus and His disciples. Mary, however, sat down at the feet of Jesus, wanting to listen to what He has to say.

"Lord...were You serious when You said my sins has been forgiven? Cause..y'know...I disbanded my marriage with my former husband.." Mary asked, and Jesus replied, "Do not doubt the love of the Father, Mary. He forgives those who willingly admits their sins before the presence of God. God once said in the scriptures through the mouth of Prophet Isaiah, 'Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool.'" He finished, and Mary nodded as a response.

"And what shall I do with my...husband? Should I go to him and apologize?" Mary asked again, and Jesus opened His mouth to explain, "Though your sins has been forgiven, Mary, your character has not. Fix yourself first, then, you can go to him and apologize. Surely, it will succeed."

"and how do I do that, exactly?" Mary asked another question. Jesus replied, "By letting him see the fruits that are born out of you."

"I'm sorry, what? Fruits?" Mary asked, puzzled. "Mary, anyone that claims that they sin no more, but their fruits can't be seen, they shall be called a hypocrite. Fruits are essential in your life as a spiritual disciple of the Lord. It will let people see the glory of God through you. Now imagine this: You are a prostitute whom everyone hates deeply, but after God touched you and erased you all of your sins, you showed the world your fruits. What are fruits, you may ask? Fruits are the results and the effects of your repentance and your experience with God, it can be a symbol to the good deeds you've done, and the negative personalities and habits that you've changed. That, dear, is the fruit I meant, not actual fruits." Jesus finished, taking a fruit to illustrate His point.

Mary nodded, finally understanding what He meant. But as they converse, Martha noticed that Mary hasn't helped her since, not even an iota, so she approached her younger sister, and complained to her, "You know, instead of sitting right there like a lazy cretin, how about you come with me and help?" But Mary shook her head, "Aw come on! I want to talk to Jesus! It's an once-in-a-lifetime experience!"

Martha protested against Jesus, "Lord, are you going to let Mary sit there and do nothing?! Tell her to help me instead of being a lazy, useless sister!"

Lazarus, who was on the kitchen too, was about to rebuke his sister for being too harsh towards Mary, but Jesus said something, interrupting him from doing so, "Martha, O Martha..." Jesus said, before continuing, "Why are you so upset? Mary has chosen what's better for her, and it will not be taken away."

Martha scoffs, and returns to the kitchen, mumbling a complain against Jesus under her breath. Kratos heard what she's saying, and approached her in a quick moment, "You want help, I shall help."

"Kratos...what are-" Jesus was interrupted when Kratos yelled at Jesus, "She speaks unholy things against You. If she wants help so much, then I will make her job easier."

"What, cretin? I did not ask you for help, it was my sister that I required." Martha harshly said. Kratos hissed, "Call me a cretin again and let us see if you fit to be in the list of the gods I killed."

"She is a defenseless woman Kratos, remember that." Jesus said, reminding Kratos that murder of an innocent life is against His rules.

Kratos drops the act and goes to the kitchen, "What do you need help with, woman?"

"I did not ask for your help." Martha replied harshly. Kratos growled, "What. do. you. need. help. with. WOMAN?!" Lazarus felt uneasy with the pale-skinned man scolding his sister in front of him.

Jesus sighed, Kratos is so overprotective towards Him that He's gotten sick of it. "Kratos...go back to your place. She doesn't need your help." Jesus said.

Kratos looked to Him for a second and growled, "Fine." and he returned to his place, leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"Your...pale friend sure is scary." Mary whispered to Jesus, and Jesus replied, "He is a nice man if you get to know him...he's just..well...paranoid these days."

As Martha prepared the meal, and placed it on the table, Jesus and His disciples, including Kratos and Athena, ate from it until night falls, and they gave Mary and Martha their farewell.

"I hope to see You again in the future, Jesus!" Mary shouted, but Martha scoffs, "Huh...I don't."

But Lazarus too was as enthusiastic as Mary, "I hope You come again to our residence soon!"

"I bid you My farewell, Brother and Sisters." Jesus said, as He and His disciples walked away from the residence, searching for a place to stay.

"Kratos, what is wrong with you? Why did you act hostile against Martha?" Jesus asked, feeling a bit disappointed. "I...do not know." Kratos answered. He looked down as he walked with them, thinking about the nightmares that he keeps receiving, the visions in the middle of the day.

"I keep seeing your flesh being teared off of Your b-" Kratos was cut off when Jesus puts His palm in Kratos's mouth, muffling his voice, "I told you not to speak openly about this matter."

"Wait, what was it that he said?" Simon asked, but Jesus didn't respond. They keep walking until they find yet another Inn for them to stay for the night. "Bring the baskets of the breads, the raw fishes, and the grains inside. Tomorrow, we will eat our breakfast and continue our work." Jesus said to His disciples, and they entered the inn to stay for the night..

TO BE CONTINUED. Yeah I know it's short, not the climax of the story yet. Next chapter will probably be longer. The arc of this story is still not close to finishing so uhh...yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Nightmare Of The Ghost

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Jesus embraces the former God of War while they walk in the streets of Magdala, trying to comfort him. While He wraps one of His arms around Kratos's shoulders, Kratos's mind were filled with fear and paranoia, yes, the same paranoia Zeus felt about The Marked Warrior.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, Kratos, snap out of it." Jesus calmly said, but Kratos did not respond. But a few seconds later, Kratos asked, "Where...are we going, Son of God?"

"To the household of the woman I met a day ago, Mary Magdalene." Jesus replied, which shocked His disciples.

As Jesus walked, many looked Him with a welcoming look, like a subject welcoming their King, except for the Pharisees. They looked up to Him with absolute hatred, certainly, they looked like they're plotting something against Him, to which Jesus knew since He first met one of them. Jesus has to die, He has to, but He cannot let Kratos fall into the same pit again, the pit of self-guilt for the loss and the deaths of his loved one.

"Are you starving, Kratos?" Jesus asked in concern, but Kratos shook his head, "I am not in a mood for delicacies."

"Ah, as I said before...I know when someone is hungry, and you fit in that list, Kratos." Jesus said while chuckling, but Kratos only responded louder, "No! I said no!"

"Hey, Simon, fetch Me a bread, can you?" Jesus spoke to Simon, who gave Him a bread from the basket. Jesus offered it to Kratos, who refused to open his mouth, "I am not a child, Son of God."

"Well, you didn't said you aren't My child, did you?" Jesus said jokingly, before offering the bread to Kratos's mouth, which were extremely annoyed, "I am not hungry, Son of God." Kratos lied.

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"I know that look, Kratos. That is the look of a beast who hungers for the delicacies-"

"I said, I am not hungry!"

"If you aren't eating then I'm shoving this bread into your throat!"

"Don't you dare, Son of God!"

"Oh, I dare."

The both continued to argue whilst walking in the streets. Athena chuckled from afar, seeing Kratos's childish side.

"Did you even learn manners, Son of God?!" Kratos asked loudly, and Jesus responded with a light laugh, "Says you."

"What is that even supposed to mean?!" Kratos asked, and Jesus changed the topic, "Nevermind that, back to the bread. You, eat the bread."

"I already said that I am full, Son of God." Kratos replied back. "The naughty noises in your abdomen says otherwise, now eat." Jesus replied back.

Kratos conceded, and took a bite from the bread, feeling a little relieved. "...Thanks." Kratos said, feeling a bit grateful. Jesus smiled, "You're welcome, Ghost of Sparta." He joked, but Kratos hissed, "Do not call me that."

"Then stop calling Me, 'The Son of God', that is very formal of you." Jesus answered back. "I can call You whatever I want, Son of God."

"The same rule applies to Me, then." Jesus jokingly said. Kratos growled, "Fine."

"I'm kidding, can you not be serious for once?" Jesus protested, but Kratos did not respond. "We really need to get to work on that temper of yours." Jesus said, quoting the sentence He said a few months ago.

As they converse, Jesus and His followers reached their destiny, the household of Mary Magdalene, the exact same location as she told Jesus.

Jesus knocked on the door, "May I enter, sisters? Brother?"

The door opened, revealing a tired Lazarus, "What do you want? We're busy at the moment."

"Oh, sorry to intrude, but I promised Mary that I will visit her. May I?" Jesus asked, and Lazarus instantly noticed that this was Jesus, the Guy who preached all over Galilee for the past few months and weeks.

He turned back and shouted, "Mary! He's here!"

"Who?" Asked the puzzled girl. "Jesus! Jesus is here!" Mary excitedly came out of her room, and rushed to Jesus, hugging Him, "Oh, I knew You were going to keep Your promise."

Lazarus gave Jesus a look, as if he's trying to apologize. He then said to his sister, "Mary, I'm sure Jesus is uncomfortable with you invading His personal space." But Jesus shook His head, smiling.

Mary let's go of Jesus, and said, "So, what now? Are you going to let me follow You?" That sentence alone earned a groan from Martha, her older sister, "You are not allowed to go freely outside without us watching you."

Jesus pointed at Martha, indicating that He agrees with her older sister. Mary only muttered an 'awww' as a response. "Sit here, Lord." Martha said, offering Jesus a sit.

"I have heard a lot about You, Lord. Mary told me on how You saved her from the stoning of the priests. I am forever indebted to You, and I also apologize for her reckless behaviour. It won't be repeated again in the future." Martha spoke, thanking the Son of God. Jesus shook His head, "Her sins are forgiven, Martha." Martha just nodded as a response, as she invited the other disciples to sit too, so that she can offer them some food and water.

But Martha wasn't sure what to say to the creepy, pale-skinned man that were standing in front of her, so she just ignored him. Kratos, however, did not mind this.

Jesus knew that they were scared of Kratos, so He tried to assure them, "Brothers and Sisters, My friend, Kratos here doesn't mean any harm. He's friendly if you get to know him, despite his scary appearance." Jesus, however, earned a growl from the Ghost of Sparta.

"Well...alright then, Kratos-guy...you can sit there." Lazarus pointed at the chair near the corner of the room, a bit far from the table of the guests.

Kratos did not listen, and just stood there, folding his arms. "Kratos...sit down, will you?" Jesus said, but Kratos replied, "No. I will stand."

Jesus sighed, and continued with His conversation with them. Martha worked at the kitchen to prepare a meal for Jesus and His disciples. Mary, however, sat down at the feet of Jesus, wanting to listen to what He has to say.

"Lord...were You serious when You said my sins has been forgiven? Cause..y'know...I disbanded my marriage with my former husband.." Mary asked, and Jesus replied, "Do not doubt the love of the Father, Mary. He forgives those who willingly admits their sins before the presence of God. God once said in the scriptures through the mouth of Prophet Isaiah, 'Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool.'" He finished, and Mary nodded as a response.

"And what shall I do with my...husband? Should I go to him and apologize?" Mary asked again, and Jesus opened His mouth to explain, "Though your sins has been forgiven, Mary, your character has not. Fix yourself first, then, you can go to him and apologize. Surely, it will succeed."

"and how do I do that, exactly?" Mary asked another question. Jesus replied, "By letting him see the fruits that are born out of you."

"I'm sorry, what? Fruits?" Mary asked, puzzled. "Mary, anyone that claims that they sin no more, but their fruits can't be seen, they shall be called a hypocrite. Fruits are essential in your life as a spiritual disciple of the Lord. It will let people see the glory of God through you. Now imagine this: You are a prostitute whom everyone hates deeply, but after God touched you and erased you all of your sins, you showed the world your fruits. What are fruits, you may ask? Fruits are the results and the effects of your repentance and your experience with God, it can be a symbol to the good deeds you've done, and the negative personalities and habits that you've changed. That, dear, is the fruit I meant, not actual fruits." Jesus finished, taking a fruit to illustrate His point.

Mary nodded, finally understanding what He meant. But as they converse, Martha noticed that Mary hasn't helped her since, not even an iota, so she approached her younger sister, and complained to her, "You know, instead of sitting right there like a lazy cretin, how about you come with me and help?" But Mary shook her head, "Aw come on! I want to talk to Jesus! It's an once-in-a-lifetime experience!"

Martha protested against Jesus, "Lord, are you going to let Mary sit there and do nothing?! Tell her to help me instead of being a lazy, useless sister!"

Lazarus, who was on the kitchen too, was about to rebuke his sister for being too harsh towards Mary, but Jesus said something, interrupting him from doing so, "Martha, O Martha..." Jesus said, before continuing, "Why are you so upset? Mary has chosen what's better for her, and it will not be taken away."

Martha scoffs, and returns to the kitchen, mumbling a complain against Jesus under her breath. Kratos heard what she's saying, and approached her in a quick moment, "You want help, I shall help."

"Kratos...what are-" Jesus was interrupted when Kratos yelled at Jesus, "She speaks unholy things against You. If she wants help so much, then I will make her job easier."

"What, cretin? I did not ask you for help, it was my sister that I required." Martha harshly said. Kratos hissed, "Call me a cretin again and let us see if you fit to be in the list of the gods I killed."

"She is a defenseless woman Kratos, remember that." Jesus said, reminding Kratos that murder of an innocent life is against His rules.

Kratos drops the act and goes to the kitchen, "What do you need help with, woman?"

"I did not ask for your help." Martha replied harshly. Kratos growled, "What. do. you. need. help. with. WOMAN?!" Lazarus felt uneasy with the pale-skinned man scolding his sister in front of him.

Jesus sighed, Kratos is so overprotective towards Him that He's gotten sick of it. "Kratos...go back to your place. She doesn't need your help." Jesus said.

Kratos looked to Him for a second and growled, "Fine." and he returned to his place, leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"Your...pale friend sure is scary." Mary whispered to Jesus, and Jesus replied, "He is a nice man if you get to know him...he's just..well...paranoid these days."

As Martha prepared the meal, and placed it on the table, Jesus and His disciples, including Kratos and Athena, ate from it until night falls, and they gave Mary and Martha their farewell.

"I hope to see You again in the future, Jesus!" Mary shouted, but Martha scoffs, "Huh...I don't."

But Lazarus too was as enthusiastic as Mary, "I hope You come again to our residence soon!"

"I bid you My farewell, Brother and Sisters." Jesus said, as He and His disciples walked away from the residence, searching for a place to stay.

"Kratos, what is wrong with you? Why did you act hostile against Martha?" Jesus asked, feeling a bit disappointed. "I...do not know." Kratos answered. He looked down as he walked with them, thinking about the nightmares that he keeps receiving, the visions in the middle of the day.

"I keep seeing your flesh being teared off of Your b-" Kratos was cut off when Jesus puts His palm in Kratos's mouth, muffling his voice, "I told you not to speak openly about this matter."

"Wait, what was it that he said?" Simon asked, but Jesus didn't respond. They keep walking until they find yet another Inn for them to stay for the night. "Bring the baskets of the breads, the raw fishes, and the grains inside. Tomorrow, we will eat our breakfast and continue our work." Jesus said to His disciples, and they entered the inn to stay for the night..

TO BE CONTINUED. Yeah I know it's short, not the climax of the story yet. Next chapter will probably be longer. The arc of this story is still not close to finishing so uhh...yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Enter The Biblical World

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The sun rises over the people of Israel. Jesus and His disciple had eaten their breakfast, and continued their journey.

In the middle of the walking, Judas whined, "Our money is running out, Master. Perhaps we should go and find more?"

"Our concern is not money, Judas, it is the lost sheep of Israel that I focus on." Jesus replied, making Judas mumble multiple whining comments along the way.

"Why do you complain about everything, Judas? Do not seek for yourself the treasures of the earth, where moth and rust destroy, and thieves break in and steal. However, seek the treasures of Heaven, for it is indeed eternal and you will be abundantly provided. For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also." Jesus finished.

"Screw it." Judas cursed under his breath. Jesus sighed, for He knew how Judas's destiny will turn out to be, a traitor.

Jesus wiped the thoughts off, maybe there is still hope for Judas, and He will try His best to alter Judas's destiny.

And then, Jesus and His disciples reached their destination, that is a synagogue near the streets of Magdala. Jesus entered it, only to be welcomed by a lot of people.

The Pharisees, too, welcomed Him, and gave Him the scriptures so that He can teach the crowds, "Here, Teacher." However, Jesus senses the tone of mocking in the Pharisees's voice, but He let it slide.

As He teaches, Kratos and Athena sat near the corners of the Synagogue, listening to whatever Jesus had to say.

And then, a man came into the pulpit, and bowed down before Jesus until his face was buried down by the dirt.

"Please...heal me, Lord. My hand has been cursed by God..." The man said, revealing his withered hand. The Pharisees sees this as a chance to accuse Jesus of breaking the sabbath.

Jesus, however, knew what they were thinking, and instead of immediately healing the man, He told him, "Arise, and stand in the middle." and the man did so.

He then turned His attention to The Pharisees, and pointed at them, "I ask of you, which one is lawful to do in the sabbath day: Saving lives or harming them?" The Pharisees were extremely confused by this, "How the hell did He knew what we were plotting?" One whispers to another.

"He's a devil!" one suggests

"Stretch your hand, My child." Jesus ordered, and the man did so, and in an instant, the man's withered hand were healed. The crowds began shouting, praising God and uplifting Him.

The Pharisees grew negative emotions in their hearts, and went outside, communing with each other, "What should we do with this charlatan?" One asks.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Another one said, frustrated. "We should kill Him, He's doing too much."

"What if He causes havoc across Jerusalem? With the amount of followers He has now, He surely has a chance to led a rebellion against the Roman Empire! And what will become of our country?" A Pharisee asks.

"Let us go to the High Priest and report this." A Scribe suggested, and they went back into the High Priest...

But one Pharisee has a plan for tonight, and went inside the synagogue. He approached Jesus, and said, "Master, I am honoured to hear You preach the word of God, and now I want to invite you to eat at my house this night."

"Your invitation is accepted." Jesus replied. The Pharisee smiled, and Jesus too returned the smile. "I'll be waiting for You this night, don't You dare be late!" The Pharisee joked, before he went outside again to regroup with his friends.

After finishing His teaching, Jesus and His disciples went outside, and Judas asked Him, "Should we find more money?"

"Judas...your heart is filled with greed. As I said before, you can't serve two masters." Was all Jesus said, and Judas frowned from hearing the sentence, "You don't understand, Master. If our money runs out, we will not be able to give to the poor, and our ministry will not be realized anymore!"

"Did I not said that the Father will provide for us?" Jesus replied with a rhetorical question. "Say a word again and I will make your day unpleasant, thief." Kratos threatened, but Jesus shook His head, "Stay out of this, Kratos."

Judas looked away, refusing to say anything.

Simon then spoke to break the silence, "Tick-tock, bell ringing, before ya argue even further, I wanna say something to the Master...My mother-in-law has no one to look after her back in my home, so I uhh...'request' Your permission so I can go and check her. May I, Master?"

"Do whatever you must." Jesus replied, and Simon immediately said, "Oooh! You're the best, Master! See ya later!" and rushed to Capernaum. "I want to go with Simon, Master." Andreas asked, and Jesus nodded.

Andreas rushed towards Simon, but Jesus called out to him before he goes any further, "Tell your brother to go to the house of a Pharisee named Abraham if he's done!" "Yeah! I will, Master!" Andreas shouted back.

As they disappeared out of sight, Jesus and His disciples sat near a rock, including Kratos and Athena.

As they sat, a large gathering of crowds approached them. Jesus smiled, "Come, and sit down." He said to them.

Jesus taught the crowds about the Kingsom of God, until dawn falls. The crowd went home, but Jesus halted them, "Before you go..." Jesus brought a basket of bread, and gave it to them, for He knows that each of them is poor, and that they have nothing to sustain themselves, "Here, take it." Jesus said to them.

"The Son of God... He is too...kind." Kratos mumbled to himself. "He is going to die if He keeps this up." Kratos said, worried.

"My brothers." Jesus called out to His disciples, "Let us go to the house of the Pharisee. He invited us to eat for the night."

"I have no interest in accepting this supposed 'invitation', Son of God." Kratos suddenly said, halting the disciples from walking even further.

Jesus approached him, "Why?"

"Because I do not wish to be around those accursed Priests." Kratos said darkly. Jesus crouched, "Kratos...if you can't forgive them and wipe the hatred off of your heart, you will never find peace."

"I do not care. The Priests are foolish and they should be killed off." Kratos hisses, clinching his fists even harder.

Jesus sighed, and turned His gaze on Athena, "Athena, watch over your brother, will you? Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Kratos growled when he hears 'causing trouble'.

Athena scoffs, "Carpenter, what do you take me for? I am his sister, of course I will look after him."

The Son of God nodded, and went away with His disciples, "I will return to you later, Kratos." He said to him.

as Jesus disappeared out of sight, Kratos was silent once again. "Athena...the nightmares will not go away."

"The nightmares of the death of your family, I assume?" Athena asked. Kratos shook his head, "No. It is about the death of Him...I do not know what is the cause of it, but I will find out." He declared..

"Ah, brother, you worry too much. Why don't you and I have some fun while we wait?" Athena offered, giggling. "Have...fun? No, no I do not think so." Kratos replied. Athena insists, "Come on! I don't think being depressed is going to make anything better. Come, let me show you fun."

Kratos sighed, "Fine."

In the chambers of hell...

Hades woke up into the horrible smell of the room. He saw two demons guarding him in front, wielding pitchforks. He turned to the right side to see Poseidon, Helios, and Hermes. Then, he turned to the left side to see Hercules and Ares, all of his fellow gods were chained like an animal.

And then, Lucifer entered the room with a sinister smile, "Well, well, well, look who's awake."

"You broke our deal." Hades retorted. "Ah, what do you expect from the father of lies? Truth? Keeping a promise?" Lucifer laughed lightly, "You are so naive."

"Unchain me, and I will show you the world of pain and suffering, demon." Hades said darkly.

"Hah! I like this guy!" Lucifer mockingly said while pointing at Hades, "Out of all the gods, you are actually my favourite!"

"Where have you put us, worm?" Hades asked again. If looks could kill, Lucifer would be dead by now. Lucifer replied, "I have put you in...this place."

"BE MORE SPECIFIC, FOOL!" Hades shouted, purple aura are starting to leak out of him. "Ooooh, feisty...Tell me, did you ever-" Lucifer was cut off when the chains nearly broke from Hades exploding in rage, "WHERE. HAVE. YOU. PUT US. SIMPLETON?!"

"Fine, fine! You're going to break my eardrums so fine!" Lucifer said in a mocking tone. "But first..." Lucifer said, before taking Hades's helmet off of him, revealing his hideous face, "Nice helmet," and then Lucifer pointed at his face, "Hideous."

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Hades almost broke the entire walls of the chamber. Lucifer was surprised a little, so he decided to play more carefully, "I WILL CARVE YOUR SOUL AND MAKE IT INTO A PLAYTHING OF MINE, DEMON!" Hades threatened, his expressions looks like something that comes out of a horror story.

"How does one carve without a chisel?" Lucifer mockingly answered back.

Before Hades can be enraged even further, Lucifer said, "Before you destroy the entire place, I will tell you about this place... You're in another universe, sadly, far away from your precious world."

"W- wha...why you..." Hades said in disbelief. "You FOOL! WHY?!"

"Well, I need all the help I can find, even if it means taking away their freedom." He smiled evilly.

"Zeus...Zeus, where is he, demon?" Hades asked another question, to which Lucifer replied, "Tormented." He smirked.

Hades was enraged than he was before, not to mention the extreme temperature that the room has, it made him mad even more. "That's enough questions today, I must attend to other business. I will return to you later." Lucifer threw a goodbye hand gesture while walking out of the door.

Hades sighed, he needed to find a plan to get out of here...That demon does not know who he's messing with...Hades then noticed that Poseidon had woken up, as well as Helios and Hermes. "Well, if it isn't a pain in the balls, where the fuck are we?" Hermes asked.

"Another universe." Hades simply answered, shocking the other gods. "What of our brother, Zeus?" Poseidon asked. "The demon king simply answered 'tormented' when I asked him." Hades replied.

"He broke our deal..I can't believe we were so naive..." Helios spoke in disbelief. "What caused us to lose our conciousness anyways? I felt extreme pain in my back." Hermes said.

"The Blade of Olympus." Answered Poseidon, which shocks the other gods, "I saw a glimpse of it." Poseidon finished.

"How? The Spartan was the one who last wielded it! Unless..." Hermes stopped, sensing a 'pattern'.

"Kratos works with the demon, that's the conclusion I can come up with." Helios finished Hermes's theory. Hades growled, the very killer of his beautiful queen is working with this demon? He will make them both suffer if it is indeed true.

"Either way, we need to find out about this world." Poseidon suggested. Hades added, "Which can be done if we enter our astral forms."

"Hey, hey, wait! Are you sure it's a good idea?" Hermes asked, feeling a little bit doubtful.

"Wait, hold your tongue..." Hades said, halting Hermes, which confuses him. "I sense...Kratos's soul somewhere around this world. If I can just trace the scent, I can find him." Hades yelled.

"WHAT?!" all the gods shouted in unison, and their voice woke up both the sons of Zeus, Hercules and Ares. "There's our chance! We must enter our astral forms and check what is going on with this earth!" Helios suggested.

"What about Ares and Hercules?" Poseidon asked.

Hades was silent for a few seconds, before saying, "They can come with us, even if they are...well...obnoxious."

Ourskirts of Magdala

Hades and his fellow gods went in search for Kratos, floating around the land of Israel. "So you say that my ultimate warrior is somewhere around here?" Ares asked to break the silence.

"Yes, and no, he is not your 'ultimate warrior' anymore, not since you betrayed him and killed his family." Hermes retorted.

"His family's death made him into the perfect warrior, messenger. Now you see the genius of my plan!" Ares proclaimed.

"Yeah, a plan that costs us Olympus and the world we rule. I wouldn't call that genius, to be honest, more like a disaster." Hermes spat back. Ares frowned at this comment, and he replied, "Let's see if you can do any better, messenger! You are the weakest of the gods!"

"True, but I'm not slow, just like you and your way of thinking." Hermes insulted.

"You dare say unholy things about me?! THE GOD OF-"

"ENOUGH! I grow tired of your arguing, so please, hold your tongues." Hades demanded, and both of them shut their mouths immediately.

Hades and his fellow gods landed on the streets of Magdala.

"Ah, this city reminds me of Athens." Ares commented. "What, you're gonna try to destroy it?" Hermes commented back. Ares smirked, "Possibly."

As they walked, the scent led Hades into a nearby tree, where they see...

"Athena?! And Kratos?!" Poseidon called out. "I...I don't understand. She was killed!" Helios added.

"All of us were killed, idiots. We can return to life if we just escape the realm of Tartarus." Hermes commented.

Hades approached both Kratos and Athena, and neither of them knew that the God of the Underworld was there, watching them. Both of them were speaking to each other, and laughing.

"I don't understand...my niece, why do you associate with this...fallen monster?!" Hades asked himself, and he knew that Athena can't hear him.

"Heh...that was really fun, Athena..." Kratos said, who were breathing heavily. Both of them just played run and catch, which surprisingly, amuses Kratos.

"Are you feeling any better, brother?" Athena asked in concern. Kratos replied, "Yes... I think so."

"Wait...Kratos, do you sense something familiar around here?" Athena asked suddenly, changing the topic almost instantly. "Sense what?" Kratos asked.

"The same thing I sensed when Zeus came and apologized to you months ago." Athena replied.

"It is probably nothing, Athena..." Kratos said, assuring his sister. Athena kept looking around, and finally, she was assured that it was nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Note: I scrapped off the Hades part and rewrote the ending of this chapter.


	15. Theological Reveal

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The Pharisee's household...

"Let me ask you a few questions, Jesus of Nazareth." Abraham said.

"Please do." Jesus replied.

Abraham cleared his throat, before speaking, "What scriptures do you base Your teachings on?"

"I tell you, Abraham, that I came not to abolish the Law, but to fulfill it." Jesus responded, "The Law spoke of Me, and I have come to fulfill it."

"The Law spoke of You? How so?" Abraham asked another question. "A prophecy concerning the Messiah...The One you have been waiting for is already here, sitting, eating with you."

Abraham growled, "So You are the appointed King of the Jews then?"

"Abraham, My kingdom is not of this world, that is why I intend to spread it across the face of the earth, not as a conqueror, but as a saviour." Jesus replied.

Abraham was in disbelief, "So You are claiming to be greater, greater than even the father of our nation, Abraham himself? And even the prophets whom died before us?"

Jesus answered, "Your father, Abraham, rejoiced that he would see My day. He saw it and was glad." Simon tried to whisper to Jesus, "I don't think this is a good idea, Master...He's not happy about it." But Jesus ignored it.

"You're not even fifty years old, and yet You claim that You have seen our father?" Abraham asked, puzzled.

"Truly, I say to you, before Abraham exists...I AM." The word felt like it echoed through the room in Abraham's perspective.

Not only Jesus claimed that He exists before Abraham, but He mentioned the sacred name of the God of Israel and applied it to Himself...I AM THAT I AM.

This is beyond BLASPHEMY! The Pharisee thought in his head. His companion whispers to one another, "This Man is deluded and has a demon inside Him."

Before they can condemn Jesus even further, the door opened, revealing a woman, a woman that the Pharisees hated so much...

Outside, while Jesus was talking with the Pharisee...

A woman rushed through the crowds around Abraham's house, a woman that is known to be one of the most filthy prostitutes that the entire city ever knew.

"Can't you see that we're dying to see the Teacher, whore? Back off!" A jew hisses. But the woman ignored it, and kept rushing through the crowds, colliding with multiple people. She was spitted at, hit by a jew, but she ignored the pain. She must see Jesus, maybe He can bring her...redemption from her sins.

She heard on how Jesus treated the sinners. He treated them like they're His own children, and the woman was touched by the story.

As she reached the door, she opened it aggressively, and saw Jesus and His disciples eating in the table.

She immediately ran to Him and sat down before His feet, kissing it.

Jesus let the woman continue what she's doing, making Abraham, the Pharisee, disgusted by the sight.

The Pharisee whispered to his companions, "This Man claimed to be a 'Messiah', yet He doesn't even know what manner of a woman is touching Him right now."

But Jesus didn't respond immediately, and said to Simon, "I want to tell you something, Simon."

"Sure, I'm listening." Simon replied. Jesus began, "Once upon a time, two people owed a certain moneylender. One owed him a fifty, and the other a hundred. However, the moneylender felt pity for the both of them, for they don't have the capacity to pay him, so he forgave both of their debts. Tell Me, Simon, which of them will love the moneylender more?"

"Hmm... I think it's the one who has the bigger debt." Simon replied.

"You have answered correctly, Simon." Jesus said, before turning to the Pharisee, "You see this woman? She worked so hard to go through the crowds, only to wash My feet, yet you did not wash My feet when I entered this house. You did not kiss Me, yet this woman hasn't stopped yet from kissing My feet. You did not put oil into My head, and yet she put her perfume around my feet. Her sins has been forgiven, for she has learned to love people. But whoever has forgiven little, loves little." Jesus finished.

"Teacher, it is not right for You to claim Yourself to have the power to forgive sins. Don't You know that only God has the power to forgive sins?" Abraham calmly said, trying to control his anger.

"As I said before, the Son of Man has the power to forgive sins." Jesus replied, angering the Pharisee even more. This Man, this pathetic little carpenter claimed Himself to be some sort of mediator between man and God?!

Jesus turned to the woman, "Go in peace, your faith has saved you." He smiled, and the woman returned the smile, "Thank you." Tears formed in her eyes.

She went outside, while being greeted grimly by the crowds outside.

"Why is it that You claim Yourself to be equal to our God? You are teaching our people the way of idolatry!" Abraham said.

But Jesus did not respond, for He knew that the time for this has not yet come. Jesus said politely, "You are a very nice person indeed. Thank you for having us for dinner in your house. May the Lord bless you." He and His disciples went outside, leaving the confused Pharisee behind.

"Go, and inform the High Priest that this Man has committed several blasphemies against our God." Abraham commanded, and his subordinates nodded.

"Why hasn't the Son of God return yet?" Kratos asked, feeling a bit impatient. "He is probably teaching the Pharisee."

"As if they are going to listen." Kratos mocked.

"Have faith, Kratos. Those Priests aren't actually that bad." Athena assured.

Kratos suddenly changed the subject, "What was Zeus like?"

Athena raised her eyebrows, "Wait...why are you talking about Zeus now?"

"I am just curious." Kratos asked. Athena replied, "Well...He isn't exactly a good father. He on multiple occasions raped women by turning into animals, tricking them, and rape them when the time is right. Father is just...so horny, that is what I disliked about him."

"I am glad I did not have to be his son." Kratos retorted. "But still, I love him, Kratos. No matter how much of a filthy animal he is, he's my father." Athena replied.

"I never loved him. He imprisoned my brother, Deimos, for decades in the domains of Thanatos, cursed my mother to never tell me the identity of her husband." Kratos said, his expression suddenly changed.

Athena replied, "I know."

"And you, sister, supported his plans." Kratos growled a bit. "Yes...it is partly my fault. I should've reasoned with him, knowing how much pain it will cause you."

"Even if I forgive Zeus, I will not forget the things that he has done." Kratos said

"What about Ares?" Athena asked.

"That fool is dead, and he will stay that way, so I do not care about him." Kratos retorted, frowning.

"Hah! Looks like your 'ultimate warrior' doesn't give a shit about you! Talk about a kick in the dick!" Hermes laughed out loud, as well as the other gods who were watching Kratos's conversation.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Ares yelled, but the gods laughed even further. "ZEUS'S STORY WAS FUNNIER!" Ares protested.

"But Zeus was not much of an idiot than you were! You? A COMPLETE MORON!" Hermes laughed maniacally. "Maybe that's why Zeus favoured Athena more than you." Helios mocked.

"SHUT UP, YOU TITAN DEFECT-"

"Aww, what, gonna cry to mommy Hera? Sorry bud, mommy Hera was brutally murdered by your 'ultimate warrior'." Hermes laughed again as well as the rest of the gods, except Poseidon and Hades.

"Your insults and bickerings won't get us anywhere." Poseidon said in a calm voice. "Sorry, but...seriously, Ares is a fucking failure." Hermes laughed uncontrollably again.

Hades, however, ignored their charade. He stood there, observing both his niece and the man he hated so much.

Hades then heard something about a 'Son of God'. Oh yes...the 'Son of God' Lucifer mentioned back in hell. That 'Jesus' character. Either way, he doesn't believe that the goddess sitting in front of him is Athena. Kratos killed her, why should she sit besides him, conversing with the monster he hated so much?

Hades then turned to his fellow gods, "Remember when Lucifer mentioned the 'Son of God?'"

"Oh...yeah, yeah! That Jesus guy he mentioned." Hermes replied.

"What about Him? He's probably nothing but a weakling, nothing special." Ares proudly said. Hermes gave Ares a thumbs down hand gesture. "That 'weakling' happens to be the ruler of this...'earth', so be wise with your words, Ares." Hades replied.

"Who wants to scout and look for this supposed 'Son of God'?" Poseidon asked his fellow gods.

"I vote Ares! Bah, nevermind, he'll screw everything, since he's eager to fight as always." Hermes spat.

"Can you stop mocking my brother?" Hercules demanded, annoyed.

"Aww, you care for your brother? Not surprised." Hermes answered back. "No! Not that I care about his feelings, it's just that I'm tired of hearing the same shit over and over again." Hercules replied.

Poseidon tried his best not to lost control over these idiotic gods, so he shouted once again, "ENOUGH! Back to what I was saying, who wants to do the job?"

As the others was about to answer, Poseidon interrupted them, "Actually, I will choose them myself. Ares, if you want, scout and search for this 'Son of God'."

"For what purpose? To fight?" Ares said eagerly.

"No, to gather information." Hades corrected. "Say something about a fight again, Ares, be assured that you will suffer tenfold the suffering Prometheus had to endure for thousands of years." Poseidon said, his tone darkens.

"Tell me, God of the sea, what causes you to be this angry?" Ares asked in a mocking tone.

"Because you, Ares, are annoying, and are one of the many reasons why our world is destroyed at the moment. Don't think that you've earned our favour. When all of this is done, you are going to suffer." Poseidon finished, which earned a nod from Hades himself, "I will make sure of it, brother." Hades replied.

"Ohooh, I am so scared." Ares mocked.

"Hey, genius, are you going to do it or not?" Hermes said, reminding Ares of his job.

Ares replied, "Your wish is my command, lord Hermes." He mocked him grimly, before turning away from the group of the gods, leaving to search and scout for the God they want to know about so much.

But before Ares can continue his search, suddenly, a voice called out, "Nah-ah-ah! You can't interfere with the matters of the world." Before he felt extreme pain in his back, and he and his fellow gods went back into their bodies instantly.

Hades and the other notices this, and growled in frustration. They were back in the damn chamber again, this time, with Lucifer standing in front of them.

"A little bit extreme, don't you think? Going out in your astral forms, doing things that I have forbidden you to do...I mean, don't get me wrong, it's enlightening and all but...extreme." Lucifer said sarcastically.

"You haven't forbidden us to do shit at all, genius." Hermes retorted, before spitting in the direction of Lucifer.

Lucifer threw a poisonous knife towards Hermes's leg, causing it to bled profusely. As Hermes cried in pain, Lucifer said, "aaaaaaaand that's what happens if you have a big mouth. No joke, one hundred percent real."

"THAT SPARTAN HAD CUT OFF MY LEG AT FIRST, AND NOW YOU THROW THIS...THING...TO MY LEG?! CURSE YOU!" Hermes screamed, throwing a tantrum. But Lucifer ignored it and said again, "Well, I guess you're gonna play here a little longer."

"I don't have time for games, demon. Unchain us and we will show you mercy." Hades threatened

"Well... I have been thinking for a while and I think the answer iiiiis...no." Lucifer finished, smiling.

"What do you want from us, exactly?" Helios demanded for answers. Lucifer smirked, "Your lending hand is all I need."

"And you try to get it by chaining us like an animal?" Poseidon asked back. Lucifer answered, "Had I unchained you, gods of olympus, you would've ran like a wild animal. Like taking a toy from a baby, I had snatched you out of your petty world for one purpose: to serve me, AND to entertain me as long as I wait for all to unfold." Lucifer smiled widely.

Hades grew in rage as he hears this, "We are the gods of Olympus! We don't serve lowly demons like you!"

"You pathetic wimps were defeated by a lowly mortal like Kratos. 'Gods of Olympus', you say." Lucifer mocked, and he added, "Your world is beyond repair, gods. Subject yourselves to me, and you will see yourselves sitting in the Thrones of the Almighty One."

"I have no interest. NOW UNCHAIN US!" Hades demanded. "Pity...I should've expected nothing less from the God of the Underworld." Lucifer said, faking a frowning face.

Lucifer then summoned a black mist with his hand, confusing the gods. As the mists gathers itself around Lucifer's hand, he commanded it to enter each of the gods's body.

"WHAT THE FU-" it was too late. The gods has been possessed by the spirit of obedience..the spirit that he had created since he was banished from heaven, in purpose to use it against God and His creations.

"Ahh...the memories, the awful memories..." Lucifer said to himself, smiling grimly. The gods loses their consciousness, but Lucifer knew that the spirits will do their work in a few minutes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FATHER!" He went outside of the chamber and shouted to the skies, "JUST YOU WAIT, FATHER! YOU WILL SEE YOUR KINGDOM FALL BEFORE MY MIGHT! I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM INDEED ABOVE ALL CREATIONS, THAT I SHOULD BE CROWNED A KING! WAIT UNTIL THE DAY OF RECKONING ARRIVES!" He declared to the skies.

Back in Magdala...

"Son of God!" Kratos called out, rushing to Jesus. "Ah, Kratos. I missed you." He smiled. As Kratos got closer, he unexpectedly hugged the Messiah, "I am very glad that You are safe, Son of God."

"As you too." Jesus replied back with a smile. "Did they hurt You?" Kratos suddenly asked, his expression changed.

"No, no they didn't...we were only having a 'friendly' conversation about our theological views, nothing more." Jesus assured. "Are You sure?" Kratos asked again, unassured.

"Kratos, leave your worries into mine. Do not burden yourselves with these thoughts, it is not healthy." Jesus replied.

"The nightmares haunts me still, Son of God..." Kratos said, sadly. "Drink, it will ease your emotions." Jesus said, before pulling up a cup of water that He brought over, and offered it to Kratos.

Kratos smiled, "Thank You, Son of God." before taking the cup and drank from it.

"My pleasure, Ghost of Sparta.." Jesus replied. He then sat down near the tree, in the middle of the night. "Come, sit." Jesus said to His disciples.

As the disciples sat, Jesus began to say, "My disciples and My beloveds...I want to announce you a thing or two about your future."

They nodded as they listened, and Jesus continued, "For far too long have I given to you freely, and now, you must give freely. It is now your chance to cast the demons out, unleash the power of God upon the weak, the oppressed, and the sinners. I am sending all of you out to the nation to preach about the Kingdom of God." Jesus finished, and they nodded.

"If you enter a city, preach as much as you can, but take no money or their belongings. Instead, if they offer you a food you can eat or a water that you can drink, take it to sustain yourselves. We do not come here seeking for earth's treasures, but Heaven's." Jesus explained, before continuing, "But if one city rejects you, do not push yourselves over it. Go out of the city and wipe every last of the dust off of your sandals as a warning to them."

"What if they don't believe us?" John asked. Jesus replied, "Leave the worrying to Me. Do not worry about the things that will happen. But instead, do the things that the Lord has arranged for you to do it."

Jesus then approached each of them, breathing into them, and said, "Receive the Holy Spirit." and each of them fell into the ground, feeling great power rushing through their veins.

"M- master...what is this?!" Simon asked, and so too did the other disciples. They were confused, and the Holy Spirit is an alien concept to them.

"That, My friends, is the Holy Spirit. He will guide you on what to say, what to do. He will guide you to the right path." Jesus explained. The disciples nodded. "Go, My beloveds. Spread the message."

"We will not fail You, Master." The disciples bowed, including Simon. Jesus nodded, and smiled.

"And you, Kratos..." Jesus pointed at Kratos, "As always, you are staying with Me." Kratos huffs, "Fine. But I may remind you that I am not a child to be looked after."

"No, but you are a child with the capability to murder people with ease." Jesus corrected, angering Kratos a bit.

And the disciples went out of Magdala to spread the message, leaving Jesus, Kratos, and Athena alone in the night.

"Kratos...do you mind if we stay near here? I...well, this is pretty embarassing.." Jesus paused. Kratos finished His sentence, "You ran out of money to pay for a place to stay, I know." He corrected.

"Smart guy." Jesus jokingly said. "Athena, sit down, will you?" He offered, and Athena sat down too.

"Son of God...tell me about Your childhood." Kratos suddenly said.

Jesus asked, "For what purpose?"

"I just want to know.." Kratos replied.

Jesus took a deep breath, before saying, "Good times. My childhood is filled with good memories...Me and My mother...we always went to the synagogue every Sabbath to hear the Priests preach and to sacrifice too. I remember the priests being impressed with My knowledge on the scriptures, even though I did not go to any school to achieve a proper education about it."

"Your father?" Kratos asked, though Jesus can sense pain in his voice when he said 'father'.

"My human father, you mean...he died when I was about to reach My pre-teen age. I learned the ways of a carpenter from him. We would together learn on how to build things with a wood every night. Ah...memories." Jesus smiled at the memories, but also, He couldn't forget the horrible memories, that is having to witness Kratos's life inside of His head everyday.

The memories came back rushing to Him...

20 years ago, Nazareth...

Mary sobbed at the deathbed of Joseph, the man she loved so much for all her life. He was so passionate towards her, that even when finding out that she bore a child in her womb without knowing who's seed He is, he didn't even consider to abuse her, or even stone her according to the Laws of the old.

He was the love of her life, and yet, here he lies, dead in front of her. "May the Lord...bless you, even in the hereafter..." She kissed her husband on the forehead, and cried even more. "Adonai...why? Why did you take him away from me..?" She asked again to the Father in heaven, "Abba! Abba! Why?! WHY?!"

The ten year old Jesus could not see the sight of His mother sobbing in tears. Jesus approached her, "Mother...God must have had a good reason to take father away from us."

But Mary kept crying in Joseph's shoulders, as Jesus kept patting His mother's back to comfort her.

But as Jesus tried to comfort His mother, the visions returned again...

"I ask you, spartan, what good is the promise of an olympian?"

Jesus took a step back from His mother, "No...not again..."

"It is all I have, Atlas!"

Jesus rushed out of the room, confusing the weeping Mary, "S-Son...?"

Jesus ran outside again, trying to get some fresh air. "This is not the time! NOT THE TIME! My father died recently, you cannot torment Me with these visions again!"

"Jesus?" His mother called out from behind.

"What is wrong with You?" She asked again.

But Jesus shook His head, "Go back inside, mother, it is nothing."

Mary said another word, "If you don't tell me this instant, then I'm gonna ground you for a day." She finished, tears can still be seen around her eyes.

But Jesus kept His mouth shut. He knew His mother would not believe Him. "Is it the visions again?" Mary asked, and Jesus replied, "What if I say yes?"

"You're hallucinating, Son, snap out of it..." Mary responded. Jesus just nodded blindly, without any sign of trying to debate with His mother.

"Come inside, Son...let us eat for today." Mary offered, and Jesus nodded, as the both of them went inside to calm theirselves. "Tonight, we will bury the body of Your father." Mary said. Jesus nodded, and they both eat...

Present-day, Magdala...

"You have a good mother, Son of God." Kratos said, praising His mother. "Oh, you have no idea...but sadly, I had to leave her, to start My mission." Jesus replied, sadly.

"Why did You not bring her?" Kratos asked, and Jesus replied, "It is not the place for her. She is to remain idle until the time is right."

"Spend more time with Your mother, Son of God, savor it.." Kratos suggested, continuing, "I did not get to spend much time with my mother. As a spartan child, the laws deemed me ready to be trained as a spartan warrior when I was only but a toddler."

"I rarely had the time to see my mother, as my military trainers keeps pushing me off of my limits. And then, years later, I found my mother in the temple of Poseidon, dying...and I...killed her.." Kratos looked down, almost crying.

"I am sorry, Kratos...had I been there to help-" Jesus was interrupted by Kratos, "No. You and I have no connection, Jesus. The Sisters of Fate orchestrated all of this to happen."

"I don't care whether they orchestrated this or not. If I was there I would've...I would've saved your mother, and you." Jesus replied.

"You do not need to do such a thing." Kratos assured.

"I wish I could be more of a help than I am right now, Kratos." Jesus sadly said.

"No. You have helped enough." Kratos answered back.

"You don't know how it feels like, Kratos...to stand there idly while I watch you suffer for ten years seeking your redemption, subjecting yourself into a group of liars whom calls themselves 'gods'...The people you subject yourselves into is nothing but a group of vipers and arrogant snakes." Jesus finished.

"I thought You told me to forgive the gods I hated so much? What has brought about this change?" Kratos asked.

Jesus answered, "Speaking the truth does not mean that you hate the people you're exposing. You just...hate the truth, not the person."

"Understandable." Kratos replied, as he placed the blades aside him, "Sometimes, I wish I never associate myself with those gods..." He then looked to his blades, "They gave me this curse...turned me into a monster.."

"Yet all monsters can be tamed, and you are no exception." Jesus finally spoke.

"Deep inside, you are a good man, Kratos...If it's not true, then why had you tried your best to save pandora, a girl that you even barely knew about..." Jesus spoke.

"It is merely a pity, Son of God." Kratos corrected.

"An evil man will never feel such thing as a pity, even if it is pity, as you claim so often." Jesus corrected back.

"Alright, good talk, good conversation, but should we be sleeping now? It's late already. Staying awake for too long is bad for your health." Athena suggested.

Jesus smiled, "You have a good wisdom. No wonder they call you the 'goddess of wisdom'." He laughed lightly, as too Athena, "But, yeah, we should be sleeping."

"Fine." Kratos huffs, and tried to close his eyes to sleep, hoping that the horrible nightmares won't return to him once again.

"Good night, Kratos..." Jesus said, before turning away to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	16. The Son's Dilemma

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Nazareth, 1 month before Jesus went to John the Baptist in the river of Jordan...

Jesus finished washing His clothes, as He brought the finished table, the table that He worked on since the night. He saw that it was good, and deemed that the time was right to give the table to the customer.

"Great work, Son!" Mary exclaimed proudly, and Jesus nodded with a wink, "What do you expect, mother? Father himself taught Me how to do it. He's the best!" Jesus said, referring the father to Joseph, not His actual Father.

"Mhm...have You washed Yourself lately by the way?" Mary asked.

Jesus chuckled, "Aw come on! I am not that filthy, am I? I wash Myself daily!"

Mary retorted, "Not daily, actually...I could've swore I saw You eating without washing Your hands, neither Your body first."

"Really? Musta have seen it the wrong way." Jesus replied. Mary then spoke, "Let's go inside, Jesus. You must be hungry from all the work."

"Oh, you have no idea, mother." Jesus said in a joking manner. Both of them entered the house, and sat on the chair near the table, on which that multiple meals has been served.

Jesus was about to eat, before His mother reminded Him, "You forgot to pray, You did it again."

Jesus replied, "What? I was just testing you."

"No you weren't." Mary exclaimed back. "Yes I did." Jesus answered.

"I can see through lies." Mary retorted.

"If I lie, what good does that make Me, mother?" Jesus asked back.

Mary laughed at the answer, "Calm down, I'm only kidding! Of course I believe you."

Jesus chuckled, "Sometimes, I cannot see through jests, so pardon Me, mother."

"Are you going to start praying, Son?" Mary asked.

"Indeed." Jesus replied, "Let us close our eyes and pray..."

"Father in heaven, I thank You for giving us our daily food for today. Bless the food for us so that no disease will infect us through this food. After eating, O Father, we have many activities to do. Lend Your hand unto us so that we may succeed in whatever activity that we're going to do. In the name of the Father, the Creator of the heavens and the earth, Amen." Jesus finished, before taking a bite from one of the bread, as well as Mary.

As they finished eating, Jesus said to His mother, "Mother...there is something that I have to say lately.."

"What is it, my Son?" Mary asked.

Jesus answered, "My time with you is almost up."

Mary was shocked, "W-what do You mean?!"

"You do know My destiny, mother...I have to go soon, away from you." Jesus sadly said.

"In that case, let me follow You!" Mary pleaded.

"No." Jesus replied with an unexpected answer, "It is too dangerous."

Present-Day

Jesus woke up in the middle of the night, green and soft grasses surround Him and Kratos.

He was having a pleasant dream, a memory of His own mother. He missed her, but He knows His destiny. He cannot go back and abandon the path that He had chosen.

He stood up, and walked towards the dark of the streets. He saw no people walking, no pedestrians. He was alone there.

Jesus then looked up to the sky, "If it is...possible...let this...chalice pass from Me..." He begged, but the Father did not answer. Jesus looked down, tears streaming down His face. He could not see His mother anymore, He couldn't...live a normal life. His human and worldly desires began consuming Him, but He resisted it.

No matter how divine He is, no matter how mighty He is, He still is a human...a God reincarnated in a human form. He adapted the human and worldly desires from it.

He started it, and He will not stop it. All those years ago, when He laid aside His glory and came into earth as a mere mortal in a conceived womb of a virgin, He will not put them in vain. The end is near. the end of His journey is yet to be reached, but it's near.

There is no greater love than a man who willingly lays down his life for the sake of his friends. The words came back rushing through His mind. The words of His own.

He sat down, thinking about what should He do tomorrow, unable to sleep again.

He doesn't want to see the memories...He doesn't want to relive the memories either.

He closed His eyes, communing with His Father. He felt peace as He closed His eyes, His Father is there, patting Him on the back, though He cannot be seen, but His presence can be felt by Jesus.

The next day...

Kratos woke up from his sleep, and surprisingly, he didn't experienced any nightmares...at least not yet.

He then looked to the front to see a plate of Bread, served for him.

He then saw Jesus sitting not too far away from them. Kratos took a bite from the bread, and gave another to Athena, "This is yours, I believe." Kratos said.

Athena refuses it, "I can't eat. Spirits, remember?" Kratos took the bread away. "Did you experience any nightmares lately?" Athena asks suddenly.

Kratos answered, "No...at least not yet." The Ghost of Sparta took another bite as he finished his sentence. He then looked to Jesus, who were seen praying on the grass.

Jesus closes His eyes, communing with His Father from where the night is about to end. But He still took the time to prepare food for Kratos.

"Abba...Abba...Abba..." Jesus chanted the words, as He smiles, the presence of God filled Him. He sat there, enjoying His time with His Father.

"What is He doing?" Kratos asked.

"Praying to His Father, I suppose..." Athena replied. "Why does it seem like He's...being too cheerful?" Kratos asked another question.

"I can see the spirit of His Father filling Him. He's enjoying it, let us leave Him to His privacy." Athena suggested.

"I suppose..." Kratos agreed, as he finished taking a bite from the bread, leaving no trace of it.

Kratos stood up, and took his blades off of the ground. He then took a good look at the blades, reminding him of the monster he used to be...Used to be? I still am... Kratos said in his mind, chuckling. He then sheathed his blades into his back, and walked towards the streets of Magdala, whereupon Athena would follow him, "Should we wait for Jesus?"

"We are. I just wanted to catch some fresh air." Kratos corrected. The Pharisees that were walking around the streets caught his attention. He gritted his teeth, feeling extreme hatred towards them.

"Don't look at them, brother. Trust me, it will not end well.." Athena suggested. Kratos nodded and looked away, trying to act like the Pharisees never existed.

Jesus, still closing His eyes and filled with the Spirit of His Father, suddenly had tears streaming down His face. But at the same time, He felt joyful. The time He had with His Father is pleasant for the past few hours.

He felt...home. He felt His love again...the love that He had since the beginning of the world. The love, the Everlasting Love of His Father.

His Father filled Him, stroked His head, hugged Him, gave Him the power and spirit of joyfulness.

He cried, and cried even more, wishing that the cup had passed over Him, that He would come home again to spend more time with His Father...But His destiny is yet to be reached.

Crucifixion...

He got up, realising that the spirit of His Father had left Him, reminding Him that He has a lot to do for today. He looked to the place where Kratos was, and noticed that he was gone.

Kratos suddenly felt a pat in the back, revealing that it was Jesus, "Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Do not greet me unannounced next time, Son of God...It is annoying." Kratos said, annoyed. "Pardon me, Ghost of Sparta. As I said, have you eaten?" Jesus asked one more time. At hearing the title of Kratos, he growled, but answered nonetheless.

"I have...and I thank you for that." Kratos replied. Kratos then asked another question, "What shall we do now, Son of God?"

"Nothing. I mean really, nothing...for now." Jesus replied.

"What? Are You sure?" Kratos asked, puzzled. Jesus then chuckled, "I want to spend more time with you."

"I do not have time for jests, Son of God. What kind of idiotic answer is that?" Kratos replied ferociously.

"Jests? Tis' but a jest, Kratos. I want to spend more time with you, since I'm too busy with My ministries lately..."

Kratos was silent, before breathing in deeply, "What would You have me do?"

"Walk, and do nothing. Just walk, and walk, and walk...and talk with Me." Jesus answered.

"I suggest that we go to Mary's household...if we have nothing to do, that is." Athena suggested. Jesus nodded, "That...is very sensible."

"I do not wish to see the face of the witch again." Kratos objected, referring Martha as 'The witch'.

"Forgive." Jesus said, and Kratos sighed, "Fine..."

"It's settled then?" Athena asks again. Jesus nodded, "Mary longs to hear from Me again. I suppose that it is the wise thing to do than to just do nothing..."

Jesus and His godly companions walked. As they walked, Jesus spoke, "Kratos, are you feeling any better? The nightmares?"

"I have not experienced any nightmares yet, Son of God..." Kratos replied.

Jesus protested, "Yet? Have faith, Kratos. I am sure that the Father will not let the nightmares torment you further."

"And I am not sure that this 'Father' cares about me...based on what I read on the scriptures, He's no better than my father, Zeus." He retorted.

Jesus tried to correct him, "My Father does not kill without a reason, Kratos. He kills for the cause of the good. However, He found a solution, another solution a thousand times better than killing...that is, love. He taught His people multiple times through the mouth of His prophets that they should love their neighbours, and that they should treat outsiders as if they were a people of their own. He defends the oppressed, the weak, and the poor. He is slow to anger, merciful. Even when the children of Israel abandoned Him and turned away from Him multiple times, He still shows that He cares about them, did not punish them instantly when He can if He wanted to. But what did He do? He sends multiple prophets to warn them of their evil ways."

Jesus continued, "And so, for God so loved the world, He sends Me, His begotten Son, so that whosoever puts their faith on Him will not perish, but will be granted eternal life on the paradise."

Jesus would continue to say, "I am sure that your father, Zeus, never taught you to love your neighbours as you did with yourself..."

"I do not love myself, Son of God...I never did." Kratos corrected, "That means I am not obliged to love people, unless he is someone that I care about."

"Whoever is forgiven little, loves little. Kratos, your sins has been forgiven." Jesus corrected. Kratos sighed, looking down to the dirt. He puts himself the same level as the dirt below him. All his life, he hated himself for being so greedy, for being so hungry in power, it was one of the reasons why his family died at his hands..

As they walk, unfortunately, everyone was creeped out by Athena's spirit-like appearance, but no one bothered to ask.

Jesus seems to notice this, and said to her, "Have you not noticed that these people are creeped out by you?"

"I do...spirits aren't popular in Your culture, eh?" Athena asked sarcastically.

"You can describe it that way...maybe I should give you a body." Jesus offered. Athena widened her eyes, "A- a body?! Are You serious right now?"

Instead of answering, Jesus touched her transparent figure. As He touched it, her body slowly began to become more solid, life intestines grew inside of her, making her into a living being once again.

Athena awed at this, "H- holy...Thank You so much...I never thought I would feel so...alive again..! " Athena preferred her astral form, but she can't deny that having a living body again feels a lot better.

Jesus smiled, "Glad to be of service, goddess of wisdom."

Athena giggled, "I would be sure to pay You back."

"W-wait! No need for that, Athena. I don't ask for paybacks." Jesus refused. Athena refuted this, "I'm going to pay You back, whether You like it or not." She chuckled.

Jesus rolled His eyes, "Your choice it is."

A few minutes in, they had reached their destination: Mary's household. They took a step and knocked on the door...

POW! THUMP!

Heard the sound of a fist having a contact with the flesh.

Zeus was tormented for months, but he endured it. He endured the pain, as Lucifer smirked as he enjoys every single last bit of his pain.

"You're...a sick...moron..." said the weak and battered Zeus, barely able to form any sentence at all. "Many people call me that..." Lucifer walked towards Zeus, getting closer and closer, "And they ended up dying...painfully." He gave Zeus another of his fist, causing him to stagger back in pain.

"I find...y- your... enjoyment...for...torture a bit...odd." Zeus said, smirking back.

Lucifer sliced the god king with his knife, cutting the very flesh out of its original place, causing Zeus to yell in agony.

"That big mouth of yours will get you killed someday..." Lucifer threatened, looking unamused. Lucifer then asked, "Perhaps the death of your brothers and servants will convince you to shut your mouth forever?" He referred to Poseidon, Hades, and the other gods.

"You must be a fool to think that I am going to believe that." Zeus replied, while coughing in the middle of his sentence.

Lucifer gave him a dirty look, before going back to the exit door, "Be aware that I am going to keep you like a pet until the Kingdom of God is mine for the taking. Until then, have fun." And he closed the door aggressively.

A wind passes by, and Zeus felt like he was locked in this place for an eternity.

"Curse it all..." Zeus cursed.

TO BE CONTINUED. Also, side-note: I'm making a chapter, like, a prequel chapter. It will be about Jesus and Kratos's bonding for seven days whilst they walk together on the journey to Capernaum. It will explain their expanding bond in 2 different chapters (possibly 3, I don't know yet), but the chapters will be placed in-between chapter 1 and 2. It will also explain the lore of this crossover.

That's all, stay tuned for the next chapter (and the prequels too...)


	17. The Broken Devil

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The Household of Martha...

Kratos sat near the corners as usual, distancing himself from Martha, while Jesus and Mary talked to each other.

While Martha looked very upset with Jesus's presence, Mary enjoyed her time talking with Him. Jesus taught her about the love of God, and how she must practice it to those around her.

Athena too sat near Jesus, hearing what He has to say.

As minutes passed by, Kratos began to experience something again, this time, it's a voice.

Hello there, Spartan. A sinister voice called out.

Kratos felt unamused by this, and decided to say, "Get out of my head this instant.."

The voice said, "Oh, no need for your hostility, Spartan. I came here to save you."

"Save, me? All you do is torment me with these nightmares endlessly. What do you want?" Kratos asked, knowing that this voice has something to do with his nightmares, but decided to keep the knowledge away from the others.

"Join me, and all will be yours. Wealth, power, gold, everything, it will all be yours. Once the God of this world perish, soon all you desire will be fulfilled." The voice promised.

"I do not need your riches." Kratos cleared it up.

"How about freedom from your past? Redemption? Payment for your sins? Reunion with your...family?" The voice offered, while giving Kratos a vivid vision.

A mist formed Kratos's former house back in Sparta, a house that he and his family lived. Kratos saw his daughter sitting near a tree, playing her flute. The melody was so clear, this is the melody that his daughter used to play when she was...still alive.

Kratos then saw his wife, Lyssandra, on the kitchen, preparing a meal for her child and husband. He approached them, "My wife...my child?"

"They will be yours again if you join us." The voice offered.

Kratos was silent for a few moments..He then looked back to Jesus, the Man he cared about so much for the past few months.

He can't betray Him, he just can't..."No. I will not abandon Him, never."

The voice laughed, "You really let yourself deceived by Him? Him of all people? Jesus, the Son of Yahweh? They're using you, can't you see?"

"By what standards do you say that they are using me?" Kratos asked.

"You heard what Jesus said a few months ago, Kratos. Yahweh pulled you out of your dimension to fit in His agendas. He's planning to USE you, against me! Jesus is a guilible fool. He thinks that bringing you into this world will help you become a better person, but no, no...Your mentor is guilible and foolish." The voice explained, while Kratos didn't seem to care much.

"You say the Universe God is planning to use me against you. Who are you?" The Ghost of Sparta asked. The voice replied, "Good question, Spartan. I am Lucifer, the King of all Demons. I have watched every single iota of your move. I want you to help me in my quest for vengeance!"

Lucifer? This 'higher power' that the Son of God was talking about?

Kratos then replied, "Demon king, I do not wish to join you and betray the Son of God. Even if they plan to use me against you, then so be it."

"So you want to be used again, just like the gods of Olympus used you?!" Lucifer yelled in his eardrums.

Kratos was enraged, "Get out of my head, last warning, Demon king.."

Lucifer laughed lightly, "You foolish spartan...So be it. But know this, Kratos, since you refuse to plead your allegiance to me and reject my act of generosity, I will not leave you and I will torment you." The voice was gone when it finished.

Kratos didn't care. Jesus was different, unlike the gods of Olympus. He trusts Him, and he will never, ever, ever, betray Him, not even if it means getting his family back. It is all a trick. His family will not come back anytime soon.

Hell

Lucifer slammed the side of his throne in frustration. He knows that he is planning to snatch Kratos away to his lair when Jesus fulfills His mission forcefully...but at the same time, he wants to deceive Kratos so that no fight will occur, no resistance, and that means...easier to do.

"What does he see in Jesus anyways?! He's nothing...NOTHING BUT A HYPOCRITICAL SNAKE!" Lucifer yelled in frustration. He stood up, knowing that he must wait for the right time to approach Kratos.

Lucifer laughed lightly, "'I came for the sick', He said. But never once in my lifetime does He show any sign of concern towards me. 'Love', He said, yet He never showed any indication of love when I was but a newly created angel. All He cares about are humans. HUMANS! PATHETIC, WEAK, LITTLE HUMANS!" Lucifer finished, while his voice echoed across his kingdom.

His hatred was buried deep inside of his heart, and he tried to replace it by entertaining himself, and deceiving humans. He hated God passionately, all he wants was Him to lay before his feet, dead.

But Lucifer knows that in order for this to be achieved, he must at least try. He then remembered the gods of Olympus. They can help me too, in case Kratos is too stubborn and foolish.

Lucifer replaced his angry expression with a wicked smile, as he bites his lips. "No matter...He will die soon, along with His precious little 'humans'."

"Ah, I believe it's My time go." Jesus finally said after teaching Mary about His knowledge. Mary nodded, "If You wish so...But seriously, thanks for coming again and lending Your time to speak with me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Mary, the pleasure is Mine." He smiled.

Jesus approached the Ghost of Sparta, who were frowning.

Jesus then asks him, "I believe something is wrong. What is it?"

Kratos refused to answer, "No need to ask. It is nothing."

"It doesn't take a genius to notice the look on your face at the moment, Kratos." Jesus quoted.

"It is nothing, Son of God. Should we be going now?" Kratos asked again. Jesus sighed, "Fine, if you're really not that open with others."

Jesus bid His farewell to Mary and her siblings, before going outside, walking alongside Kratos and Athena once again.

As they walked, Kratos suddenly asked Jesus, "What do You know of the entity called 'Lucifer', Son of God? I wish to know more."

Jesus stopped for a moment, before turning His gaze on Kratos, His expression were filled with sadness. But suddenly, He asked, "Why did you ask about something like this? Did someone come to you?"

"No one in particular." He lied, trying not to start a conflict between Jesus and the Demon King.

"I was hoping no one will ever mention that name again..." Jesus sadly said.

Kratos replied, "Just tell me about him."

Jesus looked down, "He was...well...like a child to Me."

"A child, to You?" Kratos asked again, What treachery is this?!

Jesus answered, "He was My pupil, the best creation of all...However, his jealousy grew when humanity came into existence..."

A memory came back rushing to Jesus's mind as He finished His sentence, thousands of years ago...

Thousands of Years ago, A few months after Adam and Eve was created.

Lucifer stood in front of the throne. His expression were blank, "Father."

The LORD did not respond the way Lucifer expected Him too, but instead, He said, "I am far too busy to have a talk with you now, child."

Lucifer frowned, "Have you forgotten so easily about me and my well being, Father? You put your undisputed attention towards those humans. It's been a long, long time since we last talked."

The LORD replied, "The humans are new to the environment, Lucifer. I must teach them on how to live, they are not used to it yet. As for you, child, you are used to everything."

Lucifer frowned again, and left the Throne Room in frustration. He looked back to catch a small glimpse of the LORD sitting on His throne, which were supported by two cherubims.

Lucifer growled, and exited the Room aggressively, jealousy grew within him for the humans.

As days passed, Lucifer's envy for the humans within him grew so large, that he was determined to convince the LORD that he was the creation worthy of His attention, and that he was better than those humans He loved so much.

Lucifer managed to deceive most of the heavenly hosts to join him, telling them that he was the most capable leader, and to wage war against God's greatest warlord, The Archangel Michael.

Though Lucifer was already the most powerful Archangel to ever exist in the Kingdom of God, he was too ambitious, and he wanted to defeat the second strongest archangel just to prove his point. He stood and yelled out a war cry.

Michael, who was too confused with the situation, called upon his soldiers to regroup, "Lucifer...what is the meaning of this?!"

Lucifer, who stood in front of his army, yelled, "I have come to defeat you, so that the LORD will see and will be proud of me!"

Michael replied, "You are out of your mind, Lucifer! This is not-" "Don't tell me what to do now, brother! You and your allies will taste the might of my sword!" Lucifer interrupted, before unsheathing his blade, and smiled wickedly, "Now...PREPARE TO DIE!"

Lucifer was too corrupted by his own pride and his desire to be recognized by his Father once again. He sees himself as a being above all others, he sees himself as the perfect creation. And yet, he does all of this, just so that his Father will be proud of him once again.

But boy...he was so wrong.

Jesus's eyes were visibly teary. But He quickly wiped them out, before continuing to walk, "Kratos, I refuse to talk about that ever again."

Kratos huffed, "Fine. So be it."

As they walked, Jesus realized something, "Did you talk with him earlier...?"

Kratos was confused, "With who?"

"Lucifer...you talked with him, didn't you? That's why your expressions were so suspicious..." Jesus repeated.

Kratos, however, sealed his mouth shut. The Ghost of Sparta did not wish to start a conflict between them. Not now.

"Kratos...I demand answers." Jesus said coldly, as He stood tall in front of Kratos. He was never like this before.

Kratos replied, "Of all the questions you should ask me, that is not one of them."

"Kratos...this is serious." Jesus demanded again, as He goes closer to Kratos. "Are You threatening me, Son of God?" Kratos asked challengingly.

Jesus's expression softened up, "No...Kratos, I just..."

Visible tears can be seen, but Jesus looked on the opposite direction, "Just tell Me the truth..." He said.

Kratos was silent for a few moments, before replying, "Fine. The Demon King came to me. He said something about...vengeance."

Jesus's face were filled with tears, but He chose to hid it from Kratos, "I need...some alone time."

Kratos was puzzled. A few months ago, Jesus spoke of Lucifer as a 'higher power', and now He claims that He used to love him?

Vengeance. This one I know to well. Kratos said inside of his thick mind.

"Carpenter...what's wrong?" Athena asked in concern, but Jesus did not answer back. Instead, He replied with something different, "I apologize if I'm causing you to feel puzzled but..I'm sorry, I...I need some alone time, really."

Jesus was never this vulnerable. At the mention of Lucifer, He was broken and sad, sad that He had to do that.

"MICHAEL!" Screamed Lucifer, as he detached his blade from an angel's corpse. He saw Michael, readying himself in a battle stance.

"Brother...what you're doing..it's senseless. Please, turn back and repent." Michael pleaded.

"NO! NEVER!" Lucifer shouted back, as he launched himself towards Michael almost as fast as the speed of light.

As he got closer, he swings his blade, only to be blocked by Michael's Golden gloves, "Lucifer, stop it. This isn't you!"

Lucifer swung another attack, and Michael barely blocked it.

Michael draws his blade, "I have no other choice then. I'm sorry." As he swings the blade, and so too did Lucifer. Their blades clashed with one another, causing a great shockwave across the heavens.

"WEAK!" The would-be demon screamed, as he kicked Michael in the abdomen, causing him to stagger back.

"The LORD loves you, Lucifer, you do not need to-" Michael was interrupted when Lucifer struck him in the face, "Loved me?! Hah! He doesn't. He never did. All I have to do now is to get His love! His pride will be in me, NOT THOSE PETTY HUMANS!" As he struck Michael in the face again.

"You're doing this over Him not putting His attention on you? Ignoring you for the greater good? Lucifer, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Michael shouted.

Michael continued, "Look around you, Lucifer. Look at the pain you have wrought on the Kingdom of Heaven!"

Lucifer chuckled, "A small price to pay to get His love back."

Michael gritted his teeth, as he swung his blade towards Lucifer, who blocked it easily, "SLOW!" and he punched Michael back, causing him to cough a large amount of blood.

Lucifer then grabbed Michael by his neck, and slammed him into the ground, as he struck his face over, and over, and over again, till he was helpless, held in the ground.

Lucifer was proven to be stronger than Michael.

As Lucifer stood up, Michael said, "Please...turn back...stay away from this path you have...chosen."

Lucifer smiled wickedly, "No. Your words mean nothing, brother."

As they converse, the Wrath of the LORD was upon Lucifer, as The LORD rode in His chariots, the heavenly hosts following Him in all His glory, light filled the Kingdom of Heaven, brighter than the sun itself.

Lucifer stood up tall and looked at his Father proudly, "FATHER! DO YOU SEE HOW THIS FOOL TREMBLE BEFORE ME?! WHAT DO YOU SAY?!"

The LORD, however, looked very unamused, "You think...that bringing destruction upon My kingdom will bring you the attention you desire so much?"

Lucifer was met with an unexpected respond. He answered back, "But...I did this...for You!"

"You did this for yourself, Lucifer, not for Me. Am I to be pleased with your foolish endeavours to make Me proud, by destroying and killing half of the heavenly hosts, for your own selfish reasons?" The LORD asked again, in a rhetorical way.

Lucifer was puzzled. His Father...is condemning him? How? Lucifer did not see the errors of his way. He was filled with pride, believed that he was above all creations that deserves God's love more than anything.

"And for your sins, Lucifer, you are cast out. Do not let Me see your face again in here." The LORD said coldly, as Lucifer was struck back by the words.

"You would...banish Your own son...?" Lucifer asked.

The LORD replied, "You, are, not, My, son, anymore."

Lucifer fell to his knees. All these battles, it was all for...nothing?

The LORD then threw the staff of damnation, the very staff He forged with His own hand, and gave it to Lucifer, "You are to stay in the underworld, far away from the living. This, too, will be your eternal punishment."

Lucifer did not know what to say. But he wanted to apologize. He didn't want to be banished. He wants to be with his Father, not somewhere far away from Him. But He said it Himself, Lucifer was not His son anymore.

"F- Father...please, give me one more chance..." Lucifer begged, as he bowed down before his Father.

"I have given you too many chances to repent, and yet you did not take it." The LORD replied coldly.

He approached his Father, and wrapped his arms around the LORD's foot, "Please! Please! I'm so sorry! I see the errors of my way!"

The LORD ignored it, and the Archangels took him by force. Lucifer tried to break free, "Let go of me, you peasants! LET GO OF ME!"

But they ignored his plea, and threw him from the heavens above. As Lucifer fall, his fallen regime of followers were cast out too.

Lucifer, as he fell, was turned into a hideous monster slowly, a part of his curse. He was falling seemingly endless into the depths of Sheol. As he landed on the fiery ground of Sheol, he looked around at the surroundings.

Tears streams down his face, as he looked above, "Father..how...how could You...after neglecting me...chose the humans over me...you would dare to banish me...into this HELL?!"

He struck the ground multiple times out of frustration. He cried, and cried, and cried, but nobody can hear him. His Father didn't care for him. The LORD doesn't care for him. Nobody does.

He looked at himself, at the hideous appearance of himself. He shed more tears.

As he cried, the desire of revenge began to rise within him. He wiped his tears off, and looked to the sky. He saw those humans, Adam and Eve, living happy in the Garden God has provided for them.

He saw his own Father communicating with the humans with love..

"From this day forward...Those humans You love so much...I will led them ashtray...I will deceive them...I will murder them...and not even YOU can stop me. Hear this, Father...those humans, will die in my hands.

and so, the cycle of Vengeance, the cycle of Patricide continues...

The Present...

Jesus was quiet for some time, as Kratos and Athena waited for Him to cool down.

"Kratos...If I ever betray you.." Jesus stopped, not saying anything again. Kratos was puzzled, "Son of God...?"

"Nevermind that...Let us continue to walk." Jesus said, snapping out of His thoughts.

Why did Kratos have to bring up that name? Jesus couldn't be so sure. But now He knows that Lucifer is planning a revenge plot against Him, He must be careful.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	18. Falling Apart

another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Kratos, Jesus, and Athena walked around the streets of Magdala, trying to figure out what they should do next. However, Jesus seems to act a little fishy, to Kratos's perspective.

The Ghost of Sparta tried to ask, but he held it back, knowing that Jesus was not in the mood to talk. The Son of God glances around Him, looking for anything suspicious.

As they walked, Kratos was given the visions again, the visions of His death, of Jesus's death. Demon King...

Kratos tried to brush it off of his mind. A few moments in, multiple Pharisees were seen along the way.

"Oh look, it's the charlatan who claimed to be some kind of God." A Pharisee mocked. "Clear the path! The King of jests is here to grace us with His presence!" Another Pharisee mocked.

Jesus ignored it, and kept walking. But Kratos? He was enraged, seeing those Pharisees in front of him again.

Jesus looked at Kratos with a weak smile, "Do not be agitated, Kratos. Let them be." Seeing Jesus smile again calmed Kratos down a little bit. Jesus hasn't smiled ever since the 'Lucifer' thing. He looked...depressed.

Kratos suddenly hallucinated, the Pharisees were no longer mocking Jesus. They approached Him, grabbed Him by His collar, "You are coming with us."

Kratos's eyes were filled with red energy, giving a sign that a power is controlling his visions.

Kratos? Kratos heard a voice, but he, as usual, ignored it. The voice seemed similiar, but he brushed it off and went against the Pharisees.

"Let Him go." Kratos said in a dark, cold voice.

"Ah! It's the Greek cunt! What do you want now?" The Pharisee mocked.

"Get out of here and go back slicing Uranus's testicles." Another Pharisee said, ultimately mocking the Greek mythology itself.

Kratos hallucinated even more, seeing things that in fact didn't happen in reality, including the Pharisees confronting Jesus and threatening Him.

"We're bringing this charlatan to court. We'll see how powerful He is when He is chained like an animal." A Pharisee proudly said.

"You will not touch Him!" Kratos said, his voice raising.

Kratos, what are you- The voice was interrupted when suddenly Kratos began slaughtering each of the Pharisees, as he swung his blades towards their necks, cutting them wide open.

Each of the Pharisees fell into the ground, as their necks formed a pool of blood around them, crimson red, and it smelled foul.

Kratos hasn't killed anyone yet for the past few months, and this one...it felt satisfying. "KRATOS!" Both Jesus and Athena yelled.

Kratos was brought back to reality, and as it seems, The Pharisees were still lying there, dead, as the crowds surrounding them were frightened.

"W- what...what have I-" Kratos paused, as he looked to his chained blades, looking puzzled as ever.

He stopped and looked to Jesus, who crouched to the dead Pharisees, "Kratos...are you...not listening to what I have been teaching... for the past few months?"

Kratos was silent..before replying, "They were threatening you!"

"They were not! All they did was confront Me and ask questions! What's wrong with you?!" Jesus yelled to the top of His lungs.

"But they...they said they...were taking You to the...court...?" Kratos stuttered, not knowing what was going on.

Jesus replied, "Even if they did...what makes you think you have the right...to act?"

"I..." Kratos paused, not knowing what to say. Jesus touched the three of the Pharisees, and behold, their wounds healed almost instantly, raising them from the dead once again, "Their death is needless. They still have a chance." Jesus said, as He looked to Kratos, "And you robbed them of that chance."

As the crowds marveled at His miracle, Jesus was beyond unhappy. He wasn't smiling anymore.

As the Pharisees stood up, Jesus commanded them to go. The Pharisees, not knowing what's going on, went along their way, terrified of Kratos.

Athena stood besides Kratos, "Brother...that was lowly of you, if I have to be honest..."

Jesus was disappointed, beyond it actually. He said, "Why...did you do that?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I was...protecting-" Kratos was interrupted when Jesus yelled, "I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION, KRATOS! I DON'T!"

Kratos was silent once more. "You killed them in cold blood, Kratos...why?! Have I taught you nothing? Have you been listening to what I've been saying?! DO YOU ACTUALLY CARE?!" Jesus screamed to the top of His lungs, tears almost coming out of His eyes.

"I had hope in you, Kratos...and you took that hope away." Jesus said weakly.

Everyone was afraid of Kratos now, due to his barbaric action against the Pharisees. Finally...My plan is in motion.

Kratos tried to explain, "Son of God, I'm sorr-"

"No. I don't need your apologies. Go." Jesus coldly replied.

"W- wha-" Kratos was interrupted once again by Jesus, "GO!"

"But...I...need-"

"Your redemption is gone..now go..be the man you once was." Jesus answered back unpleasantly.

"Jesus...just give me...one more-"

"No. No more chances. You have done this. Repeatedly, might I add, only this time, you succeeded. You're a murderer, now go." Jesus demanded.

Kratos was silent for a few seconds...His self-hatred came again, the self-hatred he once had before he killed the gods. He is foolish, he is a monster, he is the slayer of the gods. Redemption? Hah! Only in his dreams.

Kratos began condemning himself, before he finally said, "...If it makes You satisfied...fine." Kratos walked away from the scene, as the crowds moved out of the way in fear. Athena yelled, "Brother, wait!"

Athena turned to Jesus, "Are You sure about this? Come on, give him a chance, will you?"

Jesus replied, "Either you stay or go." He said coldly. Athena sighed, "I'll go with my brother, then..."

"Do whatever you think is right." Jesus said, His voice deepening. Athena walked away and followed Kratos, who was walking away from Jesus.

As the both of them disappeared out of sight, Jesus went into a place where no one can hear Him, a private place where no one can be seen. He went into the hills, as He fell down to His knees, tears coming out of His eyes.

And then, the scream of His voice echoed throughout the hills, though no one can hear Him.

Kratos walked aggressively from the scene, as he saw the people around him, terrified of him. He then ran, out of frustration, as he went out of the city.

As he walked, he unsheathed his blades, and took a good look at them for a few seconds. "My curse...my gift." He said, as he threw the blades of exiles away in anger, "Never...never again."

The blades that once made him a fierce warrior is gone, and he is now nothing, but a lost mortal wandering around an unknown world. Jesus was lost to him. His guidance, his master, his friend, He's gone, and now hates him.

He glanced around him, only to see Athena sprinting towards him. Athena stopped, as she breathed to recover, she said, "Brother...I had to...huff...chase you out here."

"Give me some alone time, Athena." Kratos demanded.

"I'm your sister, Kratos, I won't leave you out here alone." Athena replied.

Kratos said what he said a few years back, back when he was a monster, "I need no protection."

"No, I'm not trying to protect you. I'm trying to accompany you." Athena corrected.

"I have no desire to live anymore, Athena." Kratos openly admitted, "Without the Son of God, all my purpose in life is now gone. What am I to do, now that my vengeance has been accomplished? Nothing. I have nothing in life."

"Brother...you still have a chance. I'm sure Jesus didn't mean what He said. Come back, let's give another try." Athena said, trying to assure her brother.

"He hates me, and I have no desire to provoke Him." Kratos replied.

Athena said again, "Please, just trust-"

Kratos replied in a loud voice, "No, I said no! Now leave me be, Athena!" Before sprinting away from her. "Brother, wai-" Athena was hit in the back of her head, knocking her out unconscious.

"Ahhh...sweet, sweet goddess." A voice said from behind. It was Lucifer, as he grabbed Athena's body with his hand, dragging her across the ground, "You'll be a good addition to my army. Now stay close, sweety." Lucifer said, before letting out a wicked smile.

Kratos sprinted even further, as he passed the hills around him.

He screamed as he sprinted, the rage in his body intensified, as the ground below him shook every time his foot stepped on the ground.

The fire began consuming him. Kratos lets the rage consumes him, as he screamed even more. GIVE IN TO YOUR RAGE, KRATOS! The voice of the evil, rage, screamed inside of Kratos's head.

Kratos suddenly returned to his senses, knowing the dangers if he gave in to his rage. He collapses on the floor, feeling hopeless, his eye is still open.

He saw the sky, seemingly crimson red. His visions were blurred.

Suddenly...a creature approached him. Kratos was puzzled by this. The creature's face has a mixture of a lion, a goat, an ox, and a man, each four wings coming out of it's body.

"Foul beast...I do not have time for a fight." Kratos warned.

"Be still, Kratos, for I come in peace." The creature responded. "To what end?" Kratos asked suspiciously. "Who are you?" Kratos added.

"I am a Cherubim, sent by the Heavenly Father. He tasked me to escort you in your exile." The Cherubim answered.

"The Universe God..." Kratos muttered the name.

"I have come as a means for your transportation, Kratos. Wherever you wish to go, I will make it so." The Cherubim said.

"Jesus obviously hates me, what could the Universe God possibly want from me? I have failed His trial." Kratos said again.

"Jesus may hate you, but the Heavenly Father has said that He will keep His promise. You are still being watched by Him, Kratos. He is faithful to you. Please, climb on my back, and I'll deliver you to the designated place." The Cherubim said again, trying to assure Kratos.

Kratos was convinced, and he said, "If you try anything foolish, you will end up like the minotaurs and the beasts I have faced in the past, Cherubim."

The Cherubim smirked at the threat, "Oh please, I never break my oath to anyone. Now climb on my back, will you?"

Kratos nodded, and went to sit on the Cherubim's back.

"Now, where do you want to go?" The Cherubim asked.

"Wherever you wish." Kratos answered. He had no purpose, so he has no idea where to go.

"I knew you would say that. Jericho it is, then!" The Cherubim said, before flying away to the sky above...

The Cherubim went outside of the earth, but before that, it warned Kratos, "Can you..uh...breathe in space?"

"I am not sure of this 'space' you are talking about." Kratos replied, puzzled.

The Cherubim said in defeat, "Huh, nevermind. I'll just give you the power to breath in a vacuum area." As it finished, Kratos felt an energy flew through his veins.

"What treachery is this, Cherubim?!" Kratos asked, confused of the sudden energy flow within his body.

"Just trust meeee, jeez, you have trust issues, huh?" The Cherubim protested back, as it went outside of the earth, in the outer space.

Kratos looked around him, only to see emptiness, pitch black. "What is this place?!" Kratos asked loudly.

"Oh, this? This is the outer space, just a few miles from earth. I want to navigate where I'm going so hold tight." The Cherubim answered.

"Outer space? I never heard of such thing." Kratos replied.

The Cherubim answered, "Only because your world is an astronomical mess! Now hold tight!" As it charged, the Cherubim flew fast enough to reach the city of Jericho in a second.

The Ghost of Sparta, surprisingly, were completely unaffected by the Cherubim's speed. The Cherubim landed on somewhere quiet, where it cannot attract unwanted attention.

"Why do we land in the outskirts?" Kratos asked.

The Cherubim sighed, "Do you really want to attract unwanted attention across the city? They have never seen me before."

"Fine." Kratos sighed, as he went off of the cherubim.

"If you need a ride, just pray to the LORD, and He will answer." The Cherubim said.

Kratos nodded, "The Son of God had taught a thing or two about prayers, so I will manage."

The Cherubim winked, before flying away to the sky above.

He looked to the city of Jericho, and walked towards it. As he enters, he saw people walking around, minding their own business, not knowing who he was.

Back in Galilee, everyone is now afraid of Kratos, but the news of his brutality was not spread yet to Samaria, and Judea, where Jericho resides.

Kratos walked around, and he felt hungry. But as soon as he felt it, he remembered Athena..."Wait...where is Athena?" He asked himself.

He couldn't be bothered to search for her now, as Magdala is located a few miles from this city.

Athena can take care of herself. After all, she is the goddess of wisdom. What could possibly happen to her?

He brushed off the thought and walked around the city, searching for any available Inn.

As he found one, he entered it, and approached the innkeeper, "I want one piece of bread, peasant."

The Innkeeper lower his eyebrows at the comment, but made the bread anyways, "Coming right up, sir..."

As Kratos sat on a table near the corners, as usual, to avoid crowds of people, the Innkeeper gave him a bread and a cup of water.

The Innkeeper folded his arms and said, "Should I tell you about the bills right now, sire?"

Kratos raised his eyebrows, and suddenly remembered that he has to pay for the food he ordered. "How much?" He asked. Kratos was never fond of economy, and never bothered to study about it. He didn't care much for it. Back in Sparta, currencies like golds were forbidden, except for Iron. People in the Spartan society buy things using Iron.

The Innkeeper then replied, "It costs thirty shiekels."

Kratos was silent, he didn't have money, and he can't for sure murder this man in front of everyone. He has killed enough people..

"I...do not have...money.." Kratos said, defeated.

The Innkeeper clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry, but you can't stay in here any longer."

"I will pay for it, I promise." Kratos gave him an empty promise. The Innkeeper replied, "We have two debtors already, we can't have another one. I'm sorry, but you must leave." As he took the plate of bread away from the table.

As a demigod, Kratos is still hungry. He needs that bread.

A woman stood up and approached the Innkeeper. She said, "Aw, just give him the bread, will you? I'll pay for the bill."

"Wait, wh-" The Innkeeper were interrupted when the woman gave him a thirty pieces of Shiekels, "Here's your money. Give em the bread."

The Innkeeper was not sure of what to say, so he placed back the plate and said to Kratos, "Congratulations...You just got yourself a caring lady." As he went back to the kitchen to get back to work.

Kratos, before eating the bread, saw the lady coming out of the Inn. Kratos felt the need to thank her, so he rushed outside of the Inn, and approached the woman, "Hey! Wait, wait."

The woman sighed and turned back, "I got a rough day today, so say what ya wanted to say."

Kratos was not sure of what to say, so the woman chuckled and smiled, "Haha, don't get yourself worked up. I'm just kidding! What do you want to say?"

"Woman, I just want to say that I am very grateful of what you did back there." Kratos replied.

"You're welcome, and please, don't call me by what I am, call me by my name. The name's Sarah." Sarah said, before stretching out her hand to Kratos, offering a handshake, "What's yours?"

Kratos looked at her hand for a while, before returning the handshake, awkwardly, "I am..K- Kratos."

"Oooh, a Greek name. I like that. So, you want to go back inside and eat the bread? Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you out here." Sarah said.

Kratos raised his eyebrow, and said, "Wait for me? To what end? Should you be going?"

Sarah replied back, rolling her eyes, "Trust me, I know you're homeless." Kratos was pretty...embarrassed when he heard that, "I..I do not need more help. You have done enough."

"Are you sure? You look like you don't have nowhere to go. Least I could do is provide you a place to stay." She offered.

The Ghost of Sparta sighed, "Fine. Thank you, again."

Kratos went inside to finish the food he had ordered, before returning to Sarah, only to find two men harassing her.

"Guys, please, I don't have time for this." Sarah pleaded. The men answered, "You look fine today, lady, please, let us engage." The men smiled, before grabbing Sarah by her arms.

She yelled, "Get your filthy hands off of me, you filthy animal!"

Kratos rushed to the men without even talking them out, before beating them into a bloody pulp, punching them as they went unconscious.

Kratos growled slowly, before Sarah held his hands away from hitting them, "Stop. They're already out, no point in engaging even further."

"But they..." Kratos suddenly remembered Jesus, the things he will do to defend Him, even if it means committing a murder, the same thing that got him hated in the first place.

"No...no...no..." Kratos muttered before standing up. Suddenly, his eyes were teary, but Kratos held it back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sarah asked. "No...it's nothing." Kratos assured.

"Oh please, I can know someone is crying when I see them. What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Sarah reminded Kratos of Jesus Himself, caring for him even if she knew Kratos only for a few minutes.

"By the gods...have I become too soft?" Kratos whispers instead of answering Sarah.

Sarah suddenly slapped Kratos's back, "Are you whispering to yourself instead of answering? Impolite of you." She said sarcastically.

Kratos took his hood off and said, "I just remembered about my friend, so it is nothing, and it is not of your concern."

"Well, if i want to take you in, I need to get all the information I need about you." Sarah said, sighing.

" If you only knew me for a few minutes, why do you ask these?" Kratos asked.

"I just have a soft spot for homeless people, so don't blame me. Care to explain about yourself?" Sarah said impatiently.

Kratos lied, " I come from the land of Magdala-"

"City, not land." Sarah corrected.

"City of Magdala. I was an Innkeeper and I failed, so I lost all my money." He lied again.

"Why are you crying earlier?" Sarah asked. Kratos lied, yet again, "I do not cry."

"Yet you did earlier." Sarah answered.

Kratos breathed in, before saying, "You remind me of my friend, that is all."

"Can I know more about this friend?" Sarah asked, curiously.

Kratos was understandably suspicious, "This is not something that you should question about."

"Oh come on, can you be more open?" Sarah asked again.

"To a stranger? No." Kratos replied back.

Sarah pressed her lips together, and she said, "Fine. Give it time, you'll tell me everything."

Jesus cried in the hills nearly for an hour, before returning to His senses. He had to do it, otherwise Kratos will never find his redemption. If he stays with Him any longer, innocent people will be killed.

He walked, returning to the city of Magdala.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. God and Mortals

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

"Lucifer! Come here!" A voice called out. Lucifer knew the voice very well, so he quickly got himself up from the chair, and rushed to the Throne.

"What is it, Father?" Lucifer replied back, while bowing his head down. The LORD smiled, "It's time."

Lucifer felt joy, as he looked up to his Father, "Really?"

The LORD nodded, "A trip across the universe. You will learn about everything."

Lucifer smiled. He loved spending time with his Father, "Oh, You really are the best!" God smiled back at the comment.

The LORD stood up, and walked to Lucifer, giving him a gentle pat in the back, "Follow Me, son."

As he and his Father teleported out of the Kingdom of Heaven, they reached a star, which God created to sustain the planet earth, naming the star 'Sol'.

"What...is that, Father?" Lucifer asked, his innocence showing.

"That, My son, is Sol, a medium-sized star out of many in the universe. I created it to sustain life on Earth. Majestic, isn't it?" The LORD finished.

Lucifer smiled, "It is indeed beautiful, Father..."

"This star sustains the life on Earth... just like I sustain you, My son." The LORD declared.

Lucifer smiled, and leaning on the shoulders of the LORD to find some comfort.

"Your creations are indeed beautiful, Father. I..I wish I can create the same!" Lucifer said.

The LORD smiled gently, "The problem here is, you can't."

"Awww..." Lucifer said disappointingly, earning a chuckle from the LORD.

Lucifer tried to approach Sol, but God forbids him, "No, that is too dangerous."

"What's wrong with it? It's majestic! I want to touch it!" Lucifer protested.

"You can't handle the heat. At least not yet." God warned.

Lucifer took a step back, and said, "Fine." in concede.

As they float around the empty space, a comet flew through them.

"Beautiful.." Lucifer muttered.

"Just like you." The LORD said back. "Am I?" Lucifer asked. "Every creation is beautiful in their own way. You are no exception." God replied.

Lucifer nodded, and stood there with God for a while, leaning against Him, watching the beautiful universe and observing them. Observing the universe was one of his favourite things to do, especially when he's doing it with his Father.

Lucifer, however, felt the need to ask his Father about something. He asked, "Father, do you really love me?"

The LORD turned His gaze on Lucifer, and He said...

Lucifer brushed off the memories off his mind. As he carried the body of Athena into the chambers of torment, he saw his demons greeting him with a welcoming look.

He opened the chambers, leading to Zeus, in a separate room from the other gods.

Zeus, who was beaten and bruised, looked over to the body of Athena. He was beyond shocked, "W- what have you done with her?!"

Lucifer threw the body of Athena into the ground, and commanded his adjudants to chain it the way Zeus was chained.

Lucifer then answered, "Oh! And to answer your questions, 'King of the gods', I kidnapped your daughter. You got a problem with that?"

Zeus growled, but decided not to speak out, knowing that his life is at stake. Lucifer replied sarcastically, "I'll take that as a no. Good then."

Lucifer went outside, as he closed the door aggressively, leaving the two demons alone to guard the two divine beings.

Zeus whispered to Athena, "Athena! Athena!" But she didn't respond. As it seems, Athena is still unconscious, therefore was unable to respond.

"Athena! Hey! Wake up!" Zeus tried to wake her up, but to no avail.

However, one of the demons approached Athena, and said, "Here, I will make your job easier" As he hit Athena with his pitchfork, waking her up in an instant, with a sign of pain in her face, "Ugh...what the..."

She looked around, and said, "Where am I?! Kratos?!"

She looked to the right, only to see Zeus, "F- father?!"

"Athena! I demand answers...what got you and Kratos in this world in the first place?!" Zeus asked loudly.

"Father...my head is still spinning, I don't think I have the capacity to explain it, yet." Athena protested, "Plus, I don't even know where am I!"

"We need a plan to get out of this place." Zeus demanded, but his voice were lowered, so that the demons will not hear it.

"Okay but first..." Athena stopped in the middle of her sentence, before continuing, "Tell me what's happening. Why are you chained? And who are those... I really don't know how to describe them." Athena said, referring to the demons.

"The demon king captured almost all of the gods of Olympus. He's planning to use them as a vessel for his revenge against the God of this world. This insolent fool treats us as his puppets." Zeus replied.

"Who is this 'insolent fool'?" Athena asked, and Zeus replied, to Athena's surprise, the name was familiar, "Lucifer, the king of all demons."

Athena widened her eyes in shock. Today is a huge mess, isn't it?

Jericho...

Kratos walked with Sarah, awkwardly, without interacting with each other. As they walked, they passed through a synagogue.

He saw the Pharisees, standing there, teaching the crowds about the Laws of God.

The Pharisees were never his enemy. They barely understand Kratos, as he spoke in a foreign tongue, which is the greek language. Jesus was fortunate enough to understand the greek tongue.

Although Kratos has learned about the language over the course of his journey with the Messiah. That's why he was so determined to kill the Pharisees, he knew what they were planning.

Sarah gave a comment, "Never liked those jerks anyways."

Kratos asked, "And why is that?" "Hah! You really expect me to like them? They're nothing but a bunch of hypocrites! Least I could listen to is...that false Messiah they've been condemning." Sarah finished, spitting in the direction of the Pharisees, though it was unnoticed.

False Messiah. Kratos knew Who was she talking about, and it hurt him so much. He felt guilty.

"Y'know? The Teacher from Galilee. I've been there, trust me. I heard His teachings and it was so...beautiful." Sarah admitted. Kratos only walked, silent, not responding to any of the things she said.

Noticing the lack of response, Sarah looked to Kratos, who looked very weird in her perspective.

"Ah, I guess you don't like Him either?" Sarah asked.

Absolute nonsense. Jesus was his friend, his mentor, his reason to continue to live, his reason for redemption.

"I...did not said that." Kratos replied, rubbing his head.

"Hey! It's okay to have different opinions. I won't throw you away!" Sarah assured.

Kratos shook his head, "No! Why would I hate Him? He means so much to-" Kratos stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"To...?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"I want this conversation to end, this instant." Kratos demanded, refusing to continue even further.

"You paused. It seemed like you were serious about it." Sarah continued. Kratos growled, "I do not wish to continue."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine!"

Sarah sighed, as she continued to walk. Kratos noticed that he has no weapon to defend himself. Even though his strength is enough to make him survive, the blades of exiles helped him boost his fighting prowess even more. But the blades were his curse, he could not have it, not anymore.

As they walked, Kratos stumbled on a very sharp object on the ground. Sarah looked back, and noticed it, "Oh god! Are you okay?"

Kratos nodded, "It is nothing. I have felt worse." He said, as he looked below to inspect the object and...

"This is..impossible..." Kratos muttered.

"What is it, Kratos?" Sarah asked. Kratos took the blades from below, The Blades of Chaos...a part of his curse. A reminder of his tragic past.

Kratos threw the blades in rage, scaring Sarah, "Oh adonai, what are you doing?!"

"It is dangerous." Kratos explained.

"No shit! All swords are dangerous. What's the point of throwing that away?" Sarah asked one more time.

As he was about to speak, the blades returned again from the sky. Kratos noticed the pattern, and decided to push Sarah away, as the blades impaled his shoulders.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! Don't panic, just stay calm! I'll get you fixed-" "No, it is fine..." Kratos interrupted her, as he removed the blades from his shoulders, a small amount of blood coming out of it.

"Are you kidding me?! Those wounds will get you killed!" Sarah complained.

Kratos showed his back to Sarah, revealing that the wounds were completely healed.

"What...the...hell...?" Sarah said in disbelief.

Kratos threw the blades away, this time, into the ground instead of throwing it into the sky. Why did the blades return anyways? Is it one of the curses inflicted by the gods?

"You really need to explain, like a lot...what the hell was that? Why did those blades return to you? You almost got me killed!" Sarah asked loudly.

Kratos was annoyed by this, having to explain his past into a woman that he barely knows about. However, he owed her. This woman paid for his food without asking him to pay a single iota back.

"If I tell you, will you believe?" Kratos asked. Sarah replied with a hint of annoyance, "Ugh, whatever, just tell me."

City of Magdala

Jesus was alone in the city, with no one else to talk to. His disciples are out there preaching about the coming of the Kingdom of God. He then felt that the Heavenly Father wants Him to come over to the city of Samaria.

The Son of God nodded, and decided that His time to spread His word has come. While His disciples spread the Kingdom of God across the city of Galilee, Jesus will go and preach it into the city of Samaria.

The journey will be long, but at least will be worth it. Those people will need it. He also needs to avoid Kratos at all cost, knowing that his destructive nature will cause problems for Him. He will learn. Said Jesus inside of His mind.

Jesus closed His eyes, and commanded the Holy Spirit to tell His disciples to go to Samaria once they're done.

Jesus set to go into the city of Samaria

City of Jericho

"Gods of olympus? Titans? Greece? Tartarus? Zeus? Really?" Sarah asked, ridiculing the story Kratos had provided, staring at Kratos wide-eyed."I really think you should rest." Sarah said, but Kratos shook his head, "I knew you would not believe me."

"Why should I? I mean, those are just myths." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes.

Kratos decided to seal his mouth, and continued to walk with the woman. "I know you're greek and I know what you believe but...Why are you speaking our language?" Sarah asked.

"The Son of- I mean I learned it myself." Kratos replied.

"And I still haven't learned yet about your backstory, except for the thing where you come from. Magdala, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

Kratos sighed, "That is not true. I was lying."

"Not surprising." Sarah said in annoyance.

"Why do you aid me, woman?" Kratos asked. Sarah narrowed her eyes at Kratos calling her a woman, but brushed it off and replied, "I told you already, I have a soft spot for homeless people, and I...was inspired by Jesus's teachings."

"So all of this were done because you admired Him?" Kratos asked again, earning a nod from Sarah. Even when He hates me, Jesus still managed to help me, even if it was indirectly. Kratos smiled lightly, but the smile vanished two seconds later.

"We're here." Sarah announced, as they stood in front of the house, "Small house, I know, but at least you can rest in it. Shall we?"

Kratos nodded, as they entered the place, "Might be a little messy, I'll clean it up real quick."

"Where are your parents?" Kratos asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't have...parents." Sarah replied sadly, "Died a few years ago, so I was left here fending for myself."

Kratos said in remorse, "I did not mean to make you sad."

Sarah shook her head, "Nah, it's fine. Besides, they're in a better place now, aren't they?" She laughed nervously.

"Anyways, you can sleep now. It's getting late already." Sarah recommended.

Kratos refused, "I do not want to sleep." "It's not healthy." Sarah corrected.

"I am a go- I am used to it." Kratos stuttered, preventing himself from saying 'I am a god'.

"At least lay down in a bed if you hate sleeping that much." Sarah said, sighing heavily.

The Ghost of Sparta conceded, "Fine."

"And you're going to sleep in my bed. Sorry, I don't have enough bedroom to support us both, so looks like we're going to share a bed." Sarah explained.

As they entered the bedroom, Sarah threw herself in the bed, laying down there.

Kratos was not sure of what to do. This woman is not his wife, so it's impolite to invade her private space. Though he had sex with numerous women before, but now he felt uncomfortable.

"Come on in, Kratos!" Sarah spoke, inviting Kratos into her bed.

Kratos conceded, and went to lay down in the bed.

As Kratos was about to close his eyes, he looked to the side, only to see the Blades of Chaos there, once again. What trickery is this?! The Blades of Exile is gone, and now he has to deal with his old weapon, the Blades of Chaos? Why did it return? How?

Your suffering will never end. The words of Persephone echoed through Kratos's mind. Sarah can't help but notice Kratos's expressions, "Hey, your expressions..." Sarah suddenly said.

"Leave me alone, woman." Kratos demanded. Sarah gently tapped Kratos's arm, "You seem troubled. Why don't you get some sleep already?"

"I do not need sleep, woman." Kratos answered back.

"You do." Sarah insisted, "Or else I will be dealing with another dead body in my residence." She joked.

Kratos growled, "Sleep is for the weak." "Are you calling me weak?" Sarah asked back, silencing Kratos.

"I did not said that." Kratos said to break the silence.

"You clearly did." Sarah answered back. "I grow tired of this charade, Sarah. Either you sleep and leave me in my own way of resting, or I will leave this place completely." Kratos demanded.

"Wait, wait, nah, don't do that. You ain't got no place out there. Just...just whatever." Sarah sighed, before turning her body away to sleep.

Kratos looked at Sarah, and smiled a bit. She reminded him a little of his past wife, Lysanddra. Sarah is a caring girl, just like Lysanddra.

Kratos closed his eyes. He admits, he's getting a little bit sleepy. He closes his eyes, and slept through the night..

Later...in the morning

"Hey, K word! Wake up!" A voice called out, waking Kratos up, "Unh, what is it?"

"I knew you were going to sleep! Now wake up, I've prepared some breakfast for you." Sarah cheerfully said.

Kratos sighed, his back still felt sore. He stood up and walked out of his room, and sat on the chair with a large table stood in front of it.

He saw a piece of bread in a plate, accompanied by a cup of wine. Wait, wine?

"You like wine, I suppose?" Sarah asked.

Kratos nodded. He always liked wine, especially the wine from the land which he came from, the land of Lemnos.

He drank the wine a little bit, before eating the rest of the bread, and so too did Sarah.

Sarah then said, "Figured that you need someone to accompany you for a while..I'm going to postpone my job as a wine seller."

"Wait, you do not need to-" Kratos was interrupted, "Of course I do! Money can wait, the important thing here is your safety." Sarah finished.

"My safety? Woman, I can handle myself. Go, do whatever you need to do, do not let me weigh you down." Kratos insisted. He didn't like being a burden for someone, yes, because of his pride. His pride as a Spartan warrior is still there, buried inside of his guilt.

"Gosh, you're so stubborn. What if you get into trouble? What if you need to eat something?" Sarah asked. "I ask of you to leave and do your job, no need to worry about me. No need at...all." Kratos said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm staying, is that clear?" Sarah said in a harsh voice. Kratos conceded, "Fine."

Kratos stood up and said, "I am going to the river to wash myself up."

"Me too." Sarah said in unison.

Kratos took his clothes off, revealing his original appearance: A bald Spartan warrior with nothing but a loincloth.

"You look like a Spartan when you take your clothes off." Sarah pointed out.

"That is because I am one." Kratos corrected. Obviously, Sarah thought he was joking. But no, Kratos was never the type to joke around. "Don't ridicule me with that! Sparta died a long time ago." Sarah pointed out again.

Kratos widened his eyes in shock, but kept his school, knowing that this is a different world than his. "And what's with those tattoos? And your pale skin? Gosh, you look like a ghost." Sarah said, unknowingly mentioned Kratos by his title, a title that was feared throughout Greece back in his world.

"Do not refer to me as that." Kratos insisted.

Sarah took her clothes off too, and bathed herself besides Kratos. "Hey, if I have to be honest, you kinda look attractive." Sarah admitted suddenly. Kratos looked to her in a confused expression.

Sarah chuckled, "Ah, don't take that seriously. I was just saying."

Kratos turned his gaze away from Sarah again. "What motivated you to help me, woman? I doubt it's only the influence of the Son- I mean Jesus." Kratos asked to break the silence.

"Yes! Jesus, only Him! He taught me indirectly on how to love people, how to give..His teachings are absolutely beautiful! Like...He was so perfect." Sarah said in awe of Jesus.

"That was obviously a lie." Kratos replied, continuing, "The priests hates him, half of the Jewish society hates him, most of this country calls him a false prophet...how can you believe Him that fast without getting to know Him better?"

"The priest and the Jewish society can suck it up! Jesus is the role model for all of us." Sarah corrected.

"Now why would you think that?" Kratos asked.

Sarah replied, "Because...because...I used to be a selfish person."

Kratos answered, "Continue."

"Years ago, I found a homeless person by my house. Kept telling him to bugger off, to never approach my house ever again. I treated them like a filthy person, in other words, garbage." Sarah paused before continuing, "Yeah, if I have to be honest, his robes looked dirty, but I should've helped him, but I didn't."

"I found out that he died by starvation. I watched as people passed by, and no one seem to care that there's a decaying corpse, lying around in the street. I, like them, didn't care too. I left him to rot on the street, but the corpse was thankfully retrieved by a Roman soldier. Years later, I found out about Jesus, His teaching, and His miracles. I went on to Galilee to take a day off from my job." Sarah paused for a bit.

She continued, "I listened to one of His parables, the parables of Lazarus and the rich man. In that time, I felt something that I've never felt before: Guilt. God, I started to remember about the homeless person I neglected years ago. Jesus said that Lazarus kept begging for the rich person for food, yet he didn't care and only left him a few leftovers."

"I started cried, and cried even more. That parable touched me so much that I am willing to change my way of life..then I went back to Jericho, vowed that if I find another homeless person, I'll bring him in and nurture him, and then I found you months later." Sarah finished, "Do you understand now?"

"Yes. Guilt. This one, I know too well." Kratos replied, feeling the story a bit relatable. "I used to be a much, more bigger monster than you were." Kratos said again.

"Oh please! Do tell me. I like hearing stories." Sarah replied cheerfully.

Kratos was silent for a few seconds, before saying, "I killed my family because of my conquest for power and glory."

Sarah stopped, and was silent. She felt goosebumps across her bones. But she decided to listen to his story anyways. The story... won't be pleasant at all.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	20. The Strings of Love

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Jericho, the river of Jordan...

"Okay, for the last time, Kratos, spartans died a long time ago. They exist no longer." Sarah said, trying to assure Kratos.

"Woman, I come from another world far from here. Do you honestly believe that things happened the same way back there?" Kratos asked.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, and spoke, "You came from another world? Dude...get off of your drugs, man."

"I am not drunk." Kratos corrected, growling lightly.

"There is no way..." Sarah said in disbelief."

Kratos grunted, and stopped his stories. "Though I admit, your story sounded like a tragedy. I like that, you're a good writer."

"The things I have told you is not fiction." Kratos tried to correct her again, but she insisted, "Kratos...things like Olympus, the gods, they're just myths."

"Yet you believe Yahweh exists?" Kratos asked back.

"I don't. Matter of fact, I don't believe in any religion." Sarah replied, as she continued to wash her body with the water.

"Then why would you believe in Jesus if you do not even believe in the One who sent Him?" Kratos asked again.

"I only found His morals a little bit enticing, nothing more. I don't believe that He is the Son of God. He may be a deluded person with morals. His morals are the only one I'm interested in." Sarah finished explaining.

Kratos only nodded, while continuing to wash his body.

Kratos suddenly wondered on where Athena is. He is worried about his sister, though he knows that she can handle herself...if only he knows.

"Hey." Sarah suddenly called out, interrupting Kratos from his train of thoughts. "What is it?" Kratos answered.

"I saw someone, kinda like you back in Galilee..." Sarah openly admits.

Kratos knew he would be discovered soon.

"That wasn't you...was it?" Sarah asked, suspiciously.

"Why would you ask that?" Kratos asked back instead of answering. "Y'know, just realized something. Tattoed man, pale skin, grey robe, black hood, plus, an attitude." Sarah replied.

Kratos didn't reply. He wants her to find out on her own. "Noticing by your lack of response, I find that very, very suspicious." Sarah said again.

"My lack of response is not something that you should be concerned about, woman." Kratos replied back.

"Ahhhh, that WAS you! You were there, with HIM!" Sarah excitedly said, figuring out the pattern.

Kratos replied, "Was I?"

"Of course! How could I be mistaken! That WAS you!" Sarah shouted back.

"Why did you wind up here? You're not homeless, aren't you?" Sarah asked.

Kratos was suddenly silent. He did not have to be reminded of his own failures again. Getting hated by Jesus was one thing, but getting reminded of it again while trying to move on is worse.

"I do not want to talk about it." Kratos replied.

"Pretty please?" Sarah asked one more time. Kratos sighed, "Fine."

Sarah giggled happily, "So you were not homeless, after all! You live with Him! That is a relief!"

"Do not be so happy that quick, Sarah. I and Jesus are no longer associated with each other. We are done." Kratos suddenly said, revealing a shocked expression on Sarah's face.

"W- wait, what, why? How?" Sarah asked. There is much about Kratos that she does not know...except for the fact that he's a bit deluded, and that he 'comes from the land of Greece, which were ruled by the gods of Olympus'.

Kratos breathed in heavily, before he spoke, "Jesus used to be my Mentor, a great friend of mine. Often, He would approach me and will calm me down if I get angry. He taught me everything, from morals to his theological view. He was a god...no, He was more than a god. He is better than a god."

"Yes, because gods does not exist." Sarah corrected.

Kratos ignored the comment and continued, "And when I say you remind me of my friend...I mean that you, Sarah, you remind me of Jesus."

"So...the friend that seem to trouble you...that was Him?" Sarah asked one more time.

Kratos felt a tear coming out of his eyes, as he looked to Sarah, "Yes."

"Why did He abandon you? He would never do such a thing. He is a nice person, based on what I see." Sarah asked.

"His patient is not limitless, Sarah. I kept disobeying Him. Whenever a priest approach him to test him, I would get worried, to the point that I tried to kill them several times." Kratos paused.

"Jeez, you really have some anger issues..." Sarah commented.

"One time, I succeeded. I killed a priest, only to be resurrected by Jesus again, saying that they still have a chance, told me that I almost robbed them of their chance. He cut off with me, and told me to go away, to never return." Kratos tried so hard not to weep. The pain was too great for him to bear. The pain of losing someone he deeply cares about.

Although she found the 'resurrection' part a bit unbelievable, she approached Kratos, trying to comfort him, "Hey, it's okay. Even if He hates you, you still have a friend." Sarah said, while gently stroking Kratos's back.

"And who is that?" Kratos asked.

"Me." She smiled, before giving Kratos a kiss to his forehead, "I will be your friend."

Kratos smiled a bit, but the sadness was too much. "Will you be a friend with a monster like me?" He asked again, "You really want to?"

"Who said that a monster can't be tamed?" Sarah asked a rhetorical question, smiling.

The words struck Kratos in the chest. Taming a monster. The same thing that Jesus said just a day ago..

"Sometimes, I wish I never associate myself with those gods..." He then looked to his blades, "They gave me this curse...turned me into a monster.."

"Yet all monsters can be tamed, and you are no exception." Jesus finally spoke, smiling gently towards the Ghost of Sparta.

"He said the same thing to me." Kratos spoke, which confuses Sarah, "He said what?"

"That all monsters can be tamed." Kratos spoke again.

"You're worrying that I will end up like Him, aren't you?" Sarah asked again, feeling bad about the Ghost of Sparta.

"I worry that I will care for you to the point that I will murder everyone who desires to hurt you. I do not want that, Sarah. Caring for people seems to cause more trouble for me more than it does good." Kratos finished.

"Caring for people is okay, Kratos. But do not overdo it. They will get sick of it. They can take care of themselves without you bursting out in their life, asking them if they're okay or not." Sarah finished, wrapping her arm around Kratos's shoulder.

"I...I will try." Kratos replied, earning a smile from Sarah, "Good, good. Now..." Sarah lifted her pinky, "Friends?"

Kratos was not sure of what this is, "What do you mean by this?"

"Just connect your pinky finger with mine, to show an indication that you agree to be my friend." Sarah explained, giggling.

"I do not know about this ritual." Kratos said. "Just do it, you bald eagle!" Sarah jokingly insulted him.

Kratos slowly lifted his pinky, and connected it with Sarah's. "I agree..to be your friend."

Sarah giggled at Kratos, "You're adorable."

Kratos was not sure on how to respond to that, so he quickly moved his hand away from her.

By the time they were done washing themselves, they put their clothes back, realising that they have been showering for an hour.

Kratos puts his hood back, as they walked away from the river to return to Sarah's household.

Hell

Knock, knock, knock! Came a knocking sound from one of the demons, demanding an audience with the demons who guards the two gods, Zeus and Athena.

"Hey! Open the fucking door! Lucifer requests your presence, now!" The demon said, but came with no response.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" The demon shouted again.

"No, not deaf, but dead." A voice said, before the door opened and the demon were struck by a lightning bolt, incinerating the dumbfounded demon.

"Insolent foo-" Zeus were interrupted when Athena puts her hand around his mouth, "Shhhhh, keep your mouth shut, father."

Athena and Zeus sneaked before the guarding demons, who heard a disturbance near their chambers.

"Should we attack them now, Athena?" Zeus asked, but Athena shook her head, "No. Just wait for a little while."

As the demons went on to check the body of the incinerated demon, they stood in shock. "Who did this?!"

Athena then shouted, "Now! Use your bolts to stun them. Don't use your full power, because if you do, the whole kingdom will be alerted."

Zeus threw a lightning bolt, not powerful enough to kill them, causing them to be stunned. Athena jumped out of their hiding place and unsheathed her twin blades, as she swiftly kills every single last of them.

As she killed her last victim, she sheathed her blades, and looked at Zeus.

"Impressive skills, Athena. That is why you were always my favourite." Zeus proudly said.

"My pleasure, now come. Don't make any further sounds!" Athena warned, as Zeus followed her.

As they walked, they found more demons coming to them. Athena and Zeus quickly hid themselves in a wall, as the demons quickly did a 'move and search' route.

Athena finally found where the staff of damnation were stored, so she quickly went into it, but there were guardian demons.

"So...that's the staff you were talking about?" Athena asked.

"Yes. With it, we can make our escape." Zeus replied. "What do we do with those guards, Athena?" Zeus asked again.

Athena stood silent, thinking about her next move. She suddenly said, "Distract them. I can climb up the roof and take the staff away."

"And how do I do that?" Zeus asked.

"Just argue with them or something." Athena suggested. Zeus nodded, as Athena climbed up the roof, slowly, towards the staff of damnation, using her blades to attach herself to the roof.

Zeus approached the guard, "Hey!"

"What the fuck?"

"Who's there?" the demons asked.

"You're both cracked. What's that staff for? Helping you walk with those fragile legs? Pathetic. Even a senile old man is better than you two." Zeus taunted.

"This old fool is Zeus...isn't he?" A demon asked. "Shouldn't you be back in your chamber?"

"You sought to prevent me from escaping, and yet, IT ALL ENDS IN ANOTHER STUNNING FAILURE!" Zeus finished with a maniacal laugh, which irritates both demons.

"By the orders of the great Demon King, go back to your chambers, or else we will use force to make you so." The demons threatened.

"The orders of Lucifer is comparable to the orders of a pouty child. Immature, foolish, and pointless." Zeus taunted again, while maniacally laugh.

"YOU INSOLENT-" Both of the demons were stabbed in the back by Athena, who returned to the ground and murdered the demons instantly, "You know, you could've just...make it more less-noisy?" Athena complained.

"It was funny!" Zeus protested.

Athena took the staff, and applied it to her back, "We should be moving to save our brothers...my uncles."

"No. Not yet. They are possessed by the spirit of obedience. We can't save them just yet." Zeus warned.

"Ah, fine." Athena said in defeat.

"Kratos...we should-" Zeus was interrupted when Athena yelled, "No! Are you planning to use him again? He doesn't trust you yet."

"Then what are we going to do?" Zeus asked. "Lay low for a while. Staying away from the demons. We should be fine on earth." Athena suggested.

Zeus sighed, "It is your choice then, daughter." Athena grinned, as she opened a portal back to earth.

"What are you waiting for? Jump in!" Athena shouted. As they were about to enter the portal, Lucifer called out, "STOP THEM!"

Before the demons can catch them, Athena and Zeus already entered the portal, as it closed abruptly.

"FOOL!" Lucifer said, while swinging a fist on the demon's face, "USELESS!"

The demon fell into the ground, rubbing his face.

"I want them found. Now. No excuses, understand?" Lucifer commanded, but his demon legionnaire took so long to respond, so Lucifer kicked a nearby wall, and repeats, "UNDERSTAND?!"

The demons tremble in fear at the sight of Lucifer's anger, as they said in unison, "YES SIRE!" and they ran out of his sight.

"Why do I associate myself with useless simpletons like them?" Lucifer asked himself, as he went back to his throne.

Jerusalem

Zeus and Athena came out of the portal, only to be greeted by a lot of pedestrians that walked by.

They were confused at the sight, so Athena took the time to explain, "Pretend you saw nothing, alright? Move on with your lives."

As they approach the gods, Zeus quickly teleports the both of them into the outskirts, far away from the reach of society.

"Genius, daughter, how genius. You brought us into a place where we can attract unwanted attention." Zeus sarcastically said.

"How am I supposed to control where we are going? I just have to think of a place and bam, we are there." Athena replied.

As they converse, demons emerges and surrounds them.

"I thought we lost them?" Zeus said, dumbfounded.

"Let's just kill them." Athena suggested. Zeus nodded, "Murder is my middle name, daughter."

As they launched themselves into the demons, letting out a war cry as the slaughter began.

Jericho

"Your beard, ewwww." Sarah said in disgust, "We should shave em."

"I believe that nothing is wrong with my beard." Kratos replied. "Are you kidding me? You look like a homeless person with that beard." Sarah complained.

"Why do you dislike beards so much?" Kratos asked. Sarah replied, "I dunno, it's just in my blood to hate it passionately."

"You have an odd sense of hatred." Kratos commented. Sarah chuckled, as she brought a razor from the tables, "Shall we?"

Kratos sighed in defeat, "Do whatever you wish."

Sarah giggled, as she began cutting Kratos's beard slowly.

As she cuts them, she said, "Just a few more cuts and bingo, you're attractive." She added, "And less disgusting."

Kratos ignored the comment and continued in his silence. "You kind of remind me of my dad." Sarah suddenly said.

"How so?" Kratos asked. "Judging by your anti-social attitude, it revealed the godly secrets to me." She joked, "and he was bald too." She finished.

"What is his name, if I may ask?" Kratos asked out of boredom. Sarah answered, "Aharon. That's his name. Too bad he died a few years ago..I've moved on since then."

"Losing a loved one is a burden, I know." Kratos replied, knowing Sarah's pain.

"Are you talking about your Friend? That doesn't even count as a loss at all, dummy!" Sarah replied, referring to Jesus.

"I am talking about my family." Kratos corrected. "The family you mentioned in your fictional stories? Oh please..." Sarah said, still not believing Kratos's background story.

"It was not fictional." Kratos replied with a grunt.

"You expect me to believe that you came from a land that ended centuries ago? Give me a break..." Sarah rolled her eyes, as she continued to cut his beard.

"Why would I lie about something that trivial?" Kratos asked again.

Sarah didn't reply, and continued to shave his beard. "As expected, no answer." Kratos said in disappointment.

"I just found your stories unbelievable, okay? Y- you are mad at me, aren't you?" Sarah asked in curiousity.

"I am not. You helped me. Why would I be angry at you?" Kratos replied with another question, as Sarah silenced herself at the answer, nodding quietly.

"If you came from sparta...how? How is it possible?" Sarah asked one more time.

"You will not believe me." Kratos refused to answer. Sarah kept pleading, "C'mon! I'm curious. Pretty please?"

"Fine. I came from another world, a different one from yours, where gods and beasts exists to torment the mortal landscape." Kratos finished explained.

"That so?" Sarah replied, before continuing, "How did you wind up in 'my world'?"

"Yahweh pulled me out of my world so I can have my redemption. That's all there it is, no more." Kratos finished.

Sarah stared at Kratos, dumbfounded, finding the whole story to be ridiculous, and ludicrous, too.

As they converse, Sarah finished shaving Kratos's beard, "Ah! It's finally done. Now you look more attractive than before!"

"It is good that you find a monster attractive." Kratos said, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice

"Nuh-uh-uh! Rule number one in my house: From now on, no more undermining and insulting yourself, got it?" Sarah said, demanding for Kratos's answer.

"Say it!" Sarah demanded again. Kratos conceded, "Fine."

"Good!" Sarah said happily, before taking a broom to clean Kratos's beard, which were scattered across the floor.

"Do you..uhh...mind if you help me?" Sarah asked again, embarrassingly.

Kratos stared at her for a while, before standing up, "I will."

"Glad you want to." Sarah smiled, as Kratos picked another broom to clean with her. Ridiculous. The Ghost of Sparta is spending his time in a small household cleaning the floor.

Kratos sighed, knowing that he has to live with this lady for a while.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	21. The Ghost of Sparta Returns

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Kratos woke up in the middle of the night. He looked to the side, and saw Sarah, still sleeping on the side. Sarah had been a good company for Kratos ever since the morning, relieving him from some of his stress.

He stood up, and goes outside to get some fresh air. It was almost morning, with the sun almost rising up to the horizon, Kratos sat outside of the house, looking at the moon, as white as a sheep's wool.

The former war god looked at the ground, thinking about how much he misses Jesus's company. If he wasn't so paranoid, maybe, just maybe...

Suddenly, a voice came out, "Look at you, so pathetic, clinging yourself into a mortal to ensure your livehood."

"Demon King..." Kratos muttered the name with a growl.

"I miss you too, spartan. Tell me, do you miss my company?" Lucifer asked with a mocking tone, as his spirit form sat besides Kratos.

"I missed you as much as I missed the day I killed my family." Kratos replied coldly. If looks could kill, Lucifer's history would've ended in an instant. Lucifer laughed lightly, "Don't lie to yourself. You know you love me as much as you love that pathetic pacifist you call 'Son of God."

"Speak ill of the Son of God again, and I will make sure your life ends here." Kratos threatened, which Lucifer responded with a maniacal laughter, "I enjoy looking at your stupidity. Indeed, it is amusing."

Kratos growled, as Lucifer continued to mock him, "Wasn't sure why Sarah went into all that trouble to help you. If anything, she will probably end up like your wife."

Gritting his teeth, Kratos swung his fist towards Lucifer, who disappeared in an instant when Kratos's fist were about to hit him.

"Face me, coward!" Kratos demanded.

"I am sorry, but this is not the time for us to throw our fists at each other. Sorry to get you worked up- wait, I'm not sorry at all." Said a voice from behind, revealing Lucifer, who smiled in amusement.

"COME HERE AND FACE ME NOW, LUCIFER!" The rage within him is rising, as Lucifer smiled even more, "Your anger amuse me. No wonder the gods paid the price for it."

Kratos was beyond angry right now, as he rushed at the demon king, preparing to strike him. As he launched his attack, Lucifer disappeared again, making his fist destroy a chuck of wood nearby. It was the house itself.

"You let your emotions control you. So pathetic." Lucifer mocked again, revealing himself walking in the opposite side of Kratos.

Kratos was about to charge at the morningstar again, before realizing that it was futile. He exhaled heavily, as he turned his back from Lucifer, saying,

"Get lost, demon king...I am not interested in your tricks anymore." Kratos finally said, knowing that giving in to his rage will cause more problem more than it does good.

Kratos breathed in deeply, before exhaling, cooling himself down. He decided to ignore Lucifer, and went back inside.

Lucifer smirked, and disappeared in a mist of smoke.

Later...

"Wakey wakey, K word..!" Said Sarah, waking the Ghost of Sparta. He scanned the room, only to find Sarah, greeting him cheerfully.

"Must you wake me up in that way?" Asked Kratos, exhaling in annoyance.

Sarah lightly chuckled, "I just found it hilarious. Now come and eat your breakfast!"

Before exiting the room, Kratos took a last, long look at the Blades of Chaos, which rests besides the bed. A reminder of my past, which will never go away. He sighed, as he went into the dining table.

As usual, a bread and a wine, served on the platter. Kratos took a sit, as did too Sarah. The god took a bite from the bread, before finishing it with a cup of wine.

As he swallowed them all, "Are you going to work?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes. But I will go home sooner than usual, knowing that you're alone in this house."

"Must you do that, really?" Asked Kratos. Sarah didn't respond, but instead, took one of the bread and placed it on Kratos's plate, "Eat more. You're still hungry, I can tell."

Kratos sighed, and ate from the bread. Feeling full, he stood up, "I must go to the river."

"Are you coming?" Kratos asked, but Sarah shook her head, "I already washed my body, Kratos."

Kratos nodded, before he walked outside. Sarah shouted, "Be careful out there! Don't let me catch you on trouble!"

In river Jordan, Kratos removed his clothes, leaving his underwear intact. As he entered the river, feeling the cold contact of the liquid material.

He pushed himself in the water, enjoying the sun light on his skin.

Sychar, Samaria, Several days later...

Jesus was understandably exhausted. For several days had He been walking to the city of Samaria, wandering and wondering on what He should do. His Father was still silent, so He guessed that He must wait for His orders.

He found a woman bringing a bucket to get some water from the well. Jesus was thirsty, having no drink for the past few days. To quench His thirst, He approached the woman, who backed up in shock.

"Ma'am...may I have some of your water? I have travelled all the way from Magdala, and I haven't had a drink." Jesus asked, though the woman seemed uncomfortable with a jew asking a samaritan for a drink.

"Sir... I'm a samaritan woman, and yet you, a jew, dare Yourself to come here and ask me for a water?" She protested.

Jesus answered, "If you knew the gift of God, and Who it is that asks you for the water you seek, you would've asked Him to give you the living water, and He will do so."

The woman was puzzled by this statement, but replied anyway, "T- the living water? You have nothing to draw from, and where would You even get this 'living water'? Are you greater than our father, Jacob, who gave us this well? Who used it for his sustainance, to sustain his sons and his livestock?"

Jesus replied, "Whosoever drinks from this well will thirst again, but whosoever drinks from the water I give, they will thirst not. The water I give will spring in them endlessly, welling up to the eternal life."

The woman was in disbelief. The Man must be deluded, but she decided to ask Him anyway for this 'eternal water', "Sir, it would be gracious of You to give me this water you spoke of, so that I will not come here to draw water anymore."

Jesus did not mean actual water. The living, eternal water is comparable to that of the Holy Spirit, who will sustain all living things. For from the Spirit, comes creation.

Jesus replied again, as He sat on the well, "Go, call your husband and come back."

The woman replied, "What? I don't have any husband."

Jesus lightly chuckled, "It is indeed true that you don't have a husband. I know that you have been sleeping with five men, and the one who's with you right now is not your husband. You are telling the truth, My child."

The woman, noticing His wisdom and knowledge, even her private life, quickly said, "Woah, I didn't know that You were a prophet...Our ancestors worshipped the Lord on this mountain, yet you Jews claimed that we must worship the Lord on Jerusalem. Will You explain that?" Asked the woman.

Jesus replied, "The time will come when neither of us will worship the Father on the mountain nor Jerusalem. You Samaritans worship what you do not know, but we Jews worship what we do know, for salvation comes from the Jews." He paused.

As He continued, "But the time will come when true worshippers will arise. They will worship the Father in the Spirit and in truth, such worshippers are what the Father seeks. For God is Spirit, and those who worships Him, must do it in the Spirit and in truth."

The woman spoke again, "The Messiah is coming, I know it. When He comes, He will explain everything...but thank You for Your explanation."

"I, the one you're speaking with, am the One whom you have been waiting for." Jesus declared, as the woman widened her eyes.

Before they can continue their conversation even further, a voice called out from behind, "Master!"

Jesus looked back only to see His disciples rushing at His direction. He smiled.

As Simon stopped to breathe, he said, "Master! We were worried sick about You! Where'd Ya been?!"

"I have come here as My Father requested. Have you done your works?" Jesus asked, and Simon replied in pride, "Oh, You have no idea! The blind sees, the lame walks, the possessed are set free, everything Master! It was a blast for us...and..." Simon noticed that Kratos was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Simon asked. Jesus raised His eyebrow, "Who?"

"What do You mean who?! The pale-skinned guy, Kratos!" Simon replied with a shout. Jesus frowned at the question. As He was about to answer, He noticed that the samaritan woman is gone. She probably went on to spread the news about Him.

"I...He..." Jesus couldn't answer. It was too painful to say it.

"Just tell us, Master. What happened to him?" This was John's turn to speak, as he moved in front of Simon.

"I told him to stay away from Me." Jesus finally answered.

"WHAT?!" John, Simon, and James all said in unison, except for the other disciples. John, Simon, and James were one of the only disciples who were close to Kratos.

"I had to...or else he would've stayed in the same dark path." Jesus admitted. "How? If you let him go, worse things can happen." John protested.

Jesus denied, "John, he killed a pharisee without showing any sign of remorse of any kind! I had to, John, I had to. If I didn't, he will do things that are worse than that."

"...We understand, Master." Simon finally said, as Jesus nodded, appreciating their understanding of His intention.

"You should eat now, Master...I listened on how You asked that woman for water." James suggested.

But Jesus answered, "I have a food that none of you knows about."

The Disciples raised their eyebrows, puzzled at what Jesus had to say.

"My food is to do the will of the One who sent Me, and to finish His work. Let's go, we have much to do." Jesus ordered.

But Simon insisted, as he brought the bread which he and the other disciples had stored for the past few days, and gave it to Jesus, "Master, You obviously need to eat."

Jesus shook His head, "How can I eat when these people haven't heard of the good news yet? The Father never taught us to be selfish."

"But, Master...You can just eat while we walk! I don't want ya to die starving." Simon protested.

Jesus sighed, and took the bread. "This reminds Me of the time where I tried to force Kratos to eat." He smiled, but the smile soon fades as He ate the bread, remembering the state Kratos is in.

He stood up, and walked with His disciples, "I see that you still have the food that I told you to store. You have perceived My teachings very well." He smiled.

"The lazy and the unfaithful will not get their reward, remember?" Simon quoted his Master, earning a smile from Jesus.

As they walked, the Samaritans around them began to approach Jesus, asking Him all kinds of questions.

The good news are spreading, but Jesus's time is ending very soon. The veil must be taken, and the Son must be glorified soon.

Jericho, several days later...

Several days had passed since Kratos lived in the household of Sarah, the wine-seller.

Kratos, as usual, sat on the river, staring at the sky on the morning. Living with Sarah had been...pleasant. Several days of not being alone and despised.

Though the Ghost of Sparta longs to be in the arms of Jesus again, he knew that he must stay away from Him.

Sarah suddenly interrupted him from his train of thoughts, "Hey! How you been, K word?"

Kratos sighed, "I thought you were working?"

"Don't worry about that. I left some of the work to one of my employees. So?" Sarah asked again. Kratos answered, "I am doing good, if that is what you are wondering about."

"You sure? No more visions of a demon, or anything?" Sarah asked one more time.

"Not yet." Kratos replied.

Sarah laughed, "If that's how it is, see ya! Be careful, K word!" She ran off back to the place where she's selling her wine.

"She came all the way from her workshop to here just to ask about how I am feeling?" Kratos asked himself in disbelief. This woman obviously cares for him a little bit too much.

He then uses his hand to create a wave of water, and directed them at his chest, making them wet. "Nothing more like a fresh water to the chest." He smiled.

As he washed his body, suddenly, a sharp object appears, floating around the river. The Blades of Chaos.

Wield us, Kratos, make use of us. A voice came out of the blades.

He had a lot of things to do, and wielding the Blades is not one of them.

The Blades likes to torment Kratos with his past, much like a live entity would do. The blades were obviously an inanimate object, so he wasn't sure why it acts this way. Maybe a curse...or a trick of Lucifer.

Kratos ignored the blade, and continued to sit under the heat of the sun.

Why do you want redemption so much? Use us! Kill everyone! Kill that pathetic woman you like so much!

Enraged, Kratos grabbed both the blades and threw them away into the sky above, hoping that they will never return again. "Accursed blades." He cursed them, as he took his clothes again, and puts them back on.

As he walked, suddenly, a creature rose from within the river. He looked back, only to see a giant crocodile-like creature, looking at him with a snare. The creature had spikes in its back, its eyes glows like the sun. It roared, releasing a huge amount of fire from its mouth. The Leviathan, a creature that lives in the sea and the rivers.

"A beast? This world has a beast?" Kratos asked himself, as the Leviathan continued to roar against him.

Kratos reached his back instinctly, but realized that his blades were not there. "The Blades of Exile is not here...I should use my fist to pound this creature to its death." Kratos said to himself, as he prepared himself to throw hands with the creature.

THE MENACE OF THE UNDERWORLD - GOD OF WAR 3 PLAYS

But as soon as he was about to do that, the Blades of Chaos returned from the sky. Kratos, realizing that the Blades poses a danger to him, caught them swiftly.

He had no choice but to use the blades now to kill the creatures, as he goes into his iconic battle stance.

He readied himself in case of any possible attack. The Leviathan growled lightly as it circles around Kratos, trying to make him lower his guard, to intimidate him.

Kratos was the first to launch an attack, as he swung one of the blades to the creature's heart. The creature growled in pain, as it removed the blade aggressively from its chest.

Kratos pulled the blade back to him, and swung another blade to slice the Leviathan in its eyebrow.

Yelping in pain, the Leviathan screamed and released a fiery blast towards Kratos, who rolled away from its path.

Kratos had gotten soft, as he wasn't moving as he used to be. Years of fighting experience was reduced as months passed by.

He jumped towards the creature, preparing to slice the creature.

The Leviathan, however, moved out of his way, and hits Kratos with its tail, staggering the Ghost of Sparta back.

He recovered and pulled his hands back, as he swung both of his blades on opposite sides, slicing the Leviathan open, making it bleed.

The Leviathan roared and charged at Kratos, who stood there, readying himself for impact.

The Leviathan raised its paw and prepared to strike Kratos with it, as Kratos uses both of his hand to prevent the creature's hand from hitting him.

As Kratos moved the claws out of his way, he stabbed the creature's stomach, and launched him into the river.

Kratos looked back to walk away, but the creature launched itself back from the river, to slam Kratos with its body.

Kratos rolled out of the way, returning to his stance again. The Leviathan roared, as it fired another blast of fire again. Kratos rolled out of the way, barely dodging the blast.

Kratos keeps his distance away from the creature, waiting for the right time to attack.

The creature released another long roar to intimidate Kratos, but he wasn't intimidated, so Kratos use this as a chance to attack the monster.

He charged at him and launched himself from the ground, and stabbed the creature by its left eye.

Kratos struggled to gouge the eye out, as he did, the creature released a scream of pain. Its blood was pouring profusely into the ground.

The Leviathan uses its claws to release a barrage of attacks, which Kratos dodges barely. As the Leviathan wants to finish it with the last blow, Kratos uses both of his hand to block its claws, and moves it out of his way, as he stabbed the creature again, and slammed it into the ground.

Kratos roared, and used his other blades to decapitate the creature, as he jumped and swung the blade towards the creature's neck.

The Leviathan's head flew in the air, as Kratos landed on the ground with the Blades of Chaos.

He looked as the Leviathan fell into the ground, dead. He then looked at his blades, and curses them for forcing him to use them again, "This is the last time I will be using you." He swore.

But suddenly, a voice laughed from behind, with a clap too, "Bravo! Bravo! The Ghost of Sparta is back in action! I knew you still had it in you!"

Kratos growled in rage, "Lucifer...You made me use THESE?!"

"I was playing with the creature. Told it that there was a certain god out there to kill it and...you know the rest" Lucifer laughed.

Kratos raised his blades to attack the demon, but Lucifer raised his palm, "You don't want to fight me and waste your time as your pathetic bride is out there in trouble, don't you?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Kratos shouted, the rage he feels was beyond imagination.

"Sarah. Head west, and you'll find my demons, trying to eat her intestines out." The Demon King replied. Kratos rushed at the demon king to strike him, but Lucifer smiled, as he vanished into thin air.

"Sarah...Sarah, no, no, no! WAIT FOR ME! THOSE DEMONS WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!" Kratos shouted, his rage building inside of him.

He rushed into the wilderness, with his blades intact. The Ghost of Sparta is ready to kill, again.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	22. The Bond Strengthened

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Sarah's Workshop, a minute earlier...

"M- miss...please, give me a break! My son needs me! He's just a little kid..." Asher, a worker of Sarah's workshop, begged.

"In case you didn't know, sassy, your wife's home. She can take care of your kids, can she?" Sarah asked a rhetorical question.

Asher replied, "No she can-" He was interrupted when Sarah yelled to his ears, "That wasn't a question that you were supposed to answer, genius! OF COURSE SHE CAN! What kind of a mother that can't even take care of their own kids!"

"Not everyone is the same, y'know...have you been a mother yourself, with due all respect, miss?" Asher asked again.

"Can you just shut up and get back to work? Miss Sarah needs all the help she can!" Uri yelled, but Asher shook his head, "What about my kids, Uri?!"

"You worry too much. For the sake of Adonai, stop whining!" Uri yelled back.

Sarah smirked at Uri, "Correct!" She turned her gaze on Asher, "Do you want to get paid or nah? I mean, losing you as a worker is not much of a loss...I have plenty."

Asher sighed, "Can I at least go back home and see my kids first?"

"Your kids are fine, I'm sure of it. Your wife is there. She will protect them." Sarah assured one more time. "Stop making excuses, and get back to work."

Asher sighed, as he went to prepare the wines again, "Fine."

Sarah chuckled lightly, as she went back to her position as the cashier.

But suddenly...the door opened with a blast, revealing three, bulky creatures entering the room. Sarah, of course, was shocked by this. Robbers again, I assume?

Sarah prepared her kitchen knife in case of any possible attack.

"M- miss...who are they?!" Uri yelled in panic.

"I got this covered, just go back inside." Sarah assured, as Uri went inside the kitchen with Asher. Sarah was known to have the ability to fight...a little. It was enough to disable all the robbers that enter the workshop. Although this, will end differently.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah asked, while pointing her knife towards the creatures. The creatures indeed looks weird. She never seen anything like them before.

"Orders of Lucifer. Come with us, or suffer the consequences." The demon threatened.

"L- Lucifer? Hah...Like I'll believe you! Now, I suggest you lift your stinking legs out of this place, unless you want to buy something." Sarah threatened.

Sarah was ready to throw hands with the demons, even if they're out of her league. As she was about to make her move, a sharp pain came behind her head.

A demon hits her temple with the back of his pitchfork, knocking her out.

As the demons brought her out, Uri and Asher rushed outside, "They're capturing her!"

"Never thought she would lose! Get them!" Uri yelled.

But what they see is out of their imagination... They're the demons. They flew as they brought the unconscious woman, out into the sky.

"Shit...Yo, I think we're dreaming." Asher said ridiculously. "I mean..demons? Come on! They're not-"

"Be quiet! We need to think of a way to bring her back!" Uri yelled, but Asher offered, "For what? We can just take all of her earnings, since she's out..."

"Are you fucking joking right now?" Uri asked loudly.

"Think about it...that miserable bitch kept us like a dog. I can't even see my kids for today..Take her money, all of it, and we go home, simple." Asher offered, as he continued, "And use her money to build our own business. You get what I'm saying?"

"Why couldn't we do it earlier when she was out looking for her boyfriend?" Uri asked again, referring to Kratos as the 'boyfriend'.

"Simple: She's not kidnapped. But now, she's literally defenseless. And if we do that earlier, she would've caught us red handed...do you see the opportunity here? Let's go!" Asher suggested again, his evil desire rose within him.

"You're...you're right..." Uri said in agreement, as they went back inside to take all of her earnings.

The Present

"Ugh...where..." Sarah was interrupted by her trail of words when she saw three demons in front of her, guarding her.

She stood up quickly, "Hey! Where the hell am I?!" The demons didn't reply. Sarah then remembered her workshop...She left it with her two, incompetent and greedy workers.

Without her there, who knows what they will do with her live savings?

Sarah wished that she was dreaming. Demons? They don't exist. Fallen angels? Nope, check. She's still a core atheist in the heart. But it was all too real. Maybe these morons are...cosplayers or something.

"I really need to return, so can you kindly-" Sarah suddenly heard a malicious roar from afar. She looked at the source, and what she saw...

Kratos, with his blades, rushing at the demons with absolute rage.

The demons was seen preparing themselves to fight the Spartan.

Kratos swung his blade, killing one of the demon by decapitating him. The demon dropped into the floor, as the other demon went on to attack Kratos, which he parried easily with his blade, and stabbed him in the heart, ripping the demon apart with his bare hands.

Kratos looked at the last demon, who cowered in fear. He grabbed him by his neck, and beheaded him, dropping his body into the floor.

He looked at the head maliciously, before throwing it away.

"K- Kratos...?" Sarah said fearfully from behind. "Y- you...brutally..." What she saw was traumatic.

Kratos quickly rushed to Sarah, but she cowered back in instinct.

"Sarah...are you well? Please...no need to be afraid." Said Kratos.

"You killed them." Said Sarah, her expression turned serious.

"It was necessary." Kratos spat back. Sarah shook her head, "You could've hand them over to the authorities.. We are not here to act as a judge, jury, or an executioner, Kratos!"

"What good is in keeping the life of a petty demon, Sarah?" Asked Kratos, who sheathed his blades.

"Whatever...those things are...you shouldn't have killed them!" Sarah said again. Unbeknownst to her, the creatures that lies in front of her is indeed a demon, not just any normal creature.

"Woman, I know that you do not believe in such things as demons but.. I've seen what you have not seen..They seek to torment me." Answered Kratos, as he looked away, "And they, too, seek to harm you."

Sarah sighed, not believing in any of what Kratos had said, "Whatever, they were jerks anyways...but it's still wrong to-" She suddenly realized, "MY STORE!"

"What is it, woman?" Asked Kratos. Sarah pointed out, "My workshop...Kratos, can you do this lady a favour?"

Kratos lowered his eyebrow. He knew that the money Sarah has is what's keeping her alive, and the tool to her survival. Without her parents, she had to rely on her job.

"I will make sure it is safe." Answered Kratos, "Wait here." He jumped into the sky, as wings spread across his arms. The wings of Icarus, recovered from his battle with Zeus. Though it is a bit rusted, Kratos can still use it as a means of transportation.

"Kratos...has a WING?!" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.

The Icarus Ascent - God of War 3 Plays.

He flew across the city of Jericho, as multiple obstacles came in his way. The demons flew too with him, to interrupt him.

Kratos growled, and unsheathed his blades, readying himself to fight while trying to get to his destination.

One demon approached him and swung his pitchfork to attack Kratos, but the spartan quickly blocked the attack, and stabbed the demon through the heart, and throws him at the other demons, knocking both of them out from the air.

As the other demons shot at him, Kratos deflected them all, and used his wings to knock them off balance, as he swung his blade and decapitated all the demons.

Kratos focused his gaze on the front, but suddenly, a demon appeared from behind. Kratos reacted in an instant and dodged him, and wraps his arm around the demon's neck, as he snapped them apart, killing the demon instantly.

The demons were no more, and Kratos continued on.

Music Stops.

Kratos stopped, finally reaching his destination. Landing on the surface, he saw two men with bags of money.

"HEY!" Kratos called out, as the two men looked at him with panic.

"Quickly! Go! Go!" Asher said to his partner, Uri. Kratos, however, was faster than both of them can ever be. He uses his blade to catch the bags of money, and pulls it back towards him.

"HEY! GIVE US OUR MONEY BACK!" Asher yelled. Kratos replied, "This was never your money." He said as he approached the two, terrified man.

"You.. you're her boyfriend, aren't you?" Asher asked in disgust. Kratos lifted the man by his neck, "Do not try to change the topic, fiend. You stole that woman's life savings without any remorse at all. She spent years and years collecting those money and now you want to take it away?" His hand grip were getting harder, making Asher choke, "If you want money, earn it, not steal it."

"If...the bitch...weren't treating us like shit then maybe...maybe I wouldn't have done it." Asher chuckled.

In response, Kratos threw Asher into the nearest wall, "You have my mercy. Take it, and go away. Do not try me."

Kratos walked inside with the money, but suddenly, Asher grabbed a nearby knife, trying to kill Kratos, "GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!"

Kratos reacted quickly and punched the man into the ground, knocking him out.

"Grab your foolish friend and never return." He said to Uri, who nodded in fear.

Uri approached Asher, as he carried his body away from the store, "Idiot...I told you this isn't going to work...now we lost our one and only job." He muttered.

Kratos went inside, and placed the money back where it stayed.

He went outside, as he jumped and the wings spread, he flies again into the sky.

Kratos landed on where Sarah was. Sarah asked in a worried voice, "What's going on in my workshop?!"

"I have taken care of it. Those foolish simpletons you call 'employees' were trying to steal all of your fortune." Replied Kratos, a sign of anger can be shown in his voice.

Sarah slapped her face, "Today has been a huge mess... Let's just return to my workshop, lock it, and we'll return home."

Kratos nodded, as both of them walked back into the city.

In the way, Sarah realized, "You killed them...didn't you?"

Kratos shook his head, "I gave them mercy. And they took it, except for Asher. He sound like he dislikes you very much."

"Makes sense. I forbidden the guy from seeing his son." Sarah admitted, which surprises Kratos, "You...prevented him from seeing his child? Why?"

"Can't have a worker slacking off with that kind of excuse, can I?" Sarah answered, "Besides, his wife is in his home to look after his kids. If he wants to see his kids, he gotta wait till his job is done. I'm teaching them discipline."

"But it is understandable for a father to worry for their child." Kratos replied, feeling that Asher is a bit relatable to him.

"Worrying should not get in the way of your job. If you want to live, work. I have heard the phrase, 'Even the ants works to prepare food for the upcoming winter.'" Said Sarah, which Kratos responds with a nod.

As they entered the city, every eyes were locked to Kratos. The Spartan was puzzled by this, but continued to walk.

"You attracted their attention...by flying like an idiot. Why did you do that? You could've just...walked." Sarah said.

"If I did, your fortune would have been lost in an instant." Kratos defended himself.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and continued to walk. "You never told me that you have wings...I mean, that is impossible."

"Impossible for a person who believes in nothing." Kratos replied. Sarah pinched Kratos in the shoulder while giggling, "You take that back, you bald eagle."

"No." Kratos replied, trying to get her hand away.

"Say it! Say 'sorry'." Sarah demanded again, but Kratos refused with a grin, "No."

Sarah removed her hand from Kratos's shoulder, "You're not getting any wine this week." "Fine. Sorry." Said Kratos. Kratos admits, he likes wine very much.

Sarah giggled, "I'm joking. Of course I'm not doing that to you. In fact, I might give you a bucket full of wine if you want." Kratos laughed a bit.

Kratos and Sarah reached their destination as they speak. Sarah entered inside and checked for his earnings, finding them still intact.

Sarah grabbed a key, and went outside, locking the door.

"All done! Let's go home." Said Sarah, and Kratos nodded, sheathing his blades, but before that, he stared at them for a second.

Sarah noticed this, and asks, "What's wrong with your death blades?"

Kratos snapped back to reality and said, "No...No, it is nothing." Sheathing his blades, Kratos walked forward. Sarah shook her head, "That guy acts weird sometimes..." As she followed him along.

"Do you still not believe me?" Kratos asked along the way, and Sarah looked at him, "Trust you in what?"

Kratos did not respond, so Sarah immediately knew what it was about, "Oooh, you're talking about your backstory, aren't you?" Kratos nodded. Sarah exhaled, and replied, "I don't know, Kratos...You displayed some crazy shit back there. Your blades can emit fire, which is impossible..for me anyways. You can fly with your wings. All of that makes me think that you're telling the truth...but I don't trust you fully yet." She finished.

"Glad to know." Said Kratos, as he continued to walk. Time passes, and Kratos still didn't move on yet. He still thinks about Jesus. He wants to go to Him and just...apologize for everything.

"H- hey..." Sarah suddenly said, which made Kratos turn his attention to her. "T- this is embarassing but... Since my workers aren't there anymore..." Sarah paused.

Kratos raised his eyebrow, puzzled. "I really...need a hand when it comes to working...can you uhh.." Sarah blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Help me...?" Sarah said while still looking at the ground. Kratos stared at her for a while, and he smiled, putting his arms around her shoulders, "You helped me before, why should I not do the same?"

Sarah giggled, and rests her face on Kratos's shoulders, "Oh, you really are the best!"

"You too, woman." Kratos replied back.

"But uh... I only ask of you to be on the lookout, in case of any possible customers. No need for a heavier job." She said. "I will do it." Kratos replied.

"Thanks." She smiled, and Kratos returned the smile, "No. I should be the one who is thanking you."

"Want to have fun a little bit? Before we go home?" Sarah offered. Kratos looked at her in confusion, "...fun?"

"I mean like...spend some time together? I'm bored y'know...Having to sit my ass on my house everyday isn't exactly that enjoyable." Said Sarah.

Kratos nodded, "If you wish, mistress." He said sarcastically. "W- what did you just call me?" Sarah asked again, blushing.

Kratos smirked in response. Sarah hits him playfully, "What did you just call me?" She laughed while yelling.

"A mistress. MY mistress." Kratos replied with a light chuckle. Sarah grinned, "You're such a gentlemen! C'mon, let me show you the way."

God of War - Memories of Mother plays

Kratos and Sarah walked into the nearest garden, walking around the trees, the air was cool. They sat near a tree, while looking at the beautiful view of the garden.

"Huh...I really find it enjoyable to be around you." Sarah said while smiling.

"I do, too." Kratos replied back, and Sarah gave him a kiss on the forehead.

They sat there and talked with each other for hours. "My father often took me here to enjoy the view when I was but a child." Said Sarah.

"He would often give me a flower, and tell me that God has adorned them as a beauty for mankind...though, of course, I don't believe in God." Sarah finished.

Kratos spoke, "Your father sounds like a good father...do you spend time with him more than you spend your time alone?"

"Hah! Alone? I was close to my dad. He was the best, the best in the world. I loved him so much..He would teach me about the laws of God, teach me about morals..ah, I miss him." Finished Sarah, as her smile turned into a frown.

"It's a shame that he died...I really miss him." She said again. Kratos looked at her, feeling bad. "I am sure that your father is in a better place." Kratos said, and looked at the heavens. He remembered all the times he spent with Jesus, how much of a kind Man he was...

Sarah's father should have been lucky to be there, or so he thought.

"Remember, I don't believe in any god." Sarah reminded him again. Kratos sighed, "I know. I am just trying to cheer you up."

"Don't worry, K word, because I found a person just like my father." Sarah said, smiling towards him.

"And who is that?" Kratos asked. Sarah replied, "YOU!" As she gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Ah...that was nice." Said Kratos, chuckling a bit. "I love you." Sarah admits, which Kratos responds by raising his eyebrow, "You...what?"

"Wait...what did I just say?" Sarah asked herself again. Kratos looked away, "You said you loved me...what was that?"

She panicked, "I- I love you as a friend, of course! Friends can love each other, right? F- friendly love!" She said embarassingly, closing her mouth as if it's going to prevent her from saying anything weird again.

Kratos shook his head, finding the situation a bit ridiculous, "Friendly love, that makes sense." He said sarcastically.

"L- let's just go home. It's getting late." She said, and Kratos nods, "As you wish." He replied, as they stood and walked outside of the garden.

"Hey, forget about what I said earlier, okay?" Said Sarah, and Kratos's response was, "Your secret is safe with me."

"What secre- nevermind, let's just go." She said again, feeling embarassed for spouting such a nonsense like that.

JERUSALEM

Zeus and Athena hide themselves among the Israelites in Jerusalem, using fake identities to cover themselves from society. They've been walking around the streets to find somewhere else to live, but to no avail. One day, they went into a bar which sells heavy drinks like wine, much like Sarah's back in Jericho.

The bar owner were looking for a muscle to defend the bar from robbers outside, and Zeus took interest on it, being offered a place to stay if he obliges to do the job.

"What's your name?" A bar owner asked. Zeus answered, "My name...Is...Ishamela."

Athena said from behind with a whisper, "Ishmael, not Ishamela, father!"

"Ish...mael...Ishmael, yeah, that's it." 'Ishmael' corrected himself.

"You can't even spell your own fuckin' name! Now tell me, how can I be of your service, Mr. 'Ishmael'?" The bar owner asked.

"Provide us...a place to stay...and...we will protect your bar...from robbers." Ishmael replied with a stutter. Zeus was very limited in knowledge when it comes to Hebrew language. "Protect my bar now, huh? I mean... you're a senile old fool, how can you even handle even a kid? With your stick?" The bar owner laughed out loud at his own joke.

Zeus tried to keep his anger from exploding, feeling that his pride has been destroyed down to it's foundation. Athena kept trying to calm her father down by stroking his back.

"Who's the pretty fella behind you, by the way?" The bar owner asked, lust can be shown in his face. "I'm...Deborah." Athena replied.

"Would you kindly tell your senile old man to bugger off from my bar, please?" The bar owner asked her, "He's too much of a burden for me to handle."

Running out of patient, Zeus quickly grabbed a heavy stone from outside and brought it inside, speaking greek, "If you want proof of my strength, then here it is, you insolent fool!" He said as he swung his fist towards the heavy stone, breaking it apart in an instant.

The bar owner stared at him for a split second, before saying, "Y- yes...you can stay, sir..You have shown enough." The bar owner understood what Zeus said. He had studied on how greek people spoke.

Zeus said aggressively, "Thank you." As he kicked the pieces of rock away. The bar owner showed him to the room, "Here it is...s- sir. Y- your room." He said fearfully.

Both Zeus and Athena entered the room, before the bar owner closed the door.

"What was that for, father?" Asked Athena. "That insolent fool has shown me disrespect. What am I, the king of Olympus, supposed to do? Let him continue on his charade?" Zeus asked back.

"You are NOT a king in this world, you should know that by now. There is a greater power beyond ours out there. Do not be so arrogant, father, it will be your downfall." Athena warned.

Zeus replied, "Whatever you say, daughter...what are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait for the right time. We will come back and free them. The gods." Athena answered, "But for now, let's rest. I will think about the plan tomorrow." As she threw herself into the bed...Zeus exhaled heavily, "Fine. So be it."

Zeus did too, and both of them rested till the morning.."Goodnight daughter." He said, before closing his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	23. His Death Is Near

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Sarah's Household..

Sarah was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, while Kratos helped sweeping the floor. As they finished cleaning, they sat on the table to eat dinner.

Sarah prepared a plate of bread and a wine, the usual meal for them. They sat, and ate from the plate.

Sarah was still embarassed from the thing she said back on the garden. Kratos noticed this, "What is wrong, Sarah?"

"N- nothing it's just...Sorry if I made you feel weird.." Sarah apologized. "Sarah, I do not understand..." Kratos asked again.

Sarah shook her head, "You just remind me of my father...that's why I said it.. don't take it too personally.."

Kratos was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut, knowing what mood Sarah is in at the moment. He continued to eat.

"Sometimes, I wish he was still here but..." Sarah stopped. She covered her eyes and went outside, closing the door.

Kratos felt sorry for her. Swallowing the bread, he immediately stood up and followed her along. He opened the door, only to see Sarah crying.

Kratos approached her, "Sarah..." Sarah looked back in panic, quickly wiping her tears from her eyes, "Hey uhh..Kratos...I just wanted to get some fresh air."

Kratos looked at her with a serious expression, "You do not look like a person who wants to get some 'fresh air'."

Sarah looked at him for a second, before sighing, looking at the night sky.

"Is it about your father?" Kratos asked again. Sarah just nodded silently. The spartan was silent for a moment.

"Looking at you..it's like looking at an old memory of mine. The moments I've cherished with my father...before he..." She sniffed, obviously trying to hold her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" But Kratos interrupted her, "Let it all out, mistress. Let it all out, it is fine with me."

Sarah approached Kratos, before she cried in his arms.

Kratos then uses his arm to stroke Sarah's back, "Let it all out, mistress." He smiled. The spartan did what he had not done before: Trying to comfort someone. The Ghost of Sparta, the slayer of gods, the murderer of innocents, is standing here, comforting someone. Jesus had too much influence on him. Too much.

Sarah ceased a bit from her crying, letting go of Kratos, her tears are still visible, "I- I'm sorry.."

Kratos replied, "It is not a problem at all. Your 'good ol' bald eagle' will always have your back." Hearing the nickname she had for Kratos, she smiled, and hugged him.

Kratos returned the hug, "Are you well now?" Sarah lets go of Kratos and nodded, "Let us go back inside...it's time to rest."

Kratos nodded, as both of them returned to the house, entering the bedroom. Kratos and Sarah approached the bed and lies on it, trying to get some goodnight sleep.

Arimathea, the outskirts...

After several days of walking, Jesus had finally reached Arimathea, on the outskirts. Simon went on to ask him, "Say...what are we doing here, anyways?"

"Galilee and Samaria has received the good news...all that's left is.." Jesus pointed at the front, "Judea."

"M- Master? Are we really, REALLY going there?" Simon asked, and Jesus nodded. He said, "Before we go...I just want you to answer what I am going to say to you."

Simon prepared his ears, "I am listening, Master."

"Who do you say I am?" Jesus asked. Simon was not sure of what to say, so he replied, "Some say You are a prophet, some say You are a charlatan...or even Elijah himself."

"True. But who do you say I am?" Jesus asked one more time.

Simon's expression changed, "Whaddya take me for?! I've been walking with You for so many times that I've figured it out...You're Him, the Promised One, the Messiah!" He declared.

Jesus smiled, "You have answered correctly, Simon. Blessed are you, for it is not flesh that revealed you these things, but the One who sent Me, He is the One who revealed the knowledge to you." As He finished, He crouched, and touched Simon's feet, before looking at Simon, "From this rock, I will build My church."

"Uhh...what? Are You going to build something in this place with a rock?" Simon asked again, dumbfounded. Jesus shook His head, "No, Simon, YOU are the rock. And with you, I will build My church."

"From now on, you will be called Peter, for you are the rock that I will use." Jesus said, as He stood up.

"Huh...Peter...hey, Peter sounds like a good name!" Simon exclaimed. Jesus responded with a smile.

Jesus also continued, "My disciples, the time has come." The other disciples looked at Him with serious expression.

"The Son of Man must be lifted high, and He will suffer for the sake of humanity. He will be handed over to the authorities and the priests...He will be rejected and beaten. But on the third day, He will rise again." Jesus finished, His expression was a mix of pain and fear.

"M- Master...what are You talking about?" John asked, and Jesus replied, "These things must happen, John. This is what Kratos fears...My death is soon to be fulfilled. The elders and the scribes will reject me, and the Son of Man will die a horrifying death. But on the third day, He will rise again."

Simon grabbed Jesus by His hand, "What are ya thinkin'?! I'm not going to let these things happen to You!"

Jesus pulled His hand aggressively from Simon, "Get your hands off of Me, Satan! You think about what is good for men, but not for God!" He yelled.

It was like a stab to the heart. Simon kept his mouth shut, and decided to stay quiet.

Jesus then spoke, "If any of you wishes to follow Me, carry your crosses and walk with Me. If you do not wish to do so, you are not worthy to be even called a disciple of Mine!"

What Jesus meant by carrying their crosses, He meant that every one of them must suffer and be rejected by the world for acknowledging Him as their Master.

"M- Master...what do You mean by that?" Simon asked one more time. Jesus exhaled, before saying, "No servants are better than their masters. As I am going to be rejected by the world, you too must endure the same. But do not worry," He paused, before continuing, "The Comforter will come. Just as He had assisted you in your quest to spread the good news, He will assist you once I am gone."

Jesus then gave His disciple a hand gesture, "Come, there is much to do."

Simon followed Him along, but remembered his grandmother. She'll be okay...a maid is taking care of her.

As they walked, Jesus looked back at Simon, and told him to come with a hand gesture. Simon nodded, and approached Jesus closer.

"I apologize for...My outburst earlier. You are not Satan, no one is." Jesus explained. Simon nodded, "Of course! It's okay..though I'm not sure how to feel about... y'know, Your upcoming death and all...Will You change Your mind somehow? I- I mean, I enjoy Your company... You're a great person! It's a damn shame if someone as kind as You will die a horrifying death."

Jesus paused for a moment, before He said, "It must happen...All of it.." Simon sighed, "I hope You do change Your mind...I can't stand seeing You die."

Jesus nodded, before continuing to walk towards the Judean land...

Sarah's Household, the morning...

Kratos was the first to wake up, as he gently gazes upon Sarah, who was still sleeping. He smiled, before getting rid of the blanket that covers him, and went outside of the room to prepare some breakfast meal for the both of them.

Kratos took two bread, and two cups of wine, and brought it to the dining table. He sat, waiting for Sarah to wake up.

An hour has passed, and Kratos still sat there, patiently waiting for the woman to wake up.

The Ghost of Sparta was relieved when Sarah came out of the bedroom, yawning heavily. She saw Kratos already on the dining table, and she smiled, "So...the roles are reversed now, eh?"

Kratos grinned, "I am merely returning the favour for you. Sit, you must be hungry."

As Sarah sat, she spoke, "You still have an interest in...y'know, wine job?"

Kratos nodded, "Of course...You are my mistress, after all." He said jokingly. Sarah giggled at the comment, before she ate from one of the bread.

Kratos took a bite also, before finishing it with a cup of wine, as did Sarah.

"We should be going." Sarah said. Kratos shook his head, "No, we wash our bodies first...hygiene are important."

Sarah laughed lightly, "How could I forget about that..thanks for reminding me!" They walked out of the house, and walked the street.

As they walked, Kratos noticed something at the side of the street. Three priests, talking with each other. Kratos looked at them with absolute disgust.

Before he can walk any further, he accidentally eavesdropped on them, "This Jesus must be exterminated. I heard He is on His way to the Judean land! On Arimathea, they say." A Priest said to another. Kratos stopped in the middle of his track, before locking his attention upon the priests.

Sarah stopped too, and said, "What's wrong?"

Kratos ignored her, before approaching the priests even closer, "What does Caiaphas says about this?"

"Dunno...still, He poses a danger to our society, and our religious authorship too." A priest said again. "The High Priest needs to know about this. What say you that we go to him and tell him about the current situation?" Another priest asked.

"We have been telling him repeatedly about the situation, still he refuses to take part in any of it. What makes you think that this time, it will work?" The third priest asked.

"We only told him of His heresy, not His miracles. Surely, if he finds out about the miracle, he will take action?" A priest said again.

Kratos clinched his fist, his rage building inside of him. The thought of Jesus dying filled his mind. "Kratos!" Kratos was brought back to reality as Sarah stepped in front of him, "What the hell are you looking at?!"

Kratos hesitated, "I- I was just...observing."

"Right. I know a liar when I see them." Sarah spat back, "What are you looking at?"

The Ghost of Sparta sighed, before answering, "The priests... they're planning to get rid of Him."

"Who?" Sarah asked. Kratos looked at her, and said, "Him. Jesus."

Sarah widened her eyes, "Are you sure?! They won't go that far, won't they?"

"I have seen how they work. They opress people by using this thing you call 'The Torah'. With it, they attain religious power. If Jesus becomes the ideal priest, the Romans will throw them out and therefore...their source of income will be diminished." Kratos said.

He continued, "They seek to kill Him. They want to get rid of Him as soon as possible.."

"Jerks. Absolute jerks...but don't worry, Jesus can take care of Himself, can't He?" Sarah asked. Kratos shook his head, "No. His kindness will kill Him."

This cannot be happening right now! Kratos promised to himself not to interfere with Jesus's life anymore, but he can't help but worry for His well being.

Sarah placed her hand around her shoulder, "If you insist on helping Him, then let's go."

"But what about your...job?" Kratos asked, and Sarah shook her head as a response, "It can wait."

"But I promised to stay away from Him, I..." Kratos paused for a moment. He now knows what to do, "I promised to stay away from Him..."

"Then believe in Him. He knows what He's doing...even if He's a little bit deluded." Sarah said.

Kratos nodded, "Let us continue to the river..." He said sadly.

The meeting of the chief priests, Jerusalem..

"That Man has been spreading His poison from Galilee to Samaria, while also showing our people some kind of 'miracle' to make them believe in Him!" A priest said.

"Hah! You're telling me that a charlatan that doesn't wash His filthy hands before eating can attract masses?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Another priest said.

"If He continues His mass filthy poison-spreading activity, everyone will believe in Him and the Romans will destroy our Holy Place AND our nation also." Another priest said.

It was the time for the High Priest to decide, as he slammed the table to shut everyone up. He stood up, and said, "You all fail to grasp the situation correctly. Isn't it better for one man to die rather than an entire nation to perish?"

"Are you suggesting that we should get rid of Him?" A priest asked, and Caiaphas nodded.

"How do you suppose we do that?" A priest asked. Caiaphas responded, "I have a plan."

From that day, the priests and the scribes were determined to kill Jesus.

Sarah's Workshop...

Both Kratos and Sarah had finished washing their body. As Kratos stood in front of the cashier, waiting for a passing customer to come by, a vision filled him again..

"Spartan..." A voice came from the corners of the room. Kratos looked to the source of the voice, and growled, "Do you seek to torment me again, demon king?"

"Oh-ho...oho, no...A warning would suffice, no need for another session of past-tormenting." Lucifer laughed, which annoys Kratos, "Spit it out, and leave me alone."

"Oh, you would ignore your Master while He's in trouble? Those petty priests have decided to conspire against your little Mentor." Lucifer informed, while folding his arms.

"I have decided to leave Him to it. He can handle it Himself." Kratos replied. Instead of answering with a witty comment, Lucifer projected an illusion, which shows the meeting happened between the priests.

Lucifer pointed at the center, and standing there is Caiaphas, "Isn't it better for one man to die rather than an entire nation to perish?"

Kratos gritted his teeth, before calming down, "I said...I will leave Him to it! I promised to stay away from Him."

"Even if He's in trouble? My, my, you have developed quite a grudge against Him. My bad." Lucifer laughed maniacally. Kratos yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE ANY GRUDGES AGAINST HIM! NOW LEAVE ME BE!"

Lucifer replied, "Very well. If you're so dense in the head, let's see if you like seeing your Master being ripped apart, as every single thing that made Him a living thing will be stripped away from Him...And I'll be there, watching, laughing, enjoying His misery. Would you care to join in the fun?" As he disappeared out of sight.

Kratos tried to contain his anger, as he looked back to the door.

The Blades of Chaos are still in his back, as much as he hates to admit it. He felt tempted to kill someone now, but he tried to control the rage.

Sarah's presence relieved him from some of his rage, "Hey, bald eagle, any customers yet?"

"No. Not yet." Kratos answered. Sarah lifted an 'ok' hand gesture, "Kay' then!" As she went back to preparing the wines.

As Kratos stood there, a word was repeated in his head...

Death. Betrayal.

The same words he heard a few days ago.

Death. Betrayal.

Kratos punched his head to get rid of the voice, but to no avail. This time, the voice was louder than before, in ancient greek...

Θάνατος, Προδοσία!

Kratos slammed his head on the table, bringing Sarah out in concern, "What the hell did you just..." She noticed Kratos's impact with the table, which destroyed some of it.

"Kratos...is this one of the visions again?" She sighed. Kratos looked back, "I...I apologize for the damage I...I did not mean to do that."

"Your sanity is what that matters...just tell me." Sarah asked again. Kratos answered, "The accursed demon...came back..."

Kratos suddenly saw a vision...

A Man, tormented with fear of the pain that He must endure, struggled in the garden. As He prayed, one of His most trusted disciple approached Him, and kissed Him on the cheek...

Kratos was brought back to reality. The spartan spoke, "It is nothing...please, return back to what you were doing."

Sarah was understandably concerned, but brushed it off, seeing it as another illusion casted by Kratos's mind. She rolled her eyes and returned back to working.

A customer opens the door, and walked towards Kratos. He said, "How can...I help you?"

The customer replied, "You hesitated there for a second...nevermind, just give me a two galloons of wine. My workers are outside to help me."

Kratos nodded, before going to Sarah, "A customer came. He needs two galloons of wine."

"I suppose he gave the money?" Sarah asked, and Kratos shook his head as a response.

Sarah smiled, "No worries. Carry those two will you?" She pointed at the two large galloons of wine.

Kratos nodded, before carrying them and delivering them to the customer. The customer nodded, and gave him the money, "Pleasure doing business with you. Hey, carry these!" He commanded his workers, who nodded in unison, and carried them outside.

Kratos continued to do this repeatedly until night came...

Outskirts of Jerusalem...

After few days of healing numerous sick people, Jesus decided that it was time to go to the city of Jerusalem. For the past days, Jesus had been avoiding contact with Kratos, and even told all of His listeners to be careful around him when they're speaking about Jesus and His whereabouts.

They, of course, didn't listen, leading to Kratos knows about His whereabouts in Jericho. Kratos promised himself to stay out of His business, so he and Sarah continued on their daily routine of selling wines.

On Jerusalem, He had one of His disciples to go and borrow a donkey from the stables, which he did.

Everyone already knew of Him, and believed Him as the Messiah, so they waited in front of the gate to Jerusalem, with leaves on their hands to greet their upcoming King..

"Master, the donkey is ready. Shall we?" Simon asked, and Jesus nodded, and sat on the donkey.

As He entered the gate, He was greeted by a lot of jews

"Hosanna! Hosanna! Blessed is He who comes in the name of the Lord!" One of the jews said.

They began hailing Him as the prophet of God, and the Messiah which the prophets before had promised. Jesus and His disciple walked through the leaves, which were symbolised as subjects welcoming their King with respect and honor.

Jesus smiled at the sight, before realizing that His death is soon to be fulfilled. As they entered the city with triumph, Jesus continued to walk, before noticing a temple with people selling animals and sacrifice-material inside of it.

Enraged, Jesus rushed at the money-makers, turning the table upside down, casting the sellers outside, "This is My Father's house! A house of worship! Yet you turned it into a den of thieves!"

He kicked another table of the money-changers. His disciples were extermely uncomfortable at this sight, so they decided to stay a little bit far away from the scenery.

"Get out of here! This is a place of worship, not a place for you to collect your incomes!" Jesus screamed, before He broke another table.

The nearby priests approached the now enraged Jesus, "Hey! Hold it right there! You can't just tell them to go away! What makes You think You can do whatever You want in this place?"

"Destroy this temple! And I assure you, I will rebuild it in three days!" Jesus replied back. The priests laughed all together, finding the whole idea of 'rebuilding a temple in three days' ridiculous.

"We built this temple for more than several decades, but You claim You can rebuild it in three days?! HOW RIDICULOUS!" The priests laughed again, as the masses, who did not believe in Jesus yet, try to stone Him.

The disciples formed a defensive formation around Jesus, which prevents the masses to even land a single finger on Him.

As they went away, the masses lost sight of them. "Cowards! That's what they are. And yet some of you believe He is the MESSIAH?! Ridiculous!" A priest yelled, before they laughed again.

TO BE CONTINUED. Yeah, instead of three years, I reduced it to only ten months. Jesus had only ten months to complete His mission before dying on the cross.

Also, do you know that 'Death, Betrayal' is on one of the lyrics of the GoW soundtrack named 'Zeus Wrath Divine'? Yeah, I took inspiration from that.

Adios! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	24. Betrayal

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Sarah's Household...

"Ah...tis' been a tiring day, right?" Sarah asked, as she removed her linen from her robes, and placed it on the table.

"Would you like some food, mistress?" Kratos asked with a note of sarcasm. Sarah pushed the spartan, "Call me that again, and I'll-"

"You willl what, mistress?" Kratos asked, with a hint of smile on his face. "Ahh...never thought I would be here with a Kratos that tells jokes and are capable of being sarcastic." She finished, grinning.

"Would you like some bread, mistress?" Kratos changed the topic. Sarah replied, "Of course I do! It has been a tiring day."

The Ghost nodded, before going to the kitchen to prepare the bread. Kratos returned with a plate filled with two breads, as well as a cup of water.

"Water this time? No wine?" Sarah asked. As Kratos placed the meal on the table, he said, "I was never the type to go and be drunk." He sat on the chair, and ate from the bread.

"Umm...hey.." Sarah called out again, and Kratos responds with looking at her.

"Y'know, I wanna tell you the truth.." Sarah said again. Kratos replied, "Please, do tell."

"I'm starting to believe you...about the 'Olympus' and the 'Otherworld' thing you spoke of." Sarah answered, before she took a small bite from the bread.

"Hm? And why is that?" As Kratos took another smile bite. "Considering the things I've seen...your blades, they're scary." She pointed at the blades behind Kratos.

"They are, and you must stay away from it." Kratos replied, "The blades are a part of my curse. Wherever I go, it follows."

"Your...curse?" Sarah asked. Kratos nodded, "A reminder of my past, of my sins...of the tragedy I have caused against my world."

"What sins have you committed, really? You are one of the nicest people I have ever met!" She exclaimed proudly.

Kratos shook his head, "Nice on the outside. If you have seen the things I did with your own eyes, you would have declared me a monster...and we would not be here, at all."

"You're saying I would hate you for it? Now I'm curious...what did you do in the past?" Sarah asked one more time, before taking a bite. "It is...not a pleasant story. Please, let us change the subject." Kratos refused.

Sarah stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Are you afraid I will hate you? No, no I will not." She laughed, before kissing him on the forehead, "Come on, tell me now."

Kratos paused for a moment, rethinking of the choice he is about to make... "I came from a land called sparta, I killed many who were deserving...and many who were not." He looked back at Sarah, "I killed my father."

"Y- your father?" Sarah asked, appaled. "Yes...I was consumed by vengeance that I did not care for the innocent lives I have taken on the way. My life goal was to kill him and that's it." Kratos finished.

Sarah paused for a moment. "That is why I am calling myself a monster. I am a monster. No matter how many times I have tried to change.." He paused, before continuing, "I cannot."

"Oh, you definitely have." Sarah smiled, "If you didn't, you would've killed me on the spot the same time I called you a 'bald eagle'."

Kratos sighed, "I suppose you are right."

Sarah was in for a lot of things. Mythical beings, otherworldly human, and lastly...gods. She never thought she would start believing in these kinds of things, but Kratos had changed her mind. Gods do exist.

"It's okay, just be whatever you want to be now. The past is the past, you can't change it." Sarah suggested, before embracing the Ghost of Sparta.

"You...remind me of my wife." Kratos smiled. Her embrace is the equivalent of Lyssandra's.

"So...mutual reminding then?" Sarah removed herself from Kratos, "Since we both remind each other of our lost loved ones?"

Kratos laughed, "I guess you could say that."

Sarah and Kratos finished eating, before going to the bedroom to sleep for the day.

"Goodnight, Kratos." Sarah said, before closing her eyes. But Kratos decided to stay awake for a while.

JERUSALEM

It was night. Everyone had seen the wonders that Jesus wrought upon Jerusalem, still, some of them still hasn't believed.

At that day, the calendar showed that it was Passover. Jesus rented a place to eat with His disciples that night. "Master...are You sure You have the money to..rent this place? We can ask Matthew to help." Simon suggested, but Jesus shook His head, "I do not wish to burden him. But if he wishes to help, then so be it."

Jesus then looked at Matthew, who nodded, "Yes, Master...I want to help."

Jesus smiled, "As I said before, your kindness will be repaid."

As they entered the place, they sat on the floor, and at the table, Jesus prepared a huge piece of bread and a large cup of wine.

The disciples noticed Jesus's look. It was not the look that they have seen before.

"I tell you now...My soul is troubled." Jesus were visibly crying, "What am I supposed to say now? 'Father, come and save Me'?" The disciples were not sure of what He was talking about.

He sighed, before He lifted the bread. He spoke, "I have been with you as long as you can remember. Before I depart from all of you, I want to give you a piece of message." He paused.

He then continued, "Love each other, as I have loved you unconditionally." The disciples nodded. "If I depart from you, go to Kratos...tell him that I have always loved him. Tell him that all of you will accept him for who he is. For I tell you, Kratos is not the same spartan you once know." Jesus added.

"You want me to go and tell him, Master?" John asked, but Jesus shook His head, "The time isn't right."

The disciples had seen Kratos in the city of Jericho. If they ever have the need to speak to him, they can go there.

Jesus then continued, lifting the bread, "This is My body, which will be broken and given to you. Do this in remembrance of Me." He then ripped a small piece of it and gave it to His disciples, who ate from it.

Jesus then lifted the large cup of wine, and lifted it high, "This is My blood, the blood of covenant, which will be poured out to all of You." And the disciples drank from it, as well as Jesus.

"From now, I must go to return to My Father. From there, I will prepare a place for each of you." Jesus said again, "But before that, I must be lifted up."

Simon approached Jesus, "No...Master, why do ya do this?!"

"Peter, I know it's hard but...I must. This must happen. All of it." Jesus finished, sweat can be visibly seen on His face.

"In that case, I will follow ya! No matter what...even to prison, to death." Peter declared, earning a shocked gasps from the other disciples, except for Judas.

Jesus smiled sadly, "Peter, My dear...before the rooster crows, you have denied Me three times."

Peter released a gasp, "No! Master, are ya crazy?! I will never do that!"

Andrew held his brother, "Peter, calm down."

"This is our Master we're talking about! How can I ever abandon Him?!" Peter questioned himself.

Jesus only sat there in silent. He closed His eyes. He was never this afraid before. The priests, the Romans, they are all out hunting for Him. He was hoping for something...someone...Kratos.

A part of Him begged him to come, but another part of Him wanted him to stay out of it. All of this must happen.

Jesus sighed, He knew the time was near. He said, "And I will also tell you this...one of you will betray Me."

The disciples let out a shocked expression towards Jesus. "M- Master...are You saying it's me?! I- I will never do that!" Simon yelled, before hugging Jesus, "Yer' so precious to me...how can I ever do that to ya?!"

"Peter, who said that it was you?" Jesus asked again, disappointed. Peter removed himself from Jesus, "I... I'm sorry."

John, the closest one to Jesus, asked, "Who will betray You, Master?"

But He only sat there in silent, not answering. Jesus, however, threw a hand gesture towards Judas, who approached Him immediately.

Jesus whispers to his ear, "Do whatever you seek to do, and make it quick." And Judas exited the room. Peter asked, "What the hell are they talking about?" "Maybe Master told him to buy some more foods." James suggested.

At the place of the priests

The priests were busy talking with each other, until the door opened, revealing Judas Iscariot.

"Ah, so the prodigal jerk returned. So? What's your decision?" The priest asked, smirking.

Judas harshly said, "Give me the money and shut the fuck up."

"We got a feisty one here!" As all the other priests laughed loudly. "Fine! Here's your gold, you greedy moron!" A priest threw a bag of shiekels towards Judas, who caught it swiftly.

"Why do you decide to betray your own Master anyways?" A priest asked. Judas spat on the ground, "None of your business."

"Rude." Another priest commented

"So where is He? Your Master?" Another priest asked, as the guards came out to escort them.

"I know just the place." Judas smirked, his wicked true colours was shown.

Back at the supper room...

Jesus brought a basin, and poured water into it, and He came to Simon. He brought a towel with Him, as He soaked the towel, and compressing it.

"W- what are ya doin'?" Simon asked. But Jesus did not respond, but instead, He washed his feet with the wet towel.

"Master, please, raise Your hands from my feet. You will not wash my feet, you are my teacher, not my slave!" Peter demanded. Jesus shook His head, "If I don't wash your feet, you have no part in Me."

Simon was silent. He didn't spoke a word.

"You have called Me your teacher, your lord, and you have rightly so. Now, as your 'Lord' and 'Teacher' washes your feet, you must do the same to the others. Verily, I tell you, no servants are greater than their masters." Jesus finished, as He stopped from washing Peter's feet even further.

He returned to sit in where He originally was. He then said, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. The comforter will come. He will reveal the truth about God and His nature."

They nodded, but still at distress, knowing that their Master predicted His death.

"Lord...You have told us about the place You are going to prepare for us...If I'm allowed to know, could you show us the way to it?" Thomas asked.

Jesus replied, "I am the way, the truth, and the life. None of you will be able to come to the Father except through Me."

"Can You show us this 'Father'? It seems You speak about Him a lot." Thomas asked one more time.

"You have known Me for so long, yet you say, 'Show us this Father'? I tell you, whosoever has seen Me, has seen the Father too. Don't you believe that the Father is in Me, and that I am in the Father? I and the Father are one." Jesus declared Himself as God to His disciples.

As He finished, He sensed that the time was near. His inevitable death is drawing closer. The fear inside overtakes Him, but He decided to fight it. To fight His own fears. The image of His flesh being torn apart...It was beyond imaginable.

He then stood up, "Come...Let us pray in a quiet place." Jesus told His disciples, who all stood up in unison. They went into the Garden of Gethsemane to prepare.

His death is near..

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. The Passion

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Garden of Gethsemane

Jesus was the only one that stood there, alone. He keeps remembering Judas...the thief that He took in. He remembered how he used to take the money he earned for his own benefits.

Goodbye Kratos... I'm sorry for leaving you here...I...I promised to change you...but...He stopped.

Fear suddenly grows within His very being. His desire to flee began to rise, but He didn't want to. He knows what's at stake here. The salvation of mankind. Through His death, sin will no longer reign upon the earth. The world will soon know about the good news.

Jesus suddenly brought Himself down to the dirt, facing it, "F- Father...I want You to hear Me just this one time..."

He continued, "I- If it is possible...L- let this chalice pass from me, but yet not of My own will, but Yours.." God was silent. The heavens did not open. There were only darkness.

Jesus was shaking, His hand trembled, blood sweats coming right out of His very skin.

"Father...Father...FATHER..." He screamed, but yet, His plea was not heard. Like a child screaming to his father for help, Jesus yelled to the skies once again, but as before, no one answered.

He begged, begged for this to not happen. The pain He will endure...it was not something that He wanted. If Jesus wanted to, He could've returned to the heavens with no effort, but something in Him prevented Him from doing so.

An hour has passed, the disciples slept near the tree, and Jesus was left alone there, begging for His Father's generosity. He wanted to return home. He wanted to return to His mother, be the child He once was, be the human He once was.

But He knew...He wasn't human. He was out of this world. He was never meant to live a worldly life.

"Father...You are...M- My God...in You, I take refuge...save Me...from the traps that...they have set...for Me." He sobbed, as He brings Himself closer to the ground, "P- Please..."

God did not respond, and Jesus, once again, is left with a heart wrenching silence.

Jesus cried, and cried, the skies were filled with the echoes of His scream, but no one listened. No one responded.

"I trust...i- in You..." Jesus said weakly. The Son of God pleaded again, "Let this chalice pass from Me...let this chalice pass from Me..." He repeated it, over and over again.

After a few minutes, He returned to His senses, "F- fine...if this must be done..." Jesus paused, "Then so be it, Father. I trust in You...I trust in You."

As He finished, a horde of guards appeared from behind Him. He turned back, only to see Malchus and Judas, leading multiple guards behind them.

Malchus looked at the disciples that were sleeping, and looked back at Jesus. "Which one of these fools is Him?" Malchus, the servant of the High Priest asked.

Judas immediately approached Jesus, and kissed Him on the right cheek, making the guards fall to the ground in shock. Jesus chuckled in amusement, "You betray the Son of Man...with a kiss?"

Simon was awake the whole time, "YOU!" He rushed at Judas, hitting him square on the face, making him fall down, "You betrayed Him...how could you?!"

Judas smirked, before fleeing the place. "COME BACK HERE!" Peter yelled, but Judas was nowhere left to be seen.

Peter looked at Malchus and his guards, and unsheathed his sword, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" He lashed out at the servant, cutting his ear.

Malchus screamed in pain, as he went into the ground, rubbing his missing part to ease the pain.

"PETER! Cease from your violence! Whosoever lives with the sword, dies with the sword!" Jesus warned, which made Peter halt.

Jesus approached the servant, who whimpers in pain. He crouched, and grabs a hand of dust, and placed it on where his ear used to be.

In an instant, Malchus's ear were instantly healed. He was overjoyed, "Oh..oh... I'm... I'm healed!"

But the guards decided to to shackle Him, forcing Him to walk with them, "Come here, your majesty! Don't be slow!" They hit Him right in His face as they walked.

Malchus followed them along, remembering his mission.

All the other disciples ran from the scene, afraid that they will be killed. Simon Peter was the only one who followed Jesus.

The guards began spitting and mocking Jesus as they walked. They began to hit Him right in His face, while also aiming their fist to His guts.

"Walk fast, your majesty!"

"A king you say? Let's see what the High Priest says about this"

A barrage of mockery came through Jesus's ears, but He decided to ignore it. He tried to endure the pain they gave Him.

Jesus knew...the time was now. His death draws closer. His suffering DRAWS closer. The last thing that He thought about was...

KRATOS

The house of Mary, in Jerusalem...

Mary was in Jerusalem as long as she can remember. Nazareth was too crowded. Besides, her Son lives here. Maybe one day...just one da-

The door opened, revealing John in a panicked state. "Who are you?!"

Mary saw John, and knew that he was one of her Son's disciples. She saw him before.

"John? Why are you here? What happened?" Mary asked.

"Huff...your Son has been CAPTURED!" John announced."

W- what?!" Mary yelled, confused.

"Look, we need to go to Jericho, right now!" John demanded.

"Why is that?! I want to go to see my Son first! What happened to Him?" Mary asked, concern shows behind her voice.

"Look...we can't go there..at least not yet. There's this one person...the person that can solve all of this..." John suggested.

"And who is that?" Mary asked.

John answered, "Kratos...We need to go to Jericho, right now."

"You go there yourself! I want to see my Son! Where is He?!" Mary asked again. John sighed, "Fine, fine! He's headed to the High Priest's temple. You go there and wait for me...I'll run as fast as I can to Jericho."

The High Priest's Temple.

Jesus was publicly humiliated, as the crowds watched Him being beaten by the guards as they enter the temple.

The guards forced Him and pushed Him in front of the High Priest, who stood there, looking at Him with disgust.

"So...this wretched creature has come here before my presence. Tell me about His crimes." Caiaphas asked his audience.

The audience screamed, "He claimed to be the Son of God!"

"He claimed to be the Messiah also!"

"He puts Himself the same level as our God!"

"He brings blasphemy to our sacred religion!"

"He enjoys being in a company of sinners and murderers!"

"Enough! I will ask Him myself, if you so please." Caiaphas ordered, before approaching the beaten Man.

Caiaphas mocked His appearance, "Well...if You're a king, you would've brought a better clothes than this."

The whole audience laughed, and began spitting at the direction of Jesus. "Hmm...I must say I'm curious. Are you really the Messiah? The Son of the living God?"

Jesus was silent for a few seconds. The High Priest is still waiting for the answer.

Jesus finally answered, "I am..." The whole crowd gasped at the answer, "And you will see the Son of Man sitting in the right hand of power...and coming from the clouds of heaven."

The crowds began cursing Him, calling Him all kinds of name, while the priests tore their robes in distress, including Caiaphas, "Blasphemy! You heard Him! There's no need for witness!"

"What is your verdict, everyone?!" The High Priest asked, and they all responded with..."DEATH!"

The crowds began hitting Jesus, spitting at Him, kicking Him. One of the would go as far as blindfolding Him, and told someone to punch him, "Tell us, O prophet, give us a revelation of the one who hit you!" They laughed, and Jesus didn't respond. He let it all flow until the end.

Peter watched the violence unfold from afar. He felt bad, he wanted to help. But suddenly, a person came by, "Aren't you one of His butt-lickers?"

Panicked, Peter answered, "No! You're wrong!" He ran away from the person to get some space.

Suddenly, a middle aged man came by and said, "You! You're Peter! You're one of Jesus's disciples!"

"Are ya hit in your head?! I don't even know who He is, so get lost!" Peter screamed, before getting into a safe place again.

A woman passes by, and said, "There's no denying! I saw you there with Him!"

Peter denied Him for one last time, "I SAID: I AM NOT ONE OF HIS DISCIPLES, NOW GET LOST, YOU MORON!" He cursed them, before he saw Jesus looking at Him with absolute grief.

Jesus stared at his eyes. Simon was hit in the heart. Jesus was right. Simon abandoned Him and denied Him three times. Suddenly, the rooster crows.

Simon walked away from the temple. When he's outside, he cried out loudly, condemning himself for being such a cowardly person..

Meanwhile, back to Jesus...

Jesus struggled to stand up. His body felt like a thousand rhinos were sitting on His back. His bruises can be seen everywhere on His face. He looked up, and saw the crowds spitting at Him.

Another kick were felt on His guts. Another pain, and another, yet another...

He coughed up a blood, He layed on the ground, enduring the pain. His head were smashed with a jar, yet He endured it, even though His head is bleeding.

"F- Father...f- forgive the-" He was interrupted when a fist came straight into His head, making Him bleed more.

He waited for it all to end..

Another swing can be felt in His forehead.

His body struggled to move, His eyes are injured.

Jesus was brought up by someone, only to be punched again in the face. He kept standing up, enduring the pain.

A guard impaled Jesus in the shoulder with a knife, making it bleed. Jesus cried out in pain, "Abba...!"

Jesus struggled to walk, as the crowds surrounding Him spat at Him more. Here He is, the King of the Universe, being tortured by His own creation.

As Jesus was being beaten up, Lucifer was standing somewhere in the corner, smiling wickedly.

Jesus was pulled by a guard and He was slammed into the nearby wall, ending it with a punch to His backhead. His bones breaks even more.

All the crowds began laughing at Him, mocking Him for being such a failure, as another guard came and kicked Him again, bruising His eyeballs.

"I'm so sorry, Kratos...I'm so sorry..I..." Jesus was punched again, interrupting Him from finishing His sentence.

"Kratos...Kratos..." He repeated the name. He felt sorry. He didn't want to die now. He wanted to go visit him and embrace him, to tell him how much He loved the spartan...

As Jesus successfully stood up from the beating, another man pushed him into the ground, while also laughing at Him, spitting at His direction.

His body couldn't move anymore. He struggled to stood up, but failed. He laid on the ground, as He let the crowds spit at Him.

A guard suddenly came and yelled, "That's enough! He is beaten, not worth killing. Now, back off will you?!"

The guard tried to carry Jesus, who stood up slowly. The guard helped Jesus up, as they walked into His cell. "Stay here for the day. We'll decide what to do with You tomorrow, understand peasant?"

Jesus nodded weakly. He slept on the rough surface, trying to ease His pain. His backbones are shattered. He can barely move. The beating was too much for Him.

The floor were filled a bit with His blood. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if His Father is here, watching Him suffer.

He crawled towards the nearest war, punching it in frustration. He looked at His hand, seeing the sight of His cracked knuckles, blood everywhere.

"Do I really...deserve this pain?" He asked Himself. He is having the thought of escaping and killing everyone on sight. But He kept His pride in.

He rests His head against the wall, waiting for His next suffering to commence. No matter how much He was spat at, no matter how many fists He endure, He still loved them.

Suddenly, a vision engulfed Him. His mother was there, standing in front of Him. "M- mother...?"

"My Son..." The imaginary Mary smiled. She approached Jesus, and crouched down to His level, "It's okay...everything is going to be alright.."

And the next thing that happens? Jesus let out a tear escape from His eyes. After a few seconds, His mother disappeared. All of it was just an illusion planted on His head.

Jesus wanted to return, but He can't. His time on earth is coming to an end.

Jesus sighed, and closes His eyes. At least He would be relieved from some of His pain...but unlike tomorrow..

JERICHO...

Kratos woke up earlier than expected. He saw to the side, and Sarah were nowhere to be seen. He quickly stood up and ran to the dining table, and saw Sarah, already sitting on the dining room.

"I see that you are up early..." Kratos commented, seeing the already prepared breakfast on the table.

Sarah looked at him, surprised, "Woah, you woke up earlier than I expected.."

"A nightmare." Kratos said. Sarah raised her eyebrow, "N- nightmare? Don't tell me it's about the demons agai-"

"No, it is not the demons...it is Him." Kratos replied, "The Son of God is in peril."

"You mean Jesus?" Sarah asked. Kratos nodded, "It is only a trick of Lucifer. I have learned it the hard way."

"Speaking of tricks, are you going to eat now? I can hear your stomach grumbling from here." Sarah laughed.

Kratos smiled, "I will." as he sat on the chair, and took a bite from the bread.

"I just...thought that something bad might be happening right now." Sarah said. Kratos raised his eyebrow, "Is that why you wake up so early?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I got this weird feeling when I woke up. It was...horrifying and weird at the same time." Sarah continued, "It's like...a feeling of someone being tortured..."

Is she...

"It is probably nothing, Sarah. It is only a nightmare." Kratos assured, as he took another bite.

Sarah nodded, before sipping a cup of wine to relieve her. Kratos looked above, he thought of how Jesus were doing.

Ah, if only he could go back and stay with Him. Son of God...I hope You are doing well without me.

Doing well? If he knew...everyone would've been brutally murdered by now.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Removed the 'Above All' lyrics to avoid copyright infringement. Thanks )


	26. Passionate God

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Jerusalem, The High Priest's Temple, 09:00 AM...

Jesus was awaken by some sort of pain in His chest. As always, a guard kicked Him to wake Him up, "Wake up, garbage!"

Jesus glanced at the guard for the insult He was just called, but chose to not attack. He goes along with the command and stood up.

He walked weakly, His legs sore, His hands can barely move. The bones seems to not be healed yet, but the guards didn't seem to care. He pushed Jesus further to make Him walk faster.

Jesus whimpers weakly, but still, He endures the pain. "Faster, moron!" The guard yelled, which irritates Jesus a bit.

The priests gathered together, and saw Jesus coming their way with the guards. They began spitting at Him, before they spoke among themselves. "I say bring him to the Pilate, that would be appropriate. We can't condemn this Man without his approval." Caiaphas said, and all the other priests nodded.

Jesus was brought to the place of Pontius Pilate, who was the ruler and the government that oversees the Israelites and their province. The High Priest and his suubordinates stood in front of the governor, "Behold, a Man claiming Himself to be a king!" Caiaphas pointed at the chained Jesus.

Pilate raised his eyebrow, and looked at Jesus, "Are you sure that this Man who can't even dress Himself properly...He claimed to be a king? I'm not so sure of your claim..."

"Ask Him for yourself, Governor. We have asked Him before, and He replied with such a blasphemous answer. He must be put to death!" Caiaphas shouted at the governor, while the crowds joined him in, "KILL HIM!"

Pilate looked at Jesus, before looking back at the High Priest, "I cannot take this Man in custody without some sort of evidence to back it up."

"Besides, some irritating fool claiming to be a 'king' isn't exactly that threatening to the rule of the Roman empire. We have more important matters to deal with than this homeless jew." Pilate added. The High Priest shouted, "Oooh, but this Man is more threatening than He looks! He gathers His followers to move and destroy the Roman empire. Do you not know of the prophecy that explicitly mentions the Messiah?"

Now, this was interesting. "The Messiah, you say?" Pilate asked one more time, "Hmmm...that is certainly interesting."

Pilate approached the beaten Man, "Are You positive that what they said about You was true, Jesus of Nazareth?"

Jesus didn't respond. He looked at the ground in silence.

Pilate then said to the Roman soldiers, "Bring Him in. I want to know everything." The soldiers nodded, before gently taking Jesus inside, unlike the guards of the priests.

"Wait here. I will interrogate Him to see if He's guilty or not." Pilate said to the jewish crowds.

Inside..

As Jesus stopped, Pilate approached Him, "Hmm...you don't look too well, not ready to speak yet." Pilate then offered him a cup of water, "Here, have some drink to ease Your pain."

But Jesus did not take the drink, instead, He chose to be silent. As the silence consumes the situation, Pilate pulled back the drink, "Fine. We can just immediately talk." He said.

Pilate then asked a question, "I have heard that You claimed Yourself as some sort of 'King' who's authority supercedes even that of the Roman empire...is that true, Jesus of Nazareth?"

Jesus then looked at him with an answer, "Are you saying this on your own, sire?" He replied respectfully, "Or did you ask that because of what you heard about Me from the jews?"

Pilate was a little bit appalled by His answer, not because of His words, but because of how He spoke. He spoke in their native tongue, latin.

"I don't know, You tell me. You're the jew, not me. Your priests, Your own people, they condemned You to death. Why? What have You done?" Pilate asked one more time.

Jesus answered, "Sire, My kingdom is not of this world. It never was. If it was, wouldn't My servants be here right now to defend Me? But the truth is, I have no servants, in fact, it is the opposite. Indeed, this realm has no place for My kingdom." He finished.

"So YOU are a king." Pilate exclaimed. Jesus nodded, "I am. That is why I was born in this world, to testify the truth. Anyone on the side of truth, they will listen to My voice."

"What is the truth?" Pilate asked for the last time, but Jesus was silent. Pilate decided that this Man was deluded, that He has no place in the list of criminals.

He went outside with Jesus, to announce it to the crowds

Outside...

Pilate and Jesus, along with the soldiers, went outside, to see the priests and the Jewish people standing there, still waiting.

"Listen to me, O people of Israel! I have found no guilt in this Man! Therefore, He should be released." Pilate announced, causing the crowds to be enraged even more, "How dare you release Him back into our society?! He is nothing but a disease, plaguing and destroying our nation!"

"Crucify Him!" Another screamed. This was Caiaphas's turn to speak, "If this Man is released, He will surely lead a rebellion and destroy everything!"

Pilate shouted back, "In you, there is a custom that you do every passover." Pilate then threw a hand gesture, and the soldiers brought Barabbas to him.

"I will hand over one criminal to you, and keep the other. Who would you prefer: Jesus, your king? Or Barabbas, a deranged criminal? I would suggest to release Jesus if I were you." Pilate finished.

"DON'T RELEASE JESUS, BUT BARABBAS! BRING BARABBAS TO US!" The crowds shouted even louder.

"You would prefer a criminal to be released rather than your King? Have you all lost your minds?" Pilate yelled back. He wanted Jesus to be released. This Man is innocent, and not even a single iota of crime can be seen on His being.

"We have no king, but Caesar!" Caiaphas shouted back, while the crowds began chanting the words, "CRUCIFY HIM!"

Pilate was at loss for words. He looked at Jesus, "Speak for Yourself, Jesus of Nazareth. You're innocent, not a criminal." He said, but Jesus did not respond, rather, silence was His option.

"Do you not know that I have the power to crucify or release You? Speak!" Pilate demanded.

Jesus looked at him, slowly, and said, "You have no power over Me except if it was given to you from above. By that reason...the one who handed Me over to you would have the greater sin."

Pilate growled, his frustration rose within him. He then said to the crowd, "This Man will be flogged as His punishment, but after that, He will be released."

The crowd chants, "CRUCIFY HIM!"

Pilate ignored them and said to the guards, "Flog this Man" And they nodded, bringing Him to the place, where He was about to experience the greatest pain that He had to endure...

The Flaggelation, Jerusalem...

Chained, beaten, Jesus struggled to walk. By the time they reached the flaggelation, the soldiers stripped Him off of His clothes. The priests and the jews watched Him as His suffering is about to begin.

Jesus's hands were chained into a birch by a rope. Jesus then looked at His side, and saw Mary...

"Jesus..." She whimpers, sobbing lightly at the sight. "Mothe-" Jesus was interrupted when a whip struck His back. Crying in pain, Jesus's hands were trembling, as He tried to hold Himself from losing control.

Another whip came, and He cried in pain. A soldier whips the fallen Messiah even more, causing blood to sprout all over.

"10...!" His flesh was almost torn off. The whip were made out of nails and other sharp objects. He looked at the sky, crying for His Father, "A- Abba...!"

"15..." Another whip came, and Jesus cried even louder, as this time, His flesh was torn off. The floor were filled with His blood.

Mary, unable to see the torturing anymore, rushed at Him, "No! Please! Please stop!" She sobbed, but was stopped by a soldier, "Ma'am, stop where you are. This is an order."

"B- but...He... He's..." She cried, her tears were streaming uncontrollably, "You would let an innocent Man be killed?!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but His punishment is the direct order of Pilate." The Centurion replied.

"How could you...?" She fell to her knees, sobbing, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Jesus's cries of pain startled the crowds, even if they hated Him with passion. "20...!" Jesus's flesh launched itself off of His body. He struggled to stand up, but fell instead.

He was helpless, the pain He felt was excruciating. He formed a fist, and tried to stand up, but fell again instead.

"21..!" His stomach were hit by the sharp material, causing it to bleed. Jesus cried out again, the skies were filled with the echoes of His scream.

"22...!" Another whip came.

"23...!" Jesus's flesh was torn away even more.

"24...!"

"25...!"

"26..!"

"27...!"

"STOP IT...!"

"28...!" The soldier counted again.

"29...!"

"30...!"

"PLEASE...!" Mary cried, begging the centurion, "Stop it, PLEASE!"

"PLEAAAAAAASSEEEEEE!" The mother screamed to the top of her lungs. The centurion couldn't help but feel bad, "Ma'am, calm do-"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHILE MY SON GETS POUNDED FOR NO REASON?!" Mary screamed back, her tears still visible, "Please...I love Him..I love Him, I couldn't bear to..." she stopped, before sobbing.

"Please, release Him...I can't lose Him now... I'm begging you.." She cried louder. The centurion was at loss for words.

Jesus trembled, His hand shivering in pain. The Messiah looked at His flesh, seeing it in crimson red. He gritted His teeth, before struggling to keep standing up as He always did, "F- Father...give...me...s- strength...!" He coughed out a splatter of thick blood as He finished His sentence.

"31...!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH!" Jesus screamed again, His lungs is starting to feel a bit sore. He looked at Mary, who was crying. He struggled to smile at her, as she looked back.

"D- don't worry...mother..I... I'll be okay..." He smiled at her. Mary begged the centurion even more to release her Son.

"33..!" Another whip came, and Jesus cried out in pain. His vision is getting a bit blurry, but He fought it. He fought everything until the end. He can't die...He must suffer more.

"Hah! He deserved to suffer." Caiaphas said, before spitting at His direction. "Summon Your powers now, little King, or are You too much of a moron to do it?" Another priest mocked.

Jesus ignored the mockery. He stood, and stood up, until the end...He won't give up..He must do this...for humanity.

JERICHO...

Kratos, as usual, sold wine with Sarah. He waits at the front, looking at the door carefully to see if a customer comes.

"K-word! Any customers?" Sarah asked, while approaching him. But before Kratos could answer, the door opened, revealing a panicked man.

"J- John?!" Kratos said, shocked. Sarah raised her eyebrow, "Ya know em'?"

"One of His disciples..." Kratos answered, while Sarah answered with a simple 'oh...'.

He couldn't process what is going on right now. "What brings you here, fishmen?" Kratos asked, calling John by the nickname he always called him back in the day.

"Master... He's..." John looked like he was about to pass out. Sarah said, "Sit. Relax, let me fetch you a drink first..Just breathe." She gently approached the disciple.

"And don't worry, the bill's on me." She winked.

John nodded, before sitting. Sarah brought him a cup of wine, "Drink, and tell us what's going on."

Kratos sat, feeling a bit suspicious. He looked at John in the eye. After done sipping the drink, Kratos asked, "What happened to the Son of God?!" He demanded.

John finally answered, "Master...the priests..." Kratos growled, before John finished his sentence, "Master has been captured...and He's...He's about to be...sentenced to DEATH!"

Kratos slammed the table so hard it broke. He clinched his fists, the rage within him is so great, "The priests...those foolish priests..." His eyes lit in fire, the Rage of Sparta grows within his very being.

"K- Kratos? C- calm down now, will you? We will fix this...let's think of a plan.."

Kratos seemingly ignored Sarah's comment. To think...that his beloved Mentor is now being tormented...

He hadn't felt this anger ever since he nearly killed himself back in Olympus..

As he lost any sense of humanity left in his soul, he saw Lucifer on the corner, smiling wickedly.

"Kratos? Helloooo?" Sarah said, waving a hand in front of his eyes. Enraged, Kratos rushed out of the building, breaking the door.

"WAIT!" Sarah called out, but was ignored. Sarah looked back at John, "What are you waitin' for?! LET'S CHASE HIM!" She yelled, and John nodded. Both of them rushed outside...

Outside...

Kratos yelled out to the skies, "UNIVERSE GOODDDDDD! I DEMAND YOUR CHERUBIM TO COME HERE AND DELIVER ME TO JERUSALEM!"

No answer came. Kratos growled, "DO YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?! BRING ME THE CHERUBIM! YOUR SON IS IN TROUBLE!" Yet as always, no answer.

Kratos punched the ground, creating a huge shockwave across the city, "DO YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEE?!"

No answer came, but pure silence. All the citizens around him ran away in fear. By this time, they already knew of him and the atrocities he commited back in Galilee.

"KRATOS!" Sarah called out, but Kratos ignored it. Sarah grabbed him by his shoulder, "You promised to change. Please, let us solve this problem with civilized way."

"No...I will not...I MUST KILL THEM!" Kratos yelled, before jumping to the sky. Having no choice, Kratos used his wing to fly away, into Jerusalem, "YOU WILL ALL FALL TO MY HAND!"

"KRATOS!" Sarah called out, but Kratos was already gone. "Damn it...!" Sarah hit the ground in frustration, "If I was good enough, maybe I... could've prevented him from becoming a monster again."

"Ma'am..." John called out, and Sarah looked at him. "Don't sweat it...Kratos has always been like that...the only thing we can do now is to go to Jerusalem...to prevent them all from being killed."

"But...this is my fault, isn't it..?" She spoke again. "No, ma'am." John paused, confusing Sarah, "I'm the one who's responsible for this...I decided to tell him when Master said that the time isn't right..." He finished.

While Kratos flew into the sky, several demons came to his way. "Get out of my way, DEMONS!" He demanded.

From thin air, Lucifer appeared, "I apologize for the inconvenience, spartan, but I was just enjoying the sound of your Mentor's flesh being torn away. I couldn't let you come and ruin the fun, could I?" Lucifer smirked, as the demons prepared to attack.

"LUCIFER! IS THIS HOW YOU FACE ME, COWARD?! I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR TRICKS, DEMON KING! COME HERE AND FACE ME NOW!" He demanded, but Lucifer smirked instead as a response, before he disappeared.

"NONE OF YOU WILL SEE THE END OF THIS DAY! " As the rage of sparta consumed him, his power surged through his veins, the fiery aura of his blades emerged. He prepared to murder the demons brutally. Yet again, The Ghost of Sparta is released from his cage.

Back in Jerusalem...

Jesus placed both of His hand on the ground, His knee bent, as the crowds shouts, cheering for His punishment. It was the Centurion's time to tell them to stop, "The Man has suffered enough. Let us bring Him back to Pilate."

Jesus breathed heavily, the pain He felt was like nothing before. He even struggled breathe. The soldiers unchained Him, and helped Him up. Jesus's feet couldn't stand properly, it shivers in pain.

"A- a- abba...g- give Me strength.." He said, as the two soldiers brought Him and helped Him to walk.

The soldiers brought a crown of thorns, and placed it on Jesus's head, "Greetings, king of the Jews." one of the soldiers mocked. The other soldier pushed him, "You could've gave Him a normal crown instead of this, you idiot! If He dies, I ain't responsible for it."

"What? It befits Him." The soldier mocked, while spitting at Jesus.

They continued to walk, when the jews began to threw a barrage of insults directed at Him, but Jesus was used to it. He sighed, as He continued to walk.

They finally reached the praetorium, where the court commence again. Jesus was given a king's dress, before Pilate announced to the Jews, "Here's your King!"

Caiaphas shouted back, "Crucify Him!" He pointed at Jesus.

"CRUCIFY HIM!" The crowds chanted. "Oh for the grace of Mars, would you look at Him?!" Pilate shouted, "He's had enough!" Jesus's body were filled with wounds unlike anything before.

"Governor, if you compromise and let this impudent charlatan go, then I must say, you are no friend of Caesar's." Caiaphas threatened. Pilate was frustrated once again. He looked at Jesus for a moment, staring at Him, before looking back at the crowds.

"But I find no guilt in this Man! I find nothing! I have dignity, unlike all of you!" Pilate shouted, earning a growl from the Jews. He looked back at Jesus, "Jesus of Nazareth, please, speak! Look at them! They're accusing You." But Jesus was silent.

"We have our own law, Governor, and according to it, this Man must be sentenced to death! I say crucify Him!" Caiaphas continued, before the crowd chanted again, "CRUCIFY HIM! AWAY WITH HIM!"

He tried to think, think, and think again, but to no avail. He was at loss for words. He looked at Jesus, who stood there, being silent.

Jesus only let out a single tear came out of His eyes. He looked at the Pilate for a while.

Can't this Man defend Himself? It's like He was asking for it... He sighed...knowing that the Man won't defend Himself.

"It's okay." Jesus finally said. Pilate looked at Him, "What part of this is okay?! You, an innocent Man, being punished severely for no reason? I mean, look at You! You can barely even stand!"

"It's okay...it's not your fault, it never was." Jesus puts His shivering hand upon Pilate's shoulder, "Just let it all flow. Destiny has led Me here."

Pilate was silent. This Man is asking for His death...no...he can't let it happen but.. "It's not your fault. My blood is not in your hands." Jesus said again.

Pilate looked at Him for a second. He was beyond frustrated. How could he be so incompetent when it comes to being a leader? He should've punished those priests and jews for conducting an unjust punishment on Jesus.

Worst of all, He smiled. How could He smile in a time like this? Pilate knew that the hardest choices requires the strongest wills. He had to send this Man away, but he just couldn't. "Trust Me." Was all Jesus said, before He looked at the crowds again.

Pilate sighed in frustration, "Gah, fine!" He smashed his fist into the nearbiest pillar, aching his hand for a bit. He gritted his teeth, and looked at the crowds. He then looked back to the soldiers.

He gave the soldiers a hand gesture, before they returned with a plate of water. Pilate soaked his hands on it, before wiping them with a towel, "Hear this, jewish dogs!" He snapped, clearly too angry to control the words that are coming out of his mouth.

He continued, "It is of your consent that this Man be punished, not mine! Therefore, I wash my hands off of His blood! Carry the curse of His blood to your children, see how you like it, innocent-killers!" He shouted, before approaching the soldiers.

"His blood will be on us and our children!" The priests declared. "Punish Him as they wanted." Pilate finally ordered, and the soldiers nodded, bringing Jesus to the place where He's going to carry His cross...

TO BE CONTINUED. Yeah, some of the scenes are based on Passion of the Christ, in case you didn't know. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

(Note: Some of the dialogues are improved. I edited this chapter to make it more 'epic', I guess...)


	27. The Crucifixion

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Outside of the gate of the Praetorium...

All the crowds were spread out to keep them away from Jesus by the soldiers. Jesus was brought with two criminals to their demise.

Jesus can barely even walk, let alone carry a 300-pound wooden cross and walk a mile while doing it. He gathered strength to Himself, while praying, "Father...I know that You have been with Me from the beginning of My demise...please, grant Me strength."

When He reached the cross, He bent down His knee, embracing the cross, "Father...grant Me strength." While He embraces the cross, the other criminal, which was named 'Gestas', a thief, mocked Him, "F- fool! Why do You embrace Your cross?! As if You were brave enough to embrace Your impending doom!"

But the soldier demanded that he keep his mouth shut and continue to carry the cross. The criminal let out an annoyed sigh, before he carried the cross and walked with the soldiers.

"Hurry, your highness." A soldier mocked, "Move!" Jesus did as he said, and tried His best to bring the cross up to His shoulders. His body was sore, His legs trembled at the extraordinary weight of the cross. It's as if the sins of the whole world was on His shoulders.

Blood starts spreading out of His forehead, as it hit the ground. He kept walking, and walking, while the soldiers whipped His back to make Him walk faster. The pain from the crown of thorns kept Him from walking even faster.

He saw to the sides, and the people were racing to kill Him, but the soldiers held them back, "Get back into your place! That's an order!" A soldier commanded, but the masses insisted that they should approach Jesus and hit Him.

Jesus's palm shivers as He can't stand the weight of the cross anymore. "Grant Me strength..." He kept repeating the words whilst walking.

Jesus were about to fall, but He kept Himself up, using whatever is left of His strength to keep Himself intact. He doesn't even have a strength on Himself, not in the slightest. But God, His Father, was always there with Him, at least to His knowledge..

His eyes gets a bit blurry as time goes by, but He manages to keep standing up. He looked above, and saw people throwing rocks at Him, giving Him an inch of pain. "CURSE YOU, FALSE MESSIAH!" A man said, while throwing a large stone at His head. Jesus was hit by it head on, causing Him to fall on the ground.

"Take that, You moron!" Another jew said. A soldier raised his hand, "Cease from your action! This Man is not capable of carrying the cross, let alone endure the impact of the stones."

But no one listened. They keep throwing rocks at Him, despite Him lying on the ground, helpless. "Father..." He whimpers, and tried to stand up, while embracing the cross again.

As He stood up with the cross, His hand and His legs shivers even more. The impact on His head caused Him to lose some of His consciousness.

He looked to the side, and saw His mother, following wherever He goes.

"M- mother..." He whispered, letting out a drop of tear streaming down His cheeks. Jesus's human form was beyond unrecognisable. His clothes were bloodied, His face is something that comes out of a horror story, His legs and hands leaks out a little bit of His broken bones.

Seeing His appearance, Mary sobbed lightly, as she walked to follow Jesus among the crowds.

Jesus's thought moved to Kratos...what if he finds out? What if he sees Him being treated like this? What if Jesus may never return to earth to visit him?

He was worried that Kratos will return to the same monster that he was in the past. He was worried, that all of His work for the anger-driven spartan was all in vain.

He brushed the thought off, and focuses on the road ahead. A few minutes passed in, and Jesus is almost out of Jerusalem.

He endured all the mockery, all the pain they inflicted on Him, yet still, the Son of God remains to keep His mouth shut, showing them whatever is left of His kindness.

Not having the endurance anymore, Jesus fell to the ground, hitting the ground head first. One of the soldier approached Jesus and whipped Him, "Come on! Up You go!"

But Jesus struggled to even bent His knee. The cross was too heavy for Him, but He tried, yet failed again.

The soldiers were dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. "Hey, stop whipping Him, it's no use you idiot!" Another soldier, who was Cassius, came to warn his fellow allies. "Then what do you suggest we do? Wait for Him to stand up?" He asked.

There, a passing woman came by, and saw Jesus on the ground, struggling to stand up with the cross. Feeling bad, the woman approached the fallen Messiah, "H- hey.." She called out, before crouching.

She took her veil off of her head, "Mister...would You like me to..?"

Jesus looked at her for a moment, before smiling, "I'll do it Myself." He took the veil, wiping the sweat and the excessive blood off His face. Miraculously, His face were printed on the veil.

She looked at it for a moment, before deciding that she was hallucinating. "W- what's y- your name, woman?" Jesus asked, stuttering as the pain in His mouth overcomes Him.

"Veronica, sir.." She replied, before taking a cup of water that she brought, and gave it to Jesus, "Here, sir, drink...You must be exhausted."

He took the cup, and was about to drink...before a group of jews marched in. They began to kick Jesus in the face, causing the cup to fall from His hand.

"Haha! How'd You like that, son of a bitch?!" One jew screamed, before laughing.

Another jew bows down before Jesus, mockingly, "All hail Jesus, the king of the Jews." Before another kicked Him in the chest. The woman stood in front of Jesus, "Please, let Him be..."

"Oh, who is this?" A jew asked, smiling wickedly. "Another one of Your slave, your majesty? A captive?" They laughed. Jesus only coughed out a small amount of blood as a response.

"I suggest you stay out of our way, whore, Before I change my mind and break you right here, right now." Another jew threatened.

The soldiers noticed this, and said, "Hey! Get back to your line, you morons!" They also looked at Veronica, "You too! Stay away from here as far as possible."

"But...He needs.." Veronica was interrupted by the the soldier, "Disobeying orders now, are we?"

Veronica sigh, before she looked at Jesus, "I'm...sorry."

Jesus nodded, "Go. Don't worry about Me, worry about yourself."

She went back outside, but the jews? They just stood there, folding their arms.

"Ah, just the time for you dogs to disobey our orders." A soldier said sarcastically. One of the jew said, "He totally deserved that kick. An animal like Him deserves to suffer, why are you defending Him?"

The soldier approached the jew, intimidatingly, "Now, when did I say that I was defending Him?" He pointed the edge of his sword towards the jew's stomach, "Say a word again, and this object goes straight to the insides." He threatened.

The jew was silent, and the soldier, who is Cassius, continued in a whisper to his ear, "Go back to your line, or I won't hesitate to murder you. I don't give a damn about what happens next, got it?"

The jew were understandably scared. He never thought the soldier would go this far. He went to his friends, "Let's go..."

They nodded, before returning to their line. Cassius looked back at Jesus...before deciding, "Fine, I'll carry this damn cross myself. You just walk and follow me." He ordered.

As he shackled Jesus's hands, another soldier came by, "No, wait! I found a man, he can be of use to us."

"And who might that be?" Cassius asked. The other soldier replied while pointing to the man coming with him, "Simon of Cyrene."

Cassius looked at Jesus, "Ain't You so lucky?" before smiling.

"Look...you all made me do this. I really didn't want to do this.." Simon admitted. Cassius said to him, "Carry His cross, and I'll make it a worthwhile."

"You mean you're going to give me a reward or something?" Simon asked. "Carry it before I change my mind." Cassius threatened, replying with an answer that Simon didn't expect, "Okay, okay, fine..."

While the crowd's rage overwhelmed the scene, Cassius said to Jesus, "Stay close to me, and I'll protect You from these animals."

Jesus nodded, before He walked, His hands bound by the soldier. Cassius pulled the rope that tied both of Jesus's hand, and followed Simon, who carried the cross.

"Say..." Cassius started a conversation. Jesus only looked at him, "Are You really a prophet? I'm curious." He asked.

Jesus didn't open His mouth, and kept walking besides the soldier. Cassius rolled his eyes, "Not the type to talk, aren't You? Huh, that's fine...considering that You're going to be crucified real soon."

"I just wish You can endure all of this, y'know? I mean...yeah, You don't deserve any of this, even though your delusion of grandeur is just...well, outclasses even the Emperor's." Cassius said, not loud enough for everyone to hear, save Jesus.

Jesus looked at him whilst he talks. "Hmm...still not speaking yet?" Cassius looked at the Christ, before he fixes his gaze on the front, "Understandable."

As they walked, many crowds starts to throw rocks at Jesus, which in turn, hits Cassius as well. "Animals. Just plain animals." He cursed the jews.

"A- are you n- not h- hurt?" Jesus stuttered, concerned for this man. Cassius let out a confused gasp, before saying, "You finally talked. And yes, I am perfectly fine. I have faced far worse than an impact of a rock."

"T- that's...a r- relief.." Jesus replied, before He continued to walk.

Cassius smiled, "Never thought I would have a 'criminal' worrying about my well being. How surprising."

Jesus, as before, was silent again. Cassius looked back again, before saying, "Here we go again.." He sighed. "Say, you don't happen to be hungry right now, aren't you?" Cassius asked.

Jesus shook His head as an answer. "You're one tough fella, are you? Taking a fist head on while getting whipped 40 times, and still You're not craving for anything. A real shame someone like You is going to die right now..." Cassius said sadly.

He looked back, "I just wanted You to know...You're one of the toughest people I have ever known, even though You're not a soldier but.." Cassius paused, before continuing, "To get this far... that's really impossible. You have my respect, Jesus."

Jesus only smiled to Himself. It's good that humanity still has some people like Cassius. This alone made Him feel happy. Maybe, sacrificing Himself for the sake of humanity is going to worth it...

When they reached the outskirts, the sun vanished for a moment, closed by the clouds of the sky. The Jewish and the priests followed Jesus along.

Simon of Cyrene was struggling to keep carrying the cross, but unlike Jesus, he still has the strength to carry it until they reached Golgotha, the place of the skulls.

Jesus fell to the ground, not having the strength to walk anymore. "H- hey! You okay?!" Cassius crouched, but Jesus only gritted His teeth. The pain was unbearable. The wounds in His body kept Him from gathering His strength.

A soldier approached them with a whip, "Wake up, you-!"

Cassius caught his hand swiftly, "Get your hands off of Him. He's hurt, no need to put a salt on the wounds."

"Cass, you know we don't have time for this...we need to crucify this fiend as soon as we can." Cassius's fellow soldier replied..

"Place yourself in His shoes, see if you like it, you selfish ape." Cassius insulted him, "Leave Him alone."

The soldier pulled his hand aggressively from Cassius's, "Really? And who's going to make me, Cass?!"

"I'm in charge here," Cassius approached his ally, "Think of the consequences that will happen if you disobey me." He whispered to his ear.

The soldier, Aeneas, growled lightly. He backed up, "Have it your way, 'lord' Cassius."

Cassius grinned, before approaching Jesus. He crouched, taking the rope in his hand, "Can You stand?"

Jesus nodded, as He gently tried to stand in His feet. Cassius, surprisingly, helped Him up, "Steady...take it slow."

Simon is still waiting with the cross in the front, as Jesus succeeded to stand up. "There You are. Now, can You walk?" Cassius asked, and Jesus nodded. Cassius then pulled the rope, "Let's go then." making Jesus move forward, as the other soldiers moved along.

The other soldiers looked at Cassius with grimace for treating a prisoner this way.

Cassius gently pulled the rope, while Jesus still struggled to walk. As they reached the hills of Golgotha, Simon dropped the cross, feeling exhausted. The other criminals, too, dropped their crosses.

The soldiers besides Cassius pulled Jesus aggresively into the cross, "H- hey!" Cassius called out, but they ignored it.

They began to strip Jesus off of His clothes, ripping them one by one. "HEY!" Cassius shouted, raising his sword, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry, just following orders, lord Cassius." He mocked, before kicking Jesus into the direction of the cross.

Cassius growled, grabbing the soldier by his neck, "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to murder someone right now, or else, you would be dead right now."

"You weren't the best when it comes to threatening someone, right guys?" Aenaes began laughing out loud, as Cassius tighten his grip.

The other soldiers ignored Aenaes, and began the process of crucifying Jesus. They placed Jesus on the cross, before gathering the tools needed to continue.

A hammer and a nail. Jesus suddenly reminisced about something...

How do I fix these?" Kratos asked, and Jesus laughed, "You're asking from the best, I can help you." He joked.

"First...all you need is a nail and a hammer." Jesus began, before pulling out both the hammer and the nails He brought on His pockets. He picked the broken joints of the chair, and attached each of them using the nails. "That...is how it's done, Kratos."

"I see that You have the skills of a carpenter..." Kratos said.

"Yeah...at least I used to be, but not anymore." Jesus corrected

He was brought back to reality. He smiled, remembering the good times He had with the Spartan...ah, it's coming to an end, isn't it?

He was interrupted when a piercing pain came into one of His palms. A nail pierced His left hand so deep, His blood splatters uncontrollably everywhere. Jesus screamed in pain.

Cassius couldn't bear to watch, so he looked into another direction to avoid seeing the process. But it was to no avail. The screams of pain stormed Cassius's ears. He doesn't deserve this, He definitely don't...

Cassius looked at the priests, who rode their horses, looking at Jesus's misery like it was nothing.

"Damn them..." He cursed under his breath. Another scream came by, when Jesus's other hand was pierced by the nail repeatedly. Under the weight of the hammer, the nail drills deeper towards Jesus's bone, crushing it under the pressure of the nail, blood splattering on the cross.

"F- Father! Father!" He cried out to the skies. Cassius let out a tear, "He doesn't deserve any of this...".

"Since when did you become such a pussy? This jew's life is nothing compared to ours, the Romans." Aenaes mocked. Cassius growled, "A selfish rat like you wouldn't understand how it feels like."

Aenaes lowered his eyebrow from the comment, but decided to ignore it. Another scream by when Jesus's legs were pierced by the pressure of the nail. "FATHER!" He screamed, moving His body, the pain was excruciating.

Mary looked from afar, still sobbing. She blamed herself for not being able to do anything. This was her Son, her jewel, her treasure, yet she didn't even bother to...

"I'm selfish...I'm so selfish...I'm sorry, Jesus.." Mary whispers, sobbing to the ground.

Jesus was finally attached to the cross, before they placed a wood, with words inscribed into it, "Behold, Jesus, the King of the Jews"

This was it. Jesus's time is near. He must be lifted up. He looked at His mother from far away, and smiled sadly. The soldiers attached a rope to each of the cross's sides, and pulled it, causing the cross to be pulled up.

As the cross stood up vertically, Jesus's weight caused Himself to whimper in pain. Yes, the Son of God is finally crucified, on the hills of Golgotha, overlooking the crowds and the priests below Him.

The sky above, near Jerusalem...

Phoenix Rising - God of War 2, plays.

Kratos finished slashing several demons coming his way with his blades. He rushed himself forward with his rusty Icarus wings. He forced himself to go faster. Jesus will not die this day.

But as he rushed forward, more demons comes his way, "Stay out of my way, or you will regret it."

The demons ignored his empty threats, before they began to attack him with their swords. One swung their sword at the spartan, who effortlessly dodged it and swung his blade towards his chest, ripping it apart.

"DIE!" Kratos yelled, before spinning around with his blades, getting rid of his wings temporarily. As the demons were slaughtered by the move, Kratos spreads out his wings again, rushing himself forward faster than before.

The Ghost was met with, yet again, another demon, who was bigger than the previous. Kratos growled, before he rushed at the head of the demon, swinging his blade towards its neck.

It had little effect, before the giant demon threw a barrage of punches at the spartan, who barely dodged them all. When the last punch came, Kratos was hit in the chest, causing him to stagger back.

Kratos uses his wing to rush at him, and gave the demon a headbutt, stunning him for a moment. While getting rid of his wing temporarily, Kratos then impaled the creature with his blades, climbing to his head with it. The creature screamed in pain, as Kratos decapitated the giant demon.

Grabbing the head, Kratos spreads his wing and flew again, throwing the head away. When flying, a blast comes from behind Kratos. He dodged it without effort, and saw two demons coming his way.

Kratos swung his blades effortlessly, causing the demons to die almost instantly. As he flew, five demons came to his way.

"STOP," Kratos swung another one of his blades, killing one of the demon instantly.

"GETTING," He grabbed one of the demons by the head.

"IN," He threw the demon into the two of the other demons, causing them to lose their balance, making them fall from the sky.

"MY WAY!" His rage explodes, causing the demons to have their wings incinterated.

Kratos quickly flew away from the falling demons. He grew tired of the obstacles coming in his way. His rage grows even stronger than before.

Reaching Jerusalem, he flew towards the direction of Golgotha, sensing that Jesus was there. As he landed on the ground, the debris was smashed by his feet.

"WHERE IS JESUS OF NAZARETH?!" Kratos asked loudly. The jews were startled, and so were the priests. They knew of him, and the things he did back in Galilee.

They slowly pointed at Jesus, who was crucified on the cross. Kratos approached the Man, but found a woman crying in front of Him.

"W- what happened?" Kratos asked, and Mary, the woman who wept in front of the cross, looked at him with a disgusted look, "You're too late! He's already...dead..."

Kratos looked at the Messiah, who was fixed in place, not moving. He freezes over. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. "S- Son of God?" tears came out of Kratos's eye, his nostrills became runny. For what could he do? He was just a mortal, standing in front of a dead god...

TO BE CONTINUED.

Explanation here: Kratos fought with the demons for six hours straight, before Jesus eventually died and Lucifer held his army back from attacking Kratos.

Yeah, next chapter, we'll be seeing Jesus's struggles in the cross, don't ya worry. Kratos's part was just a teeny little time skip. See ya in the next chapter, stay tuned!


	28. The Struggle

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Four Hours Earlier, Golgotha

Two hours has passed since the Messiah endured all of the pain. And yet, there He stood, strong, tough, given the power and the courage of a warrior.

Holding the pain, Jesus was mocked by the jews and the priests. Even the criminal besides Him mocked Him, "Hey! If You're really the Messiah, come down from that wretched thing and show everyone Your power!" Gestas yelled.

Jesus ignored him, and focused His gaze on the front. But the criminal on the other side, Dismas, said to Gestas, "Watch your mouth, Gestas. We may be sinful, and we undoubtedly deserved this painful punishment given to us...but this Man? He doesn't deserve any of this."

Gestas laughed instead as a response, but the guard below him poked him with the handle of his sword, "Watch it with the noises, be quiet." He commanded.

Dismas turned to see the bruised Messiah, "Lord, I only ask of You for this one final request...from me personally." Jesus looked at him with a fixed gaze. Dismas continued, "I only ask You to remember me once You enter Your kingdom."

Jesus smiled slowly, "Amen, I tell you: after all of these are done, you will be with Me in the paradise." Dismas smiled joyfully, before looking down from the cross.

Jesus's joy turned into pain, when He struggled to breathe due to the weight of His body pushing down against His nailed palms.

Gritting His teeth in pain, Jesus's vision suddenly turned into a blur. He can't see everything with a clear sight. After a while, the world around Him turned into darkness...finally, some peace and quiet...or is it?

30 Years Ago, Bethlehem...

Jesus opened His eyes, seeing the world around Him. It was night, in the peaceful hills, where the poor shephers lay their sheep.

"Is this..." Jesus was interrupted by a voice behind Him. An Angel..."Yes, my Lord. Isn't it peaceful? The day of Your birth.." The angel said, landing besides Jesus. "Who...are you?" Jesus asked, suspicion grew within Him.

"I am a nobody, my Lord. I am just one of the many of Your subordinates." The angel replied, "I sense that You are in pain. Tell me, if You were given the choice to escape, would You do it?"

Jesus answered, "What business do you have by asking Me such a pointless question?"

"Can't You tell? I am Your servant, a servant will never let their Lord suffer." The angel replied. "Yet it is not of your concern to whether save Me or let Me rot in here." Jesus said harshly.

"True. But know this, my Lord, think of the situation if all of it was undoed. Think of what You might become... You're a king, You're the Lord that oversees the entire universe. All living things knows who You are." The angel stopped.

"Get to the point." Jesus demanded. "Just look at Your birth." The angel pointed out in the front. Up above, far away from the earth, several lightyears away, the hosts flew throughout the universe, singing and celebrating the birth of the Lord.

A star appears at the center brighter than any star that has ever been created. The star shone brighter than that of the sun, that even in Earth, it was visible, and was as bright as the light from the full moon, possibly even more.

Olympus...

Zeus woke up from the terrible and loud singing heard from the outside. He yelled, "Whoever is playing their instruments out there, tone it down! Your king is trying to sleep!"

Even though the king of Olympus liked music very much, but at this point, it was too much. The singing can be heard again..Enraged, Zeus blast himself out of the door, waking his sleeping wife up.

"I SAID, TONE IT DOWN!" Zeus yelled, but met with no one. "Hmmm...odd. I could've sworn I heard several fools singing here.."

He looked everywhere, but found no one. "Husband...?" Hera called from behind. Zeus looked behind him, "Hera... it's nothing."

"I heard it too, the singing." Hera exclaimed. Zeus sighed, "So it wasn't just me."

Going outside, the sky was bright. "What in the manner of...?" Zeus asked in surprise. "Oh, by the ruler of Olympus..." Hera said to herself in awe.

"What manner of magic is this?" Zeus asked again. "Just keep your mouth shut and enjoy the view, won't you? Enjoy the romantic view." Hera said.

"Romantic-? Gah, nevermind...fine." Zeus replied, knowing that he had seduced several mortals, ultimately cheating with his wife. Romantic, indeed.

"The universe's attention is centred around Your birth, my Lord. Even those that are outside of the Universe notices it, though not having the idea on what's going on." The heavenly being continued.

The angel said, smirking, "What if You chose a different path? What if You become the King of this unjust, putrid world? Sounds rather pleasant, is it?"

"Aye." Jesus replied, "But that is not the purpose I have chosen." His expression turned serious.

The angel chuckled, "I knew You would say that. You were always that pathetic."

Jesus raises His eyebrow, "Have you become so dense, that you would dare to speak such unpleasant insult towards Me? Am I not your 'Lord'?" Though humble, Jesus is still the King over all the angels. They are required to show Him respect.

"I should've known that You are difficult to be fooled. A worthless attempt I have made." The angel said, "Though I respect Your decision, to die on that cursed tree."

The being slowly turned dark, as his body bulked out, revealing Lucifer in his full form.

"Y- you-?!" Lucifer hit the Son of God, interrupting Him from finishing His sentence.

"I believe we have some...unfinished business, my Lord." Lucifer smiled wickedly, cracking his knuckles.

Coughing, Jesus replied, "Lucifer..."

"I'm still surprised that you would even remember me..I thought you didn't care anymore, do you?" Lucifer said, a sign of sadness can be seen on his face. But he quickly replaced it with an evil grin.

"I..." Jesus stopped, He didn't know what to say. Lucifer circled around Jesus, "Remember how we used to travel between space? To view the beauty of the universe?" He said, "Oh, those good ol' memories. I loved You like You were my own Father." He looked above, smiling.

Suddenly, the smile turned into anger, "And then, suddenly, You turned Your back on me, ignoring me, replaced me, cast me into the fires of hell, tormented me, crushed my image in front of the mortals, made me into the monster that I have become right now."

Lucifer looked at Jesus, "Then, I found out that I have no reason to forgive You, ever."

Jesus was at a loss for words. Why was Lucifer here? Why did he need to come here, to fill Him with the guilt He haven't felt since the beginning of the world?

"Lucifer, I..." Jesus paused. "I loved you but-"

"LOVED ME?!" Lucifer screamed at the top of his lungs, "L- Loved me?! Haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, the echoes of his laughter was heard throughout 'Bethlehem'.

"How can You 'love' me, when most of the time, You ignore me? Replaced me with those...pitiful Infestation you call 'humanity'? Love, is it?" Lucifer stopped, before hitting the Son right in His stomach, bringing Him down, "LOVE?!"

Jesus can obliterate this insolent demon in an instant, but He chose not to. This is Lucifer, His Lucifer...the son that He had lost for so many years. But...

"I loved you, Father! And yet YOU chose humanity, the very same beings that condemned You to death, the same morons that crucified and tortured You, the same pitiful creatures that abandoned You and turned their backs on You. YOU CHOSE THEM OVER ME?!" Lucifer screamed again.

"And then, You would risk Your life to save them from their impending doom. Is that it, Father? That's how massive Your love is for those..humans?" Lucifer said again.

Jesus replied, "Lucifer, I had to-"

"You had to? Didn't You say that I am Your son no longer?" Lucifer held his tears back. He didn't want to be seen as a weakling.

"You almost destroyed everyone in order to get the attention you desire so much...I had to punish you, if I didn't you would've-" Jesus was stopped by Lucifer, "Would've what? Punishing me didn't turn me into a better person, didn't it?"

"Look at the damned, look at those that I torture on Sheol. Am I not the cause for all of their downfall? Your punishment caused me to hate humanity." Lucifer finished.

"I'm...sorry." Jesus apologized. But Lucifer turned his back on Him, "It's too late to apologize now, Jesus." He said, not referring to Him as his Father.

"You chose humanity over me. So be it. Prepare for Your inevitable death." Lucifer said, before disappearing out of sight.

"LUCIFER! WAIT!" Jesus tried to get his attention, but to no avail. Lucifer was engulfed in a portal, as Jesus was brought back to reality...

Golgotha...

Gasping in pain, Jesus opened His eyes as He found out that He was still here, in the cross. "Oh, Lucifer..." He said to Himself, "How could I..."

"Jesus of Nazareth, the king of jests." Jesus looked at the person who called Him. It was Caiaphas, the High Priest.

Jesus looked at him, unamused. "Isn't this the Man who told us that He would rebuild the temple for only three days?" Caiaphas mocked, while the other priests laughed, "He doesn't even have the capability of an artist! How could He build a temple with the limited knowledge He has? Impudent charlatan!"

"I have a better idea for You, Jesus." Caiaphas chuckled, "Why don't You come down from the cross, so that we may see and believe?"

Jesus didn't respond. He ignored the High Priest. "No answer then? I knew it. Have fun dying there, 'Messiah'." He walked away.

Now, do You see my point? The voice of Lucifer echoed through Jesus's mind.

Jesus closed His eyes, and chose to not think about Lucifer again. He had to focus on this task. What He didn't know is...Kratos was on his way to Golgotha.

Two hours later

Two hours has passed, and the Son of God lies still in the wooden cross. The crowds began to leave as night begins, but some of the Jews and the priests remains, including Caiaphas. The clouds gather together, as if the universe were about to cry at the sight of the death of their Lord.

He looked above, not having the strength to live. Mary was bellow His feet, begging for Him to come down.

"Mother..." Jesus smiled, "Don't worry, I will always be there to watch over you."

"Boy..." She called Him, "Don't You dare die on me..."

Jesus smiled at His mother, "Mother...I will be back...I promise..." When He says back, He meant temporarily. Is it time to say goodbye yet? Jesus's organs were failing, and His difficulty in breathing caused Him to the end stage of His life.

Jesus looked above, realising that death was knocking on the door, "Father, into Your hands...I commit...My spirit..."

Jesus looked down to Mary, "It is...finished." As He finally closed His eyes.

"Jesus..." Mary said, "Jesus?"

Jesus did not respond. His body was fixed, not breathing anymore. "JESUS?! SON?!" Mary cried again, "No, You can't do this to me..! I have lost my husband, and now You?!" She placed her face facing down the dirt, bowing down.

The soldiers were sympathetic towards her, especially Cassius. The centurion approached the woman, "Ma'am..."

Mary looked back, "Monster...MONSTER! You took the life of my Son away, an innocent blood perished today because of you!"

"Your Son was a brave, young Man...I'm sorry to everything that happened to Him and...and I'm sorry for being involved in the death of Your son." Cassius apologized, before removing his helmet and kneeling before the Mother of the Lord.

"You have my sincere apologies." Cassius said again. "Nothing you could apologize for will compare to the horrible things you have done towards my Son." Mary harshly replied, "Go, I do not wish to see you." She walked away towards the dead Jesus.

"Pussy! Bowing down before a Jew now, huh? That's a new low!" Aenaes mocked.

Cassius furiously looked back, "Keep. your. mouth. shut." "We got a feisty one." Aenaes mocked.

"I SAID, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Cassius said furiously. "C'mere, little doggy...angry, ain't ya? Come, bite me." Aenaes mocked even further.

The other soldiers warned him, "Watch your tone, idiot! That's our leader."

"A pussy leader, that is." Aenaes laughed like a maniac. Enraged, Cassius rushed himself towards the fat soldier.

Raising his fist, he launched it towards his face. But Aenaes easily dodged it, kicking Cassius in the leg, casually breaking it. Screaming in pain, Cassius fell down, colliding with the ground.

"Aenaes!" The other soldiers called out, but he ignored it. Aenaes continued by kicking Cassius in the chest, "PUSSY!"

Aenaes keeps on kicking the centurion, before the other soldiers came to his aid. "Hey, stop it, you moron!"

"You are going to be punished for this!" Another soldier said. "Get out of my way, you fucking-" Aenaes was interrupted, when a loud boom was heard six feet away from them.

They looked at the source of the sound, only to hear an enraged voice, "WHERE IS JESUS OF NAZARETH?!"

Present...

Kratos was in a state of shock. His fears formed itself, personified, in front of him.

He approached the dead Jesus, "You...cannot be doing this to me..." He touched His legs, flesh leaking out of it. "You..."

He then looked at the nearest soldier, "Bring Him down."

It was Aenaes, the fat soldier. "Who the fuck are ya to think that I would follow orders from ya?!"

Kratos approached the fat soldier, his expression growing dark, "Bring. Him. Down."

"NOT UNLESS I KILL YA FIRST!" Aenaes swung his sword towards the Ghost of Sparta. But before it even hits Kratos, Aenaes was impaled in the shoulder by the blades of chaos, not enough to kill him, "Bring the Man down, or you will lose an arm."

Cassius forced himself to wake up, "Wait, wait! I'll... I'll do it. Spare him." Cassius said, still feeling the pain in his legs.

"Do it." Kratos said darkly. Cassius and the other soldiers tried to remove the Son of God from the cross, as Mary watched from behind them. Mary approached Kratos, "You came in too late..."

Kratos was silent. He didn't have the time to explain, as he was still in a state of shock. His mentor, his friend, his beacon of hope, lies in front of him, dead.

As the soldiers brought down the Messiah down from the cross, the priests felt uncomfortable by this. Jesus was supposed to be hung there until His body rots. That is His punishment.

Kratos approached the dead Messiah, and crouched down. "Why would they do something...like this?"

No. He refuses to believe it. Jesus isn't dead. He can't be. "Son of God...it is me, Kratos..." Kratos said, but Jesus did not respond. His soul has left from His body.

"Son of God...please..." Kratos said again, shaking His body in an attempt to wake Him up. "Not You too..." Kratos said to the dead Jesus. "I cannot...lose...another..."

"I CANNOT!" Kratos screamed to the sky, "I cannot lose another...my wife and child was enough..." Kratos suddenly wondered if he was cursed by the gods to always lose his loved ones...

"Do You remember me? Get up...I am here...those foolish priests...they won't touch You again...I...I will protect You." Kratos spoke again, but to no avail. The spartan brings his face closer, his tears streaming down to his cheeks.

"Please..." Kratos begged again, repeating the words 'please' over and over again. Jesus was more than his friend. He was his beacon of hope. The chance of his redemption was in Him...He was there when he needed Him the most.

He was there, even if the spartan angers Him so often. He was so gentle, so caring, so patient when it comes to handling the Ghost of Sparta.

Yet he lost Him. The spartan cried even more. This was one of the rarest case to happen, that is, for the former God of War to cry.

Shame, isn't it? The last time Kratos saw Jesus, He was angry at him. Kratos did not have the chance to apologize.

The dreams come true. Kratos had abandoned the Man he loved so much just to keep a promise. He hated himself for it.

He looked at the sky, his tears are still fresh on his face. He was angry at the LORD. Yet all that anger was outweighed by his hatred for the priests. He hated them more than he hated the gods.

He remembered the priests that stood behind him. Kratos slowly looked back, wiping his tears from his face, the sadness in his face turned into pure, unadulterated rage, "You..."

Slowly but sure, "You..." He said again, approaching the High Priest slowly. He rushed at Caiaphas.

Grabbing the High Priest by his neck, Kratos ran and slammed him into the cross that Jesus was in.

Bringing the cross down, Kratos ripped the clothes off of the High Priest, "H- hey! What are you-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" He slammed his fist towards his abdomen, making him cry out in pain.

A priest rushed to his rescue, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU INSOLENT-" In an instant, he was sent flying away by Kratos's fist. Colliding into the ground, all the priests rushed to his rescue.

Grabbing a hammer and a nail, Caiaphas was forced into the cross. Kratos held his hand up, before forcing the nail to pierce the High Priest's palm deeper with the cross.

Kratos did the same with his other palm, as well as his legs. The High Priest, yelping in pain, said, "UNHAND ME, YOU FILTHY WORM!"

Kratos brought the cross up, ultimately crucifying the High Priest. The other priests looked at this with discomfort.

Kratos approached the other priests, who were beyond scared. He leaped towards them, unsheathing his blades. As he was about to kill them, a vision engulfed him.

Kratos stopped in the middle of his murderous intent..he remembered back then, the cause of his banishment. It was murder.

Kratos took a step back from the terrified priests, as tears slowly comes out of his eyes, "I...I cannot..." He sheathed his blades.

Approaching the body of Christ, he held it in his hands, walking away from the priests. He looked back, and said to the guards, "Leave the High Priest there for two hours. Bring him down if the time is out. Do you understand?"

In fear, the soldiers immediately nodded. Cassius, however, nodded genuinely. "You can count on me. This savage deserves to suffer."

Carrying the body of Christ, he walked away from the scenery.

Kratos stopped, before looking back at the priests, "Consider this as my mercy." He walked away, as Mary followed him along.

The soldiers, including Cassius, came to laugh and spit at the High Priest, mocking him endlessly. "Insolent...fool...!" Caiaphas yelled.

"You... didn't have to do that." Mary said. Kratos replied, "I did what had to be done." He coldly said so. Mary then spoke, "I agree that the priest deserved it but...I just feel a little bit bad about it." She sadly spoke, looking down.

After what seemed like an eternity, a two pair suddenly came. "Kratos!"

Kratos looked back, only to see Sarah and John. "Sarah..." Kratos called out, sadly smiling.

"Kratos..." Sarah slowly said, noticing the trail of blood behind him.

"Did you...kill them?" John asked. Kratos replied, "No. They are to remain there to watch their leader suffer temporarily."

Sarah pulled Kratos to herself, "...You didn't kill them?"

Kratos answered, "No. The Son of God will suggest me to spare them if He was still alive."

Sarah smiled, "Oh, you big, loveable spartan! I knew you mean it when you said you wanted to change!" She hugged him tightly, before removing herself moments later.

"Master is...dead?" John asked Kratos, who nodded in response. The fisherman felt sad at the sight, seeing Jesus's corpse being held by the Spartan.

Kratos then asked, "Where is the rest of His disciple?"

"They ran away. I came to you for help, but that was a bit foolish for me to do so..." John replied. Kratos asked, "And why is that?"

"N- nothing...anyways, yeah, all the disciples fled...including me..." John admitted. Kratos slowly lowered his eyebrow, "Cowards...! You abandoned Him...HOW COULD YOU!?" He yelled.

Sarah wraps her arm around Kratos's shoulder, "Don't be like that...he was defenseless. What was he supposed to do?"

Kratos looked at Sarah, "If I was there I could've..."

Sarah tried to comfort the Ghost of Sparta, "Don't blame yourself for this. I can't stand seeing you like that."

"Sarah..." Kratos gently said. Sarah spoke, "I'm sure as hell all of this isn't your fault. In fact, I don't think Jesus blames you at all."

John suddenly said, "She's right. Jesus told me to tell you one thing.."

Kratos looked at him, and asked, "What is it?"

John looked at him, and said, "Master said that He always loved you. He said that right just before He got captured back in the garden. He loved you, and He told us to accept you no matter what."

Kratos froze himself on the place, looking back at the corpse that he held, "He doesn't...hate me?"

John approached him, and gave him a pat in the back, "Hate is a strong word. But no, He never hated you. He banished you so that you can learn to change."

As he looked back, Kratos could've sworn that he saw Jesus smiling. "I...I loved you too...Son of God." Kratos said back, as he brings Jesus closer to his face. He wanted to savour this moment. He was finally reunited with his friend...even though He's dead.

Finally...You are now in my embrace again...I missed You...

TO BE CONTINUED. Merry Christmas, all of you! Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Note: This chapter has some of the dialogues and scenes changed, especially the ending part. Kratos killing the priests seems out of character and destroys all of the foundation that this story has: His redemption.

That is all, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	29. A Ghost's Suicide

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Near Golgotha, a tomb...

As Kratos and the rest of the crew walked, a man came and approached them. "Excuse me, sirs..."

Kratos raised his eyebrow, "What do you want?" He asked. The man replied, "May I have the h- honor...to bury this Man in my tomb. I- I tell you, the tomb is expensive and-"

"And why should we trust you?" Kratos asked, interrupting him. Sarah, of course, gave him a look. The man replied, "S- sirs.. I do not wish harm upon you, your companions, or even the dead Man you hold in your hands...my name's Joseph, and... I wish to have the honor to bury this Man in the most expensive tomb I have ever bought..please, allow me to-"

"Joseph, you say?" Kratos asked again. Joseph nodded. Kratos spoke, "Why would you try and bury this Man, knowing that you have no connection to Him whatsoever?"

"Y- you do not understand! This Man is my idol...I admired Him...I knew He was a prophet sent by God. It was a barbaric decision for the jews to condemn Him to His death, I know that! He died a shameful death, but at least...let Him have my tomb. Let Him have a proper burial. A burial suitable for a prophet of God." Joseph finished.

Kratos took a moment to think, before Sarah approached him, "Kratos, you should at least trust him and let him do his job. Come to think of it, we have nowhere to bury Jesus in."

Kratos nodded, "Fine. But try anything foolish, and you will know the consequence." He threatened. Sarah said in frustration, "Kratos..."

"We both know I will not do anything to that whimpering fool. It's just...a form of intimidation." Kratos replied, which made Sarah rolled her eyes in response. Joseph then gave them a hand gesture, "Follow me! That is the tomb I spoke of." Joseph pointed at the large rock, just a few meters from them.

"Just needed a few men with the right strength to-" Joseph was interrupted when Kratos placed Jesus's body on the ground, "I will do it."

"W- what? Only yo-" Joseph asked in confusion. "Hold your tongue." Kratos demanded, before placing both of his hands on the rock, opening it easily.

Joseph stood in awe of Kratos's strength. Kratos took the body back in his arms, before entering the tomb. Placing the corpse on the rocky bed, Kratos silently said, "Goodbye...Friend."

But Mary had no intention of leaving without saying goodbye. "Son..." She then hugged the corpse without hesitation, held Him like she didn't want to let Him go, "Son...remember me in the next life, will You?"

She didn't want Him to die, yet here He is. She just...had to let go.

The mother of God remover herself from the now dead Jesus, saying to Kratos, "We should be going..night is falling."

"I..." Kratos paused, and fixed his gaze on Jesus. John approached him from behind, "Master is dead. Let's just move on. He wouldn't want us to stay here any longer if He was still alive."

"I...I just wish...that I was there to...to..." Kratos paused again, looking down to the ground. "Hey, lighten up, buddy. None of this is your fault. Jesus saw this coming, I know it." John said again, trying to comfort the spartan.

Kratos closes his eyes. It was too much, the pain of losing another. First, it was his family, second, it was Orkos, third, his mother and brother...and now this? It seems that everyone he cares about are bound to die a horrible death some day.

His wife and child, killed by him on that fateful night in that cursed village. His brother? Killed by Thanatos. His mother? Killed by him, again. Orkos? Him. Athena? He almost killed her out of his need for vengeance. Jesus? His fault for making an idiotic promise to stay away from Him forever, or so he thought..

What's next then? Sarah? Or is it...Athena? His sister? As he thinks about it, he looked at Sarah worriedly, who stood outside waiting for him. "I cannot...do this anymore...I cannot let...myself..." Kratos slowly walked from both Mary and John, "have...a relation...with someone...and lose them..again..."

"K- Kratos?" John asked in concern. Blasting himself out of the tomb, he ran away from the scenery. "Kratos? Kratos!?" Sarah yelled, chasing him.

But Kratos's speed had proven to be superior than hers. "Where the hell is going again?" Sarah asked, before turning back, "What the actual fuck happened?"

"He...mumbled something about losing someone." John answered. Sarah slapped herself, "No, no, this cannot be happening right now!"

Sarah was beyond frustrated, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She knelt down, punching the floor. Mary rushed herself to her, "Calm yourself. Being angry is not going to solve anything at all."

Few hours later, outskirts of Jerusalem...

Kratos vowed that he will stay away from everyone to save himself from the pain..he walked, his clothes ripping off from his body.

The sky darkened, and he saw Lucifer and his...damned minions everywhere, laughing at his despair. He walked, and walked, till traces of life disappeared from his sight.

He looked around, and saw nothing but emptiness. His purpose in life has now been diminished.

He then looked to the heavens, "Is this why You brought me here, Universe God? To add even more pain in my life?"

The Lord did not answer. Kratos continued, "It would be better if You left me there to die." He looked down, continuing to walk in the emptiness, "Your shallow empty promise has brought nothing but misery." Kratos cursed, rage builds inside of him.

"If You would just...send me the cherubim, this would not happen at all." Kratos spoke, his voice lowered down, "Yet You chose to ignore my request. A request to save the life of Your Son, that is."

He looked above, "You let Your Son die, UNIVERSE GOD!" Yahweh did not respond, again.

Kratos thought himself as a hypocrite for saying that, because, according to him, he let Jesus die because of an 'idiotic promise'. Kratos growled, "What now? Silence? Is that how You treat me now? Silence? Where is the 'perfect and faithful' God? No? I figured it out. Because there is no such thing, AS A FAITHFUL GOD!" Kratos finished.

"You...Zeus...all of you...are just the same." Kratos spoke again, seemingly, to no one.

"Yet Jesus...He was...He was better than a god." Kratos added, looking down to the ground. He kicked the ground in frustration. He then looked above, "I have made my decision, and You, Universe God, are not going to stop me and use Your trickery skill to fool me, filling me with false hope of redemption."

Kratos walked, laughed at himself, "Redemption? Only a fool's hope. There is no redemption for me. I am to remain in the foulest depths of Hades, to rot there for eternity."

And with that, Kratos flew to the highest peak in all of Israel...Mount Meron.

Another hours later...

Kratos flew with his rusty wings, passing the sea Galilee, and reached into the highest peak in all of Israel, Mount Meron. He landed on the edge, looking down from above.

Back to point A again, where he looked from above, seeing the ground, as if he was staring in the face of death, snarling at him.

All hope was lost. He did not intend to live anymore. He does not see value in his own life.

In a second, he let himself fall from the mountain, feeling no purpose in life anymore.

The gods of Olympus have abandoned me.

A piece of memory came to him. It was...almost 23 years ago. All has passed like a day passing to another day.

His vengeance was done, Jesus is dead, and he doesn't wish to stay with Sarah, to avoid all the pain. He only wanted peace and quiet. Maybe death will give him the peace he always wanted. Maybe this time, no one will prevent him from falling to his doom.

Now there is no hope...

And Kratos cast himself from the highest mountain in all of Israel. After twenty two years of suffering, twenty two years of endless pain, it would finally come to an end. Death would be his escape from madness...or is it?

As his body collided with the ground, all that's left of him is his organs. His body crushed under the pressure of the planet's gravity. Finally, death..

His blood splatters on the ground. The Ghost of Sparta...is no more. Kratos had finally received the feeling he has sought for so long... peace.

Jerusalem, two days later...

Sarah's appetite has decreased, her desire to eat was no longer there. She lived in the household of Mary, where she would take care of her.

"Sarah...eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday." Mary said, while holding a soup of meat in her hands, offering it to her mouth.

Sarah ignored the meal, and sat on her own bed. Mary shook her head, "Come on...your body will hold on no longer if you keep this up."

"You think I bloody care?" Sarah asked, coldly, "I can just die here, slowly, painfully for all I care."

"Sarah...I'm sure we'll find Kratos, given time. Don't give up just yet." Mary said, trying to cheer her up. "It's been two days and unfortunately...he is missing from the traces of the earth." Sarah replied, hitting the wall.

"That fucking idiot...why did he have to pull a stunt like that...?" Sarah cursed, bringing herself down, crying, "Knowing how he is, he probably went off to the highest peak in this goddamned country, AND JUMPED OFF OF IT! That man is beyond suicidal!"

"Have faith...Kratos still has you. He wouldn't go and kill himself, knowing the pain it will bring to you, right?" Mary said, comforting the woman.

"Hah! He said he doesn't want to experience the pain again...fucking...selfish..." Sarah held herself from insulting the spartan even further.

"That can be a problem for another time, Sarah, all that matters now is that you must eat." Mary requested.

Ignoring the demand, Sarah continued, "I shouldn't have helped him that day..fuck! FUCK! I should've ignored him! I should've let him starve! FUCK HIM!" tears starts streaming down her face, "FUCK...HIM!"

"Sarah..." Mary muttered her name, but Sarah ignored it and leans herself against the wall, "Leave me alone, will you? Leave me here to die."

"Now, I can't do that, sweetie." Mary replied. "Don't call me a fucking sweetie!" Sarah yelled, facing against the wall in the corner.

"My life has been a huge fucking mess, isn't it? First my father, now him...." Sarah said again, "Least I can do now is die here."

"Your life matters to God, please, don't do this to yourself." Mary said again. Sarah spat back, "I doubt God even cares about me!"

Mary was silent, before placing the plate on the table near the bed, "Whenever you decide to eat, the plate is near the table, you got that, sweetie?"

"I won't eat it." Sarah said. Mary just smiled, "I doubt that." before closing the door. Sarah slowly looked at the soup, smelling the scent from it.

She had to be honest...she was hungry, beyond it actually. Her stomach grumbled, before she approached the plate, and ate from it uncontrollably.

As she finished the meal, she placed it back on the table, lying down on the bed. "Fuck...I'm a hypocrite... don't even have the guts to face death...guess I'll give that to ya, eh, K-word?" Sarah talked to herself, "You can face death while standing tall. Though...I don't even know if you're dead or not but most certainly, there's a higher chance that..." She stopped herself, "Damn it, I'll just sleep...to relieve some of the stress..."

And with that, the woman closed her eyes. Rest well, Sarah..

Somewhere, the disciples hid themselves from the Jews...

Locking the door, John approached the disciples, "We should be safe here for a while."

"I dunno...a few days ago, some morons came to us and tried to get us killed. I doubt this glorified, locked building will do any better." Simon, the zealot, said.

"Havin' a great day now, are we?" Andrew asked.

James replied with sarcasm, too, "Yeah, sure. We're having a reaaaaally great day now, Andrew. Let me list the things that are so great about it: Judas betrayed our Master, Simon 'Peter' has gone missing, and hot damn, Kratos went to probably off himself in a not-so-secret place that we have no knowledge of yet. Definitely great!"

"We look so stupid for believing Him. Look at us now! We're fugitives among the jewish society!" Simon, the zealot, yelled.

"Look, it's best if we stay and trust our Master." John suggested. "Trusting a dead Master, eh? Not interested." Thomas refused. "I agree!" Phillip said, and so was Bartholomew, "Trusting Him is a death sentence. We should low our profiles down, settle down, have a nice, new life."

"You guys would abandon Master and all of what He stands for?!" John screamed, "We will get out of this, I know it! Master must have some sort of...backup plan."

"Face it, John, Jesus is dead, and He died the most shameful death that mankind can ever muster. For the sake of our lives-" Andrew was interrupted when John slammed the table, "OUR lives? Are you so selfish that you would dare to abandon our Master?"

"He's fucking dead, J, dead! What's left of Him for us to trust?" Andrew yelled back, "It's over! Get that in your thick, stubborn head."

John slammed the wall, "If this is how you operate, then I'm getting the hell out of here. Disloyal morons!"

"Getting kind of tense now, are we?" Simon the zealot mocked, "Sure, get the fuck' out, no one will miss you."

"Woah, woah! He's our longtime friend, I'm not sure sending him off is the brightest idea." James stood up.

"Yeah. A stubborn, idiotic, thick-headed longtime friend. Sure." Simon the zealot sarcastically said.

"Watch your damn mouth, you violence-whoring piece of shit!" John yelled back. Simon smirked, "Someone's mad."

John approached him, clinching his fists, but James stood in his way, "Woah, woah there buddy, calm down."

"I'm gonna shove this fist up your sarcastic-ass!" John yelled. Simon stood up, waving his hand down, "You're welcome to try."

Gritting his teeth, he walked away from the zealot, "Whatever. I'm out of here."

"Leaving us isn't the brightest idea. We need to stick together and find a solution." James said, while approaching John, holding him by his shoulders.

In an instant, John moved his shoulders away from James's grip, "And what's that solution, Jamie? Abandon Master and all what He stood for? I don't think so. I'm out of here." He instantly opened the door, leaving them in a state of shock...well, except for Simon the zealot.

"Never thought it would end this way...ah god damn it." James said to himself, facepalming.

TO BE CONTINUED. Yeah, short chapter. Next one will be longer tho. Stay tuned.


	30. The Generous Gods

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Jerusalem, six hours after the Crucifixion...

SLAM!

"Oh, Obadiah, have you forgotten about us quickly that you would not give us the offerings we deserve?" One of the two men laughed.

"F- fuck man, I don't even have any money right now...please, leave, or things will get ugly." The bartender threatened. "Oh, is that so, little bartender? No prob', I'll just burn this fucking place into crisp! Is that right, bro?" The men said to his friend.

"Not just this place...but fuck this guy up till' he snivels like a small-hearted crybaby!" The friend said, before grabbing the nearest knife.

Suddenly, a big, bulky man stood in front of him. "And who's you suppos'd to be?" The men asked.

The bulky old man didn't answer, but instead, a fist struck the arrogant thug in the face, sending him flying to the nearest wall.

"W- what the f- fuck? This guy is a monster!" The thug's friend said in fear. "I'll tear you apart," The old man said, "Till you snivel like a small-hearted crybaby."

The men whimpers in fear, before exiting the bar immediately, running out of sight.

"Mortals. Can't take a break from them." Zeus said, sighing, "Targets eliminated." The god said in a sarcasm tone.

"Y- you're a goddamn monster man..." The bartender said in fear. Zeus lowered his eyebrow, "Just be thankful that I didn't decide to rip your chest in half."

With that comment, the bartender was afraid even more. Zeus suddenly raised his eyebrow, "I'm just screwing around with you. Sit down, and get drunk...or whatever you mortals do."

"M- mortals...?" The bartender said in confusion. "Forget it, I'm going back to my room." Zeus dismissed him, before walking.

Before he can even enter, the place suddenly shook. Athena went out of the room, "Father...tell me you didn't get angry and shook the earth..."

"Oh, right! Yes, I am so angry, that I decided to reduce this world into a rubble of forgotten trash! I- OF COURSE I DIDN'T, DAUGHTER!" Zeus finished, "What do you think of me for? A lunatic with anger issues?"

"To be fair...you do get angry a lot." Athena said, grinning.

Zeus growled, "Check outside, shall we? See for yourself."

"Father, you can't even take a jo-" Athena was interrupted, "I do not like jests." Zeus said.

"I hate you sometimes, father..." She sighed, before going outside. Noticing the weather, she said, "I stand corrected."

"Hilarious, daughter. I do not remember summoning my powers just to screw around with this world." Zeus replied, exhaling aggressively.

"A natural occurrences then, nothing more. Let's go ba-" Athena was interrupted, when she accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation.

"That charlatan is dead. A relief, indeed." A man said. Athena approached them, "Who is this charlatan, if I may ask?" She asked in suspicion.

"A guy that goes by the name, 'Jesus of Nazareth'. You probably heard of Him but...eh, doesn't matter, He's dead now." The man said, "What's it to you, anyways?"

Athena stood there in silent. J- Jesus is...dead? How..?

Zeus approached them three, "What's going on here? Thought you wanted to go back inside?"

"Well..you see..." Athena stopped in the middle of her sentence. "What?" Zeus asked again.

While they talked, the two men moved out of their way, uncomfortable with Zeus.

"Jesus..." Athena paused, before continuing, "He's dead."

Zeus was silent for a few moments, bewildered. Then he ask, "Jesus...heard that name before from Lucifer. He kept whining about Him. It is hilarious whenever he does it."

"Father, do you even know who He is?" Athena asked one more time. Zeus answered, "A God, I know. So, He's dead? I am assuming that He died fighting some kind of...creature or..?"

"No. I think the Romans killed Him..or the Jews...I still have no idea what to process here." Athena replied.

After a few minutes, Zeus entered into a burst of laughter. "Father!" Athena protested, but Zeus kept laughing, "H- how can you call Him a God when...when...He is struggling against a bunch of mortals! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA!"

"Father, this is not funny!" Athena yelled again. "It is funny! How could a god be defeated by a mere human! PATHETIC!" Zeus laughed again.

"Kratos will not appreciate it if you laugh at His death like it's some kind of joke!" Athena exclaimed, halting Zeus from his laughter, "Kratos?"

"Yes, him! Do you even know about the relationship they built over the past few months?" Athena asked.

"N- no...but I'm guessing that he loved Him very much...much like his family...and his family died...Olympus was destroyed...and Jesus is dead...and..." Zeus paused himself, "This is bad."

Before they can continue their conversation, Athena saw Simon running across the street in panic.

"H- hey! Simon!" Athena called out, stopping Simon for a bit, "Whatddya want?!"

Simon uttered the name, "Athena? Kratos's sister?" He ran to her, bowing down before her feet, "I- I denied Him! I am not worthy! I am cursed! Please, end my life here!"

Athena crouched down, "Hey, calm yourself, will you? What happened?"

"Let it flow, daughter. A mortal is suited to bow down before-"

"Be quiet, father!" Athena interrupted Zeus, before returning her attention to Simon, who sobbed uncontrollably, "What happened? Just tell me, I won't bite."

"I...Jesus...He was captured back in the garden...He was tortured, HORRIBLY...and I denied Him, like He said I was going to...and...I abandoned Him..please..just KILL ME!" Simon begged. "Hey, hey, calm down now, will you? If I were you, I would've done the same, it's normal." Athena said, trying to comfort the troubled disciple.

"You mean, if you were there, you would-?" Athena interrupted him, "Yes, I would, sadly. Going out against one of the most powerful people in this city without strength is just...suicidal, and pointless, especially without preparation time. Look, just calm down, and let me get you a drink, okay?"

"I do not..deserve..a drink..after what I've.." Simon was interrupted by Athena, "I already told you...it's normal! Stop torturing yourself with this nonsense and let's go inside."

Zeus folded his arms, "Listen to whatever my daughter has to say, mortal. Remember, you're in the hands of a god now." Simon nodded. Standing up, Simon calmed himself down.

Entering the bar, Simon sat on the chair, "Athena...If it is okay with you...can I stay with you for a while?"

Athena asked, "Why is that?"

"I know...I'm a coward...but..." Simon looked down, "I'm a fugitive now. Every one of His disciples is being hunted, me included, and...I really need..."

Athena gave him a pat in the back, "You can stay with me. No need to worry."

"T- thanks...I owe you a lot..." Simon replied, hugging her. "Hey..shh, don't cry. It's okay to be afraid." Athena said, trying to comfort him.

Zeus sat there, sipping a wine from the table.

"If I may ask, Simon, where's my brother?" Athena asked. "Kratos is in Jericho...I think he's starting a new life there." Simon replied.

"I think we must pay him a visit.." Zeus said, before being halted by Athena, "Father, no. Kratos can take care of himself."

"So we just sit here and do nothing, daughter?" Zeus asked again. "It's not that, father..." Athena said again, "Simon can't take care of himself. The whole city is on his tail, the Romans, the priests, all of them, they want to exterminate Jesus and His followers included."

Zeus sighed, "So you prefer to stay here, protecting this jew, rather than to visit your own brother after so long?"

"I did not say that...the point is, Kratos can take care of himself, Simon can't." Athena replied.

"So be it." Zeus spoke, before taking a sip from the wine again. Simon got up and rushed at Zeus, bowing down before him, "T- thank you so much, Lord Zeus!" He yelled loudly.

The bartender was confused, "Z- Zeus?!"

"Zeus? Who is that? My name's Ishmael." Zeus corrected, before whispering to his ear, "You imbecile! Don't refer me as Zeus. I am taking a false identity right now, mortal."

"F- forgive me, Lord Ishmael." Simon apologized again while whispering. Zeus slapped himself, "And don't refer to me as Ishmael when whispering!"

"F- forgive me, Lord Zeus!" Simon yelled again. Zeus stomped the ground in frustration, "I am done." before going inside of the room.

"Father, he's probably too scared to think. Please, don't be rough on him." Athena said. Zeus ignored it and went inside the room.

Simon shook his hand, before Athena approached him, "Sorry about that. My father is a bit short-tempered. Let's just...sit somewhere in the corner." Simon nodded, before they sat.

"How are you feeling, Simon?" Athena asked. "I feel like...shit." Simon answered.

"Don't stress yourself out. I am sure that Jesus does not blame you." Said Athena.

"Jesus doesn't, but I do...I blame myself for being such a coward." Simon replied, putting both of his hand in his forehead, resting his elbows on his thighs, "And Kratos probably does, too..."

Athena then called the bartender, "Two cups of wine, please!" And the bartender nodded. "Maybe a wine will calm your mind down." Said Athena.

"No pleasures, no food, no drinks can ever make my guilt disappear. Master, He...I abandoned Him just like that, after all what He had done for me...I remember how He healed my mother-in-law..." Simon paused, "And I...swore to Him, that I'll pay for everything that He has done."

"Shh, I know how Jesus is. He will never ask for you to repay Him." Athena puts her hand around his shoulder, "I experienced it too. I keep insisting that I should pay Him back, but He...He didn't want me to."

"But what did He do for you?" Simon asked again. Athena answered, "He brought me back my body. It's all I could ever ask for."

Simon looked down, depressed. He wanted to go to his Master, to apologize, but it's too late. The Messiah is dead already, and Simon was left with nothing but emptiness.

The disciple sighed, and decided to live with Athena for a while. He knew...she is more than capable of handling him. And Simon will repay her, some day.

The Present...

Slowly opening his eyes, the sight besides him were horrendous. A red room of death, provided with a ridiculous heat temperature. Kratos groaned, and opened his eyes completely.

He looked at both of his hands, both chained to each wall, his blades stripped, placed in front of his eyes, out of his reach.

"Is this...some kind of...a jest?" Kratos asked, as pain was felt across his body, "I expect death to be...less noisy than this..."

"Hello, there, hello..." A sinister voice said, entering the room. "Demon king..." Kratos gritted his teeth, "You brought me here instead of letting me die."

"We finally met, Ghost of Sparta. Allow me to have the honor of talking with the slayer of the gods himself." Lucifer said, while mockingly bowing his head towards Kratos, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Kill me, otherwise..." Kratos threatened. "Oh, how can you, a chained weakling, be in a position to threaten me? You have nothing to harm me with, spartan." Lucifer replied, grabbing his neck, tightening his grip, "And I have waited long enough for this moment...for when you are finally in my hands, and to do with you as I please."

"I serve...no one..." Kratos said, while coughing blood. Letting go of the spartan, Lucifer said, "Make yourself at home, spartan. I will...return in a moment." He then exited the chamber. Kratos tried to escape, but to no avail.

"How did I even..." Kratos noticed, "Ah...the accursed demon took my soul..how inconvenient." Kratos realized, growling, "I should have seen this coming."

Two demons bursted into the chamber, removing the chains from the wall, while also keeping Kratos bound. They forcefully pulled him with the chains, bringing him before the King of all demons.

Before the Throne...

Pushing Kratos forward, the demons stepped on the Spartan's head, "Bow." They said.

"I bow...to...no one..." Kratos replied. The Demon King stood up, approaching the wounded and chained spartan, "I must say...that was a bold move you did back there."

"Meaning...?" Kratos asked again. "Killing yourself...not many humans I've known have the guts to do it. Usually they scream...beg..ah, I love it." Lucifer gave him a wicked smile.

"You...are an odd...creature." Kratos commented, enraging the demons that escorted him, "Speak to our king respectfully, mortal!"

"I have nothing to lose, demons. Kill me if you must." Kratos said, smirking, while blood comes out of his lips. "You challenge death, mortal?! There are fates that are worse than-"

Lucifer lifted his hand up, shutting up both of the demons, "You know, my loyal subjects, I don't appreciate it when you cut off my conversation with my lovely guest over here, and that is soooo disrespectful."

"F- forgive us, lord!" The demons shouted in unison. "Forgiveness is a tough decision...hmm..." Lucifer looked back, before blasting the both of them with a beam of fire, incinerating them both in an instant, "Forgiveness is for the weak."

Kratos spat on the ground, "You would kill your own men? I must say, you have no dignity."

"They are not my men. They are simply slaves, just like you." Lucifer replied. Kratos retorted, "They are still your men, and you killed them, even if they had placed their loyalty into your filthy, disgusting hands. I have no respect for you, demon king."

"Who said that I need your respect, spartan? I never asked for your input." Lucifer replied back, "Besides, I find no value in them. I find no value in anything at all, even your mentor."

"You find no value in life?" Kratos asked. "Correct, spartan. Life is just a place of torment you have to experience temporarily before you get into the real hell. Oh, eternity, do you love the sound of it?" Lucifer asked again with a grin.

Kratos ignored it, choosing to be silent rather than to speak against this wretched demon.

"Speaking of torment...Kratos, I summoned you here because I need your unconditional loyalty, to serve me." Lucifer said again.

Kratos slowly looked at the demon king, deadpanned, "I...serve..no...one."

"Fine, fine, I'll just..." Lucifer suddenly created a hologram using his hand.

The hologram revealed an image of a woman, sleeping on the room, darkness envelopes her, "You know of this woman, spartan?" Lucifer asked again, laughing evilly.

Quickly noticing the woman, who was Sarah, Kratos brought himself up in rage, his hand still bound. The other demons came to his aid, holding the chains to keep him from assaulting the Demon King.

"You will...stay away..from her...this is between us, COWARD!" Kratos yelled, his eyes lit in fire.

Lucifer laughed, "You have severed your connection with that lustful whore, must you trouble yourself over the death of just one woman?"

"I must say...the scent of her blood is tempting." Lucifer grinned. Growling loudly, Kratos yelled, "STAY. AWAY. FROM HER!"

"Oh, spartan, you are so adorable when you're mad!" Lucifer laughed again, "But if you wish her to be alive and well, then you must agree to serve me."

Kratos should've seen this coming. He thought that death will make him escape from this life, yet here he is. The pain of losing Sarah...is still in his heart, buried deep.

He wanted death. He cursed Lucifer for bringing him to this place.

"Take my life in the place of hers." Kratos demanded, standing up. "Oh, I can't do that, dear, see, you are one of the best warriors I could choose as a vessel for my revenge." Lucifer replied.

Kratos lowered his eyebrow, "Vengeance will bring you nothing but emptiness. I know it, and I have experienced it firsthand, before you."

Lucifer slammed the sides of the throne, "You don't know a damn thing about me, spartan. Don't act like you do, you mindless ash brute!"

"Coward! You take advantages of the helpless. You are no better than the gods I have faced...me included." Kratos mocked.

The demons puts more restraint to the Ghost of Sparta, "You insolent, unhonorable fool! Be quiet now before you feel his wrath!"

"I will surely kill your bride if you keep changing the subject, spartan. Remember what's at stake here? Or have you forgotten?" Lucifer asked in a light tone, rubbing his chin.

"I haven't forgotten, Lucifer. I only found your cowardly act to be so...amusing." Kratos said, his expression turned into an amusement.

"The death of Sarah amuses me more." Lucifer smirked. Kratos growled lightly. "So, what's it, spartan? Serve me, or see your weakling human die before your eyes. Your choice."

"I serve. NO ONE." Kratos insisted. Lucifer then nodded, "Understandable. Guards! I want you to find this one woman you may call 'Sarah', and bring her-"

Kratos growled, "I will break out of these chains myself if you harm her!"

"A word from a harmless fool is nothing but a wind passing by to the northern." Lucifer mocked. Kratos tried to break the chains, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Lucifer lifted his hands up, halting the demons, "Stop where you are." He commanded.

Lucifer then fixed his gaze on Kratos, who was bound and chained by the guards.

"Now, do you want to take my offer? Join me, and your sad excuse of a human will not die by my hands." Lucifer threatened, "So? What will it be, Ghost of Sparta?"

Kratos growled, "Demon King...you...cowardly...simpleton..." This was the first time he got himself into a negotiation. Kratos did not know what to do, nor what to say.

"Ah, I do love me some insults, Ghost of Sparta, but we don't have time for that now, do we?" Lucifer grinned, getting closer to the spartan.

Kratos was having the toughest decision of his life. First, he served the gods, and now, he is serving a lowly coward who can't even stand to his own problem himself.

Kratos looked at Lucifer with pure hatred, "You pulled me...out of the peace I deserved..." He paused, "But then, if I serve you, will you return me the peace I once had?"

Lucifer nodded, "As you wish, spartan. You will get what you wanted so much, death. That, spartan, I can arrange."

Kratos then continued, "Will you promise...to stay away from Sarah?"

Lucifer said with a wicked smile, "Yes."

The spartan sighed, "As you...wish...My loyalty is yours...long as you keep your promise..."

Kratos's loyalty was caused by some of his hatred for Yahweh, who refused to aid him in the time of his greatest need.

He did not have the desire to return to his old ways, revenge, not even an inch. But Lucifer's foolish deal made him do so. He had to.

Who knows? Maybe ripping the skull out of the God of this universe will be indeed pleasing. Kratos growled, "Know this, Demon King..." He looked at Lucifer with pure rage.

"If you break your promise..." Kratos paused, his eyes lit up, "I promise you, I will find a way out of the underworld...to murder you."

Lucifer smirked, "That's the spirit!"

Kratos growled, "Mock me, will you?"

"Guards! Bring him the blades, he got a few things to do." Lucifer commanded, and the demons quickly brought the blades of chaos to Kratos, who still had both his arms chained.

"And understand this, Demon King...I won't take any innocent lives on my way to aid you." Kratos warned. Lucifer sighed, "Have it your way, spartan! I do not care!"

Lucifer then placed his palm on Kratos's chest, creating a huge energy wave on it. "What treachery is this?!" Kratos asked.

"A reminder. If you decide yourself to betray me, your woman dies. It's all connected." Lucifer threatened, before removing his hands from Kratos's chest.

"And...I have something for you." Said Lucifer, before pulling a golden staff, a small statue of an eagle can be seen at the top of it, while also, below it, a statue of a dragon can be seen.

"The staff of damnation. I retrieved it back from your foolish- I mean...back on earth." Said Lucifer, "Take it, and you can teleport yourself back to earth with ease."

Unchained, Kratos took the staff, looking at it for a while. Kratos said again, "What would you have me do, Demon King?" He asked, aggresively.

"Lower your tone, you weak-" The demon was interrupted when an energy blast incinerated him in almost an instant, "I don't like it when some of my subordinates interrupt us when we're speaking." Lucifer spoke, his anger can be seen, which made the other demons whimpers in fear.

"As for you, spartan...have you ever heard of the ark of covenant?" Lucifer asked again.

Kratos raised his eyebrow, giving Lucifer a confused look. Lucifer chuckled, "I shall take that as a no then. The ark of covenant is an ark forged by Yahweh Himself from the heavens and the earth, and was given to the prophet, Moses, to keep the ten commandments intact."

Kratos replied, "What is so special about it?"

Lucifer spoke, "Inside of it, the ten commandments isn't all that there is. What lies therein, another special relic. The power of God itself, lies there. Remember how the philistine can't even keep the Ark, leading to disasters invading their country?"

Kratos shook his head. Lucifer spoke, "Ah, right, after ten months of being with Jesus, you still have no idea what the hell is going on. How convenient." He said with sarcasm.

Kratos growled, "Do you wish for me to aid you, or do you wish to mock me even further?"

Lucifer chuckled, "Fine, you're really a sore sight...anyways, the ark of covenant contains the power of God, which you can use...to defeat God Himself."

Kratos raised his eyebrow, "I am having a hard time to understand on how did you not take the power for yourself, but instead, gave them to me?"

Lucifer grinned, "What do you expect? Even a slight touch from God Himself, I will die instantly. THAT is my curse. I was cursed to stay away from Him forever...a slight touch from His energy will burn me alive, so it would be pointless. Jesus was an exception. He was just a mortal at that time."

Kratos spoke, "Do I have to face obstacles along the way?"

Lucifer then smirked, "Nothing that you can't handle, right?" He referred to the monsters that are there, watching over the ark.

"And where is this ark even located?" Kratos asked one more time.

Lucifer replied, "Search an entrance to a cave, on the outskirts of Jerusalem. There, you will find it. The ark...lies there, and no one even knows of it."

"Tell me, how does this ark look like?" Kratos asked again. Lucifer replied, "A golden box with two statues of Cherubims above."

Sounds like the Pandora's Box...

Kratos walked away from Lucifer without even saying anything. "Not saying anything, aren't you? It won't hurt ya to just say a little 'goodbye' to me. Veeeery impolite, spartan."

Kratos replied, looking back a little bit, "I do not need to respect you, nor do I have the obligation to do so." As he disappeared in an instant using the staff of damnation.

Lucifer laughed lightly, "That spartan...he is so easy to manipulate."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	31. The Past Is The Past

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Thousands of Years ago...

Lucifer folded his arms, leaning against the wall where he would watch the angels train themselves. "This is ridiculous!" The would-be demon yelled, "Am I, the great Lucifer, a lesser being than those humans that Father would chose them over me?!"

He continued to complain, talking to himself, "I...I just want to talk with Him..like we used to. I wanted to spend time with Him."

He then walked away, approaching the palace whereupon the Archangels would guard it.

"Hey...just wanted to talk with Father." Lucifer said to the Archangels. Michael was the first to take a step, "If you want to, then go ahead."

"Have you trained the angels?" Gabriel asked, to which Lucifer replied by nodding, "I am currently training them. I told them to train without me, just for a few minutes."

"What is so important that you must go to our Father?" Michael asked.

"...things." Lucifer simply replied.

Michael looked at him, unamused, "'Things'. Right, as if that answered my question at all."

"Is this about your daddy issues again?" Gabriel asked one more time. Lucifer hisses, "It is not any of your concern. Now let me pass, brother."

"Fine, if you insist. Father is open to everyone at the moment." Gabriel said, while all the Archangels went out of the way.

Lucifer entered the gold-plated palace, before entering the great sheer of God's presence at the center.

"Ah, Lucifer. I believe you have done your duty already?" God asked. Lucifer frowned, "Is this how you treat me now? Every now and then, whenever I want to spend time with You, You only ask of my duty? Not anything else?"

God replied, "It's not that, My son. Your duty is important, that is why I asked you."

"My duty is important, yet my well-being isn't? You never asked about it." Lucifer said again. "Ah, so this is what's it all about...I could've guessed." God spoke with a hint of disappointment, "I never asked you, because I knew already."

Lucifer frowned, again, "Oh yeah, I forgot that You have a new favourite, Father. Those humans, isn't it?"

God replied, "Watch your mouth, Lucifer. I have no favourites amongst My creation. I merely am guiding them. They aren't used to everything yet, but you, child, I have taught you everything since the beginning. It is time to grow up and tighten your maturity."

"So, when I become mature enough, you could careless about me? Is that it?" Lucifer asked one more time. The LORD replied, "Careless?! If I was careless about you, I would've thrown you out of My sight at the first glance!"

"Every time I want to talk with You, Father, either You would ask me about my duty...OR You would say that You're busy. You put Your undisputed attention to all of those unworthy weaklings, abandoning me in the dark." Lucifer said again, "Ever since those humans came into existence, I WAS LEFT WITH EMPTINESS!"

"Am I not worthy? Did I do something wrong? Am I not Your son? Am I not Your favourite?" Lucifer asked again. The LORD then replied with sheer anger, "Lucifer...there is little time for this nonsense. Please, get out unless you have something important to say."

"I will not leave until You say something." Lucifer insisted. God spoke again, "I have little time for your nonsense, child, nor do I have the time to talk with you."

"You..." Lucifer muttered, his face filled with rage, "Why..."

"The exit is yours, My child." The LORD demanded again.

Enraged, Lucifer swung his fist towards the nearest wall, causing it to shake, before leaving the Throne of God immediately, "If that's how it is, THEN FINE!" Lucifer exited the palace aggressively.

Meanwhile, Michael and the Archangels stood in the front. Lucifer passed them without even greeting them. Michael approached the Morningstar, "How did things go?"

Lucifer looked at them, tears were visible. "Lucifer...what's wrong-" Michael was interrupted when Lucifer yelled, "None of your business." before walking away.

"Lucifer... LUCIFER!" Michael yelled, chasing after Lucifer.

Somewhere...

Lucifer stood at the edge of the Kingdom of Heaven, overseeing the empty blackness they call 'space' that surrounds the realm.

"Are my beauty worth a penny at all? Power...is it all necessary?" Lucifer asked himself, looking at both of his palm, "My Father...He would say..." He fell to his knees, tears streaming down to his cheeks, "He has no time...even for a minute...to just...talk with me?"

He heard footsteps getting closer to him. "Michael...I said..." He turned back, yelling, "None of your business!"

Michael asked, "Just tell me, what's wrong with you?"

"Why do you even care? I'm just a..." Lucifer looked at himself, "A failure."

Michael spoke, "Now, now, who said that?"

Lucifer replied, "I don't know! Maybe I think of myself exactly as that?!" "Look, it won't hurt you just to talk a bit?" Michael asked again, putting his arm around Lucifer's shoulders.

Lucifer sighed, "Father doesn't care about me anymore. He remotely said that He didn't have the time...to talk with me."

Michael gave the angelic being a pat in the back, "I can't believe I'm seeing my big brother acting like this. God does love you, but He wants you to mature up, to not always rely on Him. The humans however..."

"So, He's giving those humans a special treatment?! They don't need to mature up? They don't need to...to...grow up?!" Lucifer finished.

Michael replied, "Humans are the weakest amongst His creations, Lucifer. Of course He'll treat them differently than He does with us. By comparison, we to them, are like elephants to ants." Lucifer growled, "That doesn't mean that He should ignore me every time I want to talk with Him!"

Michael replied, "He does the same with me, Lucifer, yet you don't see me acting like this...it's normal."

"IT'S NOT!" Lucifer bursted out in rage, causing the Archangel to be shocked. "Back then...He wasn't like this. Maybe He ignored the rest of you, but He considered me as His...closest son. Everything's changed when those petty humans came into existence! I was left with...with..." Lucifer stopped.

He continued, "Existential crisis...like...am I made...only for His amusement? Am I not His son? Does He love me? I...I loved Him but...does He?"

Lucifer looked at Michael, and yelled, "DOES HE?!"

"Calm yourself, Lucifer...God loves you, and so does He to the rest of us." Michael replied. Lucifer yelled again, "What's the proof, brother?! WHAT IS THE PROOF?!"

"He sustains us...defended us, is that not enough?" Michael asked a rhetorical question.

Lucifer spat on the ground, "Just because HE sustains US, doesn't mean He loves US!"

"Brother, snap out of your negative thoughts! God loves us!" Michael said again. Lucifer retorted, "Yet He ignored me!"

"He ignored you because He focuses on the survival of humanity!" Michael said again.

"Survival? Adam and Eve lived in a place where they hunger not! SURVIVAL?!" Lucifer screamed again, "HE neglected me! Do I have to prove something to Him? DO I HAVE TO?!"

"Lucifer, calm do-" Michael was interrupted when Lucifer yelled, "Shut up, brother! SHUT UP! You don't understand, you don't understand at all! Don't act like you understand! YOU DON'T!" In an instant, Lucifer flew away from where Michael was standing.

"Lucifer, wait!" Michael yelled, but to no avail, "Ah, DAMN IT!"

In the skies of Heaven..

Does Father loves me? Does Father loves me? Does He cares about me? Does He love me like I loved Him? Does He? DOES HE?!

Lucifer's rage turned into a wicked grin, I'll show You, I'll show you all, I...I'm worthy of His love...even so more than the so-called humans...I...I WILL DEFEAT ALL OF THE ARCHANGELS BY MY HANDS!

The Present, Kingdom of Hell...

Lucifer opened his eyes to some strange, horrific memory. Ah, he wasn't day sleeping again, didn't he? Probably.

He stood up from his throne, looking around for any sign of trouble, but found none. He sat on the throne, and closed his eyes again. Ah, peaceful...

Another vision...

Lucifer sat besides God, leaning against His shoulders like a child. After exploring the universe and its fascinating wonders. "So, how is it?" God asked with a pure smile on His face.

"It's...it's amazing, really. Never thought You would be able to create such an amazing scenery!" Lucifer said in awe. God chuckled, "What were you expecting from the best of the best?"

"Indeed, Father, You are indeed the BEST!" He lifted a thumbs up. God hugged him even tighter, "And you are the best son I could ever ask for."

"You really mean it?" Lucifer asked again. God said with a nod, "Indeed. I love you, My son."

Lucifer smiled widely, "I love You too, Father."

"Someday, I might make you...the prince of all angels." God said again, earning a grin from Lucifer, "Really?"

"Well...not sure but, I might." God replied.

"Anyways, would you like Me to tell you of the story...about how earth came to be?" God offered again. Lucifer nodded, "Yes, yes! I loved Your stories. Is it exciting? Please tell me it is..."

"Oh, it is more than exciting, trust Me." God reassured. Lucifer nodded, "Please, do tell!" He said, ready to listen.

The Present...

Lucifer woke up again to a vision. He growled, "Won't these visions just go away?" He closed his eyes again. Another vision came, "I love you, My son."

Lucifer opened his eyes and threw a large boulder into the nearest wall, "STOP IT!" Demons came to his aid, "Sire, is there anything wrong?"

Lucifer shook his hand, "I didn't ask for you sore sighters to come and bother me."

The demons protested, "But..sire.."

"And I don't appreciate it when a lowly weakling like you talk back to me." Lucifer growled. "But, sire, maybe we thought we could help you with something." The demons replied.

Lucifer twitched his eyes in rage, "You can help-" Then he approached them, grabbing them by their necks, "BY SHUTTING YOUR STINKING MOUTH!" He threw them away from his sight as he finished his sentence.

Lucifer sat back on his throne, sadness can be seen on his face. He soon returned to his senses, "M- me...sad? No way...no way..."

He looked at the cup of wine he had on his hand, and drank from it. "I moved on...since then..." Lucifer spoke again.

He looked like he was ready to sob, but held it in, "Curse the visions. Curse them all...I...I hate everything and I...love no one."

A glimpse of his Father's face came to his visions, "Get out of my head..." Lucifer demanded to no one, "GET OUT THIS INSTANT!"

He threw the cup of wine away, shattering it. He was frustrated, beyond it actually.

"Father...there is one question that I feel must be answered." Lucifer said again. The LORD looked at Him, "What is it, child?"

"D- do You...love me?" Lucifer asked. The LORD smiled and said, "Of course I love you. Why would you ask that? I will never leave you, and I will always be with you, forever."

"Forever?" Lucifer asked again, as multiple comets passed them by. God answered, "Forever."

Lucifer smashed the throne apart. The visions will not fade away from his life. The rubble of the chair was kicked away by him.

He fell to his knees, "Please...rid me of these memories...painful. fucking. memories." Lucifer demanded again, his tears slipping out of his eyes.

He sobbed on the ground. He was obviously pained by the memories. Lucifer keeps punching the floor till his hands bled profusely.

"You. Are. Not. My. Son. Anymore."

Lucifer screamed, his screams echoed throughout the Kingdom. He looked at himself, "Pathetic...monster...idiotic...disappointment..."

He let himself fall into the ground in defeat, sighing, "Every now and then...I ask myself...is it worth it? Is vengeance worth my effort?"

He then remembered Kratos's words, Vengeance will bring you nothing but emptiness. I know it, and I have experienced the firsthand, before you.

Outskirts of Jerusalem...

Finding an entrance to the cave, Kratos found himself to feel so alive, unlike how he was back in the Kingdom of Hell.

Entering the cave, he used his blades to lighten up the environment, sheathing the staff of damnation away.

Kratos had one goal...get the ark, get the power, deliver Lucifer the vengeance he desired so much and finally, death. Peace and quiet was the feeling he wanted even before he killed all the gods.

As he walked, a hiss can be heard behind him. Looking back, Kratos can see two monsters creeping behind him.

Two horse-like creatures came out, with spike coming out of their nose.

Kratos prepared himself to fight, as the fire in his blades emit power. As he readied himself to fight, the horses, who was known as the unicorns, a beast with sheer strength, rushed at the direction of the spartan.

Jumping out of the way, Kratos swung his blades towards the creature's leg, binding it, causing the creature to not be able to move.

Another unicorn rushed at the spartan, but Kratos used the bound leg of the other unicorn to pull it, causing it to collide with the unicorn who was rushing towards the Ghost of Sparta.

In an instant, Kratos decapitated the stunned unicorns, killing them instantly.

Grabbing their 'horn', Kratos found out that the horn can emit lightning if used correctly. Kratos sheathed them, keeping it for later use.

The spartan continued his search for the ark. As he walked, he saw multiple buildings in the cave to his bewilderment.

"Cities...underground?" Kratos asked himself, as he inspected it. Maybe the ark is inside of them. The buildings are rusty. Insects can be found everywhere, including spiders.

He continued to walk, before he stopped to look at above. It was a hole, big enough to fill a wooden cross's part from bellow.

Kratos rubbed his head, thinking. He saw blood, streaming down from the hole, falling into another hole bellow him. "That must be the place where...the Son of God was killed." At the mention of the murder, Kratos twitched in rage, but he kept himself controlled.

Kratos inspected every building, every traces of it in every corner, but found nothing.

Kratos growled lightly, frustrated that he still can't find the ark nowhere near the site. He peeked on the corner again, only to find dust.

As he walked, a serpent came from behind. It was the ancient serpent, a serpent that was cast out from the garden.

"The scent of blood...hrrrrr...delicious..." The serpent said in a sinister voice. Kratos replied, "I have no time for games. Show me the way to the ark, and you will live to see the end of this day." He threatened.

The serpent chuckled, "As if that scares me human. I have faced far, far worse."

"Enough games, serpent. Tell me, do you know of the ark of covenant?" Kratos asked one more time, but the serpent disappeared out of sight, "Catch me if you can, and I'll talk."

"Coward." Kratos spat, as he continued to walk.

He walked again, and found a way to the underground.

Entering, he walked, and found no traces of any building anymore. As he walked, he smelled a scent of blood, somewhere around a small hole besides him.

When he peeked inside, he was shocked when he saw a golden box, just like what Lucifer described. It was the ark, covered in...fresh blood?

Before Kratos can process on what is going on, a hiss can be heard behind him, "So, you have found it. Impressive."

"You again..." Kratos muttered in frustration. The serpent replied, "Fool. If you think you are going to make it out of this cave alive, you are sorely mistaken."

Kratos asked, "And why is that?" still looking at the ark.

"I have yet eaten since yesterday. You will make quite the collection in my stomach." The serpent said from behind, while licking it's lip uncontrollably. "Hmm..." Kratos murmured in frustration. Unsheathing his blades slowly, he was ready to fight yet again.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	32. War of The Gods

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The Cave...

Holding the blades, Kratos asked slowly, "Who are you?"

The serpent answered, "A prince from the past. The liesmith of Eden. The deceiver, the smart one, the serpent of trickery. Have you heard of me, little human?"

"You are indeed idiotic." Kratos insulted. The serpent twitched it's eyes, "I- idiotic..?!"

"I asked you about your identity, and now you ask me if I have ever heard of you. A foolish endeavour to impress me, and you failed." Kratos mocked again.

The serpent lowered it's eyebrow, "Little human...hrrrrr...you seem like a jester." It chuckled, "You know what's funny, little human? The fact that you are going to die a slow, pain-driven death."

Kratos stared at it with an expression of boredom, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

The serpent smirked, before it growled loudly. As it grows it's muscle mass, the serpent grows bigger as seconds passes by.

The serpent was now a large, dragon-like beast, growling at Kratos with an ear-splitting roar, "You...will make a nice dinner for me." It said in a yell.

God of War 2 - Battle of Perseus plays

"And you will make a nice dragon corpse for me to burn." Kratos retorted, preparing to slaughter this beast. The serpent smiled wickedly, as it used its tail to whash Kratos away.

Kratos tucked away, grabbing the tail with his bare hand. Preparing to cut it, the serpent yanked out of the way, using all of its strength to break free.

Letting out an ear-shattering roar, Kratos swung his blade towards the creature's stomach, causing it to bleed. "I am the reason humanity is in exile! KNEEL!" The serpent roared, before smashing the ground with it's tail, causing the debris to fly off.

Kratos moved out of the way, barely dodging the attack. He switched to the staff, and used it to smash the creature's head apart, causing it to be stunned.

The Ghost of Sparta continued by throwing a barrage of attacks with the staff, causing the creature to be staggered. Kratos then summoned the soul of an eagle using the staff.

The eagle used it's claws to grip its neck, moving the sharp claws to rip apart the serpent's neck. The serpent roared, and used its tail to yank the eagle away, as it disappeared out of sight.

"RAH!" Kratos switched to the blades of chaos, swinging multiple attacks towards the serpent. The serpent, however, dodged almost all of them, only to be hit by the last swing.

The serpent countered by using its fangs to bite the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos held his pain back, using all of his strength to remove the serpent's grip on him.

As he successfully moved its mouth, Kratos used one of his blades to stab the creature's cheek from the insides, "GRAAAH!" Kratos roared.

"Feel the fang of the trickster!" The serpent yelled again, before smashing the ground with it's tail, causing the debris to fly off.

Dodging out of the way, Kratos used the unicorn's horn to electrocute the serpent.

Stunned, Kratos jumped out of the ground, stabbing the serpent in the eyes. "RAAAAH! I GROW TIRED OF YOU, LITTLE HUMAN!" The serpent yelled, throwing the spartan into the nearest wall using its fangs.

Recovering, Kratos rushed at the serpent, and so do the serpent. As they clashed with each other, "I WILL DESTROY YOU, LITTLE HUMAN!"

Kratos suddenly cut the tail off of the creature's back, as it screamed in agony.

"Arrgh...FOOL!" The serpent yelled, before releasing a venomous liquid from it's mouth. Kratos was too late to dodge, as he was infected immediately by the poison.

"You are indeed, WEAK!" The serpent used it's tail to yank Kratos away, as he collided with the nearest wall. Recovering himself from the poison, in rage, Kratos's body suddenly were engulfed in flame.

Clinching his fists, Kratos rushed at the creature empty-handed, before jumping towards it, punching it in the jaw, breaking the bones inside. The creature staggered back, as it screamed in pain.

Kratos then grabbed the serpent by it's tail, throwing it to the nearest wall.

Kratos rushed himself at the serpent, switching to the staff. Launching himself at the creature, he prepared to trap the creature's soul inside the staff.

As the energy wave inside the staff grows, the serpent looked at it in fear, "N- no...wai-!"

It was too late, the serpent was absorbed inside the staff. Kratos suddenly felt a huge power surging through his veins.

It is complete. The staff is complete. The power of good and evil was within his grasp. Kratos then looked around, noticing multiple beasts coming his way.

The Behemoth, a wide-eyed, muscle-bound creature, with horns coming out of its nose, a leg made out of the strongest metal in the world. The creature that God had defeated back in the beginning of time, where they hid themselves from the outside world afterwards, much like the fire-breathing Leviathans

They growled at the spartan, lusting for his blood. Kratos prepared himself again, the staff intact in his hand.

God of War 3 - Menace of the Underworld plays

Launching himself from the ground, Kratos smashed the ground with the staff, causing the souls of the eagle and the serpent to come out and maul the remaining creatures.

While the souls of the beasts aid him, Kratos smashed the other behemoths using the staff, destroying their heads in almost an instant.

As their blood splatters on the ground, their brain shattered, Kratos called the souls of the beasts back to the staff, regaining its original power.

Kratos released a huge energy shockwave by smashing the ground, causing the remaining behemoths to be instantly incinerated.

Looking over the corpse of the beasts, he sheathed his weapons, "At last..." Kratos said in relief.

The spartan peeked again at the hole, looking at the ark. "Is this it?" Kratos asked himself, "It was not so hard." He arrogantly said.

He used the staff to destroy the rubble that covers the ark. Entering the place, he looked at the ark of covenant, shining in all of its glory.

The spartan opened the ark, before getting launched away by an unknown force. Hitting the wall, he stood up, recovering.

The ark obviously has a mystical energy force inside of it. Kratos moved forwards, peeking inside.

Two tablets can be seen inside of it. The cover of the ark was covered in...fresh blood. "Is this...His blood? But how?" Kratos then looked at the hole in the ceiling, finding fresh blood streaming down from it.

Kratos knew of the sacrifice that the priests had to do back then. They put the blood of an unscathed lamb above the ark.

But Jesus? He was no lamb...is He? Kratos scratched the thoughts off of his mind. All he had in his mind now is acquiring the power. Peeking deeper, suddenly, Kratos felt his body explode, as it was filled with a huge energy wave.

As the power of God entered Kratos, he bent his knee down, recovering from the pain it brought. Looking up, his eyes lit, as if thunder entered his eyes.

The Kingdom of Hell...

Lucifer, who sat on the ground, opened his eyes suddenly, "He's done it..." His lips snickered, "Everything is in motion..."

Back in Jerusalem...

The pedestrians walked in the streets of Jerusalem. Some are celebrating the death of Jesus, some are minding their own business, and some are probably sleeping, since it was four in the morning. As minutes passed by, suddenly, something that felt like an earthquake occurs.

As the people was shaken before the phenomenon, the ground bursted out, as a flash of what seems like a flaming energy shoots out of the ground.

Kratos landed on the ground, smoke coming out of him. He looked around, the pedestrians looked at him, terrified.

His consciousness was lost. All that's left of him, is his instinct to kill. But before he can make a move, suddenly, the skies opened, revealing a horde of heavenly hosts riding in their own respective horses, charging towards Kratos.

Kratos grabbed a large stone and threw it at one of the angels, as the horse was instantly killed by the impact, collapsing on the ground.

Kratos jumped towards the outskirts, as the army of angels followed him along.

Kratos unsheathed his blades, with the power of Yahweh in his side, ready to face all the angels by himself. But before he can even move an inch, suddenly, the earth opened, revealing Lucifer and his army, coming out with their black skeleton horses.

The army of demons came, along with the cerberus's, the chimera's, the centaurs, and all the beasts that came from the Greek world.

And then, came along the possessed gods of Olympus: Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Hercules, Helios, and Ares. Poseidon wielded his trident, while Hades recovered his claws, Helios recovered his chariot of the sun, Hermes recovered also his boots, Ares too was recovered to full strength.

Kratos looked at the army of demons, before he turned his gaze on the angels again, preparing to fight. The army of angels was led by Michael and the Archangels, who wielded the sword of spirit.

Lucifer smirked, "Long time no see, brother."

Michael lowered his eyebrow, "You have gotten so low since I last met you." He mocked. Lucifer chuckled, "What can I say? Borrowing warriors from another universe is something that I could use to accomplish my revenge."

Michael looked at Kratos, and said, "The Ghost of Sparta, in the flesh...after everything Jesus has done for you, you would work for this monster?"

Kratos didn't respond. The power of God blinded his conciousness, rendering him silent..

"Oh, don't even bother, brother. Kratos has lost all that's humane in himself. All that's left of him is the will to murder." Lucifer smirked, unsheathing his Grip of Hell, a giant sword with the face of an owl at the edge of it, blackness surrounds it.

"You...you monstrous... deceiver..." Michael muttered, the rage in his face shown.

Lucifer then spoke, "Everything that you have ever known, you have ever loved, ADMIRED, will die today, Michael. Your Lord, this world, your worthless kingdom, all will be reduced into a rubble of dust. All that will remain, is myself."

"As long as I breathe, Lucifer, that won't happen." Michael declared, unsheathing his blade, "I will put an end to this chaos!"

Kratos and the army of demons, along with the olympus gods and the greek beasts, charged at the army of angels, who did the same.

As they clashed into each other, the world shook before their battle. The war of the gods...begins.

Near the tomb of Christ...

A soldier woke up from his sleep. In panic, he tried to wake his partner up, "Hey! Hey! Holy shit, we... we've been sleeping since the night!"

The other soldier woke up, also, in panic, "W- what?! What?! Hurry up, check em!"

"Check what?" The soldier asked. The other soldier stared at him, "THE TOMB, YOU MORON!"

The soldier looked at the site where Jesus was buried, finding the sight to be terrifying. The sky released out a light towards the tomb.

As they reached the tomb, what they saw...was both majestic and terrifying at the same time. Two angelic beings stood in front of it, and then, someone emerges out of the tomb.

"Welcome back, my Lord..." The angelic beings said in unison, as they knelt before their Lord.

Jesus was once again resurrected from the dead. The two soldiers were terrified, and ran away in terror, "H- HE'S ALIVE! RUN!"

The sky thundered before the presence of Jesus, the wrath of God filled Him, the same wrath He felt all those years ago.

His feet stood as an iron, his fists clinched. The Lion of Judah is alive again, and He's not very pleased.

TO BE CONTINUED. (Sorry if the chapter is too short. It'll be longer next chapter. Stay tuned!)


	33. The War Begins

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The Outskirts...

After slaughtering dozens of angels, Lucifer turned to his right only to see Michael swinging his sword towards him. Dodging the attack, Lucifer threw a punch in the direction of the Archangel's rib, staggering him back.

"It seems you've gotten so soft after all of these years." Lucifer mocked. Michael gritted his teeth, "Stop this madness at once! Our Father-'

"OUR?! Ohoho, don't tell me you still think that Yahweh, your King, is still a Father of mine? Don't make me laugh.." Lucifer yelled.

Michael yelled back, "Earth will be destroyed at this rate, humanity will cease to exist!"

Lucifer laughed lightly, "I care little for mankind and its demise. Your destruction is all that matters."

"You monster!" Michael swung his sword towards the morningstar again, only to be blocked effortlessly, "A monster that your Father has created." Lucifer retorted.

As they fought, Kratos were busy slaughtering demons and angels alike, due to his conciousness being ripped out of his soul. "W- wait... we're allie-" A demon were interrupted when Kratos decapitated him.

"RAH!" Kratos swung another one of his blade, decapitating two angels, as their corpses explodes on contact with the ground. A demon was seen crawling towards the Ghost of Sparta, "H- help..." he begged.

Kratos stepped on the demon's feet, as blood splatters out of it. The demon screamed in pain, then Kratos grabbed his head, and crushed it with all of his strength.

When he stood in silent, suddenly, a huge wave of water cleared all of the angels, washing them away from the battlefield.

Kratos looked at the source, and saw Poseidon along with his trident, commanding a horde of horses at his disposals.

Growling, Kratos leaped out of the ground with his blades. The giant Poseidon notices this, and swung his trident towards the spartan, sending him flying away.

Knowing the distortions caused by the Spartan, Lucifer approached Poseidon, leaving Michael, "Don't flee now, coward!"

"Poseidon, the spartan is our ally, we must-" Lucifer were interrupted when Poseidon used his trident to crush the Demon King into the ground, as huge wave of water comes out of it.

Removing the trident from the ground, suddenly, Kratos appeared to be rushing at him.

Leaping from the ground, Kratos punched Poseidon in the chest, causing him to stagger back. Kratos then climbed on the god's stomach with his blades, as he quickly crawled on the body surface the ocean god.

Kratos then jumped, preparing to strike the god on the forehead. As his fist made a contact with Poseidon's forehead, he fell into the ground, along with his horses.

The impact was so great, that Poseidon was reduced to his normal form. Crawling on the ground, Kratos grabbed him by his legs, dragging the god of the seas across the ground.

Lucifer sighed, "Damn it, this isn't going well.." The power of God blinds the consciousness of those who are infused with it, which made the job harder than expected.

Kratos then threw the god on the nearest rubble of rock. Before he can move even further, Kratos was stopped when a sharp object hit him in the back.

Feeling irritated, he looked back, only to see Hades, who pulled his claw back to his hands.

Enraged, Kratos took a step on the ground, causing the ground to shake. The Spartan leaped, preparing to strike the underworld god.

As they fight, multiple beasts of the Greek world mauled the angels. The angels fell back, moving away from the armies of the beasts.

Lucifer smiled wickedly, before remembering that Kratos and the other gods are fighting, blindly.

Kratos successfully landed a hit on Hades. Before he can walk away, suddenly, an invisible hand punched him right in the face.

Looking at the source of the punch, he found nothing. He then was hit in the back, before looking back, only to see no one was there.

Kratos unsheathed his blades, before a flash of a person can be seen running around him. With the reflex of a god, Kratos caught the suspect, only to see Hermes.

Growling, Kratos slammed the god on the ground, before stepping on him, crushing him beneath his feet.

As Kratos tried to land the final blow, he was hit in the back by a large hand. Kratos recovered himself, only to see Hercules with his Nemean Cestus. Kratos and Hercules charged at each other, as their fists clashed with each other, creating a huge shockwave across the land, destroying angels and demons alike in an instant.

They began trading fists at each other. Each impact causes a great shockwave. Kratos and Hercules then tried to land the final blow on each other, which results in Hercules missing his target, but Kratos successfully hitting the demigod away.

Suddenly, the sky seemed too bright. Looking at the source, Kratos was hit in his jaw, staggering him.

Helios entered the battlefield with his chariot. Roaring, Kratos destroyed his chariots easily using his blades.

Enraged, Helios blasts a beam of light towards Kratos. The spartan dodged it quickly, before swinging one of his blades towards the god's neck.

Helios was weakened by the attack, before Kratos slammed one of his blades into the ground, creating a small explosion of fire, which damaged Helios a bit.

Kratos then continued by pulling the blades back to him, and then spinning himself along with his blades.

Landing the both of his blades into the ground, the ground explodes, fire comes out of it, almost burning Helios into crisps.

Helios collapses into the ground, before Kratos was attacked once again by another one. Ares, the God of War, in his gigantic form, slammed the ground in absolute rage.

The ground exploded, but Kratos dodged the impact effortlessly. Kratos leaped out of the ground, spinning his blades uncontrollably.

Bleeding, Ares used his hand to defend himself from the attack, but to no avail. His hand was bleeding too, and Kratos stopped spinning his blades, before landing the final blow on his jaw, rendering him unconscious.

Kratos landed on the ground, still in his battle pose. He then looked around, scanning for trouble, but found none.

Lucifer, who watched all of this unfolds, slammed the ground out of frustration, "Curse it all! I might as well die in here!"

The spartan certainly outlived his usefulness, "Useless fool! Can't even control the power..." He said in frustration.

Before they can continue, suddenly, a booming voice came from afar, "Enough."

Lucifer took a step back, seeing the familiar Man before him, "F- Father..."

All the remaining demons cower in fear, fleeing from the scene in terror. Gritting his teeth, Lucifer rushed himself at the Lord, preparing to punch the God.

As he lands a successful hit, he yelled, "I'll make You-" Another hit landed, "Pay-!" Yet another hit landed, "FOR EVERYTHING!"

Lucifer was about to land the finishing blow, but was caught swiftly by the Lord,

My son...

A vision came by Lucifer's mind. "Y- You..." Lucifer muttered, tears streaming down. He swung another one of his fist, yet was caught again.

I love you. Forever.

Lucifer headbutted Him, but his head bounced back, feeling extreme pain in his forehead. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucifer screamed.

Jesus, however, only smiled sadly, before sending the Demon King back to where he belongs...in the Kingdom of Hell.

Lucifer looked at his Father, seeing him fall down to the deepest depths of Sheol.

The Lord then destroyed all of the greek beasts with a swing of His hand, creating a huge energy wave, incinerating them all instantly, except for Kratos, who stood there in silent, surrounded by the unconscious forms of the gods of Olympus.

Kratos looked at the split image of his former Mentor, shining in all of His glory. Suddenly, his senses returned to him, his unconsciousness returned almost instantly.

"S- Son of God!" Kratos called out, but Jesus disappeared in an instant, leaving him alone in the outskirts.

Kratos stopped in the middle of his tracks. Maybe all of this was a trick. He then looked around, "What...what have I done?" looking at the gods of Olympus, lying on the ground.

"Y- you?!" Kratos said in rage. His worst enemies, the gods, are in front of his eyes.

He then looked at the sky, seeing the sun slowly rising over the horizon, light breezes across the land.

Kratos looked at his hand, feeling a huge energy surging through his veins. A power worthy to challenge even God Himself.

"Son of God... I saw Him...but..." Kratos stopped again. He asks himself, "Is He...still alive?"

He walked away, feeling lost. Lucifer abandoned him, tricked him into absorbing a power that blinds his consciousness for a little while.

He knew, that he CANNOT trust anyone, at all. He then remembered Sarah. Is she worth sacrificing? Only for him to get the peace he wanted so much?

No...she doesn't worth it. She's...precious to him, one of the only ones that he loved and cared about.

Before he can walk, suddenly, a voice called out, "Kratos?"

The spartan looked at the person who called him, and..."KRATOS?!" The voice was feminine. "S- Sarah...?" Kratos called out again.

"KRATOS!" Sarah rushed at the Ghost of Sparta, running as fast as she can. Suddenly, she was halted when a hand pulled her, putting her in a headlock.

It was Lucifer, who returned back to the mortal landscape, to continue his plan.

"LUCIFER!" Kratos yelled. Lucifer smirked, "You really think I would go down that fast, did you? Fool. You're not going anywhere. Do something idiotic, and this woman dies."

"Let me go!" Sarah demanded, "LET ME GO SEE HIM!"

Lucifer said in annoyance, "You are one, irritating fool, aren't you?"

"Lucifer, it is me that you wanted. Let her go, and I will assist you with whatever you have already planned." Kratos pleaded.

Lucifer smiled wickedly, "Oh, it is not so simple. I let this whore go, and you will betray me. Can't trust anyone, as you said it yourself, right?"

"Kratos..I've been looking for you, EVERYWHERE, moron! Where...where have you been?!" Sarah yelled, still in a headlock.

"I...I..." Kratos paused, not knowing what to say. "I fell into depression because of you! How...how could you do this to me?!" Sarah yelled again.

Annoyed, Lucifer's grip on Sarah grows even stronger, almost choking her to death, "Your screams annoy me, woman. Don't force me to shut you up forever."

"PUT HER DOWN!" Kratos unsheathed his blades.

"I have been thinking about it and I think the answer is no." Lucifer laughed again, before choking the woman even harder.

"Kkhhh...Kratos...r- run...run from...your past...kkh..." Sarah choked as she spoke. "PUT. HER. DOWN!" Kratos demanded, his rage building inside of him

Lucifer smiled, before releasing Sarah from his grip, as she collapses on the ground. Kratos gritted his teeth, "What...what have you...DONE?!" Kratos's muscle mass grew, his body engulfed in flames.

The Spartan roared, his eyes turned crimson red. Kratos aggressively charged at the Demon King, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Kratos screamed, before attempting to hit the Demon King in the cheek.

Lucifer dodged the attack, "She's not dead, you idiotic rage-driven sniveling bald fool!"

"YOU HURT HER!" Kratos threw his fist again, to which Lucifer barely dodged. Lucifer performed a headbutt, but to no avail. Kratos was unaffected.

Back to the Pilate...

Pilate sat on the corner, still depressed on the fact that he let an innocent Man die over his fears of another rebellion.

He looked down to the cup of wine his wife prepared for him. Pilate had no desire to eat, nor to drink.

His wife approached him, "It's been three days, and you barely ate anything at all. What's wrong?"

Pilate answered, "I don't know, I just...I mean..." He paused, before continuing, "How can I call myself a leader if I let an innocent Man die? How can I put my fears before His right to live?"

"Don't trouble yourself over it, really. It is His destiny." His wife said.

"His destiny is to be killed for no reason? Claudia...how can you say that?" Pilate asked again, feeling guilt rose within him.

"I just know it. He seems to have no trouble in dying. Tell me, if He does, wouldn't He beg at your feet to release Him?" Claudia asked him again.

"Yes but-" Pilate was interrupted, "But did He beg at your feet?" Claudia asked one more time, to which Pilate responds by shaking his head.

"He knows He's going to die...for some strange, unexplained purpose, He didn't resist His death. I don't know yet, maybe if I looked deeper..." Said Claudia.

Pilate sighed, "He's deluded. He said that His kingdom comes outside of this realm. Tell me, Claudia, if that is possible at all."

"You believe in the gods, yet you think His claims are impossible? There are...many, many possibilities." Claudia said again, "Maybe He was sent from above...beyond the realm of the gods themselves."

Back in the outskirts...

"I'll kill her...if you won't cooperate, then I'll kill her! I MEAN IT!" Lucifer threatened, his eyebrows lowered, "I MEAN IT!"

"Do it. If you kill her, I will kill you, therefore, your vengeance will be no more." Kratos retorted, his blades still intact.

"I WILL DO IT!" Lucifer threatened one more time. "That's what some weaklings do. Taking advantages of their superiors and disposing of them afterwards. A foolish endeavour." Kratos mocked.

"I must say...I am very grateful of the power you gave me." Said Kratos, looking at his hands, "Having the power of a god once again...is very tempting."

Lucifer suddenly smirked, "You have fallen right into my trap."

Kratos raised his eyebrow, "Are you saying that just to make yourself feel...secure?"

Lucifer suddenly vanishes and appeared in front of the Spartan. Putting his hand in his chest, Kratos suddenly felt like he was being absorbed.

"W- what treachery is this?!" Kratos asked in confusion. Lucifer smiled widely, "You were only a simple pawn in a game I have set for myself."

Kratos growled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"You think I would freely give you the power of a god? Ha! As if I'd do that. I knew you would be a nuisance in my future plans, so I have rid of you the power you once had, by having yourself the power of God within your grasp!" Lucifer then whispered to his ear, "There's a price for everything you own, even if it means taking your own power."

Kratos suddenly felt weak, as his vision is starting to get blurry. His powers was drained. No...

Lucifer pushed Kratos away, as he collapsed on the ground. "The power of Kratos...is MINE!" Lucifer laughed maniacally, before walking away.

Lucifer grabbed Sarah, and carried her away. He then looked back, "I'll ruin everything. Everyone will share the same pain I once had." Then, he disappeared, along with the unconscious Sarah.

Kratos let out a last sigh, before darkness consumes him.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Explanation for those who are confused: Lucifer's plan was to weaken the line defense of the heavenly hosts. Obviously, he can't do that using his own army, so he had to be smart and use the beasts and the gods of the greek world to do his biddings.

Lucifer knew that he can't defeat Yahweh on his own. He saw it coming. His purpose afterall was just to weaken their line of defense, and then, he will strike again sometime later.

And finally, Lucifer knew that Kratos would be a nuisance in the future, so he decided to order the spartan to obtain the power from the Ark of covenant, which, in price, can lock some of the user's powers away. (This is a rule made by myself, not according to the gospel, the torah, or the whole bible really.)

This allows Lucifer to absorb all of Kratos's powers with no problem at all, including the power from the ark of covenant. Yeah, I'm so evil, neeheee :). But don't worry, The Ghost of Sparta will return in the future...maybe?


	34. Wanderer and Questions

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

In the middle of nowhere...

Kratos slowly walked throughout the desert, near the land of Egypt. His energy was drained, his powers were all lost.

The Ghost of Sparta looked at his blades, still functioning as usual. "Curse...you...demon...king..." He muttered, as the winds of the desert flows through him.

The heat of the sun burns his body, his feet feeling the heat of the grain of sands. The spartan tried his best to survive, "Sarah...I... I'll come...for you..."

He had one goal in his mind now, to save Sarah...death can wait. He can't abandon her now. But he was exhausted, drained from all of his power.

The spartan fell into the ground, grasping the sand in his hand. He looked above hopelessly, "If...If Jesus was here...what would He...suggest me do..?" Kratos asked himself, as he tried to crawl.

Darkness began to consume the Spartan, but he fought it off. He stood up, struggling to keep himself from falling. He looked forward, "I'll find you, Sarah...I am coming..."

As he walked, sweats coming out of his forehead, suddenly, a hand touched him in the back. Kratos looked back, only to see a familiar person behind him.

"Son...of God?" Kratos muttered the name weakly. Jesus smiled, "It's been a while."

Tears suddenly streams out of the spartan's eyes, "Jesus...Jesus...is that really You?"

"Come and see for yourself." Jesus opened His arm, smiling politely.

"B- but... I saw You there...You were...dead.." Kratos weakly said. Jesus replied, "Remember, death cannot hold those with purpose." He quoted Athena.

Kratos slowly approached the Messiah, as he hugged Him tightly, "I am sorry...for everything...I am so sorry..."

Jesus gave the spartan a pat in the back, "Why are you apologizing, Kratos? Your sins has been forgiven, even after I told you to go away."

"You...forgive me?" Kratos asked curiously. "Really did think I hated you, did you?" Jesus asked one more time.

Kratos did not respond. Jesus chuckled, "My, My, Kratos, I would never hate you. Remember My promise?"

Kratos looked at Him in confusion. Jesus continued, "I will always be with you until the end of time. A promise is a promise."

Kratos couldn't say anything. He felt guilty for disappointing his mentor for the last time. However, Jesus knew his thoughts, but decided not to speak anyways. Instead, He said, "You seem to be in trouble."

Kratos nodded. "Would you like for some piece of advise?" Jesus asked again. Kratos replied, "I...yes.."

Jesus then whispered to his ear, "Sarah will die, no matter what you do."

Back to reality

Kratos woke up from the terrible vision he received in the middle of nowhere. He looked to the ground, and saw nothing but a grain of sand.

He looked to the sky, only to see that the sky was dark, the sun vanished from the clouds, and left there was only the moon and the twinkling stars.

Kratos punched the ground in frustration, "How long...was I...out?" He asked himself, as he kept walking throughout the emptiness of the land.

His strength was almost back, but being drained from all of his powers, he had nothing to rely to except his brute strength, and his weapons, of course.

Without his power, Kratos was just a simple mortal in the eyes of many. No matter...I will acquire as many powers as I can.

Kingdom of Hell...

Sarah spat at the direction of Lucifer, who smirked at the reaction, "Lovely." he said.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked. Lucifer raised his eyebrow, "He? Who?"

"Don't play dumb, you moron." Sarah demanded. Lucifer laughed lightly, "Oh, your future husband, is it? Ah, all I did was left him stranding around in a middle of nowhere."

Sarah replied, "I should've known you morons exists! How could I be so-"

"Stubborn? I know. You humans are so stubborn to deny my existence. That, my dear, is the advantage I have towards your pathetic excuse of a race." Lucifer finished, walking away.

"Wait, come back here, you reindeer scum! Where do you think you're going?!" Sarah demanded. Lucifer stopped, before looking back, "Oh, don't you worry, little insect. You'll get your playtime real soon."

"P- playtime?! I asked, where are you going?!" Sarah asked again. Lucifer sighed, "I'm not sure sniffing around in people's business is a good habit." He replied.

"'Good habit' kiss my ass! Tell me, does killing people a good habit, as you said?!" Sarah asked one more time, a rhetorical question.

Lucifer walked away, ignoring Sarah's plea. Approaching the captain, Beelzebub, Lucifer spoke, "Time to commence our plan."

"Right away, sir." Beelzebub replied, before going to get the troops ready.

Lucifer smiled widely, looking at his hands, "Revenge is at sight. Beautiful." He laughed maniacally, the echoes of his laughter spread across the Kingdom.

The Dead Sea...

After what seemed like an eternity, Kratos finally found a source to quench his thirst. The sea in front of him is large, blue in colour.

"F- finally..." Kratos stuttered, crouching down. Before he can even touch the sea, suddenly, a group of apes came out of their hiding, aiming their spear at the Ghost of Sparta.

"What treachery is this?!" Kratos asked loudly.

"Trespasser!"

"Intruder!"

"Sinful man!"

All the apes began chanting insults towards the spartan, dumbfounding him.

"I mean no harm, apes." Kratos reassured, "I am only here to quench my thirst. Am I not allowed to?"

"And are we supposed to trust you just like that?!" One of the apes said.

"No. I only ask of your water, and I will leave." Kratos said again.

"This water is ours, and ours only! If you want yourself to be worthy of our resources, face our leader first." The ape said.

Kratos sighed, "Bring him, and I will place his head on the platter."

"Cocky, ain't ya?" The ape mockingly said, "If you lose, don't blame us if you lose a part of your body."

Kratos simply replied, "I do not care." before unsheathing his blades, "Where is this 'leader' you spoke of?"

Suddenly, a giant ape, bigger than all of the apes in that place, took a step on the ground, shaking the entire place.

"Who seeks audience with the great Abimelekh, the ruler of the stars?" Abimelekh, the leader of the apes, said.

Kratos stood in front of the large ape, unfazed by his size. "...This?" The large ape said, ridiculing the Ghost of Sparta.

"Am I, the great king, to face this tattoed weakling? How ridiculous! I might have to pull my punches." Abimelekh said while laughing.

Kratos stared at him, unamused, "You seem like a fool who overestimate their own strength, only to be trashed by the warrior you deem to be 'low' and a 'weakling'."

"You're one to talk, human! You overestimate yourself so much, that you think mocking me will grant you a free passage to leave us! A cunning yet foolish act." Abimelekh retorted, before cracking his knuckles.

Kratos smirked, "Is that so? I could just spare you the painful death you are about to face. All you have to do is allow me to drink from your water."

"Your threats are empty, human. There is no going back now. You lose, you leave us, you win, we'll give you the water." The large ape offered.

Kratos replied, "If that is how it is, then fine." And then, they rushed at each other, before their fist clashed with each other, sending a great shockwave across the dead sea.

Outskirts

"Hrrrr..." Hermes moaned, waking up from his 'slumber'. Looking over his sides, he found out that the gods besides him lies in the ground, unconscious.

"Gah, feels like...a fucking Chimera is sitting on my head. What's going on..?" Hermes asked himself, looking around, scanning for trouble.

He then looked to his feet, and found out that it was unharmed once again, "The poison is gone. How convenient." Hermes said to himself, before rubbing his legs to make sure.

Hermes then went to wake up his fellow comrades. The first were Ares, "Hey! God of failure, wake up!"

Ares quickly opened his eyes, choking the messenger of the gods.

"What did you just call me, you irritating fool?" Ares asked in a malicious tone.

Choking, Hermes replied, "F...Failure...want me...to spell it out...right in that face of yours?" Hermes then brings his face closer to the war god's face, " U-"

Ares then slammed Hermes into the ground, "YOU DARE?!"

Hermes chuckled, "Of...of course I dare!"

Growling, Ares attempts to punch the messenger god into the ground, but Hermes quickly disappeared from sight.

Hermes appeared in front of Hades in an instant, "Quit your snivelling, we got a job to do." Hermes demanded.

"What job, do tell?" Ares asked. Hermes stared at him, unamused, "Ares, my dear, what's wrong with you, honey? Do you have eyes? A serpent gouged it out? Can't see what's in front of your eyes now, can't you? Are you mentally ill?"

Ares hissed, "Why are you asking such a foolish question? I am perfectly fine, as you can see, no idiotic illness will bring down the god of-"

Hermes then bursted in rage, "Then use your peanut-sized brain to think and see what the fuck is going on!"

"I still don't know what our 'job' is." Ares said, deadpanned. Hermes slapped his face, and said to his war god comrade, "Ares. Close your eyes, just for a second."

Ares obliged, and closed his eyes. "Face into your right." Hermes said in a 'gentle' voice.

Ares did what he said. Hermes then spoke, "Now open your eyes, slowly."

Ares then opened his eyes, only to see his brothers lying on the ground. "W- what?! How? Where are we?"

Hermes slapped himself again, "Took you that long to realize, huh? And now you're complaining if I call you a failure?"

Gritting his teeth, Ares demanded, "Stop mocking me, or I'll shut your mouth, forever."

Hermes shrugged, "Empty threats are empty, but whatever."

"What do you suggest we do?" Ares asked one more time.

Hermes replied, "I don't know, you tell me! Aren't you the 'superior' one? Am I not the messenger, the weakling?"

Ares growled, "Fine. I will think of what to do myself."

Hermes grinned, "Then I guess I'll have to wait for another thousands of years, if not more."

Ares growled, "Meaning?"

"You know what I mean." Hermes replied, chuckling.

"You mean to say that my way of thinking is slow, didn't you?" Ares asked suspiciously. "Slower than a defecating constipated snail." Hermes added.

Before Ares burst out in anger, Hermes interrupted him, "The answer is already obvious, you fat dobber. Carry them to safety...or plan two, wait for them to wake up, if you're too much of a lazy simpleton."

"I choose plan two." Ares said again.

"How about plan three?" Hermes offered. Ares asked, "And what is that?"

"Waking them up. That's what." Hermes replied.

Ares nodded, before kicking Hades in the ribs, "WAKE UP!" Hades opened his eyes, waking up from his sleep.

Hermes took a step back, "Definitely not me."

Hades growled, "Now, now, who kicked me? That is...very impolite of you."

"That dumbass was the one who did it." Hermes said, pointing at Ares, "Do whatever you wish. Oh, don't forget to serve his head on my plate. It'll be such a 'pleasant' view for me."

Hades 'smiled' through his helmet, "Oh, nephew, forgive and forget, remember? Come here, hug it out."

Ares smiled too, "That is very generous of you, Hades, but we have no time for this."

Hades shook his head, "What time? Just for a moment, come here."

Ares then approached his brother, "Fine."

As he got closer, Hades embraced the god of war. Seconds later, suddenly, Hades launched his knee to Ares's rib, as he fell into the ground, rubbing his rib in pain.

Ares grunted, but Hades ignored him, approaching Hermes, "Ah, I believe you have any explanation for this."

"You ask me as if I know anything at all. I'm just as lost as you." Hermes replied.

Ares slowly stood up, "Y- you said you forgave me..."

Hades ignored him, and kept folding his arms, "We should wake them."

Gritting his teeth, Ares roared, "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

Hades slowly turned his gaze on Ares, "Would you be kind enough TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE FOR A SECOND?!"

"YOU HIT ME IN MY RIBS!" Ares shouted back. "Don't be such a baby. That knee to the rib was nothing but a child's play to you." Hades mockingly said.

Hermes added, "He's a grown god, yet he has the mentality of a disabled kid."

Hades nodded, "I agree with the messenger."

Ares gritted his teeth, "Can anyone in here stop mocking me for once?"

Hermes shook his head, "You're so fun to mock."

Ares growled, but kept his mouth shut, not wishing to start a fight.

And then, it was Poseidon's time to wake up from his slumber, "hmm..."

Poseidon stood up, looking around to adjust himself to the environment. He stopped when he saw his fellow gods besides him.

"Hades? Ares? Hermes?" Poseidon called each of the gods, "Where...are we..?"

"We're all just as lost as you, brother." Hades replied. Hermes added, "What we know, however, Lucifraud-"

"Lucifraud?" Ares interrupted.

Hermes sighed, "-Lucifer possessed us with some kind of strange force. That's all I know."

Hades then looked at his hands, "My...claws? They're back!"

Poseidon notices it too. His trident is back in his hand, still functioning as usual, "Lucifer gave us our weapons back, as it seems."

Ares added, "Except me."

"We know, Ares, no need to say anything." Hermes interludes.

"What do you remember, brother?" Hades asked Poseidon, to which he replied, "Only...flashes of a person. I fought him, but I...I don't know who he is."

"Maybe an enemy of Lucifer's." Hermes spoke.

"This is a huge mess..." Poseidon said to himself. Hermes then approached Helios, shaking him, "Wake up, sunny. It's your time to shine."

Helios, in his deep sleep, said, "That...is...the most...stupid...joke...I have ever-"

Hermes screamed to his ear, "I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING, YOU MORON!"

Helios opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He turned his gaze on Hermes, "Erm...I apologize for the discomfort but...what is exactly going on here?" He asked in confusion, his eyes barely opened.

Hermes then replied, "Good ol' Lucifraud fooled us, that's what happened."

Helios rubbed his head, still regaining his consciousness, "So...where are we?"

"We are in nowhere." Hermes replied sarcastically.

Helios deadpanned, "That... didn't answer my question at all."

Hermes stomped the ground in frustration, "I have no idea. Happy now?"

Hermes then walked towards Hercules, "Now if you excuse me, I got a lazy, muscled demi-god to wake up."

Hermes then shook his body, "Wake up. Sun is rising over the horizon there."

Hercules slowly opened his eyes. Looking to his Nemean Cestus, he quickly went to pick it up, "My...these are back? Fantastic."

"Hate to break your reunion with your precious relic, but we got a problem right over here." Hermes interrupted.

Hercules frowned, "Must you interrupt me from my moment, really?"

"Not really...unless a big trouble is right in front of my eyes." Hermes replied. "What trouble?" Hercules asked.

"That kind of trouble that involves a deranged demon trying to use us as a bunch of disgraced puppets, unless you're really that much of an idiot to analyze shit." Hermes retorted. Hercules growled, "Fine. I'll deal with this Lucifer and get this over with."

"Woah, big guy, dealing with Lucifer now, huh? Wow, never thought you were really that tough! First of all, are you really going to use your brute strength and not use your miniscule matter of a brain, get yourself killed, leaving us with another god to mourn for? W- wait, not really mourn...more like a loss of useful assets." Hermes finished.

"You mean to say that I'm nothing but an asset for all of you to use?" Hercules asked. Hermes smirked, "I mean, that's what you heard, right?"

Hercules clinched his fist, gritting his teeth in rage, "You're lucky I am slow to anger."

Hermes replied, "Whatever." before running off back to the gods, who gathered for a plan.

"We need to find our brother, Zeus. Once we find him, we can hatch a plan to get out of this universe at once." Poseidon suggested.

"That old, senile, arrogant, perverted-" Ares was interrupted when Hermes poked him in the back, "Lighten up, father ain't that bad."

"After the disrespect you've shown me, you dare act as if I and you were good friends?" Ares asked in a threatening tone.

"Ares, you're so adorable! I wish to poke you all the time." Hermes said again, laughing. Ares growled, "I'm going to-"

"Enough!" Poseidon demanded, "All of these will not get us anywhere. A plan will help."

And they talked with each other, till the sun moves above them..

The Dead Sea...

"M- mercy!" The ape leader crawled in fear, as his blood splatters everywhere. Kratos had no care for the living anymore. He has lost any sanity that is left within his mind.

Sarah was gone, his powers were drained, Jesus died too, and now he is left with nothing. He didn't know what to do. He just felt the need to survive. Maybe, there is hope..maybe...

Suddenly, an ape came in front of the king, "Wait! Please, spare him."

Kratos only stared at him blankly, as if he was staring into his soul. "We...we are harmless...I mean...don't blame our king for doing his duty, protecting whatever's left to ensure our survival."

"And? Should I care?" Kratos asked again, his expression became more terrifying.

Kratos had to admit, the ape was stronger than he though, having lost his powers, he struggled a bit against the ape king.

"Can you take pity on us..? We've lived here for thousands of years, society rejected us, treated us like some kind of myth! God cursed us all, and it's all because of our ancestor's fault!" The ape finished, his tears streaming down.

"Everything was taken away from us. We were cast out...only...only because we strive to survive. We strive to break rules to ensure our survival." The ape said again.

Kratos raised his eyebrow, "Whatever it is you speak of, I have no care for it.." He demanded, "I suggest that you give me the water."

"W- wait...! We...we will offer you something better." The ape said again. Kratos lowered his eyebrow, "This is not a part of our deal!"

"Please, just hear me out, will you?!" The ape yelled again.

Kratos growled, before conceding, "Make it quick, ape."

The ape spoke, "I know of a garden...there, lies the secret to immortality. The tree of life, along with the tree of knowledge, rests inside. Whosoever ate from it, will become immortal."

Kratos replied, "Immortality? I have no interest in acquiring immortality. I only wish to quench my thirst, and that is what I intend to do."

The ape then lied, "Other effects a- are available too...once you ate from it you uhh...can have anything you wish for..."

Kratos raised his eyebrow, "Can it wish something that I've lost?"

The ape nodded, "Even that too...please, just trust me."

Kratos was silent for a few moments, before nodding, "Fine."

The ape half-smiled. He had plans, and it's not going to be so pretty for the Ghost of Sparta.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	35. Armageddon Begins

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The Kingdom of Heaven...

All was quiet. The cool breeze of the wind passes through the angels, as the they converse with each other.

Michael was the one who floats in the sky, watching over their activities. "Damn it...most of our personnel has been killed off." Michael said.

Gabriel gave him a pat in the back, "Don't blame yourself, brother. It's out of your knowledge that Lucifer decided to bring along his...'toys'."

"I just...I could've done something more." Michael said in a light tone, "They all died a senseless death."

"Lucifer is at fault here. His desire for revenge ruined everything." Gabriel replied, his expression turned into anger.

"If Father just gave him what he want, maybe we..." Michael stopped in the middle of his sentence.

But before they can talk any further, suddenly, the sky darkened.

"You sense something, brother?" Michael asked Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head as a response. Michael frowned, before deciding to scan for some trouble. As he looked down, what he saw...is going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"FATHER! IT IS I, LUCIFER, THE SON YOU HAVE NEGLECTED! I HAVE COME TO BRING YOU THE DESTRUCTION YOU DESERVE!" The incoming figure exclaimed, while multiple warships followed him along. The figure stood like an iron, a giant blade he held in his hand, overlooking the sky above at the edge of the warship.

Michael and Gabriel was in a state of shock. "Lucifer..." They both muttered the name.

Near Egypt...

Kratos and the ape, who was named Yashir, walked through the desert for near hours.

"Do you wish to kill me in this place? Is that what you have been planning all along?" Kratos asked, looking at him coldly.

"Oh..no, no, see...the garden is far away, and this is the only route that I can find." Yashir explained. Kratos growled, "The only route is to kill me, is that correct, ape?"

"W- why would you think that?" The ape asked, frustrated.

"Either you are playing dumb, or you are very uneducated. This place has no water, no food, nothing to sustain us both. We brought nothing but flesh and blood, and you expect us to survive in the next couple of hours?" Kratos asked a rhetorical question, "Do you expect me to eat your flesh?"

The ape backed up in fear, "W- wait, no, no! That's not what I mean-"

"I thought the garden was near the sea, that's why you did not bring any edible items for us to eat. Well, then, if you wish to make me starve, at least allow me to savour the moment you die by my hands." Kratos slowly unsheathed his blades.

"N- no! The garden is near us, trust me!" The ape begged.

Kratos replied, "I can see the expression of honesty, and yours, ape, is not one of them."

The ape then quickly pointed to the front, and Kratos quickly looked at it. Kratos widened his eyes. The ape is indeed telling the truth...or at least...just a portion of it.

"Ah..at least you have some proof. Good then, you are not going to die today. Consider that as my mercy." Kratos said as he sheathed his blades.

An hour passed, and they finally reached the garden. Kratos raised his eyebrow, "This...seems odd."

"Why do you say that?" Yashir asked. Kratos replied, "A garden full of trees...placed in a middle of nowhere. An odd place indeed." He said suspiciously.

"Ah, nothing to worry abou-" Yashir was interrupted when an angel came in front of the gates to the garden, "State your business here, mortals."

The angel wears a golden helmet in the back of his head, his armour covered in bronze materials, his wing spreads majestically, his shoes is made out of gold, silver wing-like attribute spreading out of it.

"I have come to take the fruit from the tree of life." Kratos replied, "And you are?"

The angel replied, "I am a Seraphim, the Great Angel, Uriel. I have guarded the gateways to immortality for thousands of years. Mortals like you are not allowed to touch it."

Kratos lowered his eyebrow, "Let me pass. The tree is important to me."

"Important so that you can gain your desires, right mortal? No. I will not allow it." Uriel replied, unsheathing his flaming sword. The blade was named the Sword of Piercing Souls.

"Do not mistake my needs to eat the fruit as a means to gain for myself immortality, Uriel. I want it for something more, far more important." Kratos replied.

"Like what?" Uriel stared at him threateningly.

Kratos opened his mouth, "To regain something that I once lost.." He clinched one of his fists tightly, his expression is that of an unadulterated rage.

Uriel held his weapon, ready to fight, "You are not worthy of the fruit. The Lord has put me here and trusted the garden to me. I won't let it fall into the hands of a commoner!"

Kratos stared at him blankly, "If that is how it is...then fine." he unsheathed his blades, preparing himself to fight. Yashir stayed himself out of the fight, watching what unfolds next.

God of War 3 - Hercules boss fight, plays.

The angel, Uriel, traversed himself faster than the eye can follow, appearing in front of Kratos instantly, "You-" Kratos was interrupted when a fist hit his face head on, causing him to fall into the ground.

Kratos immediately stood, swinging his blades towards where the angel used to stand, only to see that he was gone.

The blades destroyed dozens of trees in its wake, as Kratos pulled it back into his hand, "I did not come here for a 'hide-and-seek' game, Uriel." He demanded.

Uriel suddenly appeared from behind, swinging his sword towards the spartan. Kratos quickly turned and blocked the attack with both of his blades, struggling to push it back.

With his powers, Kratos could've instantly murdered this angel apart, but now that he lost it, he's now stuck to his old self...the strength of a spartan that used to serve Olympus in order to seek redemption from his past.

Kratos kicked the angel's leg, causing him to be stunned, pulling back his sword. Kratos quickly slaced the angels upwards with both of his blades, making him bleed all over the place.

The angel quickly recovered himself, as his wounds healed slowly, "Your skills are remarkable, warrior. Perhaps you can join us?"

Kratos ignored it and launched himself towards Uriel. Uriel grinned, "That's the spirit."

Uriel lifted up his sword to block Kratos's attack. As their blades clashed with each other, the garden was shook by their shockwave.

Kratos swung his blades again, but was met with another block from Uriel. Kratos then started spinning both of his blades, confusing Uriel.

But though that happened, Uriel dodged every last inch of the attack. Kratos then ended the attack with a slam to the ground, causing the blades to explode in fire.

Uriel barely dodged the impact, as he blasted a beam with his sword, as Kratos was hit by it.

Flying towards dozens of trees, Kratos recovered himself, as he saw Uriel already there, charging at him.

Kratos switched to his already received staff, as he blocked the sword from hitting his body.

"The...S- Staff of Damnation?!" Uriel said in shock, "Where did you get that?!"

Kratos didn't respond, but instead, pushed the sword away, before spinning it to gain momentum.

As he finished, Kratos hits Uriel in the back, causing him to fly away from the impact. Recovering himself, Uriel floats in the air, "That warrior is odd...I have never seen him before. Who is he? How did he get the staff?"

Kratos suddenly appeared behind Uriel, hitting the angel's head as hard as he can with the staff, making him dizzy.

Uriel tried so hard to keep his eyes open, as he looked around to find Kratos.

Kratos then appeared in front of him, choking him in the neck, before slamming him into the ground.

Kratos then switched to his Blades of Chaos, readying himself to impale Uriel in the chest.

As his blades collided with the ground, Uriel had already regained his visions, disappearing from sight immediately.

Kratos lowered his eyebrows in frustration, then removed his blades from the ground.

The spartan looked around, searching for any signs of the Archangel. Suddenly, Kratos sensed a blast coming straight up his way.

Dodging the attack, the beam destroyed dozens of trees.

Kratos saw Uriel already there, with his sword intact. Uriel let out a roar, before charging at the spartan.

The former wargod impaled the charging angel, as he slammed Uriel on the ground using the chained blades.

He then called out the souls of the eagle and the serpent from his staff, as they try to maul the Seraphim.

Uriel dodged one of the serpent's tail attacks, as he slashed the creature's chest. The serpent immediately disappeared, but then the eagle came, gripping the Seraphim in his hair.

Bringing him flying up into the skies above, Uriel slaced the creature's feet, causing it to disappear in an instant, as the creature fell to it's supposed doom. When it collided with the ground, the eagle disappeared and went back to the staff to regain its energy.

Uriel charged himself back to Kratos, preparing to strike him. Kratos blocked the attack using his blades, as their weapons clashed with each other.

Kratos's bone cracked in an instant due to how great this Seraphim's strength is, "Give up, warrior. Your strength is admirable, but recklessness will be your downfall."

"Won't...stop..until...the fruit is mine!" Kratos used all of his strength to push Uriel's sword away, as he gave him a headbutt to stun him.

Kratos then used his blades to repeatedly slice the Seraphim, first in the forehead, second in the arms, third in the legs.

Kratos then slammed Uriel in the ground. Not even a second passes, Uriel rolled out of the way and shoved his sword towards the spartan. Being cocky that the sword will impale the spartan, he said, "I'm sorry, but I had no cho-"

Kratos caught the sword swiftly, as he looked at the Seraphim with a terrific look. Pulling the sword away from the Seraphim, he kicked Uriel away, sending him a few meters off.

Kratos slowly walked towards the Searphim, with the flaming sword in his hand. Kratos swung the sword, causing Uriel to bleed.

Uriel growled, before blocking another attack by Kratos with his golden wrist. Kratos kept swinging the sword wildly, as the Seraphim struggled to block them all, some of the attack landing a hit on his body.

God of War 3 - Rage of Sparta, plays

Uriel struggled to keep himself intact, pool of blood rests below him. He scoffs, "That warrior...damn it..." as he coughed another pour of blood.

Kratos let out an ear-shattering roar, as he sliced Uriel again, causing him to scream in pain. Kratos sliced again, and Uriel's blood was like a river, streaming down the ground.

Kratos kicked Uriel away, causing him to fall into the ground. Kratos then sheathed the sword, before punching the Seraphim into the ground wildly, as blood splatters everywhere.

Kratos then grabbed the angel by his head, before throwing him into the nearest tree. Approaching him slowly, Uriel tried his best to stand back up, "I will...protect...this garden...even if...if...I die..."

Yashir, who was watching the whole fight happens, backed away in fear. Yashir foolishly thought that Kratos was going to be killed in this battle, but it happened the opposite. If he ran away, his family would be killed, and so would too all the apes.

But if he stays, he will die, knowing that he fully-known lied to the spartan. He was having a hard time to decide, as he hear another scream came from the Seraphim.

"WHERE. IS. THE TREE OF LIFE?!" Kratos screamed to the top of his lungs. Uriel said in a choked voice, "N- Never...never..."

Kratos punched Uriel again, "WHERE IS IT?!"

Uriel smirked, "You... you'll manage...without me...will you?"

"Do you wish to anger me, Seraphim? The tree of life... I must eat it... or else...or else..." Kratos looked away, "Or else I'll lose them..forever.."

Uriel raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

"Believe it or not...Seraphim...I care not for my own well-being." Kratos admitted, "If I have to die to get them to live again, then I'll do it."

"W- what are...you talking about?" Uriel asked again.

"My friends...those that I care about." Kratos replied. Uriel knew what he meant, and couldn't help but feel bad. Uriel foolishly thought that Kratos was going to give his friends, whoever that is, the fruit so that they'll live.

This warrior risked his life just to come here and take the fruit...for his friends? Kratos had gained Uriel's respect, unbeknownst to Kratos himself.

Uriel thought, that whoever Kratos is talking about, is dying. Kratos came here to get the fruit to heal them.

Uriel smiled gently, "The fruit is yours. I shall tell you of the location."

Kratos was shocked, "What?!"

Uriel stood up, as his wounds slowly healed like usual, "You have earned my respect, warrior. Having yourself worked up like that not for your own selfish desires, but for your friends."

"What treachery is this?!" Kratos asked again, not believing what Uriel just said.

"Follow me." Uriel ordered, as he walked away, struggling to do so, his wounds still hurting him. Kratos followed him along, when they reached their destination, the tree of life was in front of thekr sight.

The tree shines in its glory, blinding those that are near it.

"Take it." Uriel said, before pointing at the tree. Kratos replied, "Is this some kind of...trap that you have set for me?"

Uriel replied with an unamused look, "Do I look like the type to set traps and deceive people? Take the fruit already."

Kratos frowned, before approaching the tree. Grabbing the fruit in his palm, he opened his mouth. Uriel raised his eyebrow, "Is he going to...?"

Kratos ate from the fruit, crunching it slowly, before swallowing it whole. Before Uriel can stop him, Kratos suddenly screamed to the skies, "FRUIT! GIVE ME BOTH JESUS AND SARAH BACK!"

Nothing replied, only silence follows. Uriel stepped forward, "What are you..trying to...do?"

Kratos looked at him, "The wish...it didn't...work?"

"What wish? The fruit only grant you immortality." Uriel replied back.

"But I do not seek immortality!" Kratos replied back, his eyes frowned.

"The tree of life only grants you immortality, that is all, warrior." Uriel said again.

Kratos felt himself betrayed again. His rage was undescribable. He slowly walked, "That...yammering moron...lied to me.."

Uriel replied again, "Yammering moron?"

"The ape..he promised me that I can wish something that I've lost once. He lied..." Kratos replied back.

Uriel knew who he was talking about...or rather, what. "The ape that God cursed once for breaking the sabbath..." Uriel muttered to himself, "They brought you here?!"

"All I asked from them was water, and they refuses to give it to me." Kratos said again, "Instead, the fruit was their trading point."

Kratos felt betrayed. He didn't wish for immortality, now that he got it, he can't have the feeling he wanted so much, the peace of death.

Before Kratos can even move an inch, suddenly, a vision engulfed him...

...

"Are you awake yet, little human?" A voice entered the spartan's ear out of nowhere.

Kratos slowly opened his eyes. Looking to the side, he said, "S- Serpent?!" He recognized the creature.

The serpent didn't seem to acknowledge him, before saying, "You finally acquired immortality, do you, Adam?"

Kratos raised his eyebrow, "Adam?"

The serpent seemed sad, "Never thought my plan would fail this way. How inconvenient..."

It continued, "But I will find a way to get rid of you both. You, and your pathetic wife, Eve."

"I...I will not let you both destroy every beauty that is inside of this garden. I know it, I've seen it...the future. The future of the incoming monsters...that is humanity." The serpent said, terrified, "Even if it takes my life, I'll get rid of you both."

Kratos was dumbfounded, "I am no Adam, serpent...have you lost your memories?"

The serpent didn't respond, but instead, replied with a different topic, "I don't know why God chose you to be the ruler of this world...a monster such as yourself."

"Even if God opposes me, hear this, Adam..Mark my words, I will stop at nothing until I get rid of you. The fate of this world rests upon my effort." The serpent said again, before disappearing.

Kratos then receives another vision..

It was Lucifer, crawling on a fiery ground, "FA...THER..." He struggled, his wounds still fresh.

"Demon King..." Kratos muttered, his rage rose.

Lucifer then looked to the sky, his tears still streaming down, "Please...let me back in...I...I will make it up...I will pay for everything." He covered his eyes, crying uncontrollably.

"I promise...I promise..." Lucifer begged. He looked at himself, at the curse that his Father gave to him.

"Father, forgive me..." Lucifer said in a light tone. He was abandoned, left alone in the darkness that is Sheol.

Kratos approached the Demon King, lifting him up by his neck, "Stop this charade! Where is Sarah?! START TALKING!" But Kratos's hand went through Lucifer's body. This was a vision, after all.

"What is this..?" Kratos asked himself, "Did the fruit...do this?"

Lucifer faced against the ground, crying again. Suddenly, he was faced by the other demon-like angels, looking at him maliciously.

Then, they began hitting the soon-to-be Demon King repeatedly. Kratos was suddenly brought back to reality as the events unfold.

Back at the Garden...

Kratos quickly opened his eyes. Uriel was already there, crouching on the ground, waiting for him to wake up.

Uriel looked at him, "Are you well, warrior?" the Seraphim asked, concern can be seen in his face.

Kratos only nodded. Uriel replied, "That is good to hear. It seems that you have been fooled by one of those accursed creatures. I feel sorry for that."

Kratos suddenly asked, "Your wounds...?"

Uriel shook his head, "It's okay. I have felt worse. It's understandable."

Kratos suddenly remembered that he can't die anymore. He had eaten from the tree of life. "Am I destined to suffer?" he asked himself.

"Why are you saying that?" Uriel asked. "Immortality is not a gift. It is a curse." Kratos replied, "I have desired death for so long..." he clinched his fists, "My final task was to save Sarah, and that's it." He finished.

"No, warrior. Your life is valuable, and so does the rest of all creations. Death is not the solution." Uriel said again, "When the time comes, maybe God Himself can take you to His home when you die. But suicide is not the way to it."

"I have no desire for pleasures and paradise. I only seek peace." Kratos replied again. He then stood up, "No matter, I will save her."

"Where are you going?" Uriel asked, his concern showing.

"I will do whatever it takes to save her.." Kratos replied. "Here is your sword." Kratos gave the Seraphim the flaming sword back.

Uriel shook his head, "It's yours, warrior."

Kratos stood there for awhile, before pulling back the sword, before nodding. Kratos then walked away, sheathing the sword away. He had no time to lose. His energy was finally restored.

The apes and immortality, they can wait. Kratos went out of the garden, and saw that Yashir had already fled the garden.

"Coward." Kratos said to himself, before he disappeared out of sight.

Kingdom of Heaven

Multiple corpses of the angels fell into the infinite abyss by Lucifer's wake. He looked to the heavens, "BRING ME MORE, FATHER! I ENJOY SLAUGHTERING YOUR KIN!"

More angels come by, as they charged at the Demon King. Lucifer brings up his sword, killing them almost instantly.

Suddenly, a big, bulky figure almost destroyed half of the ship by going through it. Lucifer looked back, hoping to see the mysterious challenger.

The figure was an angelic being, wearing silver armour on his chest, his arms and shoulders left unprotected. He has a leaf at the top of his head, his hair spreads around his head, a beard can be seen on his facial surface.

"God's favourite little Archangel has come back to bring us our 'destruction'. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The figure said, smiling mockingly.

Lucifer frowned, "Camael...the Archangel of war and strength..." He muttered the name.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	36. The Judgement

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

The outer layer of Hell...

The demons floats in the air, weapons are ready in their hands. While most of the demons went out to invade Heaven, some of them were left by Lucifer for one special purpose.

To guard Sarah from ever escaping. Lucifer wanted to make Kratos suffer, and so too does he with the rest of the world.

As they waited for incoming trouble, suddenly, the sky exploded in a blast of fire. Came down from it a winged figure. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, had found a way to the outer layer of hell...

Earlier...

Kratos walked throughout the desert, trying to find a way to Hell. No matter what, he will find it.

As he walked, suddenly, the sky opened, and came down from it a creature. The Cherubim had returned after so long.

Lowering his eyebrow, Kratos unsheathed his blades, "You..."

"Peace, be still, spartan." The cherubim said, "I bring no harm upon you. Remember me?"

"Traitor. Blood-stained creature. Backstabber. That is what I remember." Kratos growled, his rage rising within him.

"Jesus's death was a necessity, Spartan. It is something that you do not understand. But fret not, Yahweh has not abandoned-" Cherubim was interrupted when Kratos yelled, "He had abandoned me the day Jesus died!"

"Kratos..." The cherubim growled a bit, "How long until you stop being stubborn?"

"I will never trust you." Kratos replied, before turning back. The cherubim suddenly said, "Please, trust me. Only I can bring you to her."

Kratos raised his eyebrow, "Before, you ignored my pleas to save Jesus, and now you change your mind and wishes to help me save Sarah?"

"Jesus's death must happen. Sarah, on the other hand, is of an innocent blood." The cherubim answered.

"Are you saying...that Jesus deserved His death?!" Kratos asked, screaming to the top of his lungs.

"N- no...but it is His will for Him to die. None of us can't stop it, not even you." The cherubim replied, "You think you were the only one in grief when He was being tortured, shamed, humiliated?"

Kratos answered, "If you were in grief, you would've saved Him."

"But the truth is, we can't! We can't go against His will! He is our King, not our Child." The cherubim finished.

Kratos exhaled, "Fine! Fine...I have no alternative ways to hell but through you. But do not think that I have forgiven you for the things you have done!"

The cherubim nodded, "I don't care. Sarah is our priority."

Kratos sat at the back of the cherubim, as they flew faster than the speed of light. As they flew outside the planet, the cherubim gave Kratos the power he once lost: The power to breathe in space, which was taken by Lucifer.

When they reached below, they saw the sun, the moon, and the planets, all orbiting the earth as the center of the universe in their own axis.

Several minutes had passed, and suddenly, a cloud of darkness appears from afar. They had traversed one light-year away from earth.

While they entered the clouds of darkness, suddenly, the cherubim exploded, leaving Kratos to fall on his own...

The present...

While Kratos fell into the seemingly endless abyss, he saw into the sky, "Where is the cherubim?!" He asked himself.

His trains of thoughts were interrupted as soon as multiple demons came his way, attempting to kill the Ghost of Sparta.

Kratos spun his blades around, and kept doing so until the fires of the blades incinerate the demons completely. When he's done, Kratos kept free-falling towards the clouds below.

While he fell, came another leagues of demons, rushing at his direction. Kratos prepared for the worst, as he slashed them all almost instantly using the blades...

Kingdom of Heaven...

Lucifer struggled to push the bulky angels away. Their struggle shattered the ship slowly. "Your wings will never be able to hold the pressure of this realm. Once I make you FALL, victory is mine." Camael said, smirking.

Lucifer and the demons are not capable of flying in God's domain. It was their curse to not have the capability to do so.

Their swords pushed back each other, as their force shattered the warship even more.

"Like I will let you do that, Camael." Lucifer said, while gritting his teeth, "I'll stop at nothing until my revenge is completed."

"You kiddos spend your entire pathetic lives dedicating yourselves to your desire for vengeance. A pointless effort." Camael started to push the Morningstar back, proving his superior strength.

"Spare me your 'enlightening' speech, Camael." Lucifer scoffed.

Camael pushed the Morningstar even more, as the ship began to crumble.

"I don't need my brothers to defeat you. As this ship is destroyed, everything will fall...and die." Camael smirked.

Lucifer suddenly gave the Archangel a headbutt, but to no avail.

Camael grinned, before headbutting the son of the Morning back, sending him into the ground.

Lucifer quickly rolled out of the way as Camael shoved his chained twin blades into the ground.

Lucifer quickly jumped away from the ship, as it began to crumble and destroyed, killing all of the demons that stood there.

Lucifer fell, and saw another warship coming by. He stabbed the ship using his blade, preventing himself from falling to his death.

Camael was seen floating in the air, "A backup ship? Cute."

Lucifer remembered the power he absorbed from Kratos, "I have powers that you can't even imagine."

Camael then landed on the ground, creating a huge crater on the ship. "And what is that?"

Lucifer smirked, "I find no enjoyment left to be found in you. You, are indeed, boring."

Camael growled, "Is that supposed to amuse me?! HAVE THIS!" As he rushed at the Morningstar, attempting to slash him.

Lucifer raises his arm to block the incoming attack easily, "The struggle...all of that...I was just toying with you." his eyes lit up as he said that.

Camael raised his eyebrow, but before he can say anything, Lucifer hit him head-on, causing him to fly away from the ship.

Camael recovered his eyes, "W- what?! You...YOU SNIVELING BEAST!" He swung his blades, but Lucifer caught it swiftly, "I have a question for you, just a quick one."

The war angel growled, "I have no time for games! BRING BACK MY BLADES!"

Lucifer pulled the chain to himself, bringing Camael along with it. Camael stopped on Lucifer's hand, "Back to the question...how does it feel like to be abandoned by the only thing you have ever looked up to?"

"What...are you...talking-" Camael was interrupted when Lucifer gripped his neck even harder, "Exactly." he snapped his neck, as he threw the corpse away from the ship.

Lucifer looked as Camael's corpse disappeared out of sight. Lucifer looked back to the sky, "I AM COMING-"

Kingdom of Hell

"-SARAH!" Kratos yelled, as he impaled the demon with one of his blades, throwing him away.

He pulled his blade back to him. He entered the middle layer, where he saw damned souls being tortured for their sins.

Almost reaching the ground, Kratos used the Icarus wing to glide across the realm, preventing himself from getting crushed under the pressure of gravity.

Kratos landed on the fiery ground, his blades intact. He walked, scanning for trouble. As he peeked, suddenly, a sharp sound can be heard behind him.

With his reflex, Kratos dodged it quickly, revealing a demon trying to slash him from behind. Kratos growled, before swinging his blades to decapitate the demon, instantly killing him.

Kratos sheathed his blades, and kept his guard up. Suddenly, a demon came from the shadows, trying to kill him.

However, Kratos quickly caught the demon by his neck, and slammed him into the ground. He gripped the demon harder than before, "Where is Sarah?"

The demon choked, "Won't...tell..."

Kratos slammed the demon into the ground, making him bleed, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Never...never..." The demon replied back. Enraged, Kratos cut his leg off using the blades.

The demon screamed in agony, "N- NO! I'LL TALK...IT HURTS...IT HURTS..!"

Kratos grabbed him by the collar, "Then stop crying and talk." he said darkly.

"Y- your bitch...is in that chamber...over there...where the heat is more intense...please...leave me the fuck alone!" The demon begged.

"One more thing." Kratos said, before gouging his eyes out wildly, "Refer to her not as a 'bitch'."

The demon screamed, "DAMN YOU! MY EYES! MY DAMN EYES!" he cried in agony. Kratos ignored it, and went into the chamber the demon mentioned.

Inside...

"Let me...go..." Sarah said, as she crawled away from Beelzebub. "This is not going to end well if you don't cooperate, human." The captain replied, still trying to get her back into the cage.

"Where...is...he...?" Sarah asked one more time. Beelzebub growled, before forcing her to get into the cage by his own hands, "You forced me to do this."

He threw her back in the cage, "I tried to be gentle, yet you do not seem the type to cooperate."

Sarah gritted her teeth, "Where is he?!" she asked loudly, referring to Kratos

Beelzebub turned back, "In the middle of nowhere, as Lord Lucifer specified."

"You...monster..!" Sarah said as she coughed more blood.

Beelzebub smirked a bit, before trying to leave the chamber, "Wait here." he said.

But before he can even open the door, suddenly, an explosion came out. Kratos was seen there, holding two corpses of demons.

Beelzebub grinned, while recovering himself from the floor, "So, we finally met, Ghost of Sparta."

"Kratos!" Came the overjoyed voice from Sarah.

Kingdom of Heaven

The warships draws closer to the domains of the Lord, as the angels kept trying to push them back, but to no avail.

God of War 3 - Perses, the titan of destruction, plays..

Lucifer was seen fighting with Michael over the bodies of the angels that were wounded by the battle

"Lucifer...one day of neglect can produce thousands of plagues...am I right?" Michael said while gritting his teeth.

"You said it, not me." Lucifer replied back, unsheathing his blade "Your little brother couldn't even lay a hand on me...and you? You want to test your luck against me?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect...this realm." Michael answered, as he unsheathed his sword, "I shall put an end to this all!" Michael stabbed the sword into the ship itself, causing a large chunk of metal flying across the sky, some of them hit Lucifer, stunning him.

In amidst of being stunned, Michael suddenly appeared in front of Lucifer, slashing him in the cheek.

Lucifer smiled, as he wiped the blood off of his cheek. He swung his fist towards the Archangel, before another hand came into his way. "Gabriel..." Lucifer called out.

Gabriel launched his fist towards Lucifer's forehead, sending him half a mile backwards.

Michael and Gabriel rushed at him. The first one to attempt a hit on Lucifer were Michael, but Lucifer dodged it effortlessly. Gabriel was the next to threw an attack, but the Morningstar dodged the attack effortlessly, again.

"Slow and weak." Lucifer taunted, as he keeps dodging their attacks. Lucifer dodged for one last time, before giving a punch to the gut towards Michael, sending him flying away.

Gabriel growled, before swinging his sword towards the Morningstar, who blocked it with his bracelets. Lucifer slammed the Archangel into the ground, before grabbing him by his neck, throwing him off of the ship.

Lucifer was suddenly struck in the back. He looked back, only to see Raphael behind him.

Lucifer grinned, "Another fly." before hitting him straight in the face.

Kingdom of Hell...

Kratos struck the captain straight in the face, sending him a few centimetres backwards.

Beelzebub smirked, "Still not enough force to defeat me."

Kratos gritted his teeth, before swinging another one of his blades, as Beelzebub effortlessly dodged all of the attacks. Beelzebub then used his claws, charging towards the Spartan.

As Beelzebub attacked, Kratos barely dodged it, his skin scratched off of the surface, little bit of blood coming out of it.

The Spartan switched to the flaming sword he took from Uriel, "The sword of piercing souls?!" The captain yelled the name loudly.

Kratos swung the flaming sword towards the captain. His reflex was not quick enough, so he was struck by it, "D- damn it!" Beelzebub cursed.

Kratos then used the back of the sword to smash the captain away, sending him a few miles off.

The former wargod went to Sarah's cage, unlocking it using his brute strength. As he bends the metals of the cage to the point of possible escape, Sarah stood and walked out of it, before approaching the Ghost of Sparta.

"Are you well?" Kratos asked gently.

"The question should be the opposite." Sarah frowned, "Where have you been?!"

"I...I..." Kratos couldn't answer, "That is not of your concern, Sarah. Let us get out of here first."

"Of course it's my concern, you idiot! You disappeared out of the face of the planet and you expect me to be calm?!" Sarah yelled back, "Where have you been?!"

"I...I...killed...myself.." Kratos spilled the beans.

Sarah was silent for a few moments, before screaming, "Is that why you are in hell?! WHY?!"

"That is a question you should ask for another day, Sarah..right now, it's a life-and-death situation." Kratos replied.

"But-" Sarah was interrupted when an explosion came from afar.

"Sorry to interrupt your...'romantic' reunion, but I have a spartan to kill." Beelzebub said, as he charged towards the Spartan, grabbing him by his neck, and went through the ceiling, towards the skies of hell...

Kingdom of Heaven

Lucifer wildly spun around his blades, as the angels were instantly murdered with ease. He then slammed the ground where Gabriel stood, sending him a few centimetres backwards.

Michael then came crom behind, trying to shove his sword through Lucifer's abdomen.

With the speed of a god, Lucifer quickly dodged it, before slicing Michael's chest with his blade, as he dropped into his knees, blood coming out of his chest.

"Petition to give up?" Lucifer mocked, as his smile spreads across his crimson-redden face.

"Not...to the likes...of you..." Michael coughed blood as he finished his sentence.

"Shame. You could've have something more...but instead, you choose to die a senseless death. Very well." Lucifer said as he pulled his blade, preparing to kill the Archangel brutally.

But before he can even move an inch, suddenly, the sky thundered, and a voice came out from behind, "Demon! Look behind and see the beauty of divine vengeance."

Lucifer turned around, only to see Zeus, floating in the sky, his eyes lit up in electricity, "Prepare to taste the power of Olympus!" Zeus cried out, as the sky thundered even more, shattering the warship slightly...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	37. Hope

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Earlier, Earth, Jerusalem...

"Come on, walking outside can't be that dangerous, can it?" Athena asked, persuading Simon to walk outside with her.

Simon shook his head, a look of fear can be seen, "D'ya even know what they will do to me if they found out I'm still lurkin' around in this city?"

"Don't worr-" Athena was interrupted when Simon yelled, "They'll torture me, humiliate me, taint my very being...I can't... I just... can't... I know I'm a coward... but at least..." he stopped.

Athena gave him a pat in the back, "It's been three days since you stayed here without doing any activity whatsoever. It's not healthy. A fresh air for a moment won't hurt."

"But...I can't..." Simon said again, his fear showing.

Athena sighed, "If that's what you want, I'll oblidge. You have me with you, yet you're still afraid."

"I don't...want to be...a burden...even more..." Simon said again.

It was Zeus's turn to speak, "My daughter, though a god, is a very kind person, unlike my brothers, even me myself. She's open to everyone else...except if you make her angry. You can ask Medusa what happened if you're curious." Zeus chuckled a bit.

"How long have you been standing there?" Simon asked. Zeus smiled, "Long enough to know what you two were talking about."

"I just... don't want to be a burden even more. Staying in this bar is enough." Simon replied.

Athena spoke, her arms folded, "Your choice, Simon. I just wanted you to have fun for a bit...maybe we could see the mountains, or something like that. But since you're afraid, then I understand."

"My daughter is just concerned about your well-being, Simon." Zeus said, "I am not sure sitting in a wooden house, staring at the empty walls for three days is going to make you feel any better."

"I understand...but ya need to understand my situation as well." Simon sadly said.

"Father, watch over him, will you?" Athena requested. Zeus nodded, before saying, "Daughter, the plan...have you constructed it?"

"Oh... haven't figured it out yet.. To be honest, I don't really know what to do anymore." Athena said, her face turned sad. She went outside, closing the door.

Simon asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"It is better for you to be left with ignorance." Zeus replied back, before sitting back, "One cup of wine, please." he said to the bar owner.

Before the owner can move, suddenly, the door opened. Zeus raised his eyebrow, "Athena?"

"Father...outside, now." Athena demanded. Zeus sighed, "As you wish." before standing up, following Athena to the outside of the bar.

Outside...

It was dark, pitch black in the sky. The moon reddens, and the sun disappeared out of unknown reasons that are yet to be found.

Zeus shook his head immediately, "This is not my doing." said Zeus. Athena was suspicious of her own father, "Then what is it? It can't be a natural occurrence, can it?"

"Daughter..." Zeus called her name in frustration, "My powers are to control the weather, not to blind the world with this nonsense."

"But..." Athena stopped when a flash of light came to them. A creature with four faces: One of a goat, one of a lion, one of an ox, and one of a man. The creature spoke in a panicked tone, "Zeus...I know you might not know me...but I know you...please, the universe is in danger."

"The universe?" Zeus asked again, to which the cherubim replied with a nod, "You are one of the only ones that can help us...help us undo all of these.."

"Why not my son, Kratos?" Zeus asked, "He's more capable than I am." he said, not knowing that Kratos lost all of his powers, including the power of hope itself, which was used to defeat him.

"Kratos...is currently in the Kingdom of Hell." The cherubim replied.

Athena was the first one to respond, "WHAT?! NO..." She yelled, "I must go there. I MUST!" She tried to run, but Zeus held her hand, "If you go, who will Simon be left with?"

"But-"

"Daughter, let me be the one who go. You must stay here, Simon needs you." Zeus interrupted her.

Athena was silent for a few moments, before saying, "You're right...but please, bring him back in one piece, will you?"

"I will." Zeus reassured, before approaching the cherubim, "My son is in the Kingdom of Hell, you say?"

"Yes...but...we need you in the Kingdom of Heaven first." The cherubim begged.

"My son is my priority, nothing else." Zeus replied harshly. The cherubim shook his head, "If you don't help us, the universe will be destroyed, and so will your son! And you! And your daughter also!"

"Is this why the moon looks like a pool of blood, creature?" Zeus asked again. The cherubim nodded, "The corpses fell, and they gathered around the celestial body. That 'pool of blood' was theirs!"

"Who could have done something like this?" Zeus asked again. The cherubim answered, and the name...was very familiar to him, "Lucifer."

Athena was struck by fear...That means...the gods... they're...they're...

"Lucifer? That cowardly demon? What feat could he possibly achieve? Defeating God Himself?" Zeus asked.

"He has acquired the power that mortal has no grasp on for over thousands of years. The power from the ark of covenant...it seems that his curse has been lifted, and he was able to absorb the power from Kratos, including all of Kratos's powers." The cherubim finished.

Athena widened her eyes, "No...no...this can't be real..." She looked down to the dirt, "Brother...what mess have you gotten yourself into?"

"I will handle this...I promise." Zeus said to Athena, "The demon king will pay for everything."

Athena was still unsure, but she gave up her hope to him, "Fine. Go do your job, father."

Zeus nodded, before approaching the cherubim.

The cherubim then said, "Climb on my back. There should be enough time for us to get there."

"Splendid." Zeus said, before getting on the creature's back. He suddenly asked, "I can fly. Why do I even need to ride you?"

"The outer space is rather unpleasant. You need me to get you there." The cherubim replied.

"The outer-? WOAH!" Zeus was interrupted when the creature flew into the sky, faster than he can perceive.

"What are you-"

The cherubim interrupted, "Steady, don't move."

Zeus suddenly felt an energy surging through his veins, "What is this feeling?"

"The power to breathe in the vacuum of space. Hold tight, we'll be there in no time." The cherubim said, before blasting off into the heavens above.

From afar, Zeus saw what looked like several gigantic clouds clobbered into one place. Zeus looked behind, and saw the earth, fixed in place, along with all the celestial bodies orbiting it with their own axis, including the sun, the stars, and the moon.

"Back in my universe, the sun is small, unlike this one. My brother is the one doing the heavy lifting in the sky." Zeus commented. The cherubim then spoke, "The sun is a star out of many. Stars are usually big, even bigger than your eyes can perceive."

"So...the sun is the biggest, most massive star in this universe?" Zeus asked again.

The cherubim growled, "A question for another day!"

As they flew farther, thousands of corpses were seen falling from the gigantic clouds.

The cherubim tried to maneuver, dodging all of it at once. While they got closer into the clouds, suddenly, the cherubim exploded, leaving Zeus to fend for his own.

"Ah..." Zeus's eyes were lit up, "I do not know what caused that...but, no matter." He clinched his fists, "Vengeance is mine." before continuing to fly towards the clouds.

The present...

The warship began to crumble, as Zeus landed on the ship with all his might. "Ah...the king of Olympus is back to bite me in the ass." Lucifer sarcastically said, "How precious."

"Came to save your god friend, I suppose?" Lucifer asked again. Zeus shook his head, "I have no care for the petty God of this universe. I only seek retribution...and my son's survival."

"Oh-ho! Just a few lifetime ago, you are trying to kill him, and now you're trying to save him? Experience changes people, isn't that right?" Lucifer asked with a sheer, evil smile, earning a growl from the Olympian King.

"Ah, who am I kidding? Your son is probably trying to save the bitch he strives for." Lucifer smirked, "And will die in the process of doing so."

Without speaking, Zeus launched a thunderbolt towards Lucifer. Letting his guard down, Lucifer was struck by it, sending him flying away.

Recovering himself, Lucifer landed on the below edge of the ship, "My, my, you still pack a punch. Even after all of those...what do I call those...a 'therapy'." Lucifer smiled widely, before launching himself towards Zeus.

Zeus raised his hand to block the incoming attack, cracking some of his bones in the process. Zeus pulled back his hand, and used his other hand to uppercut the demon king in the jaw.

The attack surprisingly hurt him, only for him to recover, looking at Zeus with a sheer smile. Zeus then used his electrified hand to slam Lucifer, only for his hand to be caught swiftly.

Lucifer then slammed Zeus on the ground. Zeus quickly rolled himself away from the demon king, as he stood up, "You have grown stronger...last time, I could've beaten you without even lifting a muscle."

Lucifer smiled widely, "You know what they say, 'Take advantage of every opportunity.'" he said, before he swung his blade towards the Olympian, who dodged in response, destroying some of the ship's material in the process.

Zeus launched another thunderbolt, which was deflected by Lucifer back to the Olympian. Zeus was struck by it, leaving him stunned.

Lucifer summoned the fiery flames of hell itself using the blade, "Now...die!" he then blasted the flames towards Zeus, who tanked it head-on, sending him a few meters backwards.

Zeus's skin were peeling off, "D- dagh!" he coughed.

A few moments later, his wounds were healed, though not fully.

"A trick, I see." Lucifer said. Zeus smirked, before disappearing out of sight. Zeus then reappears behind Lucifer's back, before blasting him with a gigantic thunderbolt, sending him to the edge of the ship.

Lucifer used his sword to stab the ground, preventing himself from flying even further. He then charged at the King of Olympus, and Zeus too did the same.

Their fist collided with each other, sending a shockwave that made everything collapse.

The Kingdom of Hell...

CLANG! A sound of a sword colliding with each other can be heard in the distance.

Two figures can be seen struggling with each other, with one side overpowering the other. Kratos struggled against the sheer strength of the captain of all demons.

Kratos pushed the captain a bit using the flaming sword, "Give...Sarah...back...!"

Beelzebub responded by kneeing the spartan in the gut, leaving him stunned. He then used the back of the sword to struck Kratos in the back of his head, sending him into the ground.

"You are weak. Without your powers, you will never be able to defeat me." Beelzebub taunted, "And you know where they ended up."

"As long...as I live...Sarah will not be in..dange-" Beelzebub interrupted him when he kicked the spartan in the ribs, "Say it! Say it again! I want to hear it louder!"

Kratos growled, his rage began to rose within him. Beelzebub hit him again in the chest, sending the spartan into a state of pain.

"SAY IT AGAIN!" Beelzebub demanded, to which Kratos responded by ignoring him. Beelzebub then impaled Kratos in the chest, as he coughed more blood.

"Very well. If you wish to die...so be it." Beelzebub said, smiling evilly. Kratos was dying. His vision is starting to get blurry. The pain in his chest was unbearable.

He continued to crawl away from Beelzebub, but was prevented when the captain grab hold of his leg.

Before he can even kill the spartan, suddenly, a voice came from behind, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Beelzebub looked back, only to see Sarah, holding a sword in her hand.

"Awww... what's the little human going to do? Tickle me to death? Cute." Beelzebub said while laughing.

"Sarah...stay...away...run..." Kratos begged, as he crawled towards Sarah.

Beelzebub puts his feet above Kratos's chest, preventing him from crawling away, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kratos then raised his hand towards Sarah, slowly, "Run...run...run..."

Sarah were crying, but she hid it, "Won't... won't leave you."

She then looked him in the eyes, "Till death do us part."

"No...no...no..." Kratos said his final words, before closing his eyes, slumping into unconsciousness.

What he saw last, was Sarah facing against the captain himself. As they fought, Kratos's world turned dark..

"Who said that a monster can't be tamed?"

"All monsters can be tamed, and you are no exception.."

"Your pathetic attempt for atonement from the family you slaughtered, has caused nothing but havoc on Olympus!"

"No! Stay away from her! Stay away from Pandora! You are the reason she's in the Labyrinth!"

"Death, destroyer of worlds.."

"Don't fail her like you failed your family!"

"Today you may defeat me, but in the end, Kratos, in the end, you'll betray only yourself!"

"You are still just a mortal...every bit as weak as the day you begged me to save your life!"

All those voices echoed through the beaten man's mind. Kratos, the Spartan, wildly floats amidst the emptiness.

As he opened his eyes, suddenly, light engulfs him. Landing on a surface, he saw Jesus, chained on a log.

He rushed, only to see Him disappear. Kratos growled, "What...is this?"

"Kratos...Kratos!" A feminine voice called out. Kratos instantly knew who it was, "Pandora...?"

"I can help, Kratos...hope is still there.." The voice said again. A blue flame came to Kratos, as it spoke again, "Follow me..."

"Wait..Pandora, I thought you were..." Kratos stopped. The voice said again, "It's alright, Kratos. I can help."

Kratos walked, following the source of light, as everything turned dark. "Hurry!" The voice said again.

"I do not understand...I thought I gave away the power of Hope..." Kratos mumbled to himself, while he continued to follow the light. Some of it must've been...left over in his body

Kratos stopped to see the Pandora's Box once again. "The power...is not enough..." He said, feeling hopeless.

The fire appears in front of Kratos, "Hope is what makes us strong! It is why we are here...it is what we fight with when all else is lost.."

Kratos looked at the source of light sadly, "I am not...so sure.." said Kratos doubtfully.

"Open the box, Kratos..." Pandora said in a gentle tone. Kratos slowly walked to the box.

As he got closer, he opened the box...then suddenly, he was brought back to reality.

Present...

Sarah fell into the ground, while the captain kept toying with her, "Fighting me was the biggest mistake in your life." he said threateningly.

Sarah grabbed the sword again, standing her ground, "I...I will never let you...hurt him..."

"Adorable." Beelzebub said, as he kicked the human again, sending her slamming herself against the wall.

Sarah coughed more blood, as she puts her palms in the ground. Beelzebub slowly approached her, "I can't stand disobeying the orders of my master, but you leave me no choice."

Beelzebub then raised his sword slowly, "I guess you're going to say goodbye to the living world."

The captain then attempts to impale Sarah in the heart, before a hand abruptly stopped it. The hand was similiar, it was of an ashen skin, blood was everywhere on it.

Beelzebub looked to the left, only to see Kratos, with his chest wound slowly healing over time.

"Y- you?"

TO BE CONTINUED. (For those who are confused on why Lucifer hasn't one-shotted a single being yet, that's because he isn't used yet to his newfound powers, plus, he underestimates everyone he came across. That is all, stay tuned for the next chapter!)


	38. The Fight Goes On

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Kingdom of Hell....

Kratos caught the attack swiftly, preventing it from hitting Sarah in any way possible. Kratos slowly muttered the words, "Stay. Away. From. HER!" Beelzebub then was suddenly hit in the forehead by a force greater than before.

He recovered himself, "W- what?! How...his strength...has it been multiplied ten times over?!"

Kratos slowly walked to the captain of all demons, "You...are a monster...as I am...but you...you are the worse kind of a monster that I have ever seen...even worse than me myself."

"I will put an end to you..and believe me, it's not going to be any death...it's going to be a painful one." Kratos said, unsheathing his blades of chaos.

As he walked, his wounds are closing. He felt pain as his skins tried to pile off the wounds. Beelzebub growled, "Lord Lucifer took all of your powers! HOW?!"

"The power of Hope...is not something that you easily 'absorb'...If I have to guess." Kratos replied, his eyes turning blue, "But it does not matter anymore, does it? Your demise is what that matters."

Beelzebub roared, "I don't care! Power of Hope or not, I will still destroy you into pieces! PREPARE, SPARTAN!" he leaped off of the ground.

Beelzebub prepared to strike Kratos, but as he did, Kratos blocked the attack with his wrist, while the sword shatters in the process.

The captain took a step back, looking over the shattered pieces of what used to be his sword. "W- what...what...what?!"

Kratos slowly approached the demon, as the fiery rage builds inside of him. Beelzebub took another step back, "Damn you...damn you, damn you!" he cursed, as he tried to walk away from the enraged Ghost of Sparta.

Kratos then pulled his hand, before charging towards the captain. He shoved his fist, as it goes through the captain's chest, destroying the organs it came across.

Blood starts dripping out of his very being. The captain coughed more blood, as he weakly said, "I should've...murdered you when... I had the chance..."

Kratos scoffed, "You really threw that chance away, didn't you?" before ripping out his heart, as the captain collapses into the ground, lying as a lifeless vessel.

Kratos grips the heart even harder, destroying it with ease, while blood splatters everywhere.

The spartan looked back, only to see the unconscious Sarah. Kratos quickly rushed to her aid, "Sarah!" he called out.

As he got closer, Kratos crouched, "Sarah!" he called out again, shaking her body, "Sarah, are you well?!"

No response came. Kratos's heartbeat grow even more intense. Not now. Not her too. Kratos shook her body even more, "Sarah!" he called out her name again.

Sarah slowly groaned, as she opened her eyes. Kratos was relieved, "Sarah...are you feeling any better?!" he asked again, his concern growing.

Sarah looked at the Spartan, before quickly hugging him right away, "Oh, you little moron...where have you been?!"

Kratos replied, "I couldn't..bear to have another pain in my lifetime."

Sarah then removed herself from the Spartan, "So you left me? Killed yourself over some petty fear you're having?"

"I...I am sorry...I did not mean to-" Kratos was interrupted when Sarah said, "I know, I understand." She sighed, "If I were you, I would've done the same..just..just don't stress yourself over it, okay? I mean, if I'm being honest, I was starting to hate you for pulling a stunt like that but..it's okay, I got over it."

"You hated me?" Kratos asked again, feeling guilty.

"'Was. I started to dread the day I met you...it was stupid of me to think that." Sarah finished, "I moved on, forgave you, then...I found you in the outskirts with those...bodies besides you."

"I wanted peace...but the demon king decided to take my soul and make me a slave to do his biddings. He threatened to kill you if I didn't oblige." Kratos explained.

"You want to work for that monster to ensure my safety? Kratos...you don't have to-" Sarah was interrupted, "I have to. If I didn't, you would've died." Kratos finished.

"I can handle myself." Sarah insisted.

"No, you cannot. Your condition right now already disproved your statement." Kratos replied, "You are hurt, you were almost killed trying to fight that demon by your own. I know you can handle yourself when it comes to facing your own kin, but this..this is something else. Demons, gods, beasts, you can't handle those...at least not yet."

Sarah was silent for a few moments, before saying, "...Thanks for the help back there by the way." She lifted up a thumbs up.

Kratos growled, "That was a reckless move you did back there."

"I had to do something." Sarah replied.

"That 'something' should have been running, Sarah, not recklessly trying to fight the demon and get yourself killed." Kratos retorted.

"And let you die? You expect me to act like a coward, don't you?" Sarah asked again, her expression turned ugly.

"No, I expect you to have the instinct to survive." Kratos retorted.

"And I expected that from you too." Sarah answered back. Kratos sighed, "Sarah, you have so much to live for...while I...I...I have too many sins to bear. I am not the man you think I am..."

"Are you saying that you deserved death?!" Sarah asked again, furiously. "...yes." Kratos replied, earning a slap from Sarah.

Kratos rubbed the cheek where he was slapped, "It is the truth."

"It's not! I know it..I just know it...You are a good man, Kratos!" Sarah said again, "You have a bright future."

Kratos said under his breath, doubtfully, "No..I do not think so.." before standing up, "We should be going, Sarah. Your wounds needs to be treated." Kratos spoke.

Sarah nodded, struggling to stand up. Kratos helped her up, putting her arms around his shoulder, "Walk carefully." he suggested.

"As I said before, I can handle myself. I know what to do and what to not do." Sarah replied.

And they walked, till they disappear out of sight. Kratos could use some help from the cherubim right now, but it was nowhere to be seen...

Sarah suddenly said a word, "Hey..."

Kratos looked at her, "What is it, Sarah? You have something to say?"

"I..." She paused, then she smiled, looking at him, "Thanks...for everything."

Kratos paused, staring at her blankly. Then, he smiled, "You are welcome, mistress."

Sarah chuckled a bit, "There's the Kratos I know." Both of them laughed as they walked away. Even though the environment were...not normal, but the moments they had...it was always beautiful, no matter where they are.

They embraced each other as they walked towards the outer layer of Hell.

Kingdom of Heaven..

Zeus was having a hard time fighting the demon king. Lucifer was out of his reach. He was still recovering, as Michael replaced him in battle.

Michael was on his knees, his palm holding into the ground. Lucifer smirked, "Brother, if that is all what you got, then I must say, I am quite disappointed."

He then charged towards the Archangel, preparing to strike him in the chest with the blade...but suddenly, a flash appeared.

Zeus stood in front of the Archangel, tanking the attack from ever hitting Michael. Michael raised his eyebrow, "Y- you? Why? H- how?"

Zeus looked back, holding his wounds, "Go! Let me handle this."

Michael replied with a loud tone, "Not gonna happen!"

"LISTEN TO ME, WILL YOU?! Save your strength for later. Go help your brothers, they still need some medical attention." Zeus finished. Michael growled, "Fine!" before going to his brother's aid.

"The Olympian god decided to put his life in the line for his unknown comrades. Isn't that grand?!" Lucifer taunted, before punching the wounded Olympian across the cheek, as he coughed more blood into the ground.

Zeus tried to hit him back, only for his hand to be caught by the Demon King. Lucifer kicked his crotch, before the Olympian backed up in pain.

"I have a vengeance to accomplish. Should you not provide me more as an entertaining punching bag, I will eradicate you like the pest you are." said Lucifer.

Zeus scoffed, "You remind me a bit of my son...so determined about your so-called revenge." he finished.

Lucifer twitched his eyes, "Stop comparing me..." he then kicked the god right in the face, again, "TO THAT FAILURE."

Zeus recovered himself, using his palms to keep himself intact from the ground. "and...bad temper..."

Lucifer growled, "Stop mouthing off, will you? It will get you killed some day."

Zeus smirked, "Touched a nerve, didn't I?"

Lucifer gritted his teeth, before approaching the Olympian, repeatedly punching him with all his might.

As blood streams out of the god's lips, Zeus chuckled, "All that power, and yet you still can't break my spirit."

Zeus's vision was almost blurred. Lucifer stood in front of him, wielding the gigantic blade in his hand. With a loud voice, he said, "Your spirit is not my aim."

Zeus's eyes were bruised, so he can only see with his one eye. He then launched another thunderbolt against the Morningstar, who tanked it like nothing.

Lucifer grabbed the god by his neck, "Any last words, old man?"

Zeus choked, unable to answer. Lucifer smiled widely, "Understood.."

Without him noticing, suddenly, Zeus's hands were engulfed in lightning. He immediately touched the demon's shoulders, absorbing some of his energy.

Seconds later, Zeus escaped the demon's grip by headbutting him, leaving him stunned.

Zeus looked at his hand, glowing pure yellow, his eyes lit up even more. Lucifer was surprised, "W- what did you just do?"

Instead of replying, Zeus rushed to the astounded Morningstar, before jumping and hitting him in the jaw, bringing him up to the sky with him.

Gripping him in the neck, Zeus threw Lucifer right into the upper warship, as the demon king collided with the ground.

He looked to the sky, only to see that Zeus had disappeared. Lucifer then looked back to see Zeus, ready to strike him.

Zeus gave him a one strike, staggering the demon king. Zeus then continued with another attack, as a clone of his came out to hit Lucifer across the cheek, sending him a few centimetres back.

Lucifer growled, before rushing himself towards the Olympian king, attempting to hit him. However, by the time Lucifer's fist almost made contact with Zeus, he suddenly created a clone, dodging the attack completely as he does it.

Lucifer ended up hitting a clone of Zeus, as it disappears out of sight. Zeus would continue with throwing multiple lightning bolts into the direction of Lucifer, who dodged almost all of it, only to be hit by one.

This time, the bolts were stronger than before. Zeus had absorbed a portion of Lucifer's powers, healing all of his wounds instantly and bringing him back to full strength.

"I should've seen this coming. He can absorb powers, how could I forget about that!" Lucifer said to himself, before continuing, "But none of it matters. I will destroy you soon enough."

Zeus smiled wickedly, before creating several clones to confuse the Demon King. The clones surrounds him, laughing maniacally in unison.

Lucifer growled, hitting one clone, as it disappears. Lucifer hits another clone, but it disappeared yet again. "Show yourself, coward!" Lucifer demanded.

Lucifer was struck by one of the clones, stunning him for a while. He looked back with malicious expression, before beheading the clone's head with his blade.

Lucifer looked to the other side, slicing yet another clone, as it disappears again. Lucifer was beyond frustrated. This god is obviously playing games with him.

Suddenly, the real Zeus rushed at him, smoke coming out of his back. Lucifer looked back, but it was too late. Zeus then grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into the ground.

"Petition to give up?" Zeus smirked, repeating the words Lucifer said to one of the Archangels.

Lucifer removed himself from his grip, as he attempts to impale Zeus in the back. But the attack didn't hit him at all. Zeus dodged it almost instantaneously, it almost looked like he teleported. Appearing behind Lucifer's back momentarily, Zeus gave him another punch with one of his electrified fist.

Lucifer rubbed his back to ease the pain. He looked at the Olympian, "How dare you-" Zeus instantaneously moved in front of him, hitting him square in the face again, causing him to stagger.

Lucifer was beyond enraged. He was being bested by this old, simple god. He then thought, Ah yes...this fool is more experienced than I am. He is a god, after all..Right now, we're even. I will wait until he exhausts himself.

He then swung his blade, which Zeus responded by blocking it with his Golden Fleece. While recovering from the sheer weight of the blade, Lucifer puts his hand around Zeus's chest, as he burns the god with excruciating pain.

Zeus held the pain, before returning the attack to Lucifer, punching him with his electrified fists.

Lucifer let himself hit by it, as he had a plan. Zeus hits him with another, causing him to bleed even more. Lucifer wiped the blood off his cheeks.

Zeus's hits began weaker as time passes by. Lucifer secretly smiled. His strategy is coming along.

As seconds passes by, Zeus began to exhaust himself with all the energy spending. Zeus's wounds returned. The absorption were temporary, but at least he can land a few blow against the demon king. It felt...satisfying.

Lucifer noticed this, and smiled, "Looks like the time is out for you. I must admit...your powers impress me." he then kneed the god in the guts, causing him to cough more blood.

"But none can stand against the power of Yahweh Himself.." Lucifer whispered to his ear, before slamming him to the ground.

Lucifer then puts his hand around Zeus, absorbing some of the remnants of what used to be his.

Lucifer felt some of his strength returning. Feeling satisfied, he unsheathed his blade, ready to kill the god once and for all, "Any last words?"

Zeus then said, "I...I will find a way...to kill you...some day.." he finished. His hatred for the demon was still there. He had a grudge against Lucifer for using him and the rest of the gods like some kind of pawn.

"We both know that will never happen." Lucifer smirked, as he drove the sword through Zeus's heart. The next thing that happens is all the area is covered in Zeus's blood.

Kingdom of Hell, Outer Layer..

Kratos landed on a small platform, as his wings dispersed, his placed Sarah on the ground, "Can you still breathe?"

"Yes...yes, I'm fine, Kratos..it's just..a small wound in my legs." She replied.

"He made you cough a large amount of blood. You are still not well." Kratos said. He then looked around, searching for any sign of resources, but found none.

"Curse it..." Kratos mumbled to himself. He then approached Sarah, "Do you feel hungry? Or rather, thirsty?"

"Both...but it's okay...I can hold it out a little bit longer." Sarah replied.

Kratos then said, "I will try to find some food and water for you.."

"No, no, no, our focus right now is getting out of here." Sarah insisted.

Kratos growled, "You cannot carry on with the state you are in."

"I can. Kratos...how many times do I have to repeat myself? I can handle myself." Sarah spoke again, feeling frustrated, "Hunger is not a problem for me."

"Sarah..." Kratos muttered the name. I will ignore her and search for food. He said in his mind. Kratos and Sarah walked, before several demons came to their way.

"Curse it...stay behind me!" Kratos ordered the woman.

Sarah shook her head, "I can fight too."

Kratos growled, "Sarah!"

Sarah replied with a confused stare, "What?"

"Stay. Behind. My back!" Kratos slowly repeated his words.

"But..." Sarah was interrupted, "Will you listen to me for once?! You cannot handle this. Not yet!" Kratos finished as he unsheathed his blades.

Dozens of demons followed along, surrounding them in the fiery pits.

Sarah sighed, "Fine, fine! Do your thing.." she said in frustration, "I just want to help..and not be useless.."

Kratos gave her a look, "Stop it. You are not useless. No one called you so."

"Just...do your thing. Go get them, Kratos." Sarah encouraged. Kratos prepared himself to fight. The power of Hope is still in his hands, I hope it will be enough... He said in his mind.

As Kratos launched himself towards the demon, the sky were filled with his ear-shattering war cry. As he landed, blood spread everywhere..

TO BE CONTINUED..


	39. The End Begins

Yet another crossover story I made in this site. it's a crossover between God of War and The Bible. Note that i don't own God of War. enjoy the story!

Kingdom of Hell...

Kratos plucked a head off of one demon, throwing it to the other demons, stunning them for a second. Kratos immediately leaped off the ground, spinning his blades faster than the eyes could see.

As the demons were incinerated out of existence, their ash covered the battlefield. Kratos then switched to the Flaming Sword. One demon came to him, swinging their fist towards the Ghost of Sparta.

Kratos quickly mutilates his arm off, as the demon screamed in pain. He then impaled the demon right in the abdomen, before throwing his corpse to the dozens of demons, switching to the staff afterwards.

With the staff, Kratos spun it around to gain momentum. Two demons came and tried to attack him, but Kratos, with the momentum, hits them at the back of their skulls, breaking some of their bones that are protecting their vulnerable organ.

Lying on the ground, Kratos then slammed both of them using the staff, as their head were instantly destroyed on the spot, splattering blood everywhere.

The spartan switched back to his blades of chaos, before swinging them wildly, releasing barrage of attacks towards the remaining demons.

Kratos then slammed the ground using the blades, as it explodes, killing nearby demons.

He then launched some of the demons airborne with his blades, before jumping, swinging his blades in the air, before spinning to obliterate their bodies.

Kratos landed on the ground, blood were everywhere on his body. He quickly reaches to Sarah, and grabbed her hand, "Quickly. We must run."

Sarah nodded, following Kratos along. Kratos ran, while Sarah held his hand. Demons were seen everywhere, looking at them, ready to satisfy their murdering needs.

Kratos grunted, before launching one of his blade to impale a demon, pulling him to his direction. Kratos let's go of Sarah's hand, before crushing the demon beneath his feet.

He continued to run, holding Sarah's hand while doing so.

While they ran, Kratos suddenly stepped on something sharp. He looked down, only to see the Blade of Olympus in all its glory.

Kratos stopped for a bit, confusing Sarah, "W- what are you doing?"

"A weapon that I can use for later." Kratos replied, before reaching the Blade of Olympus, wielding it once again.

Kratos is also confused on how the Blade got there, but he paid it no further attention. He continued to run with Sarah, avoiding obstacles along the way.

They were almost out of the realm, but what was in Kratos's mind, is how he is going to fly out there with Sarah with him. She can't breathe in the vacuum of space, as the cherubim described it.

Sarah had to admit, all of this was crazy. She could only hope that she was dreaming, because what unfolds before her eyes freaks her out. Demons, realms that she had never seen before, all of them exists.

Kratos interrupted her from her train of thoughts when he said, "We must fly, but you cannot breathe in the vacuum of space.."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "The vacuum of what's it now?"

Kratos sighed, "I do not know about it much, but what I know is that normal humans cannot breathe once they are out of the realm they are residing in."

"And another new thing for me to learn about!" Sarah exclaimed.

Kratos then looked to the sky, dark clouds surrounding it, thundering and releasing lightning bolts as they move.

"Ahh.." Kratos muttered, trying to think of what to do. As he looked back, dozens of demons growled, staring at them with an expression that can kill if looks could.

Kratos tried himself to think quickly, but suddenly, a blast of energy instantly scorched all of the demons, no trace of them are left to be seen.

The spartan looked back, only to see a stranger, wearing a black hood and a black robe.

"Who are yo-" Kratos was interrupted by the stranger, "No time to explain! Getting out of here is what's important."

"I do not trust you." Kratos replied, "Why do you aid us?"

The stranger sighed, "As I said, no time to explain."

"Kratos...listen to him, will you? Think positive. There must be a reason for him to help us." Sarah said, trying to assure Kratos.

The spartan was silent for a few moments, before nodding, "Fine. But try anything foolish, and you will be dealing with me."

The stranger smiled, "I won't do anything, I promise."

The stranger approached Sarah, but Kratos puts his arm in front of her, revealing his instinct to protect her.

He, however, said, "Please, I do not wish to do anything with her."

"Kratos..." Sarah said in frustration.

"I still do not trust you fully." Kratos answered. The stranger smiled, "You will when the time comes."

For some reason, the stranger was giving Kratos an odd feeling..like, he had known him before.

Kratos wiped the thoughts off, "What do you want?"

"Sarah can't breathe in the vacuum of space, as you said it before. May I?" The stranger asked again.

Kratos conceded, "Fine."

The stranger got closer to Sarah, putting his palm around her forehead, as she felt an energy rushing through her veins.

She felt better, and said, "Thank you."

The stranger then turned himself into an eagle, "Climb to my back." The eagle said.

Kratos exhales in frustration, before climbing to the eagle's back. Sarah too did the same. In a second, the eagle flew towards the clouds faster than the speed of light.

As they went out of the realm, earth can be seen from afar. When they got closer to the planet, the eagle told them, "Brace yourselves, we're closing in!"

Kratos and Sarah prepared themselves for the worse. As the eagle entered the atmosphere, everything felt different suddenly.

Sarah felt at home, the air brushing against her skin, the cool air that she felt throughout her body.

"Finally...home.." Said Sarah. The eagle then prepared itself to land on the ground. When it did, small debris flew out of its legs.

Both Kratos and Sarah descended from the eagle, landing on the floor of the earth once again.

The eagle instantly turned itself back to the form of the unknown stranger. "Now, back to the question, who are you and what do you want from us?" Kratos asked threateningly, the heat of his blades can be felt.

The stranger answered politely, "I am someone that originates outside of the boundary of space and time."

"Is that supposed to tell me anything?" Kratos asked again.

The stranger replied, "In time, you will know who I am." before turning away from them.

Kratos then asked, "What do you want from us?"

"What I want, it involves saving the worst scum to ever exist in this entire universe." The stranger replied, "And I think you are the right choice for the job, Kratos."

"Me? Saving people? What makes you think that I look like the type to 'save' people?" Kratos asked one more time.

"It is a test, for you. You want to change, don't you?" The stranger asked again.

Kratos didn't answer, instead, he chose to be silent.

"Exactly." The stranger answered his own question. He then turned around, looking at Kratos in his eyes, "Now, do you want to partake in this job, or do you seek to forsake the path you have chosen? The path you took when you first arrived in this universe?"

Kratos looked at Sarah, who gave him a look. He then turned to the stranger, "I will think about it."

The stranger smiled, "Very well. I shall wait for your decision." he then walked away.

Kratos took a last look at the stranger's palm, noticing the holes on them...big ones. Kratos then called him out, "Hey!"

The stranger stopped, "Hmm?"

Kratos said, "Why do I feel like that I have seen you before?"

The stranger chuckled, "You have." before he disappeared in a flash of light. Kratos suddenly knew who it was. The mentor, the friend he used to have back in the day...

Sarah approached the spartan, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, full of concern.

"He...the stranger... I have known him...or rather, he was my friend." Kratos replied, tears coming straight out of his eyes.

Kingdom of Heaven..

The bloodied body of Zeus lies at the edge of the warship. Lucifer grabbed him, throwing him off of the ship, as Zeus disappeared out of sight.

His brothers were immobilized, and his revenge...oh, it was near. It IS near. As he reached the end of the heavens, he saw a great building made out of gold, shining out in all of its glory.

"Oh, how I missed You, Father." He said, smiling wickedly. Impatient with the warship's slow movement, Lucifer leaped off of it, jumping from a building to another building, before reaching the ultimate palace of the Lord Himself.

Landing in front of it, he scanned for trouble, but found none. All that's left, is the gate.

Inside...

The Lord sat on His throne, with two cherubims supporting it. He then looked to the front, to the destroyed gate. Came out of it, a figure that He had not seen for a long time.

A figure that used to be His favourite, a child of His... "The prodigal child has returned, as it seems." Said the Lord.

Lucifer's evil expression turned into pure rage, "Mad, aren't You?"

The Lord's presence began to intensify as seconds passes by, "I have every right to be mad at you, My son. You destroyed half of My kingdom, purged the angels, immobilized My generals. Tell Me one reason on why I should not punish you where you stand?"

"Well, there is no reason. You are right, you have every right to be mad at me, as do I." Lucifer slowly approached what used to be his Father.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The Lord asked in a mocking tone.

"Let's see: You left me in the dark, neglected me, chose those petty humans over me, banished me, ruined my image in front of the universe, turned me into a beast, do I need to say more?" Lucifer finished, his rage rising, "Needless to say, I don't care about it anymore. All I care about is Your impending death."

"It was of your choice to be banished. I simply led you to the destruction you so desire." The Lord finished.

"Is this how You treat me? The one who actually used to loved You, the one who used to adore You? You would rather for me to die, than an entire race of humanity to be purged out of their petty existence?" Lucifer paused, "Look at them, they turned their backs on You, abandoned You, insulted You, and mind You, killed Your Son also.."

"You chose them...over someone that actually loved you?" Lucifer asked in an almost sad tone.

"Humanity never loved You, they destroy the environment around them, they destroy each other, and in the process, stained Your creation over a foolish concept they call 'politics'. They only care for themselves, they care NOT for You, and yet You nurture them, cared for them?" Lucifer paused again, before continuing, "Even let Your Son sacrifice Himself in the stake of their deaths?!"

The Lord replied, "You do not know My ways, child. Stop acting like You know everything."

Lucifer scolded, "I have known enough, Father." before launching himself towards the God, preparing to strike Him with all of his might.

However, his fist stopped when God lifted His hand to block it, "My son, turn away before it's too late."

Lucifer cried out, "Won't stop... WON'T STOP till You're dead right before my feet."

God simply answered, "Very well..." before launching Lucifer away with a simple flick, as he was blasted away from the palace..

Outside...

Lucifer recovered himself when he landed on the ground. Suddenly, God reappears behind him, before giving him a simple punch, sending him into the ground.

God of War 3 - Brothers of Blood, plays

Lucifer growled, before standing up immediately, swinging his fist towards the God of Israel, who took the punch like nothing. Lucifer had not yet mastered the power he received from Kratos, that is, the power of the ark itself.

Ωωω... Γάμησε του (OOOOOO...Fuck Him!)

Lucifer threw another punch, this time, it staggers the Lord a bit.

Ωωω... Γάμησε του (OOOOOO...Fuck Him!)

God grabbed Lucifer by the neck, before bringing him up with Him flying into the heavens.

Ωωω... Γάμησε του (OOOOOO...Fuck Him!)

Lucifer tried to break free, but to no avail. He kept punching the Lord in the face, but God tanked it like it was nothing.

Μη σταματάς... Δώσε το τέλος! (Don't stop! End Him!)

God then summoned an energy from the sky with His bare hands, before letting it engulf the Morningstar. Lucifer was shook by the attack, as every pile of his skin is being peeled off.

τέλος! (End!)

Lucifer broke free, as he fell from the sky. He braced himself to land on the ground perfectly.

Σκότωσε του... Σκότωσε του εμπρόσ! (Kill Him! Kill Him in the front!)

Lucifer landed on the ground perfectly, as his skin finally healed a bit. God suddenly reappears in front of him, as He threw another punch, which he dodged with ease.

Σκότωσε του... Σκότωσε του εμπρόσ! (Kill Him! Kill Him in the front!)

Lucifer launched another counterattack, this time, it was stronger, hurting God a little bit. He then grabbed Him by His legs, slamming Him into the ground numerous time. The power of the Ark within him grows, as his rage.

Εμπρός, σώσε μας... λύτρωσε, είσαι ο τιμωρός! (Forward, save us! Redeem, you are the punisher!)

Lucifer gritted his teeth, before using his body movement to put all the strength to his fist, as it made contact with God, hurting Him more.

Ωωω, θάυατος... Λήγει ως εδώ! (Ooooh, amazing! It all ends here!)

Lucifer then launched another attack, but God blocked it immediately, before headbutting him, stunning him. God then grabbed his neck and launched them both into the sky.

Ωωω... Γάμησε του! (OOOOOO, fuck Him!)

God began hitting Lucifer with numerous attack, first in the guts, making him cough a large amount of blood.

Ωωω... Γάμησε του! (OOOOOO, fuck Him!)

The second was in the chest, as the skin opens, mortally wounding the Morningstar. Lucifer counters by headbutting God head on, as he used his feet to kick God away.

Ωωω... Γάμησε του! (OOOOOO, fuck Him!)

Lucifer's body were suddenly engulfed in flame. Kratos's spartan rage consumes him, as all that's left of him is the instinct to kill.

Μη σταματάς... Δώσε το τέλος (Don't stop! End Him!)

Lucifer landed on the ground, as debris flew out of the way at the impact. With God on sight, he rushed at Him, preparing his fist to punch Him.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

As his fist made contact, God was sent a few centimetres backwards. Wiping the blood off His lips, He grinned.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

Lucifer appears in a flash of speed, as he instantly punched God right in the guts, making Him cough more blood.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

Lucifer continued with a kick to the neck, as God was sent to the side, the ground peeling off as He slide through it.

Τέλος! (End!)

God inhales, before preparing His fist to punch Lucifer. Lucifer, too, did the same, as their fist clashed with each other, creating a huge shockwave across the Kingdom of Heaven.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

God then continued by attempting to punch Lucifer again, only for their fist to clash into each other again, creating another shockwave, destroying almost all of the heavens.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

Another shockwave came as their fists clashed into each other again.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

Lucifer was the quickest to throw a punch, as it made God stagger back in pain.

Τέλος! (End!)

Lucifer then slammed God downwards using both of his elbows, as He was stunned. God immediately threw a punch against Lucifer's stomach, as he coughed more blood

God and Lucifer approached each other with pure hatred, their hands lifted up.

Εμπρός, σώσε μας... λύτρωσε, είσαι ο τιμωρός (Forward, save us! Redeem, you are the punisher!)

God and Lucifer suddenly went into a contest of strength, both their arms pressing into each other, as the ground below destroyed by their sheer force of power.

Εμπρός, σώσε μας... Εμπρός, δώσε τώρα... το τέλος...! (Forward, save us! Forward, give us the end!)

God won the contest, before headbutting the Morningstar, stunning him. God then puts His hand around Lucifer's chest, as it created a huge blast of energy, sending Lucifer flying away.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

Lucifer recovered himself, before unsheathing his blade. God was seen charging towards him.

Lucifer smirked, before swinging his blade as soon as God was close, sending Him into the ground, slipping.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

God recovered Himself, sending Lucifer another energy beam flying towards him.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

Lucifer deflected it, sending the beam back to God.

Πω, πω απίστευτο! (Wow, wow, amazing!)

God was hit by it. He growled, before leaping off of the ground, charging against the Morningstar. As they both got closer, their power clashed into each other again, destroying the Kingdom of Heaven even more.

Τέλος! (END!)

TO BE CONTINUED. (Note: I don't own the soundtrack displayed in this story.)


	40. Chapter 40

Lucifer backed himself, his bones slowly breaking over time. He gritted his teeth, he can't fail now. He had come too far to fail.

He was determined to see his former Father die by his own hands. The pleasure of doing so is his, and his only.

God approached him slowly, walking over the ruins that they left in their wake. He spoke, "It seems that you have no desire to stop this madness. Seems like a big mistake that I brought you to life thousands of years ago."

"Until You die by my hands, I will stop at nothing." Lucifer replied, clinching his fist.

God called him a _mistake._ Lucifer whinced at the insult, but he hid it.

A drop of water can be seen flowing through from his eyes. Lucifer hid it, hid all of his pain, and replaced it with a smile, with the notion that he was evil, a monster, a beast..

Yet he could not hold it back right now..not now, not anymore.

God suddenly said, "Look around you, child, look at the abomination you have wrought upon your surroundings. Destruction, senseless deaths.." He finished.

"I have no care for it." Lucifer replied with a cold voice, as he unsheathed the blade from his back.

He took a step, before leaping towards God, ready to fight once again. God sighed, "If you wish to continue, then so be it."

* * *

**The disciple's hideout, the outskirts...**

* * *

The disciples sat on the chairs, in front of them stood a wide table. Some of them were sleeping, but James and Andrew were the ones that are awake.

They stood by the door, trying to think of a solution to get out of the situation they're currently in.

Andrew's stomach suddenly let out a nasty noice. James heard it, and understood what it meant, "You are hungry, aren't you?"

"Positive, though leaving this place ain't the brightest idea.." Andrew replied. He rubbed his stomach, feeling the grumbling inside of his abdomen.

"We could always sneak out." James replied. Andrew sighed, "You aren't teaching me of the ways of suicide, are you?"

"W- why would you ask that?" James asked again.

Andrew replied, "What if someone caught us? We're toast if that happens."

"Well, it's better than dying of starvation in this rotten place!" James yelled, but not loud enough to wake all the disciples.

Andrew rubbed his forehead gently, trying to think of something. Before he can speak, suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Peek through the hole, quick!" James said in a whisper.

Andrew nodded, before peeking. As he saw through the tiny hole, he saw what looked like a glimpse of a black, hooded man.

"Open the door, I come in peace." The stranger said in a soft voice.

Andrew cleared his throat, before speaking, "And how do we know that you ain't here to arrest us, to snitch to the authorities?"

"I only wish to share some of my food, if you so please." The stranger replied. Andrew widened his eyes, before giving James a look.

"Open the door. It might be worth it." James said.

Andrew gave him a more serious look, "You sure? No turning back this time."

James nodded, "It's better than to starve here to death." Andrew sighed, before switching the lock open, opening the door slowly.

The stranger greeted them with a smile, "Greetings, my friends." the stranger appears to be holding a staff in his right hand, and a bag of food in his other hand.

James was the first to take a step front, "Look, the whole city is on our tail. We can't risk having our locations exposed. If you go out there pretend that you have never seen us, alright?"

The stranger chuckled, "You folks have a guardian right beside you, yet you're still afraid." He continued, "But no worries, the time will come when the spirit of bravery will enter through your hearts."

James lowered his eyebrows, "This is serious!"

The stranger smiled, "Didn't your scripture said, 'For the Lord your God is He who goes with you, to fight for you against your enemies, to save you.'?"

This was Andrew's turn to speak, "Well? Apparently, He couldn't save our Master from His shameful, disgraceful death in that cursed tree. Why should He do the same with us?"

The stranger was silent, before speaking, "Come, lay outside and sit with me. You don't want to wake your fellow friends up, do you?"

"Are you crazy?! They'll tear us apart!" James said.

The stranger replied, "Trust me, they will not find you, long as I'm with you, you are not in danger."

"How can you be so sure?" Andrew asked one more time.

The stranger replied, "If they find you, I will be hold accountable for it. Don't worry, friends, I always keep my words."

"You promise to take responsibility?" James asked.

"I promise." The stranger smiled, "Now follow me."

James and Andrew followed the stranger, as they closed the door to the building. While both of them walked, James spoke, "This is ridiculous...why are we doing this again?"

Andrew shook his head, "No idea."

James asked again, "Any idea where John went? I... I'm kinda worried for 'im."

"If I knew, I would've went there and took the moron back to our hideout." Andrew retorted. James sighed, "You can always guess. We've been friends for several months, least we can do is guess the places he usually goes to."

They stopped when the stranger crouched, preparing a place for them to sit on.

The stranger sat on the grasses, stacking the block of woods he brought up together. As he did so, he lit up a fire, turning the woods into a campfire, providing little heat for him.

The stranger lifted up his hand, and invited the two disciples, "Sit" he said.

James and Andrew sat besides him. James asked, "So...why did you bring us out here again?"

The stranger replied, "One must eat before starting a conversation. Here." The stranger picked up two breads from the bag, offering them to both of the disciples.

James and Andrew immediately took them. They said in unison, a gratitude, "Thank you."

Andrew asked, while swallowing a piece of bread, "Haven't asked your name yet... what's it?"

The stranger replied, "Eat first, then we'll talk."

As James and Andrew finished their meal,

James asked the stranger, "Why aren't you eating anything?"

The stranger shook his head, "You should not worry about me. The one who needs sustainance is you, not me."

James sighed, "I suppose you are right...so, why did you bring us out here?"

The stranger answered, "I sense...a sign of doubts within you two, as do your other friends."

"A doubt of what?" James asked.

"After your Master died, it seems that your faith is like a tree falling from a great storm while the winds blow through them, breaking their root like there's no tomorrow." The stranger explained.

"I know you're super nice and all, but I believe that is none of your concern." Andrew said coldly. The stranger responded with a chuckle, "I know, I know, but as a friend to the other, I must give you...an explanation on that part."

"How can you, a stranger, explain anything at all? And we are not friends, we barely know each other!" James said suspiciously.

The stranger replied, "Trust me, I know more than you think I do."

James sighed, "Go ahead, spill the beans."

The stranger inhaled, before speaking, "Isn't it what the scriptures said...that the Messiah must die and suffer to bring salvation to mankind?"

"Wait, what?" James asked in confusion. Andrew spoke, "You're not pullin' this shit out of your ass, ain't you?"

"No, no, no, see..." The stranger continued, "A long time ago, a prophet that goes by the name 'Isaiah', wrote about a servant of God. He said that the servant of God had nothing for you to desire from. He has no looks that seduce, He has no beauty in His form, He has nothing. People detest him, rejected him. Yet, He did not open His mouth, or rather, fight back against those who persecuted Him. Not even once. Have you ever heard of the verse?" The stranger asked again.

James replied, "I must say...I have heard of it once, didn't understand what the verse were talkin' about."

The stranger asked, "Who do you think this refers to?"

"Explain." Andrew replied, not knowing what to say.

The stranger smiled, "Well? You can find out by yourself."

"Our Master? But that can't be true...He was the Messiah! He was destined to-" James was interrupted when the stranger said, "This verse is talking about the Messiah, nothing else."

"The Messiah is destined to die instead of to rule?" Andrew asked again.

"The Messiah is destined to die shamefully. Your Master has opened the way for humanity to rejoin with God and commune with Him. He had made both God and Humanity reconcile with each other once again.." The stranger finished.

"I still don't get it." James said in honesty.

The stranger replied, "His death is a sacrifice...just like a lamb led to it's slaughter, your Master was led to His demise for the sake of humanity, to rid of the sins that plagued this whole world since the beginning of humanity. He died in their place. By doing so, He made humanity and God just like they was once."

"...So He wasn't destined to rule, then. That was all bullshit, as you said?" Andrew said in conclusion.

"He is, and He will soon." The stranger said with pure confidence.

"How can He rule over Israel if He's buried and dead?" James asked again.

The stranger answered, "Your Master once said, 'Destroy this temple, and I will rebuild it in three days'. You know what it means, don't you?"

"To be honest, I really don't." James admitted.

The stranger replied, "Your body is the temple of the Holy Spirit, where He resides if you let Him in. If the temple is destroyed, then that means your body died. If the temple is rebuilt, then...you can guess."

James and Andrew looked at each other, before looking back to the stranger, "Well?" he asked again.

"Y- you mean to tell us that-" James was interrupted by Andrew, "Bullshit! I call bullshit! I saw Him die with my own, two eyes!"

The stranger shrugged, "You can believe what you want, and I have done my part " he said, before standing up, "I must go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Andrew stood up, "Explain this shit!"

The stranger kept walking, "Dawn has come, and I must take my leave." he said.

Andrew stopped in his tracks when he saw a hole in both of the stranger's palms. The stranger looked back, smiling.

"M..Master?" Both James and Andrew said. The stranger's smile fades, as He disappeared in a flash of light.

Andrew rushed to the place where he was, but it was too late, "M- Master!"

"What?" James said, raising his eyebrow. Andrew looked back and said, "T- that's our Master...the One who's speaking to us this whole time...that's Him!"

James replied, "How so?! He's dead, as you said it before!"

Andrew reassured, "Listen to me for once, moron! That's Him...that's Him...I saw two holes in both of His palms!"

James's mood suddenly changed, "Freak'n' really?!"

"We got to tell the other disciples!" James said, before rushing back to their hideout.

Andrew rushed to him, his mood changing, "W- wait for me, you idiot!"

* * *

**Kingdom of Heaven**

* * *

Lucifer was hit by another attack, coughing more blood as he tanked it. God cracked His knuckles, "A change of heart?" He asked in a 'soothing' voice.

The demon gritted his teeth, regaining the blade that fell from his hand. He slowly stood up, blood dripping from his very being.

"Perhaps not." God mocked again. He took a step, before throwing a punch against the Morningstar, who lifted up his blade to block the incoming attack.

Surprisingly, the attack shattered the blade into hundreds of pieces. Lucifer backed up in shock, "You..."

"Surrender, My son. Your powers are no match for Me." God scolded again, as He took another threatening step.

God then used both of His hands to choke Lucifer, bringing him into the air, "Say it, 'I surrender'." He threateningly said again.

Lucifer choked, "No...never...I will...never..." tears started streaming down from his eyes, "Could...never... can't...canno-"

God slammed the _Devil_ into the ground, gripping his neck even harder, "Look around you, child. Is it not enough? The destruction? The deaths? The souls that lost their lives because of your petty need for vengeance?"

Lucifer sobbed lightly, but chose not to answer. God chuckled, "You are still a child. You may think yourself as a king over all the fallen regimes you led, but no, you are a child, a foolish one that is."

God then whispered to his ear, "Here's the thing, child, I never loved you. I never did. Humans are one of the only ones that hold a special place in My heart, but you? A selfish, pathetic, vengeance-filled fool like you? No...you have no place in My heart."

God then continued, "They continue to improve themselves for thousands of years, while you drive yourself down into a much, more darker path than they did. You are a hypocrite, a liar, a deceiver, that is why I banished you."

Lucifer's heart felt like it was stabbed, "Y- You mean...that..?"

God said with a wicked smile, "Yes, I do, child." before lifting up the fallen demon, "Your punishment will be arranged soon, _Lucifer._ "

Lucifer sobbed, and sobbed even more. His eyes were flooded with his tears. Suddenly, his grief were replaced with pure, unscathed rage.

A flash of memories came before his eyes,

**_"I will love you, forever.."_ **

" ** _The star sustains life on earth, just like I sustain you, My son.."_**

**_"I will never leave you.."_ **

**_"Father, your creations are fascinating!"_ **

**_"Is this how you treat me now, Father?!"_ **

**_"I have no time to talk about such nonsense. The exit is yours, My son."_ **

Lucifer entered into a state of unyielding rage. The power of the Ark suddenly consumed him, rendering him of all of his conciousness.

Lucifer screamed to the top of his lungs, it was a mix of pain and anger. He charged towards his Father, preparing his fist. As his fist collided, God were sent flying to the nearest rock, as His back made an impact of it, causing Him to cough a large amount of blood.

Lucifer jumped high enough to cause the sound barrier to break, as he landed on God's chest.

The impact was so great, that God coughed more blood. Lucifer grabbed Him by the collar, preparing his other hand to brutally punch the God of Israel..

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
